Posesion
by Lord Freeman
Summary: CAPITULO NUEVO Los santos han llegado al santuario y conoceran a su nuevos compañeros dorados mientras que nuevos Enemigos hacen acto de aparicion
1. Posesion

**Posesión**

CAPITULO 1 UNA NUEVA BATALLA ESTA POR EMPEZAR

Luego de la batalla contra hades Todos regresaron y estuvieron hospitalizados por bastante tiempo shun fue casi el ultimo en recuperarse antes que seiya pero el joven santo se culpaba así mismo por lo que le ocurrió a su amigo a un mes después de lo ocurrido y que seiya despertó del coma al primero que vio fue al joven de cabellos verdes y su triste mirada en ella se reflejaba lo mucho que había sufrido y llorado

Seiya perdóname todo fue mi culpa perdóname –dijo shun llorando-

-Seiya- shun escúchame bien tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, Hades fue el maldito que robo tu cuerpo y lo uso para dominar este mundo, no tengo por que perdonar algo que tu no hiciste entiende

-Shun- Seiya yo...-con el rostro bañado en llanto- si hubieras muerto, si no hubieras despertado no se que habría hecho-

-Seiya- basta no sigas llorando o me enojare contigo -seiya le sonrió a shun con unas lagrimas en el rostro y lo abrazo-

-Shun- Gracias Seiya –esbozándole una sonrisa a seiya y correspondiendo al abrazo-

-Saori- nos perdimos de algo

Ahí estaban Saori, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki con vendajes pero en el rostro se reflejaba la felicidad de ver que seiya se había recuperado, se acercaron y abrazaron a su amigo

Ha pasado casi un año desde la batalla contra hades milagrosamente seiya pudo ser salvado por atena y se debatió entre la vida y la muerte pero sobrevivió

Los caballeros iban celebrar el cumpleaños de saori y todos estaban reunidos en la mansión, bueno todos excepto...

-Ikki- ¿como que no sabes a donde fue shun?- medio histérico-

-Saori- perdóname Ikki salió muy temprano en su coche y no me dijo nada-

es extraño el no sale sin decir a donde y además ha tardado bastante ya casi va anochecer- comento shiryu pensando a donde pudo ir el joven-

-Seiya- ya vendrá cuando le de hambre y hablando de hambre ¿donde esta la comida?-

-Hyoga- seiya te pasas no podrías dejar tus cosas por un momento- decía mientras tomaba por el cuello a seiya con sus brazos y lo ahogaba- aunque tal vez tengas razón shun ya esta grandecito y sabe cuidarse no deberíamos alarmarnos por unas cuantas horas-

-Seiya- mhhppphh

-Ikki- hyoga suelta a seiya si no se murió en el hades lo vas a matar tu- a este comentario todos rieron de muy buena gana incluso el ahogado seiya-

Se celebro la fiesta y aunque fue divertida no fue lo mismo sin el joven santo, esto empezó a preocupar mucho a todos puesto que aunque shun había superado el trauma de haber sido la reencarnación de hades no debían perderlo de vista puesto que los médicos detectaron un mal que tenia pero no podían decir que era, saori intento contactarlo por medio de su cosmo pero no pudo localizarlo lo cual fue muy extraño, había pasado ya casi un mes desde esto cuando la puerta sonó...

-Seiya- ya voy ya voy- abriendo la puerta- si diga-

-Policía- aquí es donde vive el joven Shun Kido-

si por que ¿qué ha sucedido?- el rostro alegre de seiya cambio por una cara de preocupación- a esto saori y los demás caballeros se acercaron rápidamente-

¡HABLE PASO ALGO CON MI HERMANO!- algo le decía a ikki que algo muy malo había pasado y quería saberlo cuanto antes-

Lamento informar que el joven sufrió un accidente y falleció- a esto todos se quedaron de piedra y el policía prosiguió- aparentemente no pudo frenar su auto a tiempo y cayo a un barranco no pudimos recuperar el vehículo ni tampoco el cuerpo debido a que cayo muy profundo solo se pudo saber esto debido a las placas del mismo vehículo-

Cuando el policía termino de decir esto saori y los caballeros empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente pero en ikki se vio una furia como ninguna vez se había visto y no creía nada de lo que le habían dicho

-Ikki- MIENTE ES MENTIRA MI HERMANO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO NO ES VERDAD- mientras decía esto tomo al policía por su camisa y lo aventó violentamente contra una pared mientras empezaba a llorar-

-Saori- Ikki basta por favor- entre sollozos- el no tiene la culpa-

-Shiryu- basta por favor ikki-

-Hyoga- tranquilízate- A esto shiryu y hyoga tomaron por los brazos a ikki-

-Seiya- no- no- cayo de rodillas antes esta terrible noticia mientras murmuraba sollozando- no es cierto dios no es cierto-

El policía dijo que harían lo posible por recuperar el cuerpo pero les dijo sinceramente que no había muchas esperanzas de recuperarlo ya que el barranco era realmente profundo se retiro dejando a los jóvenes un dura y cruel realidad

¡NO ES CIERTO SHUN NO ESTA MUERTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ, HEMOS LUCHADO CONTRA LOS MISMOS DIOSES Y SOBREVIVIDO COMO PARA QUE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE CIEGUE SU VIDA!- ikki estaba irreconocible el santo del fénix siempre se caracterizo por que nada le afectaba pero esta noticia cambio todo la ultima vez que se le vio así fue solamente cuando supo que shun era hades y pensaba sacrificarse junto a este-

-Saori- ikki debo decirte algo- entre sollozos- la noche después de la fiesta yo busque a shun por medio de su cosmo pero no lo encontré la única forma en que el me pudo haber evadido era ocultar muy bien su cosmo o que su mismo cosmo se haya extinguido- este ultimo lo dijo como un susurro puesto que aunque había esa posibilidad ella nunca la considero hasta ese momento-

-Ikki- ¡SHUN NO ESTA MUERTO CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO SHUN NO ESTA MUERTO IRE AL FONDO DE ESE MALDITO BARRANCO Y LES MOSTRARE QUE NO HAY NINGUN CUERPO Y QUE EL ESTA VIVO!-

Ante esto hyoga y shiryu se pusieron en el camino del fénix

-Shiryu- es una locura no hay forma de que puedas bajar o subir ese barranco es muy profundo

-¡SUÉLTENME ESTUPIDOS!- –dijo ikki el verse inmovilizado por ambos caballeros- ¡SHUN NO ESTA MUERTO EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO¡-

¡CREES QUE NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS CREERLO EL ERA NUESTRO AMIGO, NUESTRO HERMANO!- dijo hyoga gritándole al fénix- ¡PERO YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA, NADA MALDITA SEA!

Antes esto ikki se derrumbo igual que seiya, la mansión no volvería a ser igual sin el santo de Andrómeda, a la mañana siguiente saori hizo los preparativos para el funeral a pesar de no haber encontrado el cuerpo llenaron el ataúd con varias cosas, rosas, fotos, muñecos de peluche, hyoga dejo el rosario de su madre y los demás jóvenes dejaron algo que hubieran compartido con aquella persona tan especial y tan noble, de entre los que acudieron también estaba June la mejor amiga de Shun ella se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de el pero era demasiado tarde por lo que lloro desconsoladamente por nunca habérselo dicho, fue una mañana lluviosa como si la misma naturaleza lamentara la perdida de un ser tan bueno

Después de esto ikki estuvo al borde de la muerte no comía nada no salía de su habitación para nada y quizás pudo haber muerto de no ser por un sueño que tuvo en el cual recordó una platica que tuvo con su hermano dos meses antes de su desaparición

SUEÑO

Ambos estaban sentados enfrente de un lago contemplando el atardecer y sintiendo el aire en sus rostros se podía respirar el aroma a hierba fresca y húmeda del verano y había una gran paz que los invadía

-Shun- niisan quiero que me prometas algo-

-Ikki- dime otouto-

-Shun- niisan si por alguna razón llego a morir no te sientas mal ni triste por que donde sea que yo me encuentre estaré bien y siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes, quiero que cuides de nuestros hermanos como cuidaste de mi-

-Ikki- shun yo...- no podía creer que su otouto dijera algo así-

-Shun- niisan promételo-

-Ikki- de acuerdo lo prometo pero yo te haré otra promesa otouto- dijo muy serio-

-Shun- si niisan- expectante por lo que pudiera decir su hermano mayor-

-Ikki- bueno que si alguien va a morir de los 2 ese seré yo- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente y siguió hablando- aun eres muy joven y tienes todo un futuro por delante no voy a dejar que te mueras sin haber estudiado una carrera-

-Shun- niisan que broma mas pesada- dijo mientras se tiraba encima de su hermano-

Juguetearon durante un rato y después se fueron no sin antes contemplar las hermosas estrellas que empezaban a brillar en el firmamento

-Shun- te quiero mucho niisan-

-Ikki- yo te quiero mas otouto-

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Ante esto ikki todo una decisión donde quiera que este su hermano le rompería el corazón verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y el no quería eso así que trato junto con los demás de llevar la terrible carga de perder a tan buen compañero, tan buena persona, tan buen amigo y tan bueno hermano como lo fue Shun

Habrá pasado cerca de un año de tan terrible acontecimiento y se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte del joven santo ikki pensaba llevar algunas flores a aquella carretera donde su otouto perdió trágicamente su vida en eso estaba cuando...

Ikki rápido tienes que ver esto- en la cara se seiya se veía una gran preocupación-

¿Que rayos quieres seiya?- dijo el santo del fénix molesto por que interrumpieran su meditación-

la verdad es que desde la muerte de shun el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso y no había dia en que no hubiera una pelea por una tontería cualquiera, ikki se dirigió a la sala donde sus amigos y saori veían la televisión expectantes iba a reclamarles cuando lo que vio en el televisor lo dejo atónito

-locutor- lo que están viendo es increíble damas y caballeros si no fuera por que se grabo en vivo diría que se trata de alguna especie de truco, un sujeto entro a un banco y según declaraciones después de destruir la bóveda con sus propias manos todo algo y salió como si nada la policía había rodeado el lugar pero...-

se ve a continuación a un sujeto pequeño con una armadura en medio de una balacera pero eso ni quisiera lo inmuta hace un gesto con una mano y todos los policías que le disparaban salen volando como si de muñecos se trataran, lo que les llamo la atención a los caballeros fue ese hecho un sujeto con ARMADURA si estuviese vestido normalmente no hubiera llamado tanto la atención

-locutor- según nos informan momentos después de esto el sujeto desapareció ante la vista de todos dejando a la policía muy desconcertada puesto que informan que no se llevo dinero alguno mas si se llevo unas antigua joyas que eran del dueño de aquel banco-

Seiya apaga el televisor y todos se miran entre si después miran a saori pues a ellos les habían explicado durante sus entrenamientos que los caballeros no debían ser vistos ante la gente común mucho menos usando sus armaduras o mostrando sus poderes era una prohibición que cualquier orden de caballeros tenia sean caballeros de atena, dioses guerreros, generales marinos o espectro de hades incluso los caballeros negros actuaban bajo las sombras sin nunca mostrarse a la gente por lo tanto a consideración de todos ellos sea quien sea ese hombre había violado una ley de suma importancia

la armadura que llevaba ese sujeto no se me hizo conocida –dijo finalmente shiryu rompiendo el silencio tan tenso

por el color negro de esta podría haber sido un espectro de hades que sobrevivió- dijo no muy seguro el santo del cisne-

-Ikki- no es posible todos murieron todas las cuentas del rosario de shaka habían cambiado de color casi al final de la batalla-

-Seiya- es por eso que sentí este cosmo tan extraño acaso ustedes no lo habían sentido -dijo mirando a su compañeros- a pesar de que es en un lugar lejano pude percibir esta extraña cosmoenergia ese tipo no es un caballero común-

pero esta muy claro que esa extraña cosmoenergia es maligna y sobre todo muy agresiva- dijo saori consternada- por dios ¿que esta pasando?-

Paso cerca de una semana y los caballeros estaban en guardia por si intentaban un ataque en contra de atena ya que era una posibilidad pero por fin llego el dia en el que shun murió, ikki fue acompañado por los otros 3 santos a dejar unas flores en aquella carretera, saori no los pudo acompañar por que tenia asuntos pendientes de la fundación, hubo un momento de silencio y por fin ikki hablo

Otouto esto es muy difícil hemos tratado pero todo ha sido muy difícil sin ti- el santo del fénix hablaba tratando de contener el llanto lo cual le era casi imposible pero como siempre no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie-

-Shiryu- es verdad shun nos haces mucho falta hermano tu siempre tratabas de que todos nos lleváramos bien y que no hubiera peleas eras el pilar de nuestras vidas- dijo tratando de permanecer calmado pero como a ikki le estaba ganando el llanto-

-Hyoga- hemos tratado pero sin ese pilar que tu representabas, sin nuestro rayito de luz es muy difícil- dijo continuando con las palabras de shiryu

-Seiya- shun ojala- no pudo continuar hablando por que en ese momento se alertaron los 4- pero que...-

Los santos sintieron 4 cosmoenergias que entraron a la mansión todas eran muy poderosas 3 de las cuales eran muy agresivas, sin embargo la que parecía la mas poderosa de las 4 era muy calmada, habían dejado a jabu y a los otros santos de bronce para que cuidaran a saori mientras no estaban pero era obvio que los que entraron a la mansión los vencerían sin ningún problema pues su cosmo igualaba al de los santos dorados

-Seiya- ¡RAPIDO DEBEMOS IR A LA MANSIÓN!- dijo corriendo lo mas rápido que podía-

Al llegar a la mansión no dieron crédito a lo que verían la reja principal estaba destrozada, entraron corriendo llamando a saori pero no la encontraron siguieron buscando hasta que dieron con jabu y los otros que estaban mas muertos que vivos en la oficina de saori

¡JABU HABLA JABU! ¿QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE PASO DONDE ESTA SAORI?- dijo histérico el santo de pegaso a un jabu que apenas podía moverse pero empezó a recordar y contarle todo a seiya-

FLASHBACK

Saori estaba en su oficina y los 5 caballeros estaban en el jardín bastante relajados cuando escucharon un estruendo corrieron a la entrada principal y vieron la reja completamente destrozada por la cual entraron 4 sujetos

-Jabu- ¡ALTO! ¿QUIEN DIABLOS SON Y A QUE HAN VENIDO?- pero no le hicieron el menor caso y caminaron como si ellos no estuvieran ahí

Jabu trato de golpear a uno de ellos pero se movió rápido esquivando su golpe y regresándole una patada que lo mando contra un árbol los otros 4 caballeros se pusieron en el camino, 3 de los sujetos se quedaron a pelear o mas bien a darles una paliza a los 4 santos pues fue muy obvio que no estaban a su nivel mientras el cuarto sujeto entro a la mansión y llego a la oficina de saori destrozando la puerta de madera solamente con su cosmo

¿quien es y que desea?- dijo la diosa quien estaba de pie pues ya había sentido el cosmo de esos sujetos-

Soy Avan de dark falcón y tengo ordenes de llevarla conmigo- dijo el sujeto muy seguro y tranquilamente-

Atena observo el sujeto tenia una armadura oscura, el casco tenia forma de halcón y en sus hombreras llevaba unas blancas mantas que cubrían sus costados, en su espalda se apreciaban sus enormes alas sin duda se veía imponente pero lo que le llamo la atención era que su cosmo parecía tranquilo y pacifico nada que ver con el cosmo de sus acompañantes y en sus ojos azules había un dejo de tristeza

Parecía que había un silencio sepulcral sin embargo se podía escuchar el estruendo de la pelea y como los caballeros de atena eran aventados contra las paredes como costales hasta que los llevaron a donde estaba la diosa cada uno de los invasores llevaba a dos caballeros del cuello mientras el mas pequeño entro pateando a jabu como si de un balón se tratara, saori inmediatamente reconoció a aquel sujeto era el que robo el banco una semana atrás

Bueno no debemos ser tan descorteses debemos presentarnos a la diosa- dijo con ironía el pequeño mientras seguía pateando a jabu- yo soy Ivv de dark bat-

Yo soy Chirio de dark ocelot- dijo uno con una cicatriz en el rostro y que tenia tomado por el cuello a los caballeros del lobo y a hidra-

Y yo soy Vulcano de dark bear- dijo el ultimo y el mas grande de los 4 sosteniendo también por el cuello a los caballeros del oso y el león lo mas grandes de los 10 santos de bronce como si fueran muñequitos-

Atena se quedo viendo a los 3 sujetos que tenían un cosmo lleno de odio, agresivo y maligno y sus armaduras oscuras eran de los animales que representaban el pequeño tenia alas de murciélago en la espalda y los cascos de los 3 tenían la forma de un murciélago, un ocelote y un oso respectivamente finalmente el que parecía el líder le volvió a hablar a la diosa

-Avan- Atena tengo ordenes de llevarla conmigo por las buenas o por las malas-

¿me matara para llevarme?- pregunto saori no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que le hicieran la muerte no la asustaba-

-Avan- si se resiste mataremos a estos caballeros que le protegen y la llevaremos a la fuerza- dijo sin vacilar y muy seguro el sujeto-

Saori palideció estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse pero no iva a permitir que por su culpa mas de sus caballeros mueran- de acuerdo iré con ustedes-

-Jabu- saori no lo hagas no- pero su suplica fue interrumpida abruptamente-

-Ivv- cállate estúpido o te aplasto la cabeza- dijo muy molesto el pequeño-

Avan le tendió amablemente la mano a saori en cuanto ella le dio la mano el sujeto desapareció rápidamente al igual que los otros 3 sujetos que se reían y les decían a los caballeros que no intentaran rescatar a la diosa pues perderían inútilmente sus vidas contra ellos a lo cual desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Seiya y los demás oyeron lo que relato jabu sin poder creerlo después de esto jabu cayo inconsciente, rápidamente se llevaron a los 5 a un centro medico y meditaban que era lo que ivan a hacer, que podían hacer no percibían el cosmo de saori y no sabían donde empezar a buscar

Maldita sea primero lo de shun y ahora esto por dios cuando vamos a poder estar tranquilos- dijo pegaso consternado por lo ocurrido-

-Shiryu- tranquilo seiya nada logramos así, debemos concentrarnos en buscar el rastro de saori en cuanto lo tengamos podremos ir a buscarla-

-Hyoga- es imposible que el cosmo de saori desaparezca así como si nada, ya verán que ella nos indicara por medio de su cosmo donde esta-

Ikki es el que permanecía quieto y callado tal vez se concentraba en buscar el cosmo de atena o solo esta sumido en sus pensamientos, algo le perturbaba y no sabia realmente que era tenia un muy mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por venir sabia que tendría que pelear para rescatar a saori a atena eso no le preocupaba era su modo de vida pero algo percibía que se acercaba peligrosamente y el no saber que era le preocupaba

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Posesion 2

CAPITULO 2 DECLARACION DE GUERRA

Saori apareció junto a los 4 sujetos en lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo se parecía bastante al santuario por el diseño griego de su construcción los 3 sujetos aun se reían diciendo que los santos de atena eran unos buenos para nada y era una vergüenza que una diosa tuviera unos guardianes tan débiles estos comentarios molestaron bastante a saori lo cual noto avan y hablo

-Avan- basta de decir tonterías vayan a sus puesto el maestro no tardara en llegar- al oír esto los 3 sujetos se callaron inmediatamente y acataron las ordenes al instante desapareciendo de la vista de atena-

Saori observo el joven realmente ella había tenido razón no era una mala persona ¿qué hacia entonces con esos tipos acaso algo lo obligaba a hacer todo? Esa pregunta le rondo la mente viendo la mirada triste del muchacho siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de altar ahí había lo que parecía ser 2 tronos y en uno de ellos estaba...

¿Julián que haces aquí?- pregunto consternada la diosa-

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la antigua reencarnación de Poseidón que estaba inconsciente sin embargo sus brazos y piernas estaban aprisionados por grilletes unidos a lo que parecía un trono pero no lo era

por favor tome asiento el maestro vendrá mañana me temo que tendré que aprisionarla como al señor Poseidón- dijo con un dejo de tristeza el joven con lo que mostraba que le daba igual si ella le obedecía o se escapaba-

¿por que haces esto? ¿Acaso te obligan?- pregunto esperando alguna respuesta por parte del joven-

yo solo cumplo ordenes es todo por favor haga lo que le digo o tendré que obligarla- dijo el joven elevando un poco su cosmo para que la diosa le hiciera caso-

Atena hizo lo que el joven pidió y al instante con un movimiento de la mano de este los grilletes se cerraron en sus brazos y piernas, el joven le dirigió una ultima mirada a saori en la que se podía notar su tristeza y se alejo del lugar lentamente

Los caballeros no sabían que hacer había pasado ya cerca de un dia de la desaparición de saori y no había rastro de ella lo cual les parecía increíble, pero mientras ellos pensaban eso atena intentaba sin mucho éxito contactarlos pues algo bloqueaba su cosmo, se acercaba el momento en que vería quien es su captor y cual era el motivo que tenia para tenerla a ella y a Julián en ese lugar, a pesar de todo y aun siendo una diosa saori era humana y el hambre empezó a perturbarla fue en ese preciso momento que el joven regreso con algo de comer y lo puso en una mesa a un extremo del lugar que ocupaban Julián y ella

le traje algo de comer debe tener hambre sin embargo no puedo liberarla así que traje a alguien para que le de el alimento- el joven hizo un movimiento de mano y ante la mirada asombrada de atena apareció june de camaleón-

-Saori- june ¿que haces aquí?-

-June- esta persona me trajo dijo que para que cuide de usted atena- dijo la joven postrándose ante su diosa-

El sujeto se fue no sin antes advertir que no intentaran nada por que era mas que imposible liberar a atena y mucho menos escapar pues los alrededores eran cuidados por sus compañeros june alimento a atena mientras le platicaba que el joven apareció en la isla de Andrómeda y le dijo que la acompañara para que cuidara de atena si no aceptaba tenia ordenes de llevarla a la fuerza pero june comprendió que no ere nada inteligente resistirse a alguien cuyo poder igualaban sin dificultad al de los caballeros dorados así que acepto para ver si era verdad lo que le había dicho

-June- atena dígame quiere que la saque de aquí yo haré lo que este en mis posibilidades para liberarla aun si pierdo mi vida-

-Saori- no june he perdido muchos caballeros como para perder a otro que se sacrificara en vano, esos sujetos son muy fuertes me temo que los únicos que ahora pueden contra ellos son seiya y los muchachos-

Después de alimentar a saori el joven regreso para llevarse a june y le comento a atena que no tardaría en llegar su maestro por lo cual el joven se quedo con ella mientras esperaban saori tenia curiosidad acerca de que clase de persona tendría a un joven como aquel haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad y estaba en eso cuando...

-Saori- por dios esto- esto es imposible no puedo creerlo- dijo la diosa al sentir la poderosa cosmoenergia que había aparecido de la nada-

Realmente era un cosmo muy poderoso y si estaba en lo correcto era igual al de un ¿dios? SI UN DIOS no había duda y de pronto apareció ante ella el dueño de dicho cosmo la persona que apareció vestía una túnica negra con bordados dorados la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo a partir de las hombreras de no ser por estas y el casco con forma de lobo que llevaba igualmente oscuros no se sabría que el sujeto llevaba una armadura debajo de la túnica

A decir verdad saori no pudo ver el rostro del hombre pues en el casco había una mascara metálica cubriendo la nariz y boca del individuo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y se veía una larga cabellera negra a sus espaldas y algunos mechones bajaban del casco hasta el pecho, pero lo que mas extraño a la diosa es que dentro de la misma cosmoenergia maligna de aquel hombre pudo percibir otra aunque fue algo fugaz y que no volvió a sentir

Atena permíteme presentarme yo soy Dark Wolf maestro de los caballeros de la oscuridad- parecía que esta persona había hablado pero no fue así lo que hizo fue comunicarse telepáticamente con atena su voz sonaba fuerte y enérgica como la de un dios-

-Atena- ¿que quieres de mi? ¿acaso eres un dios que pretende dominar este mundo?-

-DW- no atena no soy un dios aun cuando mi poder iguala a los dioses pero mi deseo es ser un dios y no quiero dominar este mundo quiero dominar el mundo que tiene tu padre Zeus-

-Atena- dominar el mundo de Zeus eso es imposible-

-DW- nada es imposible atena, si me apodero de la cosmoenergia de Poseidón y Hades hermanos de Zeus y de su hija Atena entonces tendré el suficiente poder para derrotarlo y adueñarme de su reino, la primera parte de mi plan ya esta hecha-

Saori ahora entendía el motivo por el que ella y Julián estaban ahí pero entonces necesitaban a la reencarnación de Hades o sea a shun y si ese hombre había dicho que la primera parte de su plan ya estaba completada eso quiere decir que shun estaba ahí

-Atena- dígame acaso shun quiero decir la reencarnación de Hades ¿esta aquí? ¿Esta vivo?

así es atena aquí esta y si esta vivo- respondió seguro el hombre-

¿donde esta? ¿Donde? Quiero verlo- saori no pudo ocultar su felicidad aun estando en esa situación esta feliz por que shun no estaba muerto-

-Avan- lo lamento atena pero es el mas peligroso de los 3 y lo tenemos encerrado en un lugar especial no podemos correr riesgos con Hades- dijo el joven quien parecía haber perdido la tristeza de su mirada cuando llego su maestro-

-Atena- ¿peligroso? Shun no es peligroso quiero verlo-

si tanto deseas verlo lo harás pero no ahora será mas adelante- dijo el sujeto que le pareció divertido que Atena quiera ver a Hades- avan ¿tienes lo que encargue?-

-Avan- si maestro ivv lo consiguió pero no tuvo mucho cuidado al hacerlo señor- saori confirmo que el joven ya no tenia la mirada triste que vio anteriormente al parecer la presencia de ese hombre lo tranquilizaba-

El joven le entrego al sujeto una bolsa de terciopelo de la cual saco 2 gemas blancas y un diamante los puso en la palma de su mano y estos empezaron a levitar las gemas se incrustaron en la cabecera de las sillas de Julián y saori mientras que el diamante desapareció bajo la túnica de aquel sujeto

atena tus caballeros ya debieron haber sentido mi cosmo y es probable que estén en camino a este recinto pero no guardes muchas esperanzas pues aunque logren derrotar a mis hombres jamás se atreverán a tocarme- después de decir esto el sujeto soltó una carcajada malévola mientras se retiraba-

Efectivamente como había dicho el sujeto los caballeros sintieron su presencia y se dirigieron rápidamente a ese lugar habían ido seiya, shiryu y hyoga, ikki dijo que los alcanzaría después pues quiso estar un poco mas en el lugar que supuestamente falleció su hermano

En la entrada del lugar les esperaba uno de los caballeros de la oscuridad que les cerro el paso

-Ivv- alto no pueden pasar primero deberán derrotarme a mi Ivv de dark bat pero creo que eso será imposible-

-Seiya- fuera de mi camino toma esto ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! (Meteoros de Pegaso)- pero el pequeño sujeto esquivo el ataque de seiya y contraataco-

-Ivv- eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer los caballeros de atena que decepción siente el Sonic Attack (Ataque Sonico)- una fuerte ola de sonido golpeo a seiya mientras lo mandaba a volar lejos-

ja con esto aprenderán a no mecerse conmigo pero ¿que diablos?- el sujeto se sorprendió al ver como se levantaba seiya- es imposible deberías estar muerto-

no me rendiré tan fácilmente- pegaso se lanzo contra el pequeño sujeto-

-Ivv- bien esta vez si morirás Sonic Attack ¿QUÉ? ¡IMPOSIBLE!- seiya esquivo su ataque y contraataco velozmente-

-Seiya- una vez que un caballero ve una técnica esta no funciona por segunda vez toma esto ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- esta vez el ataque de seiya golpeo de lleno a ivv-

-Ivv- ¡GWAAAHH!- grito el sujeto el recibir el ataque que destrozo buena parte de su armadura-

imposible no es posible que me hayan derrotado- ante esto el pequeño sujeto extendió sus alas que estaban cuarteadas y emprendió la huida-

-Seiya- pero que cobarde sigamos adelante-

Siguieron caminando los 3 pero justamente llegaron a una parte del camino que se dividía en 3 y tuvieron que separarse mientras tanto saori pidió ver a june y cuando llego con ella saori le comento que shun estaba vivo june no dio crédito a lo que oía, se podía percibir la enorme felicidad que tenia aun debajo de su mascara

mi señora ¿es verdad lo que me dice no me miente?- june no cabía de felicidad ante la noticia-

-Saori- así es june ese sujeto me lo dijo pero no me dejaron verlo, te pido que trates de averiguar donde lo tienen pero por favor ten cuidado-

si mi señora aun si usted no me lo pidiera yo trataría de averiguar donde lo tienen- debido a la mascara saori no pudo notar que la joven se sonrojo debajo de esta-

June salió y empezó a meditar en donde podrían tener a shun el recinto era bastante grande y seria muy difícil buscarlo por su cuenta así que fue a preguntarle al joven quien estaba en una especie de sala bebiendo una copa, la verdad es que la manera de actuar y la tristeza en los ojos de ese joven le recordaba en algo a shun

¿que desea señorita?- pregunto sin mucho animo el caballero oscuro-

quiero saber donde tiene a la reencarnación de hades- la amazona pensó que si preguntaba por shun a lo mejor el joven no sabia a quien se refería-

el maestro ha ordenado que nadie puede verlo es un sujeto peligroso no se pueden correr riesgos con el- dijo el sujeto y parecía que se empezaba a molestar-

-June- quiero verlo quiero saber como esta

¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO ES POSIBLE ACASO NO ENTIENDE!- dijo levantando la voz molesto avan-

por favor se lo suplico- dijo june que cayo de rodillas y llorando- creímos que el había muerto necesito verlo necesito decirle lo mucho que me hacia falta, lo mucho... lo mucho que lo quiero-

basta por favor- dijo avan apenado por la joven- aun cuando yo supiera donde lo tiene mi maestro no puedo decirle tengo ordenes lo lamento mucho-

por favor se lo...- ella iva a volver a pedirle que la dejara ver a shun pero en ese momento apareció Dark Wolf-

-DW- ¿Que sucede Avan?-

nada maestro no pasada nada- apenas pudo decir nervioso el joven-

no me mientas avan puedo leer tu pensamiento y lo sabes- dijo el sujeto mientras se dirigía a june y tomo su mano delicadamente

así que atena insiste en ver a hades bueno si tanto lo desea entonces la complaceré aunque después se arrepentirá de haberlo pedido- dijo el hombre mientras se tele transporto junto con june a la vista de atena-

Mientras tanto shiryu estaba corriendo cuando diviso a su enemigo quien lo esperaba tranquilamente sentado y parecía estar meditando, se acerco con mucho cuidado de que no fuera una trampa y el sujeto le hablo

Te esperaba Dragón yo soy Chirio de dark ocelot y de aquí no podrás pasar-

-Shiryu- eso esta por verse- elevo su cosmo y ataco- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)-

¡CRUSHING JAWS! (Mandíbulas Trituradoras)- grito el sujeto-

Ante el asombro de shiryu la técnica de ese sujeto atravesó la suya y lo atrapo sin darle tiempo a nada, realmente sentía como si estuviera en las mandíbulas de un ocelote que lo estaban aplastando su armadura resistió no así las partes que estaban sin protección y que empezaron a sangrar sin control

-Shiryu- ¡GWAAAAAHHH!- el dolor era muy intenso-

jajajajajaja ríndete dragón y te daré una muerte rápida sino te seguiré aplastando hasta que no quede nada de ti- dijo el sujeto que sostenía sus manos extendidas en el aire y las cerraba cada vez mas haciendo presión con su técnica-

-Shiryu- no me rendiré tengo que salvar a atena- elevo su cosmo aun mas y con un tremendo esfuerzo se empezó a liberar de la técnica de su enemigo-

¿QUE? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTA PASANDO NADIE HABIA LOGRADO VENCER MI TÉCNICA NO TE PERMITERE QUE TE BURLES DE MI!- grito el sujeto furioso mientras ejercía toda la presión posible para vencer al dragón-

¡HAAAAAA!- grito el dragón liberándose y encendiendo su cosmo para golpear a su enemigo que no tenia defensa- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

¡WAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito el sujeto al recibir de lleno el ataque de shiryu elevándose muy alto y cayendo pesadamente al piso con la armadura completamente destrozada-

Shiryu derroto a su oponente pero el ataque que recibió fue muy poderoso por que también cayo pesadamente al suelo inconsciente, por otro lado hyoga pudo ver a su enemigo que era realmente muy grande, pensó que los osos de siberia se verían ridículos ante ese enorme sujeto

bien niño prepárate a ser aplastado por mi Vulcano de dark bear- dijo el sujeto lanzando un fuerte golpe a hyoga pero lo esquivo fácilmente

lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo jugando contigo- hyoga elevo su cosmo y ataco- ¡DIAMOND DUST! (Polvo de Diamantes)-

El sujeto recibió de lleno el ataque de hyoga pero siguió en pie como si nada y empezó a quemar su cosmo para quitarse el hielo que cubrió su cuerpo cuando quedo limpio se volteo lentamente y le hablo al cisne

¿eso es todo niño? pues siente esto ¡FIRE TOWER! (Torre de Fuego)- grito el sujeto al golpear el suelo y en el justo lugar donde estaba hyoga salió una llamarada que lo envolvió y lo elevo por los cielos-

¡GWHHHHHAAAAAAA!- grito el cisne antes de caer violentamente al suelo

-Vulcano- que fácil fue jajajajajaja-

El sujeto se acerco a hyoga lentamente riendo en cuanto llego junto a el hizo el intento de pisarlo pero hyoga se movió rápidamente, lo tomo de las piernas y empezó a congelarlas eso molesto al tipo que logro conectarle un par de fuertes golpes en la espalda antes de que hyoga pudiera separarse

-Hyoga- bien ahora es mi turno- elevo su cosmo y realizo la danza del cisne- ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! (Rayo de Aurora Ataca)-

El ataque volvió a golpear de lleno al sujeto pero parecía no haberlo afectado se movió destrozando el hielo que tenia en las piernas se acerco lentamente a hyoga e hizo el intento de golpearlo pero al acercar su puño al cisne este se destrozo al igual que su armadura por el efecto del ataque

-Vulcano- maldición que humillan...- no pudo terminar la frase pues se desplomo al suelo sin vida-

Varias heridas tenia el cuerpo de hyoga por lo que empezó a avanzar aunque lentamente debido al esfuerzo que le resultaba moverse, por otra parte seiya ya había llegado a la entrada del templo principal se acerco pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió un cosmo muy poderoso y vio un fuerte resplandor a continuación vio que el cuerpo del sujeto con el que peleo salió disparado del templo y cayo formando un hoyo en el suelo, seiya se acerco y vio que gran parte de lo que alguna vez fue el pecho de dicho sujeto tenia un gran agujero que lo atravesaba en ese momento escucho la voz de avan

eso le pasa a los que desobedecen las ordenes del maestro- dijo el joven acercándose lentamente-

¿acaso tu mataste a tu propio compañero?- pregunto confundido el caballero de pegaso

-Avan- no, el maestro lo castigo en persona y eso mismo les espera a ustedes si insisten en enfrentarlo retírate pegaso si no lo haces morirás aquí-

-Seiya- ¡NO ME VOY A IR HE VENIDO A SALVAR A ATENA!-

-Avan- yo solo cumplo ordenes pegaso no tengo nada contra ti no me obligues a matarte-

¡YO NO SOY EL QUE VA A MORIR!- pegaso elevo su cosmo y después de formar su constelación ataco- ¡TOMA ESTO PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

El ataque de seiya golpea al sujeto pero este ni siquiera se movió lo único que consiguió fue desgarrar las mantas de sus hombros el sujeto permaneció inmóvil por un momento y con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió hizo un movimiento con la mano y seiya salió volando contra un pilar sin embargo se volvió a poner de pie aunque con dificultad

tengo que salvar a saori- dijo algo aturdido el caballero de pegaso-

Seiya trato en varias ocasiones de golpear al joven pero este esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo todos sus ataques sin embargo estos empezaron a aumentar en velocidad para asombro del caballero oscuro y justo cuando uno casi logra tocarlo se alejo de seiya y se quito lo que le quedaba de las mantas

veo que te subestime eres bastante fuerte pero aun así vas morir- dijo el joven sin darle mayor importancia a seiya y empezó a elevar su cosmo-

no me dejare vencer- dijo seiya que se acerco velozmente pero el joven ataco primero-

letal wings (Alas Letales)- exclamo el joven en un susurro al mismo tiempo que extendió las alas de su armadura-

el ataque fue de un poder devastador que golpeo de lleno a seiya y logro que su casi toda su armadura se cuartera por el fuerte impacto que logro elevarlo muy alto y por ultimo se estrello violentamente en el suelo parecía que ya había terminado y el joven se acerco a darle el golpe final a seiya cuando sintió un poderoso cosmo

-Avan- ¿eh? ¿Quien es? Muéstrate ahora caballero de atena-

-Ikki- yo soy ikki de fénix y he venido para acabar contigo-

vete si no te pasara lo mismo que a pegaso- dijo que joven si mirar a ikki-

-Ikki- eso lo veremos-

ikki lanza un golpe que por poco logra darle a avan, a continuación se ve una pelea en que ambos envían golpes y patadas al oponente pero son esquivados o bloqueados, sus puños y piernas chocan entre si produciendo un enorme estruendo, la pelea siguió en igualdad de condiciones pues al parecer ambos tenían el mismo nivel finalmente se separan

veo que te subestime fénix eres muy bueno pero esto debe acabar- dijo el joven elevando su cosmo al máximo

-ikki- lo mismo digo no me gustan los juegos- elevando su cosmo al mismo nivel que avan pues ivan a usar sus ataques especiales-

¡LETAL WINGS!- grito el joven usando todo su poder al extender sus alas-

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO! (Ave Fénix)- grito ikki igual al lanzar su poderoso ataque

ambos oponentes quedaron de espaldas y por un momento permanecieron quietos finalmente vemos como la hombrera izquierda de ikki se destroza y su hombro empieza a sangrar mientras se hinca al suelo por el intenso dolor, el segundo en moverse es avan quien mira a la entrada del templo y su frente empieza a sangrar

perdóneme maestro estos caballeros son muy fuertes no pude detenerlos- dijo el joven cerrando los ojos de los cuales un par de lagrimas escapan-

finalmente cae lentamente al tiempo que toda su armadura se cuartea y su casco se destruye ikki mira al joven que ha caído pero en su rostro se ve dibujada un ligera sonrisa pues ha recibido a la muerte en paz, se aleja de el para ayudar a seiya

realmente era un gran guerrero que lastima que no haya sido un caballero de atena- dijo el caballero de fénix al parecer lamentándose por primera vez de matar a un enemigo-

ikki ayuda a seiya y avanzan a la entrada del templo de pronto algo los paraliza por completo, ambos han sentido como un gran cosmo apareció frente a hyoga y shiryu y los ha dejado al borde de la muerte, luego sintieron como ese poderoso cosmo apareció en la entrada del templo y se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos finalmente se enfrentarían al causante de todo

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Posesion 3

CAPITULO 3 UNA VISTA HACIA ATRÁS

Seiya e ikki estaban muy confundidos aun cuando ese era un cosmo muy poderoso no entendían como hyoga y shiryu no habían luchado y tampoco se habían defendido de ese sujeto y fue cuando lo vieron en la entrada principal

¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON ATENA?- grito pegaso apunto de atacar al sujeto-

Pero no le respondió y levanto una mano lo cual hizo que los caballeros se pusieran en guardia pero para su asombro el cuerpo de Avan levito hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre y lo deposito en una especie de altar se acerco y le acaricio el rostro en un gesto paternal hizo elevar un poco su cosmo demostrando su molestia, después se dirigió a los caballeros

Yo soy Dark Wolf líder de los caballero de la oscuridad aun cuando han matado a mi mas fiel guerrero les daré la oportunidad de rendirse o sufrirán lo mismo que el cisne y el dragón-

-Seiya- ¡ERES UN MALDITO, NO NOS IREMOS HEMOS VENIDO POR ATENA Y TU VAS A MORIR!-

-DW- bien entonces te mostrare quien soy pero te diré que una vez que lo haga morirás y no te atreverás ni siquiera a tocarme-

Seiya elevo su cosmo para atacar pero para su asombro el hombre desapareció y volvió a parecer muy cerca de ellos, se escucho un sonido metálico que fue el de la mascara abriéndose rápidamente y ocultándose en los costados del casco ikki y seiya abrieron los ojos como platos, palidecieron y retrocedieron ante el asombro de ver el rostro de su enemigo finalmente seiya hablo no muy seguro de lo que preguntaba

-Seiya- ¿e-eres tu sh-shun?-

Efectivamente parecía el caballero de Andrómeda pero envestido en esos ropajes que daban el efecto de hacer verle mas grande que lo que era sin embargo tenia el cabello largo hasta la espalda y de color negro esta visión hizo que ikki casi se muriera de la impresión era como volver el tiempo y ver cuando el cuerpo de shun fue totalmente dominado por hades

y bien pegaso no dijiste que me ivas a matar- dijo el hombre en un tono sarcástico-

-Seiya- no-no es posible- susurro el caballero-

-DW- en este mundo no hay imposibles pegaso-

¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO IMPOSTOR MI HERMANO ESTA MUERTO!- grito el fénix a quien le costo mucho trabajo recuperarse de ver a ese hombre-

-DW- Bien aunque se me hace aburrido les contare como logre "apoderarme de este cuerpo"-

FLASHBACK

Shun había salido muy temprano ese dia de la mansión llevándose el auto no quería que nadie supiera a donde iva cuando llego a su destino y después de esperar algo de tiempo, algunas pruebas medicas y demás estudios a los que fue sometido los médicos no daban con la causa del mal que tenia lo único a lo que habían llegado fue que la enfermedad era progresiva y a lo mejor lo mataría en menos de un año

Shun salió de ahí furioso tantos estudios tantos títulos y ninguno de esos doctores era capaz de ayudarlo "inútiles" dijo para si el joven santo ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando salió, esos últimos días se había sentido muy mal pero había aparentado estar bien para no preocupar a sus hermanos

Medito un momento y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos tal vez era tiempo de ver lo de su testamento y fue cuando empezó a sentirse mal no pudo evitarlo aun siendo un buen conductor no pudo frenar a tiempo por el intenso dolor que lo ataco y cayo al barranco, la caída se le hizo eterna imágenes de las batallas y momentos que compartió con sus hermanos pasaron por su mente en fracciones de segundo, luego un silencio total

El joven abrió lo ojos y sintió un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, confirmo que su pierna izquierda se había fracturado y trato de incorporarse pero al momento empezó a toser sin control llevando su mano a su boca y cuando se calmo noto el color carmesí de su propia sangre en la palma de su mano derecha, para el joven santo no había duda moriría ahí antes que pudieran encontrarlo

Cerro los ojos y espero a que el sueño de la muerte lo envolviera, fue entonces que sintió una cosmoenergia muy poderosa dirigió su mirada a donde creía que venia ese enorme poder, para su asombro había una gran caja que se abrió y una gran armadura en forma de lobo oscuro estaba ahí pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver los ojos de esta brillar y escuchar que le hablara

mmmmm que tenemos aquí, veo que no eres alguien común me parece que eres

alguien especial- la armadura parecía haber hablado-

¿una armadura que habla?- dijo apenas con dificultad y sin poder creerlo el santo-

muchacho no creas que estas delirando al borde de la muerte realmente soy yo la que te habla veamos que tenemos aquí- al decir esto los ojos de la armadura iluminaron todo el cuerpo de shun-

¿que armadura eres? no he visto u oído hablar de armadura alguna con tu forma ¿que haces?- pregunto el joven cegado por la intensa luz que lo iluminaba-

Soy la armadura Dark Wolf y no hago nada en especial solo reviso que tan mal estas

eso se sabe con solo ver como estoy- dijo con sarcasmo el santo de Andrómeda-

-DW- bueno yo diría que podrías estar peor aun después de caer unos 400 metros-

¿400 metros?- pregunto asombrado shun y después confirmo resignado lo que había pensado al principio- bien entonces moriré aquí y esta será mi tumba-

No necesariamente yo te puedo sacar de aquí si me portas caballero de la orden de atena aunque eso tendrá un precio- dijo la armadura-

¿que? ¿Como sabes que soy un caballero de atena?- dijo sorprendido el santo-

-DW- el que este aquí no significa que no me entere de lo que ha pasado en este mundo en los últimos 4 mil años jovencito

-Shun- ¿4 mil años? vaya has estado mucho tiempo aquí y dime ¿cual será ese precio del que hablas?-

-DW- Solamente quiero VENGANZA CONTRA ZEUS

¿Venganza contra Zeus?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

Si veras hace tiempo me revele en contra de los dioses mi poder era capaz de rivalizar con ellos y derrotarlos pero Zeus y sus hermanos se unieron para derrotarme, destruyeron mi cuerpo y encerraron mi alma en mi propia armadura desde eso estoy aquí un lugar al que "nunca nadie llegaría"- le dijo la armadura al joven-

lo siento pero creo que prefiero morir a participar en algo que podría lastimar a mucha gente- dijo algo triste el caballero de Andrómeda-

Eres muy noble caballero de atena o debo decir ¿Rey del Inframundo Hades?

¿co-co-como lo sabes?- pregunto el santo asustado-

-DW- vi dentro de ti me sorprende el enorme poder que tienes y creo que servirá a mis propósitos, aun si te niegas ya lo he decidido pero te daré la oportunidad de pedir lo que quieras claro después de fusionarnos

Shun no dijo palabra pues al parecer ya estaba tomada la decisión, a continuación su cuerpo empezó a levitar, la armadura empezó a emitir un enorme brillo oscuro para luego dividirse y acoplarse lentamente en el cuerpo de shun, este se estremeció al sentir una enorme descarga de poder en todo su cuerpo al terminar de armarse la armadura y para su asombro todas sus heridas desaparecieron incluso su pierna estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado después de eso sintió como un gran sueño lo invadía y cerro los ojos pero su cuerpo seguía en pie, su cabello se volvió oscuro y se oyó una voz victoriosa

-DW- LO LOGRE POR FIN TENDRE MI VENGANZA ESTE CUERPO ES SORPRENDENTE, aunque me sorprende aun mas lo que ha pedido este niño- una maligna risa se escucho en el fondo de ese barranco la cual después desapareció-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-DW- Como verán de no ser por mi este muchacho hubiera muerto yo le devolví la vida por lo tanto el me pertenece

¿Que fue lo que pidió shun?- pregunto aun sorprendido el santo de pegaso-

-DW- la verdad es que me pidió 2 cosas la primera me hizo jurarle que nunca lastimaría a la gente que el quiere ni a sus hermanos pero le advertí que si ustedes se metían en mi camino los eliminaría sin el menor remordimiento y la segunda bueno esa es personal y me la reservo jejeje

-Seiya- shun...- susurro el caballero de atena-

-DW- Después tuve que buscar a mis guerreros

FLASHBACK

Se ve a un pequeño sujeto correr escapando de la policía cuando lo logra revisa su botín pero ante su asombro un sujeto aparece frente a el, saca un arma para amenazarlo pero esta se le escapa de las manos a los pies de aquel hombre

-Ivv- ¿Quien es? Que quiere de mi?-

-DW- vengo a ofrecerte el poder de dominar este mundo-

-Ivv- ¿Que estupidez es esa?-

Ante el asombro del sujeto una armadura en forma de murciélago oscuro aparece y después de dividirse se arma en su cuerpo

-DW- a partir de ahora eres ivv de dark bat y estas a mi servicio si llegas a fallarme yo mismo te eliminare

La escena cambio a un lugar donde un hombre esta sentado meditando pero a su alrededor hay varios cuerpos sin vida de pronto alguien aparece enfrente de el pero no parece sorprenderse

-Chirio- ¿Que quiere? váyase si no quiero morir como estos pobres perros que intentaron retarme- dijo el hombre seguro-

Pero el sujeto no le contesto y esta ves se asombro al ver aparecer de la nada una armadura en forma de Ocelote Oscuro que se dividió y se armo en su cuerpo

-DW- me serás útil, a partir de ahora eres Chirio de dark ocelot si me sirves bien serás bien recompensado-

De nuevo la escena cambio a una especie de bosque donde hay varios árboles que parecen han sido derribados de un solo golpe, hay muchos cuerpos tanto de hombres como de animales un enorme sujeto esta caminando cuando alguien aparece frente a el

-Vulcano- quien quiera que sea si aprecia su vida quítese de mi camino o lo aplastare como a una mosca-

El hombre no le responde ni hace nada lo que molesta al sujeto que le lanza un golpe con toda su fuerza pero para su asombro su puño se detiene a centímetros del pecho del hombre y lo empuja con una fuerza invisible mayor que la suya que hace que derribe muchos árboles el hombre se le acerca y ante el asombro del enorme tipo que no entiende nada una gran armadura en forma de oso oscuro aparece de la nada dividiéndose y armándose en su gran cuerpo

-DW- ahora eres Vulcano de dark bear y estarás a mi servicio-

Por ultimo se ve una escena en la parte mas alta de un edificio ahí hay un joven que esta decidido a saltar pues se ha quedado solo y nada lo ata a este mundo realmente no tienen ningún deseo de seguir viviendo así que cierra los ojos y se lanza siente que la caída se hace eterna pero de pronto alguien lo esta abrazando abre los ojos y ve a un hombre con mascara que esta volando y lo lleva en sus brazos

Por favor déjeme caer- pide el joven que empezó a llorar-

-DW- es increíble que alguien tan joven como tu piense que vivir no vale la pena pero si me lo permites yo te daré una razón para vivir-

-Avan- no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión-

-DW- si lo que realmente quieres es morir entonces puedes hacerlo en paz-

Al decir esto deja caer al joven quien iva a volver a cerrar los ojos pero ve mientras cae una armadura con forma de halcón oscuro que se divide y se forma en su cuerpo justo antes de llegar al piso el joven desaparece y aparece junto al hombre que vio se asombra al ver que esta volando sin ayuda y que también la mascara ya no cubre el rostro de aquella persona

-Avan- ¿Que es esto? ¿Quien es usted?-

-DW- si quisieras morir no te hubieras tele trasportado junto a mi sin duda tienes un gran poder –dijo el hombre al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro del muchacho- a partir de ahora eres Avan de dark falcón y serás mi mas poderoso y fiel guerrero oscuro -al terminar de decir esto ambos desaparecen del lugar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-DW- avan fue al único de mis guerreros a quien le mostré este rostro, pero cuando le dije a Atena que la reencarnación de hades estaba vivo me insistió tanto en verlo que tuve que mostrarle donde estaba al igual que a tus compañeros

FLASHBACK

Dark Wolf y june aparecen frente a atena para asombro de la diosa, el hombre soltó la mano de june y le indico que se quedara junto a ella, se hizo un silencio que parecía eterno hasta que el sujeto hablo

-DW- veo que insiste en ver a Hades, Atena dime ¿realmente quieres saber donde lo tengo encerrado?

-Atena- así es quiero ver a Shun

Luego de decir esto la mascara del hombre se abrió lo que hizo que june se desmayara y saori por poco también pero permaneció conciente aunque no pudo decir nada por la impresión

-DW- seguro te preguntaras ¿Que hago en el cuerpo de tu caballero verdad Atena?-

Saori asintió ya que no podía hablar

-DW- bien te diré que tenia que usar un cuerpo ya que el mío fue destruido por Zeus y mi alma confinada a mi armadura así que el cuerpo que alguna vez Hades ocupo servirá para mis propósitos-

¡DEJALO, DEJA INMEDIATAMENTE EL CUERPO DE SHUN EL SUFRIO MUCHO SIENDO HADES, DEJALO!- grito la diosa muy molesta y al borde del llanto-

-DW- yo hice un trato con este joven y salve su vida por lo que su cuerpo me pertenece, de entre Poseidón, Hades y tu quien tiene mas posibilidad de soportar todo mi poder es este joven, además siendo un caballero que lucho en muchas batallas sus habilidades me serán útiles es una suerte haberlo encontrado por eso te dije que tus caballeros nunca me tocaran-

Saori palideció pues lo que decía ese hombre era cierto si bien ikki fue el único que vio a shun como Hades e intento matarlo, no lo logro y sabia que los caballeros nunca lastimarían a su hermano aun cuando el los matara nunca se atreverían a dañarlo, el sujeto desapareció divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de atena

La escena cambia june había recuperado el conocimiento y fue en busca de shun lo vio junto a avan e hizo el intento de acercarse pero apareció ivv y le cerro el paso

-Ivv- ¿Que quieres niña?

Quiero hablar con tu maestro- nuevamente june no creyó conveniente decir que quería ver a shun-

-Ivv- lo lamento pero el maestro esta ocupado así que mejor vete si sabes lo que te conviene-

voy a verlo aunque tenga que usar la fuerza- a continuación june usa su látigo pero el sujeto lo esquiva y la golpea en el estomago dejándola inconsciente-

niña tonta ahora morirás- dijo ivv que se preparaba para lanzar su ataque especial ante una indefensa june pero en ese justo momento apareció Dark Wolf frente a el-

¡IVV PUDE HABER PERDONADO TU DERROTA PERO TE ADVERTI QUE NUNCA TOCARAS A ESTA MUJER!- el cosmo del hombre se torno muy violento y acerco su mano al pecho de ivv- LIGHTNING DIE (Muerte Relámpago)-

¡MAESTRO PERDONE...- el sujeto no pudo terminar la frase pues el poderoso ataque lo atravesó y lo mando a volar fuera del templo-

Dark Wolf se acerco a june y la tomo en brazos se quedo unos momentos viéndola y después de abrir su mascara beso ligeramente su frente para asombro de avan quien creyó ver como cambio por un instante el color de cabello de su maestro, después se empezó a alejar del lugar con june y le hablo al joven

avan un caballero de atena ha llegado a la entrada del templo encárgate de el y no me falles

si maestro- avan se giro y empezó a caminar a la entrada pero una voz lo detuvo y se volteo a ver-

Avan- se produjo un breve silencio después del cual el sujeto giro su rostro y le sonrió ligeramente a su caballero- ten cuidado-

si maestro lo tendré- dijo el joven regresando la sonrisa mientras veía como se alejaba su maestro tras lo cual salió-

Dark Wolf llevo a una cama a june donde la deposito suavemente después de algún tiempo de estar con ella tomando su mano mientras estaba inconsciente sintió como avan fue derrotado en su rostro se vio un brevemente instante de tristeza por la caída del joven

parece que llego el momento de la verdad- dijo el hombre mientras beso suavemente la mano de june y la dejo al momento que su mascara se cerraba y desapareció del lugar-

La escena cambia y vemos a shiryu que había despertado y estaba avanzando muy lentamente debido a sus heridas estaba por llegar al templo cuando sintió un poderoso cosmo y vio aparecer ante sus ojos al portador de dicho poder

-DW- Dragón te dio una oportunidad para que te retires o te matare sin dudarlo-

Hemos venido a salvar a atena- dijo shiryu con dificultad y elevo su cosmo para atacar- –¡ROZAN SHO R...¿QUE? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!-

El caballero de dragón detuvo su ataque y se paro en seco al ver como se abría la mascara de ese hombre y revelaba su rostro, no lo creía pero lo estaba viendo era shun no sabia que hacer su mente estaba saturada con mil pensamientos y fue cuando ese hombre levanto un dedo contra shiryu y lo ataco

dark ball- susurro el sujeto-

Una pequeña esfera de energía oscura se dirigió a shiryu pero cuando estuvo cerca de el incremento su tamaño considerablemente y lo golpeo de lleno haciendo que su armadura se cuartee, salió volando y cayo al piso inconsciente

El sujeto desaparece para luego aparecer enfrente hyoga quien se detuvo en seco y se quedo en guardia no pudo ver el rostro de su enemigo por que una sombra lo ocultaba, el caballero del cisne no dijo nada solamente se disponía a atacar pues tenia que salvar a atena estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando ese hombre acerco su rostro a la luz y lo reconoció deteniéndose en seco

¿shun?- el cisne no podía creer que su hermano estaba vivo y las lagrimas inundaron su rostro hizo el intento de acercarse pero shun levanto un dedo contra el-

dark ball- fue lo único que dijo el sujeto en voz baja-

¿shun que haces? No me recono...- el caballero no pudo terminar la frase pues recibió el ataque que lo envió contra un muro haciendo un gran cráter y quedando inconsciente con la armadura y el cuerpo muy dañados

torpes- dijo el guerrero oscuro antes de desaparecer y aparecer a la entrada del templo donde estaban seiya e ikki-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

bueno ya lo he contado todo no tengo nada mas que decir así que les daré otra oportunidad pueden retirarse o "intentar atacarme"- esto ultimo lo dijo el sujeto en un tono muy sarcástico-

¡MENTIRA TODO ES MENTIRA MALDITO IMPOSTOR!- grito el caballero del fénix quien aun no entendía la situación al igual que seiya-

-DW- mmmmm ni quisieras le creerás a mi voz niisan (N/A: todo que ha había hablado Dark Wolf lo hizo con su voz Telepáticamente ya que su voz y la de shun son completamente diferentes, ahora Dark Wolf hablara usando la voz de shun)

Ikki sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y su coraje se iba por un tubo al oír la voz de su pequeño hermanito pero lo que mas le sorprendió al igual que a seiya fue que al hablar el cosmo de shun se expandió increíblemente, era obvio para ambos que este sujeto se privo de 2 de sus sentidos el gusto y la vista para poder expandir su cosmo en el momento necesario pues ahora que hablo había liberado un poder increíble, ikki ya no pudo soportar mas y ataco

¡MALDITO BASTARDO PAGARAS LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI OTOUTO!- grito ikki al quemar su cosmo al máximo y atacar- ¡PHOENIX GENMA KEN! (Puño Fantasma del Fénix)-

¡IKKI NOOOOOO!- grito seiya desesperado-

Pero fue tarde pues el ataque había sido enviado e ikki estaba de espaldas a Dark Wolf, el caballero del fénix se volteo a ver a su enemigo y al momento su casco se destrozo pues le habían regresado el ataque, seiya no lo podía creer pues en ningún momento vio que shun se moviera siquiera un poco

Fénix ahora pagaras caro tu atrevimiento al levantar tu puño contra mi y será con tu propia técnica- escuchar la voz de shun decir esas palabras a su hermano era como una cruel y horrible pesadilla-

ILUSION

Ikki estaba junto a shun y esmeralda los 3 estaban recostados platicando animadamente en una hermosa pradera llena de flores y el sol se estaba poniendo de pronto esmeralda tuvo que irse y se quedaron solos ikki y shun quien de pronto hablo

niisan tu me castigarías por hacer algo malo- pregunto inocentemente el joven-

pero otouto tu nunca has hecho nada malo- dijo ikki muy seguro-

pero niisan soy un asesino- al momento de decir esto todo se vuelve oscuro-

pero ¿que dices otouto?- pregunto ikki sin entender las palabras de su hermano-

si niisan mira- el joven señalo un lugar en el cual estaban tirados sin vida seiya, hyoga y shiryu con los ojos en blanco-

¡OTOUTO! ¿QUE HAS HECHO?- pregunto horrorizado ikki-

niisan ¿vas a castigarme?- pregunto el joven dulcemente al tiempo que reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano

Ikki no respondió quería ver a los ojos a su hermanito para que le confirmaran que el no había hecho tal atrocidad pero estos estaban ocultos baja sus cabellos y mantenía la cabeza baja de pronto las manos de su hermanito se posaron en su pecho y vio con horror que estaban cubiertas de sangre

también debes morir niisan- dijo el joven tranquilamente como si se tratara de algo normal y después de lo cual la mano derecha de shun atravesó el pecho de ikki sin ningún problema-

¡SHUUUUNNN NO LO HAGAS NOOOO!- grito ikki desesperado y vio con horror el rostro de su hermanito sus ojos rojos con la sangre y un gesto sádico de satisfacción algo que jamás se vería en el joven caballero de atena-

La escena cambia a una donde se ve a shun con una mirada furiosa que nunca se había visto mientras le grita a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas

¡TE ODIO IKKI TE ODIO POR TU CULPA TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UN DEBILUCHO QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE DEPENDER DE TI PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO NUNCA TE HE NECESITADO Y NUNCA NECESITARE DE TI MALDIGO EL HABERTE TENIDO COMO HERMANO TE DETESTO IKKI!

shun yo...- ikki no creía que esas palabras las dijera su hermanito-

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO NO QUIERO OIRTE NO SABES CUANTO ESPERE POR ESCUPIRTE LA VERDAD EN LA CARA Y ES QUE OJALA TE HUBIERAS MUERTO EN ESA MALDITA ISLA Y NUNCA HUBIERAS REGRESANDO, NO TE QUIERO, NUNCA TE QUISE Y NUNCA TE QUERRE TU SOLA PRESENCIA ME PRODUCE ASCO!- grito el joven mientras miraba con odio a su hermano

Esto hizo que ikki se tapara los oídos no quería escuchar esas palabras para el fue menos doloroso que shun le haya atravesado el pecho que todo ese desprecio que su hermanito le demostraba no lo podía soportar pero aun con los oídos tapados pudo seguir escuchando perfectamente todo el desprecio que su otouto sentía hacia el

En la ultima ilusión ikki se ve en tercera persona y se remonta a cuando el había retornado de la isla de la reina muerte ahí ve como shun le ofrece su vida para que vuelva a ser el de antes pero a diferencia de esa vez no hay nadie mas que ellos dos por lo que horrorizado contempla lo que pudo haber pasado si hyoga no hubiera interferido se ve a si mismo golpeando y pateando a su hermanito sin compasión alguna hasta el cansancio

Maldito por tu culpa viví un infierno ahora muere- diciendo esto el otro yo de ikki levanta a Shun tomándolo por el cuello con ambas manos y apretando con todo su fuerza mientras el cuerpo de su hermanito esta suspendido en el aire-

niisan perdóname...- apenas pudo decir el joven mientras su rostro estaba golpeado y cubierto de sangre al mismo tiempo que lloraba-

Ikki no lo pudo soportar mas y se lanzo una y mil veces para detenerse a si mismo pero como si de un fantasma se tratara solo atraviesa la escena sin poder hacer nada hasta que escucha lo inevitable el sonido mas horrible que pudiera oír en toda su existencia cuando el cuello de su otouto se rompe por la gran fuerza que ejerció su otro yo mientras se ríe sin parar y no puede evitar ver el rostro de su hermanito sin vida con los ojos completamente abiertos, las pupilas sin brillo alguno y completamente blancas

FIN DE LA ILUSION

¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito el caballero del fénix al borde de la locura ni el mas horrible y profundo de los infiernos pudo haberle causando semejante y terrible dolor-

parece que no te agrado tu visita al infierno fénix- dijo tranquilamente el guerrero oscuro-

Pero ikki no habla lo único que hace es caer de rodillas mientras apoya las manos en el piso y esta llorando a mares, seiya no puede creerlo anteriormente ikki había vencido su propia técnica pero esta vez parece que no pudo lograrlo

¡MALDITO PAGARAS LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MIS HERMANOS TE SACARE AHORA MISMO DEL CUERPO DE SHUN!- grito el caballero de pegaso mientras trataba de levantar su puño-

-DW- me temo que eso será imposible para ello tendrías que tener el poder de un dios como atena cuando logro expulsar a Hades de este cuerpo pero ahora que ella no esta con ustedes la única forma de lograrlo es que me elimines junto con el cuerpo de tu compañero-

Seiya no sabia que hacer no podía permitir que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya sin embargo el lastimar a shun a su amigo a su propio hermano era algo que no podía hacer nunca se lo perdonaría si llegara a matarlo NUNCA

y bien pegaso piensas hacer algo- dijo divertido el caballero oscuro-

¡SHUN PERDONAME!- grito seiya con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

Sin duda el ataque de seiya fue poderoso pero ni uno solo de los meteoros logro siquiera tocar al caballero todos golpearon el suelo alrededor de Dark Wolf que le pareció divertido el esfuerzo del caballero de pegaso de pronto desapareció y apareció frente a seiya

¿eso es todo caballero de atena?- dijo el sujeto burlándose de seiya

Al tiempo que decía esto lo tomo con una mano del cuello y lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad mientras lo apretaba con una fuerza sobrehumana seiya intento golpear en el rostro a shun pero su puño se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros no importa que tanto lo intentara sabia que no se atrevería a lastimarlo esto solo provoco que DW apretara con mas fuerza el cuello de seiya

Hyoga y shiryu llegaron con mucho esfuerzo a la entrada del templo y cuando vieron la escena no lo podían creer ahí estaba ikki de rodillas mientras shun tenia tomado por el cuello a seiya y lo levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo mientras lo ahorcaba si no lo hubieran visto nunca lo hubieran creído nunca ni en un millón de años

¿Que haces shiryu?- pregunto preocupado el cisne al notar que el dragon elevaba su cosmo lo mas que podía-

si dejamos que shun siga con esto matara a seiya- dijo el caballero dragón preocupado-

pero podríamos lastimarlo- dijo el cisne que también empezó a elevar su cosmo-

no te preocupes solo lo separaremos de seiya- dijo el dragón concentrando todo el poder que podia-

de acuerdo- el cisne siguió elevando su cosmo-

parece que tus compañeros llegaron hasta aquí me sorprende no creí que se levantaran- dijo el sujeto al tiempo que soltaba del cuello a seiya que había quedado inconsciente y lo dejo caer al suelo, mientras se tele transporto junto a los recién llegados-

¡AHORA!- grito el caballero al ver a shun frente a el- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

¡DIAMONT DUST!- grito el cisne atacando al mismo tiempo que su compañero-

Sin embargo y aun cuando los ataques se fusionaron en uno Dark Wolf elevo su cosmo y de un solo golpe desvió el ataque sin ningún problema pero este se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba ikki de rodillas

¡CUIDADO IKKIIIIIIII!- gritaron los santos del dragón y el cisne-

Cuando el ataque llego a donde ikki se encontraba se oyó una fuerte explosión y una gran nube de humo de formo cuando se disolvió y lograron ver hacia el lugar del impacto shiryu, hyoga e incluso seiya que había logrado recuperarse se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo

Fin del capitulo 3

-N/A- lamento informar que por causas de trabajo a lo mejor tenga la cuarta parte hasta el fin de semana y posiblemente la historia se alargue un capitulo mas no se espero les guste hasta el siguiente


	4. Posesion 4

CAPITULO 4 LA BATALLA COMIENZA DE VERDAD

Los tres caballeros de atena realmente se sorprendieron cuando miraron al lugar donde cayo el ataque cuando el humo se disipo pues ahí estaba Dark Wolf o mas bien ahí estaba Shun si era SHUN no había duda por el color de cabellos que había pasado de un negro intenso a uno castaño con tonos verdosos sin embargo aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, de su mano derecha aun salía algo de humo era obvio que había realizado un contraataque para anular la técnica que se dirigía a su hermano a quien cargaba con su brazo izquierdo

Niisan- susurro el joven al dirigir su rostro a su hermano inconsciente-

Mientras ikki estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad de la que no podía salir o tal vez era que no quería salir, no quería enfrentar la dura y cruel realidad de ver a su pequeño hermano como su enemigo prefería morir una y mil veces antes de lastimar a su otouto pues era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, su única y verdadera razón para seguir en este mundo cruel y perverso, hasta que sintió el cosmo de su hermano, no era una ilusión podía reconocer el cosmo cálido de shun que lo llamaba

¿otouto realmente eres tu?- pregunto ikki-

si niisan soy yo por favor tienes que volver- le dijo shun a su hermano-

no no volveré si lo hago tendré que pelear contra ti no lo haré ¡NUNCA LO HARE PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO ANTES QUE LASTIMARTE!- grito desesperado el santo del fénix-

niisan tu y mis hermanos son lo únicos que pueden salvar este mundo, salvar a saori por favor guuhhhh no... no creo poder seguir deteniéndolo-

¿SHUN QUE TE PASA? ¿ES ESE MALDITO QUE QUIERE TOMAR EL CONTROL DE NUEVO VERDAD?-

niisan...- yo...- yo prefiero morir a lastimarlos por favor tienes...- ghhh tienen que destruir mi cuerpo- dijo shun que ya no podía mantener el control de su cuerpo-

¡SHUN NO ME PIDAS ESO NO LO HARE NO PUEDO NO PUEDO ENTIENDE!

nii...- niisan hazlo por fa...- favor ayuda...- ayúdame niisan- le suplico shun a su hermano-

¡SHUUUUNNNNNNNN!- grito ikki desesperado-

El santo del fénix sintió como esta desapareciendo el cosmo de shun lo cual hizo que despertara y vio que su hermanito lo sostenía con su brazo izquierdo sin embargo el cosmo del santo fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció y fue sustituido por una cosmoenergia poderosa y maligna, al instante el color de su cabello volvió a cambiar, repentinamente shun soltó a ikki y se tele transporto a cierta distancia de los caballeros de atena

¡SHUN NO TE RINDAS!- grito el santo del fénix-

silencio el ya no puede oírte, ha vuelto a dormir- dijo la voz de shun aunque no sonaba realmente como la del santo de Andrómeda pues se sentía fría y agresiva-

¿que paso?- pregunto pegaso aun sin entender-

vaya aun no puedo creer que me haya quitado el control no me equivoque cuando lo elegí pero debo tener mas cuidado con el niño- dijo el sujeto para si mismo mas que responder a la pregunto del caballero-

¿entonces shun puede liberarse de ti cierto?- pregunto el santo del dragón-

no se emocionen solo baje un momento la guardia y el lo aprovecho fue todo- comento DW sonriendo y sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido-

que pasa no quieres aceptar que shun es mas fuerte de lo que creías y tu plan puede fallar por tu error al haberlo puesto en nuestras contra- dijo seguro el santo del cisne-

bah pueden creer lo que quieran pero este hecho me favorece mas a mi pues ahora ya no se atreverán a atacarme para nada- dijo el sujeto haciendo notar su molestia ante el comentario del caballero-

¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE SIGAS USANDO A NUESTRO HERMANO PARA TUS MALDITOS PLANES!- grito furioso seiya-

¡BASTA HE SIDO MUY PACIENTE PERO YA ME HARTARON!- grito el hombre al elevar su cosmo y ataco extendiendo 4 dedos de su mano derecha- ¡DARK BALLS!-

¡ESQUÍVENLOS!- gritaron shiryu y hyoga-

A pesar de la advertencia de sus compañeros seiya e ikki recibieron los ataques sin poder hacer nada mientras que los otros 2 santos ya habían visto el ataque y trataron de esquivarlo pero les fue inútil pues las esferas los siguieron hasta alcanzarlos e impactarlos sin problema alguno

aun cuando sean caballeros de atena no importa si llegan a ver mil veces mi técnica ¡MIL VECES LA RECIBIRAN SIN PODER HACER NADA!- grito el sujeto a los 4 santos que habían caído ante su ataque-

shun prefiere morir a servir a tus propósitos y si logras matarnos mi hermanito sufrirá por siempre no te permitiré que le hagas eso- dijo el fénix elevando su cosmo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

así es shun esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por que es un caballero de atena el no teme morir- pegaso siguió al fénix elevando su cosmo al máximo-

no dejaremos que te aproveches de la hermandad que nos une ni tampoco te perdonaremos tu infamia- dijo el cisne fue elevando todo lo que pudo su cosmo-

en nombre de nuestro hermano te haremos pagar todo el sufrimiento que le has causado- el dragón fue el ultimo en igualar su cosmo al de sus hermanos-

idiotas si es lo que quieren vamos atáquenme no me importa pero les advierto que pagaran caro el levantar sus puños contra mi- dijo DW sin moverse de su lugar-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

!HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!- grito ikki-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

!AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!- grito hyoga-

sus ataque no me van a toca...- ¿PERO QUE?-

Exclamo impresionado el sujeto al ver como las armaduras de bronce se volvían doradas al alcanzar los caballeros el séptimo sentido después de lo cual una poderosa explosión se vio y escucho pues al atacar desde los 4 puntos cardinales no le dejaron huida al guerrero oscuro por lo que recibió todo el impacto de los ataques pero cuando el humo se disipo

¡IMPOSIBLE USAMOS TODO NUESTRO PODER HASTA EL SÉPTIMO SENTIDO Y SIGUE EN PIE!- seiya no podía creerlo

Efectivamente Dark Wolf no solo seguía de pie si no que no tenia el mas mínimo daño, de hecho lo único que lograron destruir fue la túnica se deshizo de lo poco que aun quedaba de ella elevando cosmo y revelo su armadura oscura de la cual para asombro de los caballeros como si de una ilusión se tratara empezaron a desplegarse un gran par de alas de dragón en la espalda del sujeto además que notaron que tenia un diamante en el peto en el punto exacto del corazón

si hasta ahí llega su poder me dan lastima pero bueno no importa les daré un final rápido y sin dolor- al decir esto DW creo una corriente que los envolvió pero los santos la identificaron rápidamente cuando no pudieron moverse

no es imposible...- no puede ser esto es...- ikki no podía creerlo-

la técnica mas poderosa de shun- confirmo seiya pero igual que ikki no lo creía-

el nebula...- dijo hyoga incrédulo-

torrent (torrente nebular)- concluyo el santo del dragón quien no podía creer lo que pasaba-

jajaja así es no solo tengo poder sobre su cuerpo si no también sobre sus técnicas y como soy generoso la técnica de su hermano será la que los envié al otro mundo- dijo el sujeto al elevar el poder del ataque-

¡NO LO HAGAS DETENTE!- grito ikki-

ya es tarde para que supliquen ¡MUERAN! ¡NEBULA STORM! (Tormenta Nebular)-

Rápidamente el torrente que impedía que se movieran los caballeros se convierto en una poderosa tormenta que acabo con todo pero en vez de que los cuerpos de los santos salieran volando fue el mismo Dark Wolf quien recibió todo el poder de la técnica del caballero de Andrómeda que lo elevo muy alto para luego estrellarse violentamente de cabeza haciendo un enorme cráter en el suelo

¡SHHHUUUUUNNNNNNNN!- gritaron los santos al ver a su hermano en el suelo-

Ikki fue el primero que salió a ver como estaba su hermano sin embargo Dark Wolf se levanto rápidamente y solamente con su poderoso cosmo lanzo al fénix contra un muro, de no ser por el casco del lobo oscuro que se encontraba casi destruido todo habría acabado para el guerrero oscuro que sintió como un liquido cálido salía de su frente lo tomo con su mano derecha pues sabia perfectamente de que se trataba

Sangre- murmuro con odio DW al tiempo que elevaba de nuevo su cosmo violentamente y grito con furia- ¡ANDRÓMEDA YO QUERIA DARLES UNA MUERTE RAPIDA A TUS HERMANOS PERO AHORA LOS HARE SUFRIR HASTA QUE ME CANSE!-

A esto el sujeto apareció y desapareció rápidamente frente a cada caballero sin darles tiempo a nada, a seiya lo tomo de la cara y lo estampo contra un pilar el cual se colapso por el fuerte impacto, a hyoga lo golpeo con el revés de su puño fuertemente en el rostro lanzándolo contra otro pilar y frente a shiryu hizo un veloz giro para darle una poderosa patada en la espalda que lo hizo arrastrarse de cara varios metros en el suelo, finalmente apareció frente a ikki y lanzo un poderoso golpe a su abdomen pero se detuvo a un centímetro de tocarlo

mi hermano no va a dejar que te salgas con la tuya- dijo ikki al tiempo que intento lanzar un golpe-

¡ESTUPIDO POR CONFIAR EN EL NIÑO TE VAS A LLEVAR LA PEOR PARTE!- grito el sujeto al elevar agresivamente su cosmo, de los nudillos de la armadura salieron unas garras de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de largo que atravesaron la armadura y el abdomen de ikki con una facilidad asombrosa-

¡AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!- grito ikki sorprendido el caballero por el intenso dolor-

¡WOLF CLAWS! (Garras de Lobo)- exclamo el guerrero oscuro clavando mas profundo sus garras en el santo del fénix-

Pero eso no fue todo por que una poderosa descarga eléctrica ataco todo el cuerpo de ikki y finalmente un poderoso golpe del cosmo del hombre lo rodeo y mando a volar muy lejos mientras el sujeto permaneció en la misma posición por unos momentos y después de hacer un movimiento de muñeca para sacudir la sangre del santo las 4 garras se guardaron rápidamente en los nudillos de su puño

ikki no te rindas- dijo un pegaso a quien le costaba mucho estar de pie

vaya no creí que te levantaras tan pronto pero así esta bien pues me vas a divertir mas tiempo- dijo el sujeto acercándose a seiya y justo cuando lo iva a golpear apareció hyoga

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

El caballero del cisne hizo descender la temperatura del ataque lo mas que pudo pero se sorprendió al ver como el ala derecha de la armadura de DW se extendió para no solo bloquear por completo su ataque si no para regresárselo con mas fuerza y arrojarlo violentamente sin que pudiera defenderse

¡HYOGA!- grito pegaso sorprendido por lo ocurrido-

inútiles no importa si intentan atacarme por sorpresa el poder defensivo de mis alas no solo iguala si no que supera al de las cadenas nebulares del caballero de Andrómeda- comento el sujeto-

fue por eso que pudiste regresarle su ataque a ikki ¿no?- dijo seiya-

vaya si que eres perspicaz pegaso, si así fue gracias a mis alas me defendí del fénix- dijo DW-

El hombre se acerco a seiya y cuando estuvo bastante cerca le sonrió pero luego le dio un golpe con su rodilla en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y justo cuando iva a golpearlo de nuevo el caballero del dragón apareció sujetándolo por la espalda

¡SHI... RYU... TEN... TEN CUIDADO!- apenas pudo gritar pegaso por la falta de aire-

suéltame dragón o haré que me sueltes- dijo el sujeto tranquilamente-

¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR!- grito el dragón empezando a quemar su cosmo-

bien entonces será por las malas creo que olvide mencionar que mis alas no son solo una defensa sino también un arma-

Al decir esto las alas de DW se extendieron cortando los brazos de shiryu y por el intenso dolor el caballero soltó al guerrero oscuro lo cual aprovecho este para darle un poderoso golpe en la nuca con su codo con lo cual el dragón se estrello violentamente en el piso luego tranquilamente el sujeto con su pie izquierdo hundió mas la cara de santo en el suelo

eres... eres un maldito- dijo el caballero de pegaso que apenas podía estar de pie-

Al igual que los demás guerreros que estaban muy golpeados, ikki tenia una mano en su abdomen tratando de detener la hemorragia que tenia, se levantaron como pudieron elevando su cosmo lo mas que podían para tratar de atacar juntos de nuevo a Dark Wolf quien estaba sorprendido pero aparento calma

esto es muy aburrido apenas si se pueden mover bien ahora los eliminare de un golpe ustedes serán los primeros en mucho tiempo en ver esta gran técnica jejejeje-

Al decir esto el hombre elevo al máximo su cosmo sorprendiendo a los santos por su poder fue entonces que reunió todo su poder en ambos puños los hizo chocar entre si a la altura del pecho y al mismo tiempo las alas de su armadura se extendieron al máximo de una forma asombrosa

¡DRAGOON HURRICANE! (Huracán de Dragón)- grito Dark Wolf el tiempo que un poderoso remolino oscuro lo rodeo y se extendió a donde se encontraban los caballeros-

El poderoso ataque los elevo a todos al tiempo que terminaba de destruir lo que les quedaba de sus armaduras, los caballeros sintieron un intenso dolor en cada parte del cuerpo así como irónicamente una falta de aire que los asfixiaba, al terminar el ataque todos fueron estrellados violentamente en el suelo formado enormes cráteres en el piso

ha terminado- dijo el sujeto pero se sorprendió al sentir un débil cosmo-

no...- esto aun...- aun no ha terminado- el caballero pegaso apenas si podía hablar-

esto...- esto es imposible deberían estar muertos nadie había sobrevivido a esta técnica- esta vez el sujeto no pudo ocultar su asombro-

aun no nos has vencido mientras nuestros cosmos ardan seguiremos luchando- dijo pegaso mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad-

bien entonces el primero en morir serás tu Pegaso- dijo el sujeto mientras se acerco velozmente a seiya elevando otra vez su cosmo y grito- ¡LIGHTNING DIE!-

Todo se oscurece por un momento y hay una gran cantidad de sangre la escena se aclara poco a poco se ve que june esta frente a seiya interponiéndose al ataque hay sangre en su abdomen pero no es de ella ni de seiya, entonces la amazona mira con horror que la mano de shun es la que ha sido atravesada por el ataque y el brazo de la armadura estaba completamente pulverizado por el poderoso impacto, no había duda era shun que había tomado de nuevo el control y se notaba debido al color de su cabello

¡SHUUUNNN! grita la amazona mientras se acerca al caballero-

june estas bien guhhhhh- se quejo el santo por el dolor de la herida-

¿POR QUE LO HICISTE POR QUE?- grito la amazona mientras lloraba bajo la mascara-

no fui yo pero...- pero no me hubiera perdonado nunca si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa- dijo el joven santo sinceramente mientras empezaba a llorar-

Shun yo...- yo te...- susurro la amazona mientras abrazo al joven quería decirle lo que sentía pero sabia que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado-

June yo...- yo te Am- guhhhh- el santo quiso decir lo que sentía por ella pero entonces se alejo y dejo de llorar-

al sentir su presencia señorita trate de revertir el ataque pero al ya haberlo lanzado perdí el control y fue mi propia técnica la que me atravesó la mano por lo que volví a bajar la guardia lo cual ha aprovechado el niño- dijo el guerrero oscuro que nuevamente tomo el control-

entonces ¿usted detuvo el ataque? ¿por que lo hizo?- pregunto intrigada la joven amazona

la segunda promesa que le hice a Andrómeda fue que no importa lo que pasara la protegería a usted de cualquier peligro incluso de mi mismo- dijo el sujeto

no debió hacerlo- dijo la amazona tratando de contener el llanto pues no podía soportar ver a shun herido

por lo que veo Andrómeda la aprecia mucho señorita- dijo el sujeto tranquilo pero dirigió su rostro a su mano que sangraba sin cesar y su ira estallo- ¡PERO YA FUE SUFICIENTE YA ME CANSE DE SER AMABLE AHORA CONOCERAN CUAL ES MI VERDADERO PODER!-

Repentinamente el hombre abrió los ojos con lo cual su cosmo se expandió al máximo, june se desmayo no solamente por el tremendo poder que sintió en todo su cuerpo e incluso fue capaz de partir a la mitad su mascara si no por que le impresiono ver que la mirada verde esmeralda amable, cálida y gentil de Shun había sido sustituida por un color de pupilas rojo intenso como la sangre y en ellas se podía sentir un gran odio así como una sed de muerte y destrucción que solo un demonio del infierno podría tener, Dark Wolf abrazo a june antes que caer al suelo y se trasporto a un lugar cercano al campo de batalla donde deposito a la joven en un lugar donde estuviera cómoda para luego regresar frente a seiya que al igual que june estaba sorprendido por esos ojos malignos y el poder del sujeto

el poder que ha liberado es increíble- dijo seiya sorprendido pues vio que el piso se cuarteaba por donde caminaba debido al tremendo poder del guerrero oscuro-

¡COMO DIJE PEGASO YA ME CANSE DE SER AMABLE ESTA VEZ LA JOVEN NO EVITARA QUE TE ATRAVIESE CON MI ATAQUE!- grito con ira el sujeto-

¡AUN NO PUEDES ASEGURAR NADA TU ARMADURA ESTA MUY DAÑADA Y TAMBIEN ESTAS HERIDO NO TE SERA TAN FACIL!- le grito seiya al sujeto-

¡HA! la verdad es que no quería ser ventajoso pero ahora da lo mismo, es irónico pero mi armadura no solo posee características de la armadura del santo de Andrómeda si no también de la armadura de su querido hermano mayor la armadura del fénix- dijo DW-

¿que... que dices?- pregunto pegaso aunque temía saber la respuesta-

El guerrero oscuro empezó a quemar su cosmo de una forma espectacular y para asombro del caballero de pegaso el casco y el brazo derecho de la armadura se repararon instantáneamente como si nada les hubiera pasado y también las heridas dejaron de sangrar y se curaron incluso el gran agujero de su mano, el sujeto ahora lucia como al principio de la batalla como si no hubiera peleado para nada

mi armadura al igual que la del fénix se puede reparar incluso si se convierte en cenizas renacerá mas fuerte de las mismas al igual que la del fénix y además entre mis habilidades esta la de poder curar mis propias heridas no importa que tan graves sean siempre podré curarlas esto es lo que verdaderamente me convierte en alguien INVENCIBLE- dijo DW-

no...- no puede ser esta como si nada le hubiera pasado y tiene un poder terrible- dijo el caballero pegaso mientras retrocedía al no poder creer lo que estaba pasando-

eso no es todo cuando la luna llena este en su acercamiento máximo a la tierra el diamante que llevo en el pecho absorberá la energía de las gemas que están en las sillas donde se encuentran Poseidón y Atena estas gemas extraerán todo poder de estos dioses hasta que mueran y así tendré el poder suficiente para vengarme de Zeus JAJAJAJA- dijo divertido DW-

esto debe ser una pesadilla no puede ser que tengas tanto poder- dijo seiya incrédulo a las palabras de Dark Wolf-

Entonces el guerrero oscuro ataco a seiya lo golpeo y pateo cuanto quiso durante largo rato sin embargo y aun con los poderosos golpes seiya seguía o trataba de seguir en pie pues estaba sobrepasando el limite de la resistencia posible aun para el, fue entonces que el hombre le respondió al caballero

no esto no es una pesadilla es solo la dura y cruel realidad, bien pegaso ahora muere- dijo el hombre al acercar su mano al pecho de seiya y quemar su cosmo al máximo- ¡LIGTHNING DI ARRGGGHHH!-

El sujeto repentinamente retrocedió alejándose de pegaso y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de contener el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo, shun estaba haciendo lo imposible para evitar que DW matara a su hermano de pronto se quedo quieto y cayo de rodillas mirando hacia la nada sus pupilas habían perdido color estaban completamente blancas y vacías paso un breve instante aunque en la mente de shun el tiempo parecía haberse detenido

¡NIÑO DEJA DE INTERFERIR ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CANSARME DE ESTO!- grito el guerrero oscuro-

¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A MIS HERMANOS HARE LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCE PARA DETENERTE POR QUE SOY UN CABALLERO DE ATENA!- le grito shun al sujeto-

¡TU Y YO HICIMOS UN TRATO Y TE ADVERTI CLARAMENTE QUE...!- pero el hombre fue interrumpido por un muy molesto caballero de Andrómeda-

¡SI BIEN RECUERDO TU TOMASTE LA DECISIÓN POR MI YO NO ACORDE NADA CONTIGO ESTO HA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS POR TU CAUSA HAN MUERTO 4 PERSONAS!-

bah 3 de ellos eran gente sin escrúpulos, de lo peor y Avan no tenia ningún deseo de vivir tarde o temprano habría muerto- dijo DW sin darle importancia-

¡TU NO PUEDES DECIR QUIEN TIENE DERECHO DE VIVIR Y QUIEN NO!- grito shun molesto-

La escena en la mente del santo era realmente insólita ver a 2 shuns con la misma voz y vestidos de la misma forma lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de cabello castaño verdoso contra negro oscuridad y de ojos verde esmeralda amable contra rojo sangre lleno de odio, ambos estaban de frente mirándose fijamente y se produjo un incomodo silencio hasta que DW hablo

niño no importa lo que hagas yo tengo el control solo te has aprovechado en los momentos oportunos eso es todo- dijo el sujeto sonriendo

¿de verdad crees eso? No soy tan débil como parezco si lo deseo puedo convertirme en un verdadero dolor de cabeza y tu mismo serás quien me expulse al no soportarlo-

no digas tonterías aun cuando quisiera no puedo expulsarte estamos en completa simbiosis si lo hiciera ninguno de los 2 sobreviviría es imposible- dijo DW con temor

tu le dijiste a seiya que en este mundo no hay imposibles- al decir esto el joven santo empezó a quemar su cosmo de una manera sorprendente

¡QUE PRETENDES ACASO ESTAS LOCO AMBOS MORIREMOS SI NOS SEPARAMOS!- grito el sujeto que realmente se veía asustado

¡SOY UN SANTO DE ATENA NO TENGO MIEDO A MORIR!- grito shun seguro de si mismo

Se desato una lucha en el cuerpo del joven santo de un momento a otro el color de sus ojos, su cabello su mismo cosmo cambiaban rápidamente sorprendiendo a los otros caballeros, de pronto las manos de shun se apoyaron en el suelo y empezó a llorar sin control sus lagrimas cayeron justamente en el lugar donde gran cantidad de su sangre se había derramado anteriormente cuando se ataco a si mismo, paso algo de tiempo y entonces una fuerte luz cegó a los 4 santos por un momento cuando pudieron mirar hacia el lugar no dieron crédito a lo que veían

Como si de algún espejismo se tratara se veía un shun completamente transparente que se separo del que estaba de rodillas poniéndose de pie y cuando camino a cierta distancia empezó a tomar color, el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba vestido con sus ropas habituales mientras se veía a su doble aun de rodillas, de pronto abrió los ojos y todos pudieron confirmar que ese era el shun que conocían el color castaño verdoso de sus cabellos aunque ahora eran mas largos llegando a su cintura y esa mirada verde esmeralda llena de paz y amabilidad no había duda era el, de pronto les sonrió y se acerco a seiya que trataba de estar de pie y los santos que aun estaban en el suelo

seiya, hyoga, shiryu, niisan perdónenme por mi culpa han sufrido mucho- dijo el santo mientras no podía contener las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al ver como se encontraban sus hermanos

Los santos como pudieron se acercaron y abrazaron al hermano que creían muerto hace ya mas de un año con la poca fuerza que les quedaba y pudieron sentir el cálido cosmo que ya conocían por lo que ninguno pudo evitar llorar de alegría al tener de nuevo a su hermanito, les había hecho mucha falta y quisieron que ese momento durara para siempre pero entonces todos escucharon los aplausos de alguien y voltearon a ver donde se encontraba el doble de shun de pie que los mirada con esos ojos rojos fríos y vacíos

que conmovedor me van hacer llorar- dijo DW con un tono muy sarcástico mientras seguía aplaudiendo-

te puedes burlar todo lo que quieras pero como ves me pude separar de ti gracias al cariño y amor que siento por mis hermanos- dijo muy tranquilo el santo de Andrómeda-

niño mientras estemos separados la posibilidad de que ambos vayamos a morir es muy alta únete de nuevo a mi o tendré que recurrir a la fuerza- dijo el sujeto en un tono de voz mucho mas serio que el anterior-

si me separe de ti fue para arreglar cuentas ahora te enfrentaras a mi y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya- dijo shun seguro de si mismo-

eres un tonto la luna a alcanzado su máximo acercamiento y ahora absorberé todo el poder de Poseidón y Atena no hay nada que puedas hac...-

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar por que el cosmo de shun se elevo de una forma sorprendente y para asombro de todos la armadura de Andrómeda apareció de la nada y se armo en el cuerpo del caballero, realmente el cosmo de shun era muy poderoso no solo eso los demás caballeros podían asegurar que equiparaba al de Dark Wolf

haz cometido un grave error pues al separarnos el poder se ha dividido ahora tenemos la misma fuerza y si le robas su energía a Poseidón y Atena también formara parte de mi haciéndome mas fuerte- dijo shun-

¡MALDICIÓN BIEN ENTONCES HARE QUE VOLVAMOS A SER UNO Y ENTONCES TOMARE EL CONTROL POR COMPLETO!- grito el sujeto al elevar su cosmo muy alto y ataco- ¡DARK BALL!-

El santo de Andrómeda impresiono a todos con una velocidad que nunca habían visto esquivando el ataque y aun cuando la esfera lo siguió el caballero fue mas veloz y en el momento oportuno neutralizo la técnica con su cadena

necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme- dijo muy seguro el joven caballero-

bien entonces que te parece esto ¡TEN DARK BALLS!- grito el sujeto al extender los dedos de ambas manos-

El santo logro esquivar por muy poco los diez ataques pero le asombro ver que todos se unieron en una sola esfera muy poderosa sin embargo shun espero el ataque y lo detuvo con ambas manos la fuerza del mismo lo hizo retroceder un poco pero el santo elevo su cosmo hasta que destruyo la esfera oscura por completo sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo

no esta mal- dijo el joven sonriéndole al guerrero oscuro

bien lo haz hecho muy bien estoy impresionado pero- el sujeto hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente al santo le sonrió maliciosamente y extendió la palma derecha de su mano en dirección a los otros santos- veamos si tus hermanos pueden esquivarlos también ¡DARK BALLS!-

Esto tomo por sorpresa a shun pero no perdió la calma y rodeo a sus hermanos con su técnica defensiva- ¡PROTEGELOS CADENA ROLLING DEFENSE! (Defensa Rodante)-

¿QUE? ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE SU CADENA HAYA DETENIDO MI ATAQUE?- se pregunto el sujeto asombrado pues las cadenas lograron su objetivo defendiendo a los hermanos de shun

¡CANALLA ESTA PELEA ES ENTRE NOSOTROS NO TE PERMITIRE QUE VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A MIS HERMANOS! ¡NEBULA CHAIN!- al decir esto el santo se lanzo al ataque-

Sin duda alguna ambos estaban muy iguales las cadenas del caballero atacaban pero las alas del guerrero oscuro formaban una sólida defensa que no pudo traspasar, la batalla siguió igual por un tiempo pero repentinamente el sujeto desapareció y apareció algo apartado del santo que se sorprendió al ver como las alas se plegaron de tal forma que formaron 2 espadas en la espalda del guerrero oscuro quien las saco de su armadura

creo haber dicho que mis alas también son armas- el filo de las espadas se encontraba a espaldas del sujeto pero con un rápido movimiento de sus manos ahora el filo de ambas apuntaba a shun- ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes niño-

eso lo veremos ¡THUNDER WAVE! (Onda de Trueno)- grito shun

El caballero regreso al ataque pero con ágiles movimientos de las espadas el guerrero oscuro bloqueaba perfectamente cada ataque de las cadenas para asombro del santo sin embargo shun no se dio por vencido y siguió atacando hasta que una de las cadenas logro burlar su defensa y rozo la mejilla del sujeto

no podrás evitar que tarde o temprano mi cadena logre golpearte-

¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!- grito molesto el hombre limpiándose la herida con el dorso de su mano y se lanzo al ataque-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun dirigiéndose a DW

El caballero de Andrómeda también ataco pero para su sorpresa Dark Wolf cambio la defensa por el ataque cortando con gran facilidad su ataque de Nebula Chain, shun siguió atacando pero las espadas cortaban con letal precisión sus cadenas mientras el guerrero oscuro se acercaba poco a poco a el hasta que estuvo muy cerca del santo y entonces lo ataco directamente con su espada derecha

¡ROLLING DEFENSE!- grito el santo pero su intuición le dijo que su cadena no iva a detener el ataque y se movió pero fue algo tarde pues la espada traspaso las cadenas y corto su hombrera izquierda en 2 y por consiguiente logro alcanzar su hombro- ¡ARRGGGHH!-

Ve lo patético que eres ahora te acabare- dijo el sujeto al dar un salto hacia atrás alejándose y ataco- ¡DARK BALL!-

El caballero estaba apoyado en su rodilla izquierda por el intenso dolor y se sorprendió al ver que en la punta de la espada derecha se formo el ataque del guerrero oscuro que lo lanzo sin darle tiempo a nada, Shun espero sin remedio el impacto del ataque pero se sorprendió al ver como su hermano se interpuso recibiéndolo

¡NIISSAANN NOOOOOOO!- grito shun desesperado-

¡GWAAAAHHHHH!- grito ikki al recibir el ataque-

¡MALDITO INSECTO NO ESTORBES DARK BALL!- el sujeto lanzo otro ataque que quito a ikki y volvió a atacar pero esta ves fue shiryu quien se interpuso, después fue hyoga y por ultimo seiya quien resistió mas ataques que lo demás-

no... no vamos... a dejar que... que lastimes a shun- apenas pudo decir pegaso extendiendo los brazos frente al sujeto-

¡NO SON MAS QUE UNA MOLESTIA! ¡DARK BALLS!- grito el sujeto al atacar con ambas espadas lanzando muy lejos a seiya pero ahora era ikki quien se interponía-

¡BASTA YA BASTA POR FAVOR SEIYA, HYOGA, SHIRYU, NIISAN BASTA NO SIGAN INTERFIRIENDO POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO BASTAAAA!- grito shun sin poder controlar su llanto al ver el sacrificio de sus hermanos-

otouto no vamos a dejar que te lastime, el dolor que sentimos ahora no es nada comparado con el que sufrimos al creer que habías muerto ¡NO SE COMPARA EN NADA!-

nii.. niisan- apenas pudo decir shun pues DW hablo

solo dicen estupideces tengan por seguro que mi próximo ataque acabara con todos ustedes así que prepárense- el sujeto volvió a sorprender a los santos al unir sus 2 espadas en una mas grande y letal, de la punta de esta empezó a formar otro poderoso ataque- ¡GIGA DARK BALL!-

Dark Wolf lanzo una poderosa esfera oscura que a pesar de ser muy lenta arrasaba con todo lo que tocaba, los 4 santos se pusieron delante se shun para recibir el ataque pero el caballero de Andrómeda no iva a permitir que sus hermanos se sacrificaran así que los empujo y corrió para recibir de lleno el ataque

¡SSSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!- gritaron los santos-

niño estúpido- dijo el sujeto al ver lo que pretendía el joven-

¡GWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!- grito el santo de Andrómeda al recibir el mortal ataque que destruyo por completo su armadura y lo lastimo considerablemente, al terminar aun se podían ver estelas de humo en el cuerpo del santo que se encontraba de rodillas-

bien Andrómeda todo acabo ahora te eliminare para que volvamos a ser uno solo- dijo el sujeto al elevar al máximo su cosmo y volver a usar la técnica de su espada- ¡GIGA DARK BALL!-

¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron desesperados los caballeros-

Los 4 santos trataron de llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano pero no pudieron y contemplaron con horror como la técnica alcanzo al caballero y una gran explosión ilumino todo y formo una gran nube de humo, Dark Wolf estaba seguro de su triunfo pero se sorprendió al igual que los caballeros cuando el humo desapareció

¿QUE? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?-

Los caballeros y el sujeto no dieron crédito a lo que veían pues una armadura se había interpuesto a su ataque pero no cualquier armadura era la armadura de la sexta casa de VIRGO que había salvado a shun quien se encontraba de pie para asombro de todos y sin tiempo de nada la armadura se deshizo y se unió rápidamente al cuerpo del joven santo

La Batalla apenas acaba de comenzar Dark Wolf y ten por seguro que ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes- dijo imponente shun envestido en la armadura dorada de Virgo

Fin del Capitulo 4

N/A: espero les este gustando este fic y gracias a los que me apoyan si pueden recomienden el fic a sus amigos y me cuentan que les dijeron, espero poder terminarlo este mes que viene y empezar uno nuevo aunque adelanto que puede ser una continuación de este sin embargo he tenido mucho trabajo y no puedo asegurar nada


	5. Posesion 5

CAPITULO 5 LA CONCLUSIÓN ¿O NO?

Todos estaban impresionados al ver al joven santo envestido elegantemente en la poderosa armadura de Virgo ahora los caballeros podían ver un rayo de esperanza para poder ganar esta difícil batalla que hasta hace unos momentos parecía perdida

así que las cosas serán diferentes ¿no? Por favor no me hagas reír- dijo el sujeto al recuperar su compostura después de la impresión de ver al caballero con la armadura dorada-

aunque no lo creas así será- el joven santo se dirigió a sus hermanos y les hablo con su cosmo- seiya, shiryu, hyoga, niisan por favor reúnan todo el poder que puedan y llamen a las armaduras doradas mientras yo lo distraeré-

Los demás santos asintieron y empezaron a quemar su cosmo mientras shun se dio la vuelta y camino con paso seguro frente al caballero oscuro quien solo pensaba que esto solo lo atrasaría un poco en cuanto a sus planes en eso estaba cuando el santo de Andrómeda quedo frente a el y se miraron fijamente hasta que el sujeto tomo la palabra

te sientes muy seguro con esa armadura dorada ¿no niño? Vamos sin tus cadenas que puedes hacer- dijo DW burlándose del santo

puedes ponerme aprueba pero ten por aseguro que te sorprenderás- dijo seguro el santo sin quitar la vista de su enemigo-

bien mira como va a quedar esa armadura de la que tan orgulloso estas- dijo DW-

al decir esto el sujeto se alejo del santo y se dirigió a 5 enormes pilares que estaban como a 15 metros y apenas se pudo ver cuando realizo un corte transversal con la letal espada a los mismos, no pasaron mas de 3 segundos cuando estos se colapsaron pero antes de caer al suelo se pulverizaron hasta volverse polvo para asombro de todos los presentes

no esta mal- solo eso comento el joven ocultando su asombro

HA deberías saber que el filo de esta espada equipara al de la legendaria espada de el rey del inframundo Hades- dijo seguro el sujeto

¿de veras?- pregunto el joven con una cara inocente que molesto al sujeto pues pensó que el santo se burlaba de el

no te quieras pasar de listo niño- dijo el guerrero oscuro apuntando la espada al santo

Tal vez tu espada es muy poderosa pero mientras no me pueda tocar de nada te sirve- comento shun

El decir esto el santo desapareció para asombro de todos y sorpresivamente ataco al hombre con un poderoso golpe en el rostro lo cual hizo que saliera volando su casco y retrocediera tanto por la sorpresa como por el efecto del golpe la verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos pues el joven se caracterizaba por nunca iniciar un combate además que sabían que siempre había dependido de sus cadenas pero esta vez fue diferente, el sujeto miro a shun que se encontraba en la misma posición antes de atacarlo y fue cuando logro comprender el movimiento de su enemigo

vaya así que te mas movido a velocidad luz no puedo negar que me tomaste por sorpresa pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder niño- dijo el sujeto al limpiarse la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano-

eso es lo que vamos a ver- dijo tranquilo el joven caballero de Andrómeda

El guerrero oscuro hizo el intento de lanzar un ataque con su espada pero shun volvió a desaparecer y ahora el sujeto solo pudo ver cuando el santo coloco la palma de su mano en su abdomen y con poderoso ataque de su cosmo lo mando a volar lejos, por cada intento del hombre el joven caballero le tomaba la delantera con una velocidad tal que podía igualar la tele trasportación de este sin problemas, finalmente cuando shun le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo elevo muy alto el sujeto hizo un giro en el aire y cayo de pie aunque con dificultad

no se como lo haces niño pero no te voy a dar el gusto que me sigas humillando- dijo el sujeto mirando a shun con odio y utilizo su técnica- ¡GIGA DARK BALL!

El poderoso ataque se dirigió a shun que no se movía mientras los otros santos reunían su poder y miraban la escena esperando lo peor pues no podían hacer nada por el momento, sin embargo el santo volvió a sorprender a todos cuando apretó su puño con fuerza y justo antes que el ataque lo tocara con la palma de su mano y la fuerza de su mismo cosmo lo rechazo regresándoselo a su enemigo que con dificultad reacciono cortando su propio ataque en dos el cual exploto después de que el humo desapareciera el santo le hablo

¿aun no te has dado cuenta?- dijo tranquilo el santo con los ojos cerrados- tu espada será muy poderosa pero es un peso extra que no te permitirá tener la misma fuerza y velocidad-

¿que?- el sujeto por fin lo comprendió aunque no entendió como es que su enemigo le pudo haber revelado su error- vaya tal vez me hubiera tomado mas tiempo entenderlo y lo hubieras aprovechado niño-

a mi nunca me ha gustado tener ventaja en las batallas además de que odio pelear- dijo el santo aun con lo ojos cerrados-

El sujeto se lanzo al ataque el santo estaba por esquivarlo cuando lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando el sujeto volvió a dividir su espada en dos con lo cual tomo mas velocidad sin embargo el joven caballero no se iva dejar vencer y se acerco rápidamente bloqueando la espada derecha con su mano tomándolo de la muñeca derecha mientras también tomaba por la muñeca izquierda al sujeto para que no intentara nada con la otra espada, forcejearon por unos momentos elevando su cosmo ambos y haciendo temblar la tierra después de lo cual el sujeto se tele trasporto lejos de su adversario

bien veamos cuanto duras en un combate de verdad mano a mano niño- dijo el sujeto al colocar las espadas en su espalda y rápidamente se volvieron a desplegar sus alas-

espero que no te arrepientas- dijo el santo al tomar una perfecta pose de combate defensiva y ofensiva a la vez lo cual sorprendió a los experimentados santos pues no le conocían esas habilidades a su hermano-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y la verdad ver a shun peleando consigo mismo era algo insólito y bastante extraño para los presentes, antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el combate empezó cuando ambos contrincantes desaparecieron moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, lo demás caballeros apenas si podían ver unas sombras moviéndose en todas direcciones y el tremendo estruendo de los puños y las piernas al chocar entre si, había momentos en que se dejaban ver cuando uno de ellos bloqueaba un golpe muy fuerte pero luego volvían a desaparecer, en un momento se vio al sujeto tomando por el cuello a shun pero este hizo un rápido movimiento y lanzo al sujeto al suelo haciendo que se hundiera por el fuerte impacto el santo lanzo un golpe sin embargo el guerrero oscuro se incorporo rápidamente esquivándolo y se alejo del santo, se volvieron a mirar fijamente mientras se notaba que ambos estaban algo agitados

no creí que fueras tan bueno niño aun cuando éramos uno no pude acceder a todos tus recuerdos por eso me interesa saber donde aprendiste a pelear así- dijo DW intrigado-

bien si lo quieres saber te lo diré- shun pensó que era bueno aprovechar la oportunidad para darle mas tiempo a sus hermanos-

FLASHBACK

Estaban por concluir los 6 años del entrenamiento de shun y el joven le pidió a su maestro que le dejara realizar el ritual del sacrificio para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda la escena muestra al futuro caballero caer de cara violentamente al suelo mientras su maestro albiore de Cefeo se acerca lentamente a el

Shun repíteme lo que me has dicho- dijo el santo de plata-

ma...- maestro quie...- quiero realizar el ritual para obtener la armadura- dijo el joven con dificultad mientras se ponía en pie-

realmente crees estar listo para el ritual vamos ni siquiera puedes soportar un combate real shun- al decir esto el santo de plata volvió a golpear fuertemente a shun lanzándolo lejos

yo...- yo...- apenas pudo decir shun tratando de hablar-

El santo que se encontraba en el suelo no sabia que decir a el no le gustaba pelear pero sabia que esa no era una excusa y no podía decirle a su maestro que el nunca se atrevería a levantar su puño contra el pues se había convertido en el padre que el nunca conoció, shun se volvió a poner de pie con dificultad vio que su maestro estaba frente a el y acercaba su mano, el joven cerro los ojos esperando otro golpe de su maestro pero se sorprendió al abrirlos y ver que el santo de plata puso su mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio su cabello paternalmente mientras le sonreía

shun están por cumplirse 6 años de tu entrenamiento tu resistencia ha crecido mucho pero no he podido comprobar que tan fuerte te has vuelto pues te has negado a pelear contra mi- dijo albiore mirando fijamente al joven-

ma...- maestro eso no es cier...- pero el joven fue interrumpido-

Shun ¿por quien me tomas? Se muy bien que no te gusta pelear además june me contó el motivo por el que siempre dejas que te golpee y no te defiendes pero debes comprender que si tu destino es ser caballero deberás pelear aun si no lo deseas- dijo el caballero de plata.

maestro yo... yo...- shun volvió a ser interrumpido por su maestro-

si quieres ganar el derecho a realizar el ritual deberás ganarme en un combate si no lo haces o te niegas te matare sin dudarlo y no volverás a Japón has entendido shun- dijo el santo de plata mientras se alejaba del sorprendido joven-

es...- esta bien maestro- dijo el futuro santo al no tener alternativa-

¿listo?- pregunto el caballero de plata quien estaba en pose de combate y empezó a elevar su cosmo-

El joven asintió y la pelea inicio albiore ataco primero pero se sorprendió al ver como shun bloqueo sin problemas su ataque, volvió a atacar y el resultado fue el mismo pues el joven parecía leer todos sus ataques para asombro del santo de plata quien estaba seguro que al poco tiempo de haber iniciado su entrenamiento shun ya había aprendido todos los golpes que usaba contra el, el caballero pensó que era un capricho bastante extraño de la vida que alguien de carácter tranquilo a quien no le gustaba pelear y lastimar a las personas tuviera una habilidad innata para aprender técnicas de combate, defensa y manejo de armas

Pero las reflexiones del caballero se vieron interrumpidas por un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo hincarse por el dolor y antes que pudiera hacer nada recibió otro golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse de espaldas contra una gran roca pues el joven lo ataco mientras estaba distraído aunque al parecer este no noto ese error de su maestro quien confirmo que shun se había vuelto muy fuerte quizás era mas fuerte que el y no lo sabia o era posible que el joven fuera consiente de su fuerza y por eso se negaba a pelear en eso pensaba cuando shun se acerco apresurado

¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO! ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?- pregunto el santo agitado después de lo cual lloro por lo ocurrido- maestro perdóneme, perdóneme no fue mi intención-

no te preocupes Felicidades Shun haz ganado el derecho a realizar el ritual- dijo el santo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su pupilo y sonriéndole aunque algo adolorido-

¿de verdad?- pregunto el joven con su cara inocente sin poder creerlo y ayudando a su maestro a ponerse de pie mientras lloraba de felicidad- gracias muchas gracias maestro-

shun quiero que nunca olvides lo que has aprendido pues aun cuando los caballeros pelean con su cosmo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo también es esencial- dijo albiore aconsejando al joven

si maestro gracias nunca lo olvidare- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia a su tutor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

veo que tuviste un muy buen maestro- dijo DW que no perdió detalle de lo que había escuchado-

mas que eso- dijo el joven aun con los ojos cerrados mientras que recordaba con cariño a su tutor lentamente abrió los ojos dirigiéndose a su adversario- el fue como un padre para mi-

bien entonces te haré un favor al mandarte a descansar junto a el- dijo DW al encender su cosmo

mi maestro no me entreno durante 6 años para que me dejara vencer tan fácilmente- dijo shun que también encendió su cosmo

Ambos elevaron sus cosmos al máximo y se lanzaron de nuevo a la pelea una pelea en la que la balanza no se inclinaba para ningún lado posiblemente podía a llegar a durar mil días como las legendarias batallas entre caballeros dorados, destrozaban todo a su paso muros pilares cualquier cosa que sus puños encontraban se pulverizaba al instante la fuerza de ambos estaba equilibrada y ninguno quería ceder para nada fue entonces cuando el guerrero oscuro se percato de lo que pretendían los otros santos por lo que se separo de shun y volvió a sacar sus espadas para unirlas en una sola

acaso creías que no me iva a dar cuenta de lo que pretendías solo me quieres causar mas problemas niño- dijo el sujeto apuntando su espada a los otros santos-

veo que tu tampoco aprendes de tus errores- dijo el joven poniéndose enfrente de Dark Wolf-

De pronto el guerrero oscuro adopto una postura parecida a la del battojutsu con la espada en su costado izquierdo y la palma de su mano izquierda a un costado del filo elevo su cosmo al máximo y para sorpresa del santo el guerrero oscuro canalizo todo su poder al filo de su espada y le grito al caballero mientras su voz retumbaba haciendo eco

¡SI PUEDES ESQUIVAR ESTE ATAQUE INTENTALO AUNQUE LO LOGRES TUS HERMANOS MORIRAN AL INSTANTE JAJAJAJAJA!-

Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido comprendiendo su error al interponerse entre el sujeto y sus hermanos pues ahora podía acabar con todos al mismo tiempo miro a sus hermanos quienes con los ojos le suplicaban al santo que se protegiera pero el no podía dejar que lastimaran a sus hermanos entonces pensó rápidamente y reunió todo el poder que le fue posible salto en el aire alejándose de sus hermanos y ataco

NEBULA STORM- grito el santo el enviar un poderoso remolino al guerrero oscuro-

torpe pagaras cara tu error al defenderlos- dijo el sujeto quien iva a lanzar su ataque a los santos pero para sorpresa del caballero hizo un veloz giro de 360 grados y al realizar el corte con la espada a shun grito- ¡DRAGOON FANG! (Colmillo de Dragón)-

¡GWAAAAHHHHHH!- grito shun-

El poderoso ataque atravesó la técnica del santo y lo golpeo de lleno pulverizando por completo la armadura de virgo el joven sintió como si le arrancaran el alma luego se estrello violentamente en el suelo de espaldas y quedo inconsciente, el sujeto se acerco lentamente e hizo el intento de atravesar el corazón de shun con su espada pero esta al momento se cuarteo para asombro del sujeto

no...- no puedo creerlo su ataque logro dañar mi espada que era prácticamente indestructible no cabe duda que es muy fuerte- dijo el sujeto al mirar al santo inconsciente rápidamente volvió a colocar las espadas en su espalda y sus alas se formaron pero se notaban dañadas luego levanto su puño para atravesar el corazón del santo- bien ahora muere niño-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- se escucho gritar a seiya

Esto tomo por sorpresa al sujeto que por muy poco logro esquivar el ataque al mirar a donde se encontraba seiya se impresiono al verlo con la armadura de SAGITARIO y mas sorprendido estuvo al ver a los otros santos terminando de colocarse las armaduras doradas shiryu la de LIBRA, hyoga la de ACUARIO e ikki la de LEO los cuatro se prepararon para atacar al guerrero oscuro

vaya me había olvidado de ustedes realmente son una molestia- dijo el sujeto tratando de parecer calmado-

-ikki- como nuestro hermano dijo ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes-

Al decir esto el santo se lanzo contra Dark Wolf al igual que hyoga y shiryu mientras seiya fue a ver como se encontraba shun lo llamo varias veces pero no el joven no parecía reaccionar lo que provoco la ira de pegaso que elevando su cosmo al máximo saco su arco y flecha dorados apuntando al guerrero oscuro que estaba distraído por sus hermanos

¡APARTENSE!- grito el santo al lanzar su flecha a una velocidad increíble-

Los caballeros hicieron caso a pegaso alejándose del guerrero oscuro quien se protegió con las alas pero al estar estas dañadas la fecha las atravesó sin ningún problema esto sorprendió al sujeto quien pensó que todo fue parte de un plan del santo de Andrómeda para derrotarlo sin embargo seguía en pie y para asombro de los santos aparto sus alas y notaron que la fecha había sido interceptada por las garras del puño izquierdo del guerrero oscuro

debo aceptar que si no hubiera actuado rápido hubieran obtenido la victoria sin embargo no solo mis alas sino que también mis garras son las partes mas fuertes de mi armadura- al decir esto el sujeto tomo la fecha y con el poder de su puño derecho la pulverizo mientras elevo su cosmo para volver a reparara su armadura- no usaran mas esto y no volveré a caer en su juego niños ya me cansaron-

¡TUVISTE SUERTE PERO AHORA TE HAREMOS PAGAR LO QUE EL HAS HECHO A NUESTRO HERMANO!- le grito seiya al sujeto-

Los cuatro santos se lanzaron contra el sujeto y este también se lanzo al ataque sin duda el poder unido de los caballeros era asombroso y hasta al guerrero oscuro le costo mucho trabajo poder esquivar sus ataques los cuales eran devastadores gracias al poder de las armaduras doradas entonces se separaron de el y volvieron a atacar usando sus ataques mas fuertes pero el guerrero oscuro contraataco

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!- exclamo ikki-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- exclamo seiya-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- exclamo shiryu-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- exclamo hyoga-

¡TEN DARK BALLS!- grito contraatacando DW-

Todos los ataques chocaron entre si produciendo un tremendo estremecimiento y una luz cegadora después de lo cual se vio que las técnicas se habían anulado entre si y los cuatro santos miraban al tipo quien parecía divertido con la pelea de pronto se puso serio mientras los caballeros notaron que el diamante cambio de blanco a rojo y el cosmo del sujeto empezó a crecer mucho mas pero también notaron que el cosmo de shun parecía crecer a pesar de estar inconsciente

espero estén listos para morir por que ya no podrán escapar de mi ira- dijo el sujeto muy serio pero seguro de su victoria-

¡NO NOS PODRAS VENCER A LOS 4!- grito seiya elevando su cosmo-

¡MALDITO PAGARAS CARO EL HABER UTILIZADO A NUESTRO HERMANITO!- grito ikki que también elevo su cosmo-

¡ESTA VEZ VAS A CAER ASI QUE PREPARATE!- grito hyoga encendiendo su cosmo-

¡ TE DERROTAREMOS ANTES DE QUE TE APODERES DE TODA LA ENERGIA DE ATENA¡- grito shiryu al elevar su cosmo-

pueden decir lo que quieran- el sujeto permaneció algo de tiempo serio y pensativo para después hacer un gesto de disgusto pero a la vez de burla- no puedo creer que tenga que usar mi técnica mas poderosa para deshacerme de unos pobres gusanos como ustedes pero bueno prepárense a morir-

Los santos se lanzaron al ataque mientras el sujeto junto sus manos reuniendo todo su poder cuando los santos estuvieron bastante cerca y apunto de atacarlo separo sus manos formándose un remolino oscuro no solo alrededor de el si no rodeando a los caballeros quienes comprendieron que habían caído en una trampa, después el sujeto salto muy alto elevándose por encima del remolino e hizo que este se cerrara mas dejando poco espacio a los santos

¡MALDICIÓN NOS TENDIO UNA TRAMPA!- grito ikki-

¿QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDES?- pregunto pegaso al sujeto que se mantenía suspendido en el aire-

¡JAJAJAJA ACASO NO ES OBVIO ELIMINARE A LOS 4 INSECTOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE SI INTENTAN ESCAPAR ESE REMOLINO TAMBIEN LOS ELIMINARA NO TIENEN ESCAPE! grito el sujeto mientras su voz retumbaba, extendió al máximo las alas de su armadura y quemando todo el poder de su cosmo al máximo incluyendo el poder que le había robado a los dioses unió sus 2 manos abiertas al frente de su pecho

no...- esto es imposible- apenas pudieron decir los santos al notar el increíble poder del sujeto-

-DARK WOLF- ¡ULTIMATE HOWLING! (El Ultimo Aullido)- exclamo el sujeto al lanzar su terrible y letal ataque-

Se pudo escuchar perfectamente el aullido mortal de un lobo antes que un poderoso relámpago de poder saliera de las manos del sujeto en cuestión de un segundo el ataque llego a los santos que no teniendo escapatoria recibieron todo el poder de la letal técnica, el poderoso impacto y la nube de humo que levanto solo puede compararse al poder de ATENA EXCLAMATION (Exclamación de Atena) cuando el humo se disipo se veía los cuerpos inertes de los 4 caballeros con lo muy poco que aun les quedaba de las completamente destruidas armaduras doradas, el sujeto aterrizo y se le notaba bastante agitado al usar su máximo poder

rayos ahhh ahhhh gaste mucho poder- comento el hombre exhausto por el esfuerzo y viendo a los santos caídos- no puedo creer que estos niños me hayan llevado hasta estos extremos ahhh ahhhh-

si.. si eso te sorprende aun... aun no conoces de lo que son capaces mis hermanos- apenas pudo decir shun-

El sujeto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del santo de Andrómeda y se giro lentamente para ver al joven que apenas se podía mantener en pie pero se acercaba lentamente con paso seguro frente a el hombre que estaba bastante cansado pero elevo su cosmo para extraer mas energía de Atena y Poseidón y poder recuperarse

vaya creo que los subestime demasiado pero ahora tus hermanos están al borde de la muerte y pronto tu los acompañaras- dijo DW mientras se acercaba al joven-

hemos pasado por esto tantas veces que te aseguro que mis hermanos se volverán a levantar para derrotarte- dijo el joven poniéndose en posición de combate-

¡YA ME CANSASTE NIÑO QUISE SER GENEROSO PERO NO ME DEJAS OTRA SALIDA TE ACABARE SIN PIEDAD!- grito furioso DW

Al decir esto el guerrero oscuro ataco a shun quien momentáneamente pudo defenderse pues seguían teniendo el mismo poder pero al estar bastante herido y sin la protección de armadura alguna el santo cedió ante los ataques de su doble que lo golpeo sin misericordia durante unos momentos, después mientras el santo estaba de rodillas el sujeto lo tomo por el cuello ejerciendo una gran presión

¡gwwwaaaahhhhhh!- apenas podía gritar el joven

ya muérete niño- dijo el sujeto aplicando mas presión para romper el cuello del joven pero se detuvo al sentir detrás de el 4 poderosos cosmos demasiado poderosos- ¿que? ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?-

Al mirar detrás de el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pues los 4 santos estaban de pie con un cosmo irreconocible seiya se lanzo contra el y pensó que seria fácil esquivarlo pero recibió un poderoso golpe en el abdomen al mirar al puño que lo golpeaba pudo ver el brillo de una armadura y al volver a ver a seiya lo vio envestido en la KAMEI SAGRADA DE PEGASO

¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCAR DE NUEVO A MI HERMANO MALDITO!- el gritar esto seiya elevo el cosmo de su puño lanzando el sujeto muy lejos-

¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO ARRGGHH!- pero el sujeto se volvió a sorprender al sentir otro ataque por la espalda de ikki envestido en la KAMEI SAGRADA DEL FÉNIX-

¡TE HAREMOS SUFRIR COMO HICISTE SUFRIR A NUESTRO PEQUEÑO HERMANITO!- el santo también lanzo con su cosmo muy lejos al sujeto que volvió a recibir otro ataque de hyoga envestido en la KAMEI SAGRADA DEL CISNE-

¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE PAGARAS MUY CARO LAS LAGRIMAS QUE POR TU CULPA HA DERRAMADO!- el caballero lo golpeo en la quijada lanzándolo muy alto solo para recibir otro golpe en el pecho de shiryu envestido en la KAMEI SAGRADA DEL DRAGON-

¡ES MEJOR QUE TE RINDAS YA NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!- grito el dragón al elevar su cosmo y lanzar al sujeto violentamente al suelo-

JE...- JEJE...- JAJAJAJAJA diablos estos niños son muy molestos- dijo el sujeto que se incorporaba pesadamente mientras se seguía riendo aunque con mucha dificultad- vamos que esperan denme el golpe de gracia solo que cuando lo hagan ¡EL NIÑO MORIRA CONMIGO JAJAJAJA!-

Los santos se quedaron de piedra mientras el sujeto les decía que sabia que shun podía separarse de el por lo que cuando eso sucedió se aseguro que el cuerpo original y la mayor parte de la fuerza vital del joven se quedara con el por lo que si el eliminaba al santo volverían a ser uno pero si lo eliminaban a el al carecer del cuerpo original la esencia de Andrómeda moriría con el, los caballeros estaban muy confundidos y dudaban en creer en las palabras del sujeto por lo que se arriesgaron y atacaron al sujeto con todo su poder y sus técnicas mas letales

shun espero que nos perdones ¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! (Cometa Pegaso)- grito seiya-

tenemos la esperanza que todo saldrá bien otouto ¡Ho O YOKU TEN SHOO! (Ave Fénix mas letal)- grito ikki-

nuestra esperanza de que volverás a nuestro lado ¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA! (los 100 Dragones de Rozan)- grito shiryu-

deseamos con toda el alma que eso se vuelva realidad ¡AURORA EXECUTION! (Ejecución de Aurora)- grito hyoga-

Los increíblemente poderosos y letales ataques golpearon de lleno al sujeto que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con sus alas las cuales se cuartearon y casi cedieron al instante ante el terrible impacto de los ataques de los 4 santos una fuerte luz cegó todo y después de que la enorme nube de humo desapareció los santos pudieron para su asombro ver al sujeto con las alas destrozadas y la armadura toda cuarteada estaba sangrando bastante y sin cesar pero se mantenía en pie

eso...- eso es todo lo que pueden hacer ¡PUES SIENTAN ESTO!- grito DW al elevar su cosmo lo mas que pudo y hacer chocar sus puños extendiendo sus casi inexistentes alas- ¡DRAGOON HURRICANE!-

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a los santos y aun cuando no pudo dañar sus kamei fue lo suficientemente poderoso para dejarlos fuera de combate e inconscientes, el sujeto quemo su cosmo y al instante su armadura se volvió a reparar y sano sus heridas paso un momento y el sujeto cayo de rodillas y apoyo las manos en el suelo estaba sudando y le costaba demasiado trabajo respirar

aun cuando puedas reparar tu armadura y sanar tus heridas si lo haces continuamente terminaras por desgastar todo tu poder ese... ese es el punto débil de tu invencibilidad- dijo el santo de Andrómeda que apenas se podía mantener en pie-

tu...- ahhh ahhhh esto...- esto es tu culpa niño si fuéramos uno podría...- podría reparar la armadura y curarme las veces que quisiera sin desgastar mi poder ahhh ahhhh diablos- dijo DW

El sujeto se puso de pie con trabajo y saco las espadas de su armadura uniéndolas en una, se dirigió al santo he hizo el intento de atacarlo pero al instante shun elevo su cosmo al máximo un brillo cubrió todo su cuerpo que cegó al sujeto que cuando pudo ver se sorprendió al contemplar al santo envestido en la KAMEI SAGRADA DE ANDRÓMEDA

esto tiene que terminar- dijo shun con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos repentinamente y atacar- ¡NEBULA CHAIN!

tu cadena nunca podrá...- ¿QUE?- el sujeto se sorprendió pues al intentar cortar la cadena nebular fue su propia espada la que se rompió al no poder vencer la resistencia de la sagrada armadura-

este...- este será...- será el ultimo ataque- el santo estaba muy lastimado y le costaba hablar-

¡NIÑO DETENTE SI ME ELIMINAS TU MORIRAS CONMIGO!- grito el sujeto ante la clara posibilidad de ser derrotado-

creo... creo haberte dicho que soy un santo de atena y no temo morir- dijo la cansada voz de shun para luego lanzarse contra su enemigo y atacar- ¡THUNDER WAVE!

La escena se oscurece y se escucha el sonido de una armadura que se rompe la imagen se aclara poco a poco y se ve que la cadena de Andrómeda ha traspasado la defensa de las alas del guerrero oscuro y ha atravesado el diamante del pecho y por consiguiente el corazón del hombre quien tiene un rostro de dolor y sorpresa al no poder creer su derrota pues al romperse el diamante toda la energía robada regreso a los dioses sin embargo se observa un gesto de dolor también en el rostro de shun y de la comisura de su labio empieza a salir sangre pues las palabras del sujeto eran ciertas después de todo

te...- te había dicho que...- que si yo moría tu morirías conmigo- al decir esto el hombre levanto su puño y lo acerco lentamente al pecho del santo-

¡SHUUUUNNN NO DEJES QUE ACERQUE SU PUÑO A TI ALÉJATE SHUUUN ALÉJATE!- grito un fénix que apenas hace unos momentos se había recuperado y no se podía mover por lo que con impotencia observaba la escena-

nii...- niisan, seiya, hyoga, shiryu gra...- gracias por todo y perdónenme pero ya no puedo mas ya...- ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir- dijo el santo con dificultad mientras lloraba dirigiéndose a su hermano y los otros 3 santos que apenas estaban recuperando el conocimiento-

Dark Wolf quien estaba mas muerto que vivo logro por fin acercar su puño al corazón del santo y con su ultimo aliento susurro- wo...- wolf claws-

¡SHUUUUUNNNNNN NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Gritaron los santos al ver como las garras del guerrero oscuro atravesaron el peto de la kamei sin ningún problema y el corazón del joven caballero haciendo que los ojos de este se abrieron incrédulos por la sorpresa y que de su boca saliera mas sangre aun, pasaron unos minutos y ambos guerreros cayeron de espaldas al suelo sin embargo con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba al hombre se acerco y antes de que su cosmo desapareciera por completo puso su mano derecha levemente en la del santo de Andrómeda y para sorpresa de todos la armadura de Dark Wolf abandono el cuerpo del guerrero oscuro formándose un gran lobo oscuro alado que dio un ultimo aullido de batalla antes de desaparecer de la vista de los santos

Los caballeros corrieron a donde se encontraba su hermano pero antes de llegar a el una fuerte luz envolvió tanto al santo de Andrómeda como al caballero oscuro cegando a sus hermanos cuando pudieron ver hacia el lugar los 2 cuerpos se habían vuelto a unir pero sintieron que el cosmo de shun se debilitaba cada vez mas además de que su pecho sangraba sin control

otouto no te rindas- dijo el fénix con el rostro bañado en lagrimas ante la posibilidad de ver morir realmente a su pequeño hermano-

ikki cuídalo shiryu y yo iremos por Atena y Poseidón, Hyoga por favor ve a buscar a June debe estar cerca de aquí rápido no hay tiempo cada segundo cuenta para salvar a shun- dijo seiya a su compañeros

Los demás asintieron y fueron a cumplir con lo encargado pasaron algunos minutos que para ikki se le hicieron eternos estaba desesperado por llevarse a su hermanito lo mas pronto se ese lugar y fue cuando sintió un estremecimiento en todo el lugar esto hizo pensar al santo que no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse en eso llegaron los demás y se apresuraron a salir de ese sitio segundos antes que empezara a colapsarse por completo

Los santos llevaron a los dioses y a la joven junto con shun al centro medico confirmaron que los primeros 3 solo estaban algo débiles y se recuperarían pronto pero el estado de shun era muy grave el medico comento que de llegar un poco mas tarde hubiera sido fatal para el joven santo quien rápidamente fue llevo a cirugía, ikki quiso estar con shun pero al igual que sus hermanos tenia serias heridas que también debían ser atendidas de inmediato, cuando saori y june recuperaron el conocimiento fueron enteradas de la situación y la diosa intento ayudar a shun pero aun estaba en cirugía y no quería arriesgar la vida del caballero por lo que espero junto a los demás

Las horas parecían eternas para todos ellos Julián llego y fue enterado de lo ocurrido agradeció a los santos por la ayuda y les trato de dar animo antes de retirarse, después de unas 4 horas el medico salió de la sala de operaciones y al momento fue rodeado por todos quienes querían saber el estado de su hermano

hemos hecho todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance pues su corazón estaba muy dañado y el joven había perdido mucha sangre ahora lo único que queda es esperar que su voluntad de vivir le ayude pues esta entre la vida y la muerte además de que ha caído en coma- dijo el medico

Esto hizo que los santos se sintieran muy mal ni siquiera las heridas de la batalla les dolían tanto como saber esa terrible noticia el medico pidió si alguno podía donar sangre para shun y al instante todos quisieron ser donadores, darían lo que fuera por volver a ver a su hermanito sano y con una sonrisa en los labios lo que fuera incluso sus vidas

Los siguientes días fueron un martirio para todos ellos pues el santo no parecía dar señales de recuperación evidente y por alguna extraña razón saori no pudo sacar a shun del coma aunque lo intento muchas veces, pasaba ya una semana y aunque los doctores habían declarado que el santo estaba fuera de peligro para alegría de todos no sabían por que aun no despertaba del coma

Ikki era quien velaba día y noche por su otouto y cuando ya no podía mas seiya lo relevaba después hyoga y después shiryu, june también se quedaba era muy obvio para todos que ella amaba a shun pero ninguno comentaba nada ni siquiera ikki pues todos estaban pendientes por la recuperación del santo iva a cumplirse un mes del coma de shun mientras que la mente del joven divagaba sin dirección alguna

MENTE DE SHUN

cuanto tiempo estaré aquí me siento solo tengo frió pero sobretodo extraño a mis hermanos y a june sin embargo se que mi solo presencia les causara mas dolor no he hecho otra cosa mas que causarles problemas tal vez seria mejor que muriera así todos estarían mejor- dijo shun con tristeza-

Los deprimentes pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos cuando vio una luz que se hacia mas grande sabia perfectamente que era esa luz muchas veces la había visto era el camino al Eliseo donde va la gente pura como el sin embargo el santo no se sentía digno de ir a ese hermoso lugar pues creía que para alguien que había acabado con muchas vidas el infierno seria mejor pero al parecer había perdido la esperanza y se resigno a ir hacia la luz cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a ella escucho una voz que reconoció como la suya pero sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba por lo que se puso en guardia

a fin de cuentas creo que me equivoque al elegir a alguien quien no desea vivir y solo siente compasión por si mismo- dijo el doble de shun con los ojos cerrados-

¿tu? ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto el santo sorprendido y a la vez molesto por la presencia del caballero oscuro-

¿no deberías tu preguntarte eso?- dijo el sujeto respondiendo con otra pregunta- ¿Que es lo que TU quieres? Realmente deseas morir abandonar a los que han depositado sus esperanzas en ti de verdad vas a defraudarlos-

¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES NO LO ENTIENDES AUN CUANDO NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO PELEAR NI LASTIMAR A NADIE TODA MI VIDA HE TENIDO QUE HACERLO POR QUE ES MI DEBER DE CABALLERO PERO YA ME CANSE YA ME CANSE YA NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE!- grito shun mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo llorando-

lo único que entiendo es que eres un cobarde y un egoísta- dijo DW-

¡CALLATE NO QUIERO OIRTE!- shun se tapo los oídos pero aun así seguía escuchando las palabras del hombre-

un cobarde por temerle a la vida que es el regalo mas preciado en todo el universo y que se debe aprovechar al máximo pero tu le temes a vivir nunca has sabido lo que es sentirse vivo- dijo el sujeto-

¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!- grito shun-

un egoísta por pensar en ti mismo y no pensar en el dolor que sufrirán tus hermanos al perderte dices que ya no quieres lastimar a nadie pero aun sabiendo lo mucho que te quieren insistes en morir y hacerlos sufrir- siguió diciéndole DW a shun-

¡BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?- grito el santo llorando y molesto pues sabia perfectamente que todo lo que le decía era cierto y al parecer eso le dolía, tenia una familia que lo quería gente que lo apreciaba ¿por que? entonces ¿por que? Dios por que deseaba morir sin embargo ni el mismo sabia la repuesta-

Ambos se miraron fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda cálidos que deseaban la muerte sin saber porque y los ojos rojos como rubíes fríos e inexpresivos que le reprochaban al santo tal tontería sin embargo el santo no entendía como es que alguien que había sido su enemigo y había intentado matarlo no lo dejaba morir pero el hombre parecía haber leído los pensamientos del joven pues le respondió

si no hubiera atravesado tu corazón probablemente tu estúpido deseo de morir se habría cumplido y no estaríamos aquí discutiendo- dijo molesto DW-

¿que? no... no entiendo- dijo el joven limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y poniéndose de pie-

es algo difícil de explicar pero lo intentare yo trate de neutralizar el daño que tu mismo le ocasionaste a tu cuerpo al atravesar mi corazón de no haberlo hecho ambos hubiéramos muerto al instante y no hubiera quedado ningún rastro de tu existencia pues tu cuerpo se hubiera vuelto polvo- explico el guerrero oscuro-

pero... ¿por que? eres nuestro enemigo y salvaste mi vida- dijo shun que no entendía-

todo el mundo pasa por algunas pruebas a lo largo de su vida digamos que esta fue una prueba mas para ustedes- comento el sujeto-

¿una prueba? ¿nos estabas probando? No... no lo entiendo- dijo shun mas confundido-

vamos tu bien sabes que si hubiera querido hubiera utilizado todo mi poder al inicio de la batalla y habría matado a tus hermanos pero yo no quería eso lo que deseaba era probar su esperanza- dijo el hombre-

¿nuestra esperanza?- pregunto shun-

así es esa esperanza con la cual han logrado sus milagrosas proezas y de vencer hasta a los mismos dioses pues su fe y amor a esta tierra que protegen les ha ayudado a salir siempre victoriosos- dijo DW-

pero yo...- yo ya...- ya estoy cansado de pelear- apenas susurro el joven-

creo que alguna vez dijiste que eras muy débil y sin fuerza pero al menos estabas orgulloso de que nunca te rendías dime acaso vas a rendirte ahora solo dime una razón valida por la que quieras abandonar a la gente que cree en ti y te dejare ir a la luz- dijo el sujeto-

ya no soy necesario se que si algún nuevo peligro surge mis hermanos podrán luchar contra el sin mi pues solo he sido un estorbo- dijo shun-

¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO LA PROXIMA BATALLA NO SOLO NECESITARA DE LOS 5 SANTOS DE ATENA SINO DE TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA DEFENDER ESTE MUNDO SIN TI LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE TUS HERMANOS PIERDAN LA BATALLA MUCHO ANTES QUE ESTA INICIE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!- grito DW molesto por la actitud de shun-

¿que es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunto shun

¡VIVE DISFRUTA LA VIDA QUE SE TE HA REGALADO PARA QUE CUANDO REALMENTE TE LLEGUE TU HORA DE MORIR NO TE ARREPIENTAS DE NADA!- le dijo DW al santo-

aun cuando yo quisiera se que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida pues el mal que dejo en mi Hades es incurable- dijo shun a punto de llorar-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI QUE ERES INOCENTE!- rió divertido el sujeto-

¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesto el joven ante la burla-

realmente tu plazo de vida era de menos de un año pero ha pasado ya MAS DE UN AÑO en el barranco no solo cure tus heridas externas sino también todo el tiempo que estuve unido a ti hice lo imposible por curar el mal de Hades y lo logre ahora no tienes ningún pretexto vuelve con tus hermanos y con la mujer que amas- informo el sujeto a shun-

Esta ultima frase hizo que el joven se sonrojara de pronto la luz blanca fue sustituida por otra multicolor en ella podía sentir los cosmos de sus hermanos que lo llamaban no lo dudo y se dirigió a ella al momento de abrir lentamente sus ojos verde esmeralda vio los rostros de sus hermanos, saori y june que lloraban de felicidad ante su recuperación en ese momento todas las dudas y deseos de morir de esfumaron de la mente del joven quien ahora solamente quería estar con sus hermanos y hacer lo posible por que fueran felices

hola niisan, seiya, hyoga, shiryu, june, saori-san lamento haberlos preocupado tanto- dijo el joven que aun se encontraba algo débil-

otouto has despertado que alegría gracias dios mío gracias- dijo el santo mientras lloraba de felicidad y abrazaba a su hermanito sin impórtale que los demás lo vieran-

nos preocupaste mucho no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo pegaso sonriendo como siempre pero llorando de felicidad mientras también abrazaba a su hermano-

todos los días estuvimos rezando para que volvieras con nosotros y esas plegarias al fin han sido escuchadas- dijo el cisne muy emocionado al ver al joven recuperado-

nunca perdimos la esperanza de que volverías a nuestro lado pequeño- dijo el dragón que también se abrazaba a sus hermanos sin poder evitar llorar de felicidad-

esperanza- susurro muy bajo el joven aunque parece que nadie lo escucho-

Todos estaban muy felices del despertar el joven santo pasaron cerca de 2 horas y algo mas de tiempo cuando seiya molesto diciendo que tenia hambre ante lo cual los otros 3 santos lo miraron feo pero shun le sonrió como siempre y le dijo que también tenia hambre por lo que presurosos sus hermanos junto con saori fueron a buscar algo delicioso para el santo que rió de buena gana por la prisa con que salieron mientras june se quedaba con el lo cual puso bastante nervioso al chico pues ella se había sentado a un lado de la cama muy cerca de el

que... que bueno que has despertado no hubiera sabido que hacer si no lo hacías- a la joven le costaba bastante trabajo hablar estando a solas con shun-

yo tampoco hubiera sabido que hacer si no te hubiera vuelto a ver- dijo nervioso pero seguro el joven después de lo cual le retiro delicadamente la mascara a la amazona sin que esta se resistiera-

¿que? ¿que haces shun?- pregunto la joven mientras sus ojos azul celeste miraban fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda de shun

eres muy hermosa- dijo el santo sin dejar de ver fijamente a la amazona-

¿eh?- ante estas palabras la joven se puso muy roja y mas aun cuando escucho las siguientes que pronuncio el caballero-

Te Amo June- dijo con seguridad shun

El chico beso a la joven quien abrió los ojos como platos al no poder creer lo que pasaba pero confirmo que era real al sentir los cálidos labios del santo a quien ella amaba tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cerro sus ojos y correspondió al beso, ambos quisieron que ese momento durara para siempre pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire lo cual aprovecho la amazona

yo.. yo también Te Amo Shun- dijo contrabajo la joven por la emoción del momento-

quieres...- ¿quieres se mi novia?- pregunto tímidamente el joven-

s... si ¡SI SI QUIERO SI QUIERO!- grito la joven emocionada y abrazo a su amado con fuerza pero se vieron interrumpido por un ruido-

mhhhppphhh coff coff-

Se trataba de pegaso quien al ver la escena se ahogo con el pan que estaba comiendo de la impresión, si hubiera llegado cuando los jóvenes se besaban tal vez hubiera sido peor en eso llego shiryu que también vio la escena pero solo sonrió y se limito a ayudar a su hermano a pasar el pan y en ese instante también llego ikki que fue el mas sorprendido pues tiro lo que traía de comida y se dirigió con una mirada dura a los jóvenes

¡SHUN NO CREO HABERTE DADO PERMISO PARA TENER NOVIA!- grito histérico y sobre protector el fénix-

nii... niisan- apenas pudo decir el joven entre sorprendido por la llegada de sus hermanos y apenado por que lo trataran como a un niño frente a su amada-

como si necesitara tu permiso el ya esta bastante grandecito para decidir lo que quiere- dijo tranquilo el cisne quien apenas llegaba pero escucho todo-

¡HYOGA NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!- grito ikki mirando molesto al cisne-

eso es lo que te debería decir shun- dijo un pegaso que ya había recuperado-

vamos ikki creo que shun ya esta en su derecho a elegir lo que quiere no te parece- dijo shiryu-

como molestan se ve que no saben distinguir una broma- dijo sonriendo el fénix mientras revolvía el pelo de su otouto-

¡NIISAN QUE BROMA MAS PESADA!- grito molesto el joven-

Pero después todos rieron de buena gana para desconcierto de saori que estaba apenas llegando y eso provoco que los jóvenes rieran aun mas, unos días después el santo fue dado de alta para alegría de todos y celebraron una gran fiesta en donde todos se divirtieron a lo grande y los santos estaban felices de ver a su pequeño hermanito sonriendo como siempre y a su lado

sin embargo shun aun tenia presentes las palabras del guerrero oscuro sobre la próxima batalla que se aproximaba pero decidió no pensar en eso y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que aun tuviera antes de que la tierra volviera a clamar por sus hermanos y por el pues estaba seguro que no importa que clase de peligro los amenazara mientras ellos se mantuvieran unidos la esperanza de un futuro mejor para todos nunca moriría

SI SOY MUY DEBIL Y SIN FUERZAS PERO AL MENOS PUEDO ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE QUE NUNCA ME HE RENDIDO Y DE QUE NUNCA ME RENDIRE- se escucho este pensamiento en la mente del santo mientras contemplaba el atardecer abrazando a June y junto a sus hermanos-

Fin de Capitulo 5

FIN DEL FANFIC POR EL MOMENTO

-N/A- bueno este fanfic ha concluido espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo y aun cuando es mi primer fic trate de plasmarlo como en mi mente lo tenia pensado aunque luego tratar de pasar en la compu una idea no es tan fácil pues hay veces que no encuentras las palabras adecuadas y se que a muchos de los que hacen fics les debe pasar

Debo decir también que me disculpen si lo ven algo apresurado pero tengo mucho trabajo y he tenido poco tiempo para darle forma espero poder hacer pronto otro mejor pero tal vez me tarde mas en hacer el siguiente a koibitotenshitotsuki y valsed les agradezco la molestia que se tomaron en leer el fic y tener tiempo de dejar reviews muchas gracias

Por cierto que la frase que dice shun al final no se si la conozca pero la dijo en la OVA 13 de Hades mientras se levantaba del ataque de Radamantis a mi en lo personal esa frase me gusto mucho y me llego jejejeje espero que nos veamos pronto bye

He vuelto a poner el fic tal como lo habia puesto anteriormente ya que por cuestiones de formato lo borraron de la pagina y me banearon, cambie el formato para no tener problemas aunque me ha llevado tiempo agradezco a nayu por el review que dejo antes de que borraran el fic y a Olimpia-mg si tuvo algunos reviews antes que me borraran el fic gracias por tener tiempo de leerlo y tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews


	6. Posesion 6

CAPÍTULO 6 LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA

Han pasado 4 años de la batalla con Hades y 2 años después de la misma los caballeros enfrentaron a un poderoso guerrero oscuro llamado Dark Wolf el cual pretendía apoderarse del reino de Zeus y utilizo el cuerpo de shun para sus maléficos planes pero ni aun así pudo conseguir su cometido, de esta ultima batalla han pasado ya 2 años

Por lo cual los 5 santos han crecido bastante aunque aun conservan la misma apariencia que siempre han tenido aun cuando Shun y Seiya van a cumplir los 17 años, Shiryu y Hyoga tienen 18 e ikki ya tiene 19 años, saori al ver que la paz había regresado decidió que los santos debían ponerse al corriente con los estudios por lo que Shun y Seiya iban en el segundo año de prepa, Hyoga y Shiryu iban en el ultimo año mientras que ikki ya estaba trabajando por su cuenta pero aun seguía viviendo en la mansión kido

Sábado por la tarde y hay una fuerte tormenta con negros nubarrones que oscurecen el cielo lo que ha arruinado los planes de salida de los 5 santos por lo que shiryu lee como siempre para pasar el rato, seiya juega con una consola portátil, hyoga mira por la ventana como caen las gotas de lluvia, ikki esta frente a la chimenea de la sala mirando el fuego y sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que shun esta recostado en un sofá leyendo un libro del colegio

¿todavía no termina de llover?- le pregunta seiya a hyoga mientras que el pegaso no aparta su vista ni por un instante de su juego-

no aun no- se limita a decir el cisne-

y según el reporte del clima hoy seria una tarde despejada- dijo shiryu con sarcasmo mientras seguía leyendo su libro-

si hubiéramos salido antes ahora estaríamos empapados- comento hyoga-

por nosotros no hay problema pero que lastima shun iba a cenar con june- comento seiya-

es verdad, es una pena ¿no shun?- le pregunto ikki a su otouto pero no hubo respuesta-

ya que el santo de Andrómeda se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras el libro que estaba leyendo reposa en su pecho, ikki se levanto del sillón donde estaba y le quito el libro que tenia en las manos a su hermano al mismo tiempo que seiya le daba una manta a ikki el cual se le quedo viendo al pegaso y ambos se sonrieron al tomar ikki la manta y cubrir a su hermanito con ella, realmente de forma conciente e inconsciente shun parecía mantener unidos a los santos como si fueran los eslabones de su cadena de Andrómeda

¿qué? ¿qué hora es?- pregunto shun al abrir los ojos pasada como una hora después de que se había quedado dormido-

son las siete- dijo seiya que le respondió mientras seguía pegado a su videojuego-

esto hizo que el joven se levantara rápidamente y se dirigiera a la cocina, aun seguía lloviendo por lo que pensó que si no podían salir prepararía una buena cena para todos por lo que puso manos a la obra aunque no tardo mucho en unírsele shiryu y entre los 2 empezaron a preparar la cena y en eso estaban cuando unas manos cubrieron los ojos de shun

¿quién soy?- dijo una voz femenina que el santo de Andrómeda conocía muy bien-

¿la mujer mas hermosa que jamás hayan visto mis ojos?- respondió shun con otra pregunta al tiempo que las manos que cubrían sus ojos rodearon su cintura y unos labios besaron su mejilla-

no trates de adularme- le dijo june al santo y es que no solo los 5 santos estaban estudiando sino también shunrei y la amazona fueron enviadas al colegio y estaban viviendo actualmente en la mansión kido-

se arruino nuestras salida- le dijo con algo de tristeza shun a la amazona-

pues te diré que prefiero mil veces lo que tu preparas que ir a comer a esos restaurantes de lujo- dijo la amazona mirando fijamente a shun-

oigan ayúdenme un poco ¿no?- dijo shiryu que veía a la pareja ocupada en otras cuestiones-

yo te ayudo shiryu- se escucho la voz de shunrei que entro a la cocina y ayudo al dragón con lo que estaba preparando-

bueno será mejor que yo también ayude o nadie va a cenar- le dijo june al santo de Andrómeda al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le dio un rápido y furtivo beso en los labios-

si- se limito a decir shun un poco sonrojado-

oigan yo también ayudo- dijo seiya que al empezar a sentir el aroma de la comida que se estaba cocinando entro a la cocina-

mucho ayuda el que no estorba- dijo bromeando shiryu-

vamos seiya no voy a dejar que arruines nuestra cena- dijo hyoga que jalo a seiya para sacarlo de la cocina para diversión de los cocineros-

la cena va a estar lista pronto- dijo shun a los 20 minutos de haber empezado a preparar la comida-

le avisare a saori- dijo seiya mientras hyoga no podía evitar burlarse de su amigo-

no se tarden que no les vamos a dejar nada si se detienen a hacer otras cosas- dijo hyoga mientras seiya le sacaba la lengua-

saori la cena va a estar lista pronto- dijo el pegaso al entrar al despacho de la diosa-

gracias seiya en un momento voy- dijo saori que no aparto para nada la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando lo cual aprovecho seiya para colocarse detrás de la diosa-

tanto trabajar no es bueno- dijo seiya al poner sus manos en los hombros de la diosa y empezarlos a masajear suavemente-

aunque no lo creas a mi se me hace entretenido trabajar- dijo saori dejándose llevar por el masaje del pegaso-

nos van a dejar sin cenar, vamos- dijo seiya que dejo de masajear los hombros de la diosa y atrevidamente la tomo de su cintura para levantarla de su asiento-

que atrevido eres seiya- dijo saori al acercar su rostro al del pegaso-

ya me conoces- dijo el pegaso antes de besar apasionadamente a su diosa, hacia mas de un año que por fin se habían declarado su amor pero pretendían mantenerlo en secreto aun cuando casi todos en la mansión ya sabían que ellos eran pareja-

será mejor que bajemos o van a sospechar- dijo la diosa a quien el costo mucha trabajo separar sus labios de los de su amado pegaso-

de acuerdo- dijo seiya que dejo de abrazar a la diosa solo para tomar su mano con fuerza y salir ambos del despacho rumbo al comedor-

sin embargo antes de entrar al comedor ambos se soltaron de la mano y suspiraron por tener que guardar las apariencias, cuando entraron al lugar hyoga e ikki ya estaban sentados mientras que shunrei y june estaban empezando a servir la mesa al mismo tiempo que shiryu y shun entraban con los platos fuertes de la cena

vaya huele muy bien- dijo saori al sentir el aroma de la comida-

si huele muy bien pero de seguro sabe mucho mejor- dijo alegremente seiya-

eso no lo dudes seiya- dijo ikki-

la cena se llevo a cabo sin mayores complicaciones mientras los cocineros eran halagados por la exquisita comida que sirvieron después de lo cual seiya y hyoga se ofrecieron a lavar los platos aunque mas bien fue ikki el que los ofreció para dicha tarea a lo cual el pegaso y el cisne no pudieron poner objeción y mientras ellos están terminando dicha tarea los demás santos se disponen a retirarse a sus habitaciones

buenas noche seiya, hyoga espero no les haya molestado el tener que lavar platos- dijo shun en un tono de disculpa-

no te preocupes era justo shun, buenas noches- dijo hyoga retirándose a su habitación-

es verdad después de la cena que nos diste es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer- puntualizo seiya despidiéndose y también retirándose-

buenas noches saori-san, shiryu, shunrei- siguió diciendo shun-

buenas noches a todos que descansen- dijo la diosa que se fue a su habitación en la que seiya la esperaba algo que sorprendería a sus compañeros si se enteraban-

buenas noches- dijo shiryu-

buenas noches- dijo shunrei que se tomo del brazo del dragón y ambos se retiraron a la habitación del santo-

buenas noches niisan- dijo shun sonriéndole a su hermano y besándolo en la mejilla-

buenas noches otouto duerme bien- dijo ikki que aun cuando realmente le gustaba mucho que su hermanito le demostrara su cariño no le agradaba nada que lo hiciera delante de los otros santos-

buenas noches june- dijo por ultimo el santo-

buenas noches shun que descanses- dijo la amazona que vio como el joven subió a su habitación y sin que este se diera cuenta lo siguió-

¿sucede algo june?- pregunto el santo al darse cuenta que la amazona lo siguió hasta la puerta de su habitación-

bueno...- la amazona trato de hablar pero pensó que las acciones decían mas que las palabras por lo que se colgó del cuello de shun y lo beso con pasión sorprendiendo al joven-

¿qué fue eso?- pregunto tímidamente y todo rojo el joven cuando la amazona por fin dejo de besarlo-

solo me cobraba el beso de buenas noches que se te olvido darme- dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo al santo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación de shun-

perdón- dijo shun al haber olvidado algo así-

no te preocupes vaya tienes muy limpio y ordenado tu cuarto- dijo june al mirar detenidamente la habitación del joven-

gracias- dijo shun al tiempo que se sentaba en un escritorio y tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormido en la tarde-

también veo que eres muy responsable- dijo la amazona mientras se sentaba en la cama de shun-

bueno desde ayer termine la tarea que me dejaron solo estoy repasando algunas cosas- dijo shun que dejo el libro y se sentó al lado de la joven-

todo esto parece un sueño- dijo la joven que se recostó en la cama del joven pero noto que la mirada se shun se puso seria- ¿qué sucede?-

igual que un sueño tarde o temprano terminara- murmuro el joven con una mirada melancólica pues algo le decía que un nuevo peligro estaba por surgir-

no pienses en eso- dijo la joven que jalo al santo para que se recostara a su lado-

¿piensas dormir aquí?- pregunto shun a lo cual la joven asintió al mismo tiempo que hundía su cara en el pecho del santo y cerraba los ojos para dormir-

pues después de 2 años de noviazgo habían llegado al punto que había noches en las que dormían juntos pero solo eso, aunque claro shun sentía cierto temor de que si algún día ikki se enteraba de eso pondría el grito en el cielo pero por suerte a shun le gustaba mucho levantarse temprano incluso los domingos algo que no compartían sus otros hermanos con el, con lo cual tenia la ventaja que al despertar llevaba en brazos a su habitación a la amazona antes de bajar a trotar por lo que realmente era muy difícil que su hermano lo descubriera a menos que entrara en la noche a su cuarto y sin permiso algo que sabia que ikki jamás haría y absorto en esos pensamiento el joven no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo profundamente dormido

SUEÑO

Shun estaba sentado al lado de la amazona en una bonita pradera bajo un enorme árbol y los jóvenes se pusieron a jugar a que shun intentara atrapar a la joven que era muy escurridiza, se escucha la risa de ambos y hubo un momento en que shun se cayo lo que aprovecho la joven para alejarse bastante del santo el cual al levantarse corrió tras ella pero en un momento dado desapareció de su vista y solo escucho la risa de la joven que se desvanecía y fue sustituida por un espeluznante grito al tiempo que todo se oscurecía

¡JUNE!- grito el santo al escuchar el grito de la amazona corriendo en la dirección de donde creía provino el grito pero no logro dar con la joven-

fue entonces que la oscuridad parecía envolverlo por completo y apenas si podía ver algo a algunos pasos frente a el y de nuevo volvió a escuchar gritos de voces conocidas, dios las voces eran de sus hermanos gritos de dolor que al escucharlos el joven sintió un terrible presentimiento por lo que corrió a donde creía que provenían los gritos pero no encontró nada por lo que cayo al suelo de rodillas fue entonces que escucho otro sonido que fue el de pasos que se acercaban a el sin embargo no eran pasos cualquiera shun sabia muy bien que eran los pasos de alguien que usaba una armadura y fue entonces que lo vio

¿quién? ¿quién es usted?- pregunto shun a la difusa figura que se presentaba frente a el pero al instante otras mas aparecieron haciendo un total de 9-

9 extraños seres o criaturas que estaban cubiertas de una oscuridad infinita, solo podía ver brillar sus ojos y que hacían sonidos realmente aterradores pero no solamente eso sino que shun pudo sentir en ellas cosmoenergias muy poderosas llenas de odio y maldad inimaginables entonces una de ellas que tenia una cosmoenergia sumamente poderosa tomo al santo del cuello con su mano derecha y lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad fue entonces que esa figura hablo

el destino de este mundo esta sellado- pudo entender shun que dijo la voz como de ultratumba de ese extraño ser antes de que su otra mano lo atacara y todo se cubriera de sangre-

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Shun despertó agitado y sudando bastante era la segunda vez que tenia ese sueño pero la vez anterior solamente llegaba a la parte que escuchaba los pasos acercarse a el y despertaba, de eso habían pasado 2 semanas y no lo había considerado como algo importante solo había sido un mal sueño pero esta vez fue diferente ya que las cosmoenergias que sintió realmente eran como si realmente hubiera tenido enfrente de el a esos extraños seres por lo que no sabia que pensar ni mucho menos que hacer

El santo de Andrómeda entonces vio que a su lado dormía apaciblemente june por lo que por un momento se olvido del asunto y tomando a la joven en brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la llevo a su habitación donde la deposito suavemente en su cama y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de regresar a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a correr, normalmente entre semana acostumbraba correr una hora y los domingos 2 pero shun metido en sus pensamientos del significado del sueño o pesadilla que había tenido ese día corrió por cerca de 3 horas y dándose cuenta de la hora el santo regreso rápidamente a la mansión

vaya hoy superaste tu marca- dijo seiya que estaba en la escalera al ver entrar a shun por la puerta principal pues eran cerca de las 11 aunque a esa hora el pegaso apenas se estaba levantando-

que flojo eres seiya deberías hacer ejercicio- le reprocho shun a su hermano-

para eso entrenamos los domingos shun- le dijo seiya a su hermano ya que para no perder la costumbre y su habilidad de combate los santos practicaban los domingos entre ellos-

pero no es excusa debes hacer un poco de ejercicio- le siguió diciendo shun a su hermano al tiempo que subía por la escalera y quedaba frente a el-

bien si eso crees que te parece si hoy peleas conmigo y te demuestro que aun sin ejercicio puedo ganarte- dijo el pegaso sin preocupación alguna-

espero que después no te arrepientas seiya- le dijo shun a su hermano al tiempo que le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se dirigía a su habitación-

shun se dio una rápida ducha y poniéndose su ropa habitual se arreglo un poco el cabello frente al espejo pensando en que le estaba quedando igual de largo que cuando el oscuro guerrero DW se apodero de su cuerpo por lo que considero volvérselo a cortar y pensando en eso fue que se le ocurrió algo para poder saber el significado del sueño que había tenido aunque no sabia si daría resultado

que guapo estas- se escucho decir a june al entrar al cuarto del santo y cerrar la puerta-

no trates de adularme- le dijo shun a la amazona al tiempo que le besaba en la mejilla-

qué malo eres me hubieras dejado seguir durmiendo aquí- le reprocho la joven al caballero al tiempo que lo abrazaba-

sabes que no puedo si ikki nos descubre no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos hará- dijo shun pero realmente en su voz no se sentía ningún miedo o preocupación-

bueno pero no crees que ya deberíamos dar otro paso en nuestra relación- dijo un poco sonrojada la joven-

¿cómo cual?- pregunto shun intrigado-

pues tal vez deberíamos probar bañarnos juntos- dijo la joven muy apenada y apenas si el santo pudo entender lo que dijo-

¿ba... bañarnos? ¿ju... ju... juntos?- apenas pudo preguntar el joven con el color en el rostro muy subido a lo cual la joven solo pudo asentir-

shun puedo pasar- se escucho a ikki decir al otro lado de la puerta pero sin esperar respuesta el fénix entro-

ho... hola ni... ni... niisan- apenas pudo decir nerviosamente shun-

solo vine a avisarte que shiryu ya tiene listo el desayuno bueno mas bien es el almuerzo ya que es muy tarde- comento ikki pero en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven por lo que mirando a ambos pregunto desconfiadamente- ¿qué pasa aquí?-

¿qué pasa de que?- respondió con otra pregunta la joven mirando fijamente al santo del fénix-

mmmm no tarden en bajar- se limito el fénix decir y darse la vuelta pero antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta dijo con un tono muy serio- shun después hablaremos-

cielos- dijo el joven mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio aunque no podía sentir un ligero temor ante el tono de las ultimas palabras que le dijo su niisan-

será mejor que bajemos- dijo june al tomarse del brazo de shun y jalándolo para que se dieran prisa en bajar al comedor-

¿qué estaban haciendo los tórtolos?- pregunto el cisne en tono de burla al ver a la pareja entrar a la habitación-

no estés molestando hyoga- dijo ikki al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada molesta al cisne-

no le hagas caso shun ha estado de molestoso esta mañana- dijo shiryu que al bajar con shunrei el cisne les hizo la misma pregunta-

en el entrenamiento nos desquitaremos- dijo seiya al tiempo que tomaba al cisne de la cabeza y la ponía bajo su brazo para asfixiarlo-

claro si no lo matas primero- dijo ikki sarcásticamente al ver que el ruso ya se estaba poniendo rojo-

seiya suéltalo por favor- le pidió shun al pegaso-

de acuerdo- dijo seiya soltando a su compañero el cual por fin pudo respirar aire-

buenos días a todos- dijo saori al entrar al comedor y siendo su saludo respondido por todos al tiempo que seiya le ayudaba a la diosa a tomar asiento como buen mozo-

que servicial seiya- dijo burlándose hyoga quien al parecer no había aprendido la lección-

no te preocupes seiya en el entrenamiento vera lo que es bueno- dijo shiryu viendo la mirada asesina que el pegaso le dirigía al ruso-

el almuerzo igual se llevo a cabo de la manera mas normal posible y los santos se dispusieron a descansar un momento en lo que llegaba la hora de su entrenamiento y apenas si el reloj marco las 3 de la tarde los santos llamaron a sus armaduras para empezar a practicar un poco alejados de la mansión ya que el mas simple golpe podría causar graves daños

muy bien ¿quien va a pelear con quien?- pregunto ikki al llegar al punto donde siempre entrenaban-

yo voy a pelar con shun- dijo seiya alegremente-

en eso caso shiryu y hyoga vengan y traten de vencerme claro si es que pueden- dijo ikki desafiante al tiempo que se ponía en posición de combate-

espero que después no te arrepientas- dijo shiryu al lanzarse al ataque-

que empiece la diversión- dijo hyoga al atacar-

ellos no pierden el tiempo- dijo shun al ver como shiryu y hyoga atacaban al mismo tiempo a su hermano pero este se defendía sin mayores complicaciones-

bien espero estés listo shun por que no voy a tener consideraciones contigo- dijo seiya al empezar a dibujar la constelación del pegaso-

dame tu mejor golpe seiya- dijo shun tranquilamente mientras sonreía pero igualmente empezó a elevar su cosmo-

¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun al contraatacar-

el poder que liberaron ambos fue tal que al chocar sus técnicas la fuerza de las mismas los mando a volar pero lograron caer de pie aunque con cierta dificultad mientras que sus compañeros detuvieron su combate y observaron fascinados el combate de shun y seiya

no lo haces nada mal- dijeron al mismo tiempo seiya y shun mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían-

pues podría decirse que las peleas terminaron en empate algo que casi siempre ocurría pues ellos mas que pelear por ganar lo hacían para ejercitarse y por que no para divertirse un poco, los santos regresaron a la mansión donde seiya, shiryu y shun fueron reprendidos por saori, shunrei y june respectivamente por lo sucios que se encontraban claro que aunque ikki y hyoga no tenían novias no escaparon de los regaños de la diosa que los mando a todos a asearse antes de la cena la cual esta vez estaba siendo preparada por june y shunrei

¿puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo shun al entrar a la cocina después de haberse bañado y abrazar por la espalda a june-

gracias pero ya terminamos- dijo shunrei que fue abrazada por shiryu en ese momento-

la cena fue servida de forma impecable y ya todos ocupaban sus lugares excepto saori y seiya quienes fueron los últimos en bajar a cenar como era casi siempre y los demás santos no pudieron evitar mirarse entre si y sonreír ante lo que ya sabían para desconcierto de shunrei y june quienes eran las únicas que no sabían de noviazgo "secreto" de seiya y saori y bueno luego de terminada la cena seiya y hyoga volvieron a ser los encargados de lavar los platos lo cual hicieron de muy mala gana y quejándose de que ikki nunca hacia nada después de esto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar pues mañana seria día de escuela para shun y sus hermanos

buenas noches june- le dijo shun a la amazona a quien el santo había escoltado a su habitación-

buenas noches shun- dijo la amazona al ver al santo retirarse pero a unos cuantos pasos se dio la vuelta y regreso-

ahh lo olvidaba- dijo el joven al tiempo que tomo a la joven de la cintura y la beso con mucha pasión pero igualmente con ternura sorprendiendo bastante a la amazona-

guau- dijo sonrojada la joven ante ese beso que le había robado el aliento-

hasta mañana- dijo shun al acariciar tiernamente el rostro de la joven antes de retirarse a su cuarto-

ya en su cuarto el santo se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos

SUEÑO

Shun caminaba sin rumbo pues todo estaba en completa oscuridad, grito y grito varias veces pero no había ninguna respuesta y justo cuando empezaba a darse por vencido escucho la voz original del guerrero oscuro pues el sabia que DW aun dormía dentro de el aunque claro nunca les revelo a sus hermanos ese hecho para no perturbarlos

¿qué quieres niño?- dijo con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz el sujeto-

vaya pensé que ya habías abandonado mi cuerpo- comento shun-

como le dije al pegaso nuestras unión es como la que tuviste con Hades solo podré abandonar tu cuerpo el día que mueras- respondió la voz de DW-

pero también atena pueda sacarte de mi cuerpo aunque realmente aun no entiendo por que Hades y tu escogieron mi cuerpo- dijo el joven-

eso es por que tu corazón es el mas puro de esta época, el corazón de un humano normal no podría soportar la gran maldad que tanto Hades como yo poseemos por lo que es necesario un corazón limpio de toda maldad como el tuyo para llenarlo con ella- explico la voz de DW-

pero yo no creo ser tan puro como dicen- dijo el joven con su natural inocencia-

bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el sujeto que no estaba muy contento de que lo despertaran-

veras he tenido un sueño y pensé que tu me podrías ayudar- dijo el santo que le contó su sueño al guerrero oscuro-

es muy probable que sea una premonición del futuro lamentablemente no puedo decirte mas pues es algo que tu mismo debes averiguar- se limito a decir la voz de DW-

¿cómo es posible que pueda tener premoniciones? eso es imposible- dijo el santo confundido-

hace mucho tiempo yo tenia la habilidad de ver el futuro sin embargo después de mucho tiempo de estar encerrado creí que había perdido esa habilidad pero por lo que veo ha sido pasada a ti- comento DW-

es decir ¿qué puedo utilizar tus poderes?- pregunto shun incrédulo-

bueno no tiene nada de extraño si yo pude utilizar tus técnicas es factible que tu puedas utilizar las mías pero creo que solo lo has hecho de manera inconsciente- explico DW-

tal vez tengas razón- dijo shun recordando un día que al estar cortando verduras se corto un dedo y al ir a buscar alcohol para curar la herida y al tratar de aplicarlo sobre la misma se dio cuenta que ya no tenia herida alguna ni sangre lo cual le pareció muy extraño pero ahora todo le quedaba muy claro también podía utilizar las habilidades curativas de DW

aunque debes tener cuidado pues no tienes el nivel de preparación suficiente para efectuar ninguna de mis técnicas especiales si lo intentas puede ser fatal para ti- le advirtió el sujeto a shun-

no creo que llegue a utilizar alguna técnica tuya pero bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia tras lo cual se despidió- nos veremos luego-

quizás nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginas niño- dijo DW sin embargo como shun estaba despertando no pudo escuchar estas ultimas palabras del guerrero oscuro-

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Fin del Capitulo 6

Perfiles

Nombre

Ivv de Dark Bat (murciélago oscuro)

Edad

28 años

Estatura

1,30

Peso

48 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

12 de noviembre

Color de Cabello y Ojos

Negros

País de Origen

Reino Unido

Técnica Especial

Sonic Attack (Ataque Sonico)

Historia

Reclutado por DW para servirle este pequeño ladrón fue derrotado fácilmente por seiya pero murió a manos de su propio jefe cuando estúpidamente Ivv intento matar a june

Nombre

Chirio de Dark Ocelot (Ocelote Oscuro)

Edad

29 años

Estatura

1,75

Peso

64 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

14 de abril

Color de Cabello y Ojos

Cafés

País de Origen

India

Técnica Especial

Crushing Jaws (Mandíbulas Trituradoras)

Historia

Reclutado por DW este hombre a quien el gustaba pelear y eliminar a sus oponente lucho con shiryu que lo derroto después de un difícil combate

Nombre

Vulcano de Dark Bear (Oso Oscuro)

Edad

38 años

Estatura

2,25

Peso

160 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

4 de enero

Color de Cabello y Ojos

negros

País de Origen

Estados Unidos

Técnica Especial

Fire Tower (Torre de Fuego)

Historia

Reclutado por DW este enorme sujeto quien mataba a cualquier criatura viviente que se le pusiera enfrente peleo contra hyoga que lo elimino aunque con bastante dificultad

Nombre

Avan de Dark Falcón (Halcón Oscuro)

Edad

18 años

Estatura

1,80

Peso

69 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

7 de septiembre

Color de Cabello y Ojos

Cabello Rubio y Ojos Azules

País de Origen

Alemania

Técnica Especial

Letal Wings (Alas Letales)

Historia

Reclutado por DW y a pesar de ser el mas joven era el mas poderoso de los 4 guerreros oscuros de DW tenia habilidades telequineticas que le permitían tele transportarse y mover objetos con solo mover las manos peleo contra seiya derrotándolo fácilmente y justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia apareció ikki que lucho con el teniendo ambos casi el mismo nivel pero al final el fénix lo derrota y el joven acepta con honor su muerte

Nombre

Dark Wolf (Lobo Oscuro)

Edad

Desconocida según ha dicho tiene mas de 4 mil años

Estatura

1,65

Peso

51 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

desconocida

Color de Cabello y Ojos

Cabello Negro y Ojos Rojos

País de Origen

Posiblemente de Origen Griego

Técnicas Especiales

Dark Ball (Esfera Oscura), Dark Balls, Ten Dark Balls (10 Esferas Oscuras), Giga Dark Ball, Ligthning Die (Muerte Relámpago), Wolf Claws (Garras de Lobo), Dragoon Hurricane (Huracán de Dragón), Dragoon Fang (Colmillo de Dragón), Ultimate Howling (el Ultimo Aullido)

Historia

Este sujeto que solamente se hace llamar Dark Wolf contó que el en la época antigua se revelo en contra de los dioses y estos lo castigaron destruyendo su cuerpo y encerrado su alma para siempre en su armadura pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad se posesiono del cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda y lo utilizo para llevar a cabo su venganza la cual consistía en gobernar el reino de Zeus y para ese propósito capturo a Julián Poseidón y Saori Atena para absorber sus cosmos divinos junto con el de Hades Shun para así tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a Zeus pero los caballeros de atena lucharon contra el y a pesar de su gran poder fue derrotado, actualmente shun es el único que sabe que DW aun duerme dentro de el pues su alma es lo único que no puede ser destruido

N/A: bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero no les resulte aburrido ver la tranquila vida que llevan ahora los santos y como verán agregue los datos de los guerreros oscuros y por si lo han notado algunos de los datos de DW son en realidad datos de shun por eso de tener el cuerpo de shun bueno espero tener listo el próximo capitulo pronto bye


	7. Posesion 7

CAPITULO 7 LA TORMENTA SE DESATA

Shun se despertó a las 4 de la mañana y pensó que después de todo fue buena idea hablar con el guerrero oscuro ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era estar preparado para la nueva batalla que estaba por venir sin embargo esto no le gustaba para nada al joven quien odiaba con todo su ser pelear

el santo de Andrómeda dejo de pensar en eso y se levanto para correr como normalmente lo hacia para volver a la mansión darse una ducha y empezar a preparar el desayuno para todos quienes como siempre se levantaban justo cuando el joven caballero ya había terminado de preparar todo

vaya que bien huele- dijo shiryu al entrar vestido con el uniforme negro del colegio-

shun será mejor que te cambies para que nos vayamos- dijo june al entrar a la cocina con el uniforme del colegio-

el cual consistía en una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas a cuadros tipo escocesa, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga del mismo color, zapatillas negras y unas calcetas blancas que llegaban casi a sus rodillas, la amazona tenia amarrado su rubio cabello en una coleta un poco mas arriba de su nuca

nunca me cansare de verte vestida así estas preciosa- dijo shun que realmente estaba como hipnotizado mirando el escultural cuerpo de la joven-

gracias- dijo june sonriendo picaramente al tiempo que daba una vuelta para shun-

bue… bueno será mejor que me cambie- dijo shun a quien le costo mucho trabajo dejar de admirar a su amada para dirigirse a su habitación mientras sus hermanos seguían bajando a desayunar-

dense prisa que si no los dejare- dijo ikki que en una mano tenia un café y en la otra el periódico del día-

cielos se empieza a hacer tarde- dijo shun-

al entrar a la cocina el santo de Andrómeda estaba vestido como shiryu con el uniforme del colegio que era una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón con unos zapatos escolares todo a juego en negro pero el joven santo igual que june se había amarrado su verde y largo cabello en una coleta que empezaba en la base de su nuca lo que hacia lo hacia verse muy elegante con sus 1,75 de estatura (N/A: si el niño ha crecido)-

¡DIOS QUE TARDE SE ME HA HECHO!- grito seiya que al bajar vistiéndose para el colegio casi se cae por las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina todos tratan de contener la risa al ver al pegaso tan desalineado-

seiya estas hecho un desastre- dijo shun al tiempo que ayudaba al pegaso a abotonarse los botones de su camisa negra mientras seiya aprovechaba para comerse casi de un bocado un pan tostado-

siempre es lo mismo contigo- dijo hyoga criticando que seiya era el ultimo en bajar al desayuno-

seiya pareces niño chiquito- dijo shiryu al ver como shun arreglaba el cabello de seiya-

será mejor que se den prisa o van a llegar tarde- dijo saori al entrar a la cocina a despedirse de los jóvenes pues ella podía trabajar en la mansión sin necesidad de salir de esta-

¡SI!- dijeron todos al unísono y haciendo una reverencia a la diosa antes de salir de la mansión-

ikki era en encargado de llevar a los jóvenes al colegio antes de ir a su trabajo el cual consistía en trabajar de guardaespaldas para quien lo contratara y el fénix era tan bueno que muy pronto había varios que solicitaban sus servicios por su parte no era ninguna novedad que shiryu fuera uno de los mejores si no mucho decir el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio lugar que estaba tratando de mantener ya que shun era el único que parecía poder quitarle su lugar al dragón y aunque a shun no le interesaba eso si se esforzaba en ser un buen estudiante para que su hermano mayor este orgulloso de el

shun- dijo ikki cuando su hermanito se bajo del auto a la entrada del colegio-

¿si niisan?- pregunto el joven mientras que sus hermanos y las chicas se adelantaron a entrar a clases-

no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que te dije cuando regrese en la noche hablaremos- dijo seriamente ikki mirando fijamente a su hermanito-

¿de... de que niisan?- pregunto shun nervioso aunque el ya sabia por que rumbo iría esa conversación-

creo que es momento de que tengamos una platica de hombre a hombre- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermanito-

de acuerdo niisan- dijo el joven despidiéndose de su hermano y corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases-

ese día las clases transcurrieron de la manera mas normal posible sin embargo a la hora de la comida se desato un pequeño incidente ya que estudiantes nuevos empezaron un pleito donde lamentablemente se vio involucrado el caballero de Andrómeda pues ayudo a un compañero de su clase para que no lo golpearan con lo que consecuentemente los busca problemas fijaron su atención en el santo

vamos niño bonito ven y pelea- dijo un sujeto de cabello negro y una actitud muy rebelde-

por favor no quiero pelear- dijo shun-

no eres mas que un cobarde- dijo un tipo de cabellos negros pintados parcialmente de rubio que sin mas lanzo un fuerte golpe a shun pero una mano detuvo el golpe frente al rostro del santo-

será mejor que se larguen si saben lo que les conviene- dijo un muchacho muy alto de 1,95 de cabello rubio corto pero con una coleta en la nuca y ojos del mismo color verde esmeralda de shun-

Azrael-san- dijo shun sorprendido por la intervención de ese joven-

este no es tu problema extranjero lárgate- dijo el sujeto de cabellos negros que se lanzo a golpear al recién llegado-

estúpidos- dijo el joven que tomo de un brazo al tipo de cabello rubio pintado y lo impacto contra el otro sujeto que pretendía atacarlo con lo cual dejo fuera de combate a ambos-

muchas gracias Azrael-san- dijo shun sonriéndole al joven que era un buen amigo del santo de Andrómeda desde hace 2 años cuando ese joven extranjero entro a ese colegio-

siento tan buen peleador no se como no les diste su merecido a esos inútiles- comento Azrael bajando su mirada para mirar a shun a los ojos pues era uno de los pocos que sabia que shun siempre se negaba a pelar no por ser débil si no por temor a lastimar a alguien pues era muy fuerte-

sabes que no me gusta pelear Azrael-san- comento shun-

shun estas bien no te paso nada- dijo hyoga que llego al lugar al escuchar que había pelea y que su hermano estaba involucrado-

¿estas bien shun?- pregunto shiryu que igual llegaba corriendo-

donde están esos miserables haré pedazos a cualquiera que intente tocar a shun- dijo el pegaso que había llegado y buscaba con la mirada a los agresores quienes hasta ya se habían llevado a la enfermería-

estoy bien no se preocupen Azrael-san se hizo cargo- dijo shun sonriéndole a sus hermanos-

vaya muchas gracias Azrael pero me hubieras dejado algo- dijo seiya que también era amigo del joven pues los 3 iban en el mismo salón-

seiya tu siempre buscando problemas- dijo Azrael cruzado de brazos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente con los ojos cerrados-

¿oigan que hacen?- se escucho una voz-

oh no es viacono- dijo shiryu con cierto temor-

tu peor pesadilla vuelta realidad- dijo el cisne dándole un codazo a su compañero-

¿a que no me esperaban?- dijo un joven de cabello café y ojos azules colgado como murciélago arriba de un árbol justo donde estaban parados todos-

hermano baja de ahí ahora- dijo en tono autoritario Azrael-

eres un pesado hermano- dijo viacono antes de soltar sus piernas del árbol y hacer una pirueta para caer de pie-

la pirueta fue buena pero la caída algo forzada te daré un 8- dijo seiya-

¿solo un 8?- dijo un poco decepcionado el joven pero después le sonrió al pegaso-

oigan hace rato que los estamos buscando- dijo shunrei al llegar donde estaban todos los jóvenes-

shun oí que hubo una pelea ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco asustada june al llegar junto con shunrei con los muchachos-

no te preocupes todo esta bajo control- dijo shun que tomo a la joven de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-

ya van a empezar- dijo en tono sarcástico viacono-

hermano déjalos tranquilos- dijo Azrael que se sentó bajo el árbol-

oigan será mejor que comamos antes de que termine el descanso- dijo shiryu mientras miraba su reloj-

es una gran idea- dijo seiya al pasarse la lengua por los labios-

oye shun ¿qué preparaste hoy?- dijo viacono tratando de mirar dentro de la lonchera del santo que había preparado antes de salir de la mansión junto a otras 6 para sus hermanos y para las chicas-

que gorrón eres- dijo hyoga a lo cual viacono le saco la lengua al cisne-

¿no quieres un poco Azrael-san?- pregunto shun al joven que seguía sentado bajo el árbol con los ojos cerrados-

eres muy amable shun pero ya conoces mi respuesta- dijo Azrael-

vaya eres el único que conozco que rechaza algo hecho por shun ni siquiera ikki lo hace- dijo seiya que aun se sorprendía de que ese joven a pesar de estar con ellos siempre se mostrara distante-

créanme que lloverá el día que mi hermano acepte algo de la deliciosa comida que prepara shun pero el se lo pierde- comento viacono que parecía un clon de seiya devorando ambos la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

estos jóvenes de nacionalidad Austriaca llegaron a Japón y entraron al colegio donde estudian los santos Azrael de 17 años era muy reservado y serio pero era el tipo de persona que siempre ayudaba a lo mas débiles y eso fue lo que hizo que se volviera un buen amigo tanto de seiya como de shun y mas de este ultimo quien le tenia un cariño casi tan grande como por el que sentía por sus hermanos, viacono el hermano menor de 16 años entro un año después que su hermano pero era alguien muy parecido a seiya alegre y jovial siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro pero también era un bromista empedernido muchas de sus bromas casi siempre eran para un pobre shiryu a quien había convertido en un blanco constantes de las mismas pero también hyoga a veces caía en alguna que otra broma del joven sin embargo el cisne y el dragón apreciaban mucho al jovencito tanto como a un hermanito

luego del almuerzo las clases siguieron su curso normal y los 4 santos al salir acordaron junto con las chicas pasear un poco antes de regresar a la mansión a la salida del colegio los santos se despidieron de Azrael y viacono quienes esperaban por el hermano mayor de ambos y no podían acompañarlos a los santos en su paseo

me gustaría mucho ir con ustedes pero nuestro hermano mayor me castigaría severamente- dijo con tristeza viacono-

casi no sabemos nada de el ¿cómo es?- pregunto seiya-

bueno la verdad es alguien muy estricto pero se que lo hace por nuestro bien- comento viacono-

vamos ya llego cuídense nos vemos mañana- se limito a decir Azrael y despidiéndose con la mano rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la limusina negra que había llegado a recogerlos-

creo que por eso viacono se desahoga con sus bromas en su casa son muy estrictos- comento shiryu al ver partir la limusina-

pero debe ser lo mejor para ellos si su hermano mayor se los dice- comento shun pues el igual siempre obedecía en todo a su niisan-

bueno vamos o se nos hará mas tarde- comento seiya-

¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto shunrei-

eso no se pregunta iremos al nuevo centro comercial- dijo alegremente la amazona del camaleón-

¿creen que debería avisarle a mi niisan?- pregunto shun a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente lo cual hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara-

ay por favor shun ya estas grande- dijo seiya que trataba de aguantar la risa-

además ikki llega tarde a la mansión y de todos modos siempre le cuentas que hiciste en el día- dijo shiryu-

pues el dragón sabia al igual que los demás que no importaba que tan tarde llegara ikki shun siempre lo esperaba para contarle lo que hacia en el día e igualmente no importa que tan cansado llegara ikki siempre que llegaba tenia tiempo para su hermanito y para escuchar lo que el le platicara mientras cenaba y mas de uno sentía envidia de esa unión tan especial que sus 2 hermanos compartían

dejen de molestar a shun y vamos- dijo june que siempre que podía defendía al santo-

mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto nos divertiremos- dijo alegremente shunrei mientras se tomaba del brazo de shiryu-

bien pues en marcha- dijo hyoga-

mientras esto ocurría saori estaba en el centro de operaciones de la mansión reuniendo información sobre una nueva posible amenaza pues había sentido una perturbación en el cosmo que no era normal y decidió investigar sobre sucesos extraños que estén ocurriendo en el mundo pues realmente temía que el mal volviera para tratar de tomar control sobre el planeta sin embargo no quería preocupar a seiya y los demás así que no les había comentado nada y no lo haría hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario

los jóvenes caminaron hasta el centro comercial y al llegar no había persona que no se fijara en el grupo conformado de 4 apuestos jóvenes y acompañados de 2 bellas chicas, los jóvenes visitaron varias tiendas del lugar tiendas de ropas, de regalos y otras mas para pasar un buen rato finalmente luego de un recorrido de mas de 2 horas los santos fueron a tomar un refrigerio y platicar de varias cosas divirtiéndose bastante

oye shun ¿cómo va tu club de admiradoras?- pregunto hyoga pero no era ninguna sorpresa que desde que entro shun al colegio tuviera fanáticas-

no empieces con eso hyoga- dijo shiryu-

es increíble el atractivo que tiene shun muchas jovencitas de varios grados tratan de acercársele- dijo seiya echándole leña al fuego-

¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?- dijo june algo celosa pero también noto que shun estaba muy apenado por la platica-

bueno podríamos hablar del club de admiradores que tiene june- dijo shunrei a lo cual todos se sorprendieron-

¿ella tiene club de admiradores?- pregunto hyoga-

es natural que una chica tan bonita como ella tenga admiradores- dijo shiryu-

y mucho chicos también han tratado de acercársele- comento shunrei-

¿QUEEE?- pregunto shun sorprendido y no pudo evitar sentir celos- ¿es... es cierto june?-

bue..bueno si- dijo june apenada-

pero a todos los manda a volar y les dice que solo tiene ojos para ti jijijiji- dijo shunrei-

bueno casi es lo mismo que le dice shun a las chicas que lo abordan les dice que june es a la única que quiere- dijo seiya-

¿de verdad?- pregunto al unísono shun y june para después mirarse a los ojos sonrojarse un poco y sonreírse-

cielos por un momento pensé que por su culpa estos niños se pelearían- dijo shiryu aliviado-

oye no somos tan malos- dijo hyoga a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad a sus palabras- ¿oigan por que me ven así?-

no te hagas el ofendido que no te queda- dijo seiya a lo cual todos rieron hasta hyoga

¿qué pasa shun?- pregunto june al ver algo serio al santo-

bueno todo esto es muy divertido pero creo que seria mas divertido si mi niisan estuviera con nosotros- dijo el joven un poco triste-

te entendemos shun a nosotros también nos gustaría que ikki este aquí- dijo shiryu para animar al joven-

es una pena que su trabajo lo tenga tan ocupado- dijo hyoga-

pero shun ten en cuenta que el lo hace por ti- dijo seiya-

¿por mi?- pregunto shun confundido-

si el esta trabajando para poder consentirte pues todas las salidas que has tenido con el y el dinero que te ha dado ha sido fruto de su trabajo créeme que nada de eso es de saori- dijo el pegaso-

pero es su sueldo debería gastarlo para el no para mi- dijo shun sorprendido por lo que seiya le ha dicho-

tu lo conoces shun antes que nada lo mas importante para el eres tu- dijo june que conocía bastante bien la relación de los 2 hermanos-

niisan- susurro shun y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer-

shun no llores sabes que no nos gusta verte triste por favor sonríe- dijo seiya al tiempo que se ponía de pie y con un pañuelo limpiaba los ojos del santo de las lagrimas que se formaban en los mismos-

gracias seiya- dijo shun esbozándole una sonrisa al pegaso-

bueno y dime shun ¿Azrael sigue insistiendo en pelear contigo?- pregunto seiya-

si desde que supo que era muy fuerte ha insistido en medir su fuerza con la mía- dijo shun-

creo que desistiría de eso si supiera que tan fuerte eres- dijo hyoga-

me parece que eso no seria apropiado recuerda que la gente normal no debe saber de nuestros poderes- comento shiryu seriamente-

me sentiría muy mal si llegara a lastimarlo- dijo shun temiendo que algún día llegara a pelear con su compañero-

no te preocupes eso no pasara- dijo seiya para tranquilizar a su hermano-

bueno pasando a otras cosas ¿como van con sus estudios seiya y hyoga?- pregunto el dragón mirando al cisne y al pegaso-

ya vas a empezar a molestar con eso- dijo hyoga que se cruzo de brazos-

yo creo que vamos bien- dijo seiya-

¿BIEN?- pregunto shiryu incrédulo- si alguno de los 2 reprueba una materia mas reprobaran el año-

siempre tienes que ser tan dramático- dijo hyoga-

¿por qué no los ayudas shiryu?- pregunto shun interviniendo en la discusión-

buena idea shun- secundo seiya-

si no queda de otra- dijo shiryu con resignación aunque el ya tenia pensado ofrecerse para ayudar a sus hermanos-

pues en cuanto lleguemos se pondrán al corriente con la tarea- sentencio shun-

me quitaste las palabras de la boca shun- dijo shiryu sonriéndole al santo de Andrómeda-

bueno mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto empezaran a estudiar esto flojos- dijo june-

oye shun dile a tu novia que no me ofenda- dijo seiya haciéndose el ofendido-

solo esta diciendo la verdad seiya- dijo shun para sorpresa de todos-

esto hizo que todos volvieran a reír pues no era muy común que shun hiciera bromas y mientras tanto ikki va de regreso a la mansión debido a que su ultimo cliente cancelo su compromiso ese día con lo cual el fénix tendría toda la tarde libre y eso le alegro mucho pues podría estar con su hermanito sin embargo sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir varios cosmos irrumpir en la mansión lo cual también fue sentido por los demás santos que estaban saliendo del centro comercial lo cual los hizo correr a todos rumbo a la mansión

¿de quien son estos cosmos?- pregunto hyoga-

no cabe duda que son cosmos malignos aunque no son muy poderosos- dijo shiryu al concentrarse en las presencias-

de todos modos saori-san no tiene quien la proteja- dijo shun ya que en ese momento los otros 5 santos de bronce estaban cuidando el santuario en Grecia-

debemos apresuraros antes que...- dijo seiya a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión pero se paro igual que todos al sentir 5 poderosas presencias que llegaron al lugar-

es... estos cosmos son...- trato de decir hyoga-

no es imposible, no puede ser- dijo shiryu-

seas quienes sean al parecer no son enemigos- dijo shun al sentir que los portadores de dichos cosmos estaban luchando con quienes tenían los cosmos malignos-

no podemos estar seguros debemos darnos prisa- dijo seiya empezando a correr de nuevo y siendo seguidos por todos-

los santos llegaron a la mansión al mismo tiempo que ikki quien bajo de un salto de su auto y todos corrieron al despacho de saori y cuando llegaron vieron que tres sujetos con armaduras grises e iguales salieron volando chocando contra el muro frente a la entrada del despacho con lo cual los últimos sujetos que tenían un cosmo maligno habían sido derrotados

esto solo fue una advertencia- se escucho una voz dentro de la habitación-

son unos malditos- dijo una voz con desprecio-

los nueve pronto empezaran a actuar- dijo otra voz-

es solo cuestión de tiempo- dijo la voz de otro sujeto-

debemos estar preparados- dijo saori-

SAORI ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto seiya al entrar a la habitación y se sorprendió al igual que sus compañeros al ver un rostro muy familiar-

hola seiya ha pasado tiempo- dijo un jovencito de 12 años con una larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos azules-

¿kiki?- pregunto seiya sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros-

si soy yo kiki o deberías decir kiki de aries- dijo con una gran sonrisa el lemuriano-

eso quiere decir que...- empezó a decir shiryu-

así es, que el será el nuevo caballero de aries- informo saori-

¿y quienes son ellos?- pregunto hyoga al ver a los 4 sujetos-

personas que los santos jamás habían visto un hombre de piel broceada y largos cabellos negros con unos ojos color miel , otro de tez morena con cabellos azules y ojos verde turquesa, otro de piel clara con cabellos blancos y ojos grises y el ultimo muy alto de tez muy blanca con cabello pelirrojo pero mucho mas rojo que el de kiki y ojos azul celeste los cosmos de estos hombres eran sin duda muy poderosos y shun recordó las palabras de Dark Wolf

"LA PRÓXIMA BATALLA NO SOLO NECESITARA A LOS 5 SANTOS DE ATENA SINO A TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA EL PODER PARA PROTEGER ESTA TIERRA"

ellos serán nuestros compañeros- respondió shun antes que la misma saori a lo cual todos se sorprendieron aun mas-

Fin de Capitulo 7

Perfiles Actualizados de los Santos de Atena

Nombre

Pegaso Seiya

Edad

17 años

Estatura

1,75

Peso

62 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

1 de Diciembre

Origen

Japón

Técnicas

Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Meteoros de Pegaso), Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Cometa Pegaso), Pegasus Rolling Crush (Ataque Giratorio de Pegaso)

Nombre

Andrómeda Shun

Edad

17 años

Estatura

1,75

Peso

59 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

9 de Septiembre

Origen

Japón

Técnicas

Nebula Chain (Cadena de Andrómeda), Thunder Wave (Onda de Trueno), Rolling Defense (Defensa Rodante), Spider Net (Telaraña de Andrómeda), Casting Net (Red de Andrómeda), Spiral Duct (Espiral de Andrómeda), Boomenrang Shot (Boomerang de Andrómeda), Whirled Trap (Trampa de Andrómeda), Great Capture (Gran Captura), Nebula Stream (Corriente Nebular), Nebula Storm (Tormenta Nebular)

Nombre

Fénix Ikki

Edad

19 años

Estatura

1,85

Peso

71 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

12 de Agosto

Origen

Japón

Técnicas

Phoenis Gen Ma Ken (Puño Fantasma del Fénix), Hou Yoku Ten Shoo (Ave Fénix), Ho O Yoku Ten Shoo (Ave Fénix mas letal)

Nombre

Dragón Shiryu

Edad

18 años

Estatura

1,80

Peso

62 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

4 de Noviembre

Origen

Japón

Técnicas

Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan), Rozan Ryu Hi Sho (Dragón Volador), Rozan Kou Ryu Ha (Ultimo Dragón), Excalibur, Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (los 100 Dragones de Rozan)

Nombre

Cisne Hyoga

Edad

18 años

Estatura

1,81

Peso

69 kg

Fecha de Nacimiento

23 de Enero

Origen

Rusia

Técnicas

Diamond Dust (Polvo de Diamante), Aurora Thunder Attack (Rayo de Aurora Ataca), Kholodnyi Smerch (Tornado de Hielo), Koliso o Kaisuto (Circulo de Hielo), Aurora Execution (Ejecución de Aurora)

N/A: bien creo que ya termine el preámbulo de la historia espero no les haya parecido aburrido y para el próximo capitulo ya revelare quien es el enemigo y sus intenciones también disculpen si lo ven algo corto

Un agradecimiento a Naomi, Dark Artemisa y Nayu por dejar Review como verán he puesto los datos actualizados de los santos ahora que han pasado 4 años y en cuanto a las técnicas puse todas las que han manejado en la serie incluso unas que solo salieron en el manga ustedes sabrán cuales nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye


	8. Posesion 8

CAPITULO 8 LOS NUEVE DEMONIOS SUPREMOS

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por las palabras que había dicho shun y mas aun cuando vieron que saori le daba la razón al santo de Andrómeda

¿nuestros compañeros?- pregunto seiya confundido-

así es ellos serán parte de la orden de atena- informo kiki-

¿entonces se volverá a formar la orden de atena?- pregunto shiryu sabiendo que quedaban muy pocos miembros aun vivos de la misma-

así es serán caballeros dorados pero por el momento no puedo decir que casa protegerán eso se informara hasta el día del nombramiento de todos ustedes- explico saori a lo cual los santos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la diosa

¿eso quiere decir que nosotros seremos caballeros dorados?- pregunto ikki pero el fénix no creía que eso fuera posible-

así es ikki ustedes serán parte de la nueva orden de caballeros dorados- confirmo la diosa-

eso es una buena noticia- dijo shun sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros-

si pero dejaremos eso para después ustedes mencionaron algo del enemigo ¿acaso saben quien es?- pregunto seiya preocupado por que algo le pueda pasar a saori-

así es seiya me temo que esto es obra de los nueve- dijo kiki con una evidente cara de preocupación-

¿los nueve?- pregunto shun y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al relacionar ese numero con los seres que había visto en su sueño-

¿quiénes son esos nueve?- pregunto shiryu que aun siendo el santo con mayor conocimiento no podía relacionar ese numero con algo en particular-

nueve maestros del mal- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color miel-

nueve amos del infierno- dijo el hombre cabellos azules y ojos verde turquesa-

nueve señores de la oscuridad- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises-

eso son los nueve demonios supremos- dijo el hombre de cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azul celeste cerrados con una expresión muy seria en el rostro-

¿nueve demonios supremos?- preguntaron los santos sorprendidos-

según esta escrito cuando los nueve demonios supremos vuelvan a este mundo empezara el fin del mundo y se desatara una guerra mucho mas terrible y sangrienta que todas las guerras que hayan habido juntas- explico saori con un rostro sumamente serio y preocupado-

¿tan poderosos son?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

son la elite de elite entre los demonios, se dice que no hay quien iguale su rango ni su poder inclusive el propio Luficer les teme y a cada uno le otorgo su propio dominio en el infierno ni que decir de los dioses quienes ni siquiera nombrarlos les esta permitido- volvió a hablar el hombre pelirrojo-

bueno antes que cualquier otra cosa debemos disculparnos por nuestra descortesía pero no nos hemos presentado- dijo con una amable sonrisa el hombre de cabello negro y ojos color miel- me llamo Moisés soy de México y tengo 22 años-

yo me llamo Ramses soy de Egipto y tengo 24 años- dijo muy serio el hombre de cabellos azules y ojos verde turquesa-

yo me llamo Santiago soy de Perú y tengo 21 años- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises con una amigable sonrisa-

yo soy Erico soy de Noruega y tengo 23 años- respondió secamente el pelirrojo de ojos azul celeste como quien contesta sin el deseo de hacerlo-

mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo shun-

si mucho gusto- dijeron también amablemente los otros santos-

por el momento no podemos hacer nada ya que no sabemos que tienen pensado hacer ni cuando atacaran como dije esto solo fue una advertencia- dijo Moisés señalando a los soldados de bajo rango que habían enviado a la mansión y yacían regados por parias partes tanto del despacho como afuera del mismo-

por el momento solo podemos mantenernos alertas y en guardia por si intentan atacar de nuevo- dijo kiki-

¿qué haremos nosotros?- pregunto seiya-

por el momento ustedes seguirán con sus estudios solo intervendrán hasta que sea absolutamente necesario- le dijo saori a los santos de bronce-

pero...- trato de protestar seiya-

no se preocupen por mi ahora que han llegado estos santos ellos se encargaran de la seguridad de la mansión- dijo la diosa para tratar de quitarles un peso de encima a los jóvenes-

no se preocupen tengan por seguro que cuidaremos muy bien de ella- dijo Moisés-

así es somos muy capaces- secundo Santiago-

después de todo somos caballeros dorados maestros de maestros entre los 88 caballeros- dijo kiki sonriendo-

mientras afuera de la mansión se ve una sombra que emana un cosmos maligno

aun si fueran dioses eso no importa nada impedirá que esta mundo sea purificado por nosotros- dijo la sombra antes de desaparecer-

al mismo tiempo muy lejos de Japón en Inglaterra para ser exactos hay un poblado y afueras del mismo varias mujeres vestidas de negro hacen un circulo alrededor de una joven vestida de blanco que esta encadenada a un árbol y a duras penas podía mover los brazos

¡MI BEBE POR FAVOR REGRÉSENME A MI BEBE!- gritaba entre sollozos la joven encadenada a una de las mujeres que tenia al niño en brazos-

tu y este retoño serán sacrificados para que nuestra señora siga siendo hermosa- dijo la mujer de horrible aspecto-

¡NO POR FAVOR HÁGANME LO QUE QUIERAN PERO DEJEN VIVIR A MI BEBE!- grito la joven suplicando por la vida del infante-

eso es imposible pues necesitados la sangre de ambos para nuestra señora- dijo la mujer que puso al bebe en los brazos de su madre y saco una daga para matar a ambos-

¡NOOOO DIOS NOOOO!- volvió a suplicar la joven al ver a la mujer empuñar el arma y tratar de clavarla en su bebe pero sucedió algo que la detuvo-

¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SON TODOS USTEDES Y QUE QUIEREN?- grito la mujer al ver a varios sujetos con armaduras rodearlas y eran las mismas armaduras de los que atacaron la mansión-

solo hemos venido a destruirlas brujas- dijo un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos y barba con una armadura un poco diferente a la de los soldados-

¡JAJAJAJA!- rieron todas las mujeres al oír semejante disparate para ellas-

será mejor que se larguen o nuestra señora los desollara vivos- advirtió aun riéndose la bruja con la daga-

se refiere a esta bruja- dijo el hombre mostrando en su mano derecha la cabeza cercenada de una mujer que parecía joven pero que rápidamente fue envejeciendo y por ultimo se volvió polvo lo que hizo palidecer a esas mujeres-

¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A NUESTRA SEÑORA?- grito llena de ira la bruja de la daga y tenia la intención de utilizarla contra ese sujeto-

yo no le hice nada ella misma me entrego su cabeza cuando supo a quien sirvo- dijo tranquilamente el hombre-

¡MENTIRA!- grito la bruja que no podía creer eso-

bueno entonces esto te hará creer en mi palabra- dijo el hombre al mostrar un emblema en su armadura en el cual había un pentagrama y dentro del mismo un circulo formado por 9 diferentes tipos de garras-

por Belcebú- dijo la bruja sorprendida y el miedo se apodero tanto de ella como de sus compañeras-

por que tardas tanto- se escucho una voz lúgubre-

mi señor disculpe- dijo el hombre postrándose igual que todos los soldados que lo acompañaban-

no importa que sean ustedes, somos muchas y no acabaran con nosotras tan fácilmente- dijo la bruja tratando de sonar desafiante-

no son mas que basura- dijo con desprecio la voz y entonces apareció frente a la bruja un sujeto muy alto vistiendo una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo-

la cual era muy parecida a las de los espectros de hades ya que no se podía vislumbrar su rostro pues una oscuridad infinita lo conformaba entonces el sujeto solo levanto una mano y de la misma con un solo dedo señalo la aldea de las brujas que en un menos de un segundo empezó a explotar y cubrirse de llamas al mismo tiempo que la tierra se abría y se tragaba todo alrededor de la misma mientras se escuchaban los alaridos mortales de varias brujas que estaban muriendo cuando el sujeto bajo su mano de la aldea ni un rastro había quedado esto horrorizo a todas las presentes que hicieron un intento de escapar pero apenas si se movieron los ojos del sujeto centellearon y todas se cubrieron de llamas incinerándose al instante solo quedo la bruja de la daga quien realmente no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba pero mirando al sujeto hablo

nos veremos en el infierno- dijo la bruja antes de que los ojos del sujeto volvieran a centellear y la bruja fue tragada por la tierra que se abrió mientras la mujer daba horribles gritos de dolor que desaparecieron cuando la tierra volvió a cerrarse-

por favor no nos maten- pidió la joven que aun seguía encadenada y sostenía en brazos al niño pero después de todo lo que había visto no creyó que ella ni su hijo pudieran salvarse-

lo lamento pero no podemos dejar testigos- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie e hizo un ademán con la mano para acabar con la mujer y su hijo-

¡NOOO POR FAVOR!- grito la mujer-

todos retírense- se escucho decir a la lúgubre voz del sujeto de túnica negra-

pero mi señor- replico el hombre-

¡HE DADO UNA ORDEN! ¿VAS A DESOBEDECERLA?- alzo la voz el sujeto-

no mi señor- dijo el hombre que desapareció junto a los otros soldados-

máteme a mi pero no lastime a mi bebe- suplico la joven llorando y con un terror espantoso al quedarse a solas con esa persona-

fue entonces que el hombre levanto la mano lo cual horrorizo a la mujer que cerro los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo esperando el final de ambos pero al oír el sonido de las cadenas romperse los abrió y se sorprendió al verse liberada dirigió su rostro al sujeto de cuyo dedo aun tenia una estela de luz del rayo que había usado para liberarla entonces el hombre bajo su mano y dándose la vuelta empezó a alejarse

gracias- dijo la joven de cabellos negros y de cuyos ojos azules aun salían lagrimas pero eran lagrimas de felicidad sin embargo apenas si dijo esa palabra el sujeto desapareció de su vista-

y en un lugar algo apartado de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de las brujas se ve a otro sujeto con túnica negra junto al que apareció el hombre

¿por qué le perdonaste la vida a esa mujer?- pregunto el sujeto pero siguió hablando- nosotros los demonios supremos tenemos el deber de acabar con todos los humanos de este planeta-

solo le di un poco mas de tiempo cuando llegue el Apocalipsis morirá junto a todos los demás humanos- respondió el hombre-

esta bien en eso tienes razón- dijo el sujeto después de lo cual ambos desaparecieron del lugar-

de regreso a Japón donde ha anochecido y los santos están en la sala estudiando o tratando de estudiar

¿seiya me estas prestando atención?- dijo shiryu algo molesto pues el pegaso parecía estar en otro planeta-

ehh ¿decías algo shiryu?- pregunto seiya quien estaba muy preocupado-

seiya deja de pensar en eso- dijo hyoga-

lo intento pero no puedo, no puedo evitar temer que algo le pase a saori- dijo seiya que jugaba con su lápiz pero seguía preocupado-

debemos tener fe en que eso no sucederá y esforzarnos en cuidarla muy bien seiya yo te prometo que no dejare que nada le pase- dijo shun poniendo su mano sobre la de seiya-

yo también te lo prometo- dijo ikki poniendo su mano sobre la de shun-

niisan- dijo shun mirando sorprendido a su hermano pero después dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

nosotros también te lo prometemos seiya- dijeron shiryu y hyoga poniendo sus manos sobre las de sus amigos-

si seiya no dejaremos que nada le pase- dijo kiki sonriendo desde la puerta pues el se había quedado en la mansión-

¿dónde están tus compañeros?- pregunto seiya-

ellos investigaran en la ciudad si hay indicios de que aun hay soldados de los demonios supremos- respondió el lemuriano que cambio su sonrisa por un rostro serio-

¿kiki puedes decirnos mas de ellos?- pregunto seiya que quería saber lo mas que fuera posible sobre sus adversarios-

te he dicho casi todo lo que se seiya lo mas que puedo decirte es que estoy seguro que no tardaran en revelarse- respondió el lemuriano-

¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto shiryu-

bueno es solo un presentimiento- dijo kiki-

rayos si tan solo...- dijo seiya pero entonces su cosmo le advirtió que había un cosmo maligno y poderoso afuera de la mansión-

¿de quien es este cosmo?- pregunto shiryu sorprendido tanto por el poder como por la maldad tan grande de ese cosmo-

es increíble la maldad que emana de el- dijo ikki muy sorprendido-

no puede ser... sa... saori- dijo shun asustado cuando sintió que el cosmo de saori estaba muy cerca de ese cosmo maligno-

dios no- dijo hyoga al sentir lo mismo que shun-

¡SAORI!- grito seiya que salió corriendo al jardín al igual que los demás santos-

¿qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto saori que había sentido mucho antes el cosmo maligno y salió a enfrentar al demonio supremo-

es muy obvio lo que queremos Atena- dijo un muchacho que vestía una túnica negra pero su rostro estaba descubierto tenia el cabello negro cenizo y ojos color naranja que le dirigían una fría mirada a la diosa-

mis fuentes me han informado que han estado eliminando a varios clanes del mal y es algo que no entiendo- dijo saori que había sido informada que brujas, hechiceros y otros seres del mal habían sido destruidos por los demonios supremos-

es por que esas miserables criaturas jamás han podido conseguir extender sus dominios y tarde o temprano se habrían extinguido además eso no es algo que le deba importar a una diosa que cuida por el bienestar de los humanos mas bien deberías estar contenta de que te hayan ahorrado el trabajo- respondió el hombre sonriendo burlonamente-

¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS!- grito seiya al llegar con saori al igual que sus compañeros-

vaya, vaya así que estos son los famosos santos de bronce que derrotaron a la rebelión del santuario, a los dioses guerreros, a Poseidón y al mismo Hades- dijo el hombre mirando a seiya-

¿como sabes eso?- pregunto seiya al tiempo que se puso adelante de saori-

hemos estado siguiendo todo lo que han hecho sin que se dieran cuenta claro- dijo el sujeto-

¿quién eres y ha que has venido?- pregunto shun que también se puso delante de la diosa-

solo les dire que me llamo Draco y soy un demonio supremo- respondió el sujeto que ahora miro fijamente a shun-

¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto shiryu-

bueno solo tenia la misión de vigilarlos pero me aburrí de eso y ahora quiero probar si son tan fuertes como me han dicho- dijo el sujeto que ahora examino a shiryu con su mirada-

¿y por que no traes tu armadura?- pregunto hyoga-

jejejeje bueno si vieran mi armadura tendría que matarlos- dijo Draco divertido mientras dirigía su mirada a hyoga-

no te seria tan fácil- dijo ikki mirando fijamente al sujeto-

¿cuántas veces no he oído eso?- dijo el sujeto que miro al fénix a los ojos-

¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES!- grito seiya-

claro que me iré pero primero quiero divertirme- dijo Draco y al decir esto el hombre se movió rápida y sorpresivamente-

¡SEIYA!- grito shun al ver como el sujeto ataco al pegaso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeándolo en el pecho-

¡SHUN CUIDADO!- grito ikki al ver al sujeto intentar golpear a shun pero el fénix se interpuso recibiendo el golpe en el rostro-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun al ver a su hermano caer al suelo por el tremendo golpe-

pero que lentos son ni siquiera pudieron esquivar mis golpes- dijo el sujeto al regresar al punto donde estaba parado como si no se hubiera movido de ahí-

¡MALDITO!- dijo seiya al reponerse y tratar de atacar al sujeto-

esperaba mas de ustedes- dijo Draco que cerro los ojos y elevo su cosmo alzando rápidamente su brazo con lo cual en menos de su segundo los santos cayeron- espero que ahora comprendan la diferencia entre nuestros poderes-

seiya, niisan, shiryu, hyoga- dijo shun al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo-

¿QUÉ? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYAS ESQUIVADO MI ATAQUE!- grito el hombre abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver a shun de pie y sin ningún rasguño mientras que los 4 que yacían en el suelo tenían sus ropas muy rasgadas-

yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo shun que por un momento vio perfectamente el ataque del enemigo como si fuera en cámara lenta-

¡ESTA VES NO TENDRAS SUERTE!- grito el sujeto al volver a efectuar su ataque pero se sorprendió al ver no solo que shun lo esquivo sino que ahora estaba frente a el con su rostro muy cerca del suyo-

por favor vete no me obligues a pelear- le dijo shun al sujeto-

¿PERO QUE?- grito Draco que iba volver a efectuar su técnica pero se detuvo impresionado al ver por un instante un brillo rojo en los ojos verde esmeralda de shun-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- se escucho gritar a seiya al atacar al sujeto el cual apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque-

este chico no es alguien ordinario- dijo el sujeto que seguía mirando a shun y sin poder creerlo comento- es como si tanto el bien y el mal habitaran al mismo tiempo en el pero eso es imposible-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu al atacar pero el sujeto volvió a esquivar el ataque-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga al atacar y esta vez el sujeto no pudo esquivar el ataque que logro congelar parte de su brazo derecho y dorso-

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió el sujeto para desconcierto de los santos y entonces hablo- cometí un grave error al subestimarlos pero no volverá a pasar-

es mejor que te rindas- le dijo seiya al hombre-

no deberían confiarse esto no es nada para mi- al decir esto Draco hizo pedazos el hielo que congelaba parte de su cuerpo-

¡NO ES POSIBLE!- grito hyoga pues su ataque había estado cerca del cero absoluto y no creía que alguien pudiera romper ese hielo

y ese es el poder del mejor alumno del caballero de acuario camus- dijo el sujeto burlándose de hyoga-

maldito- dijo hyoga que elevo su cosmo para atacar al sujeto y se lanzo contra el-

esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo seiya que también elevo su cosmo y ataco junto a hyoga-

¡CUIDADO SEIYA, HYOGA!- grito shun al ver que una gran y extraña arma de doble punta llego rodando velozmente y clavándose violentamente en el suelo impidiendo el paso de los santos-

tan pronto como ataco el arma salió del suelo y regreso a la mano del atacante que era una especie de sombra que no se podía ver muy bien pues no había luna y estaba muy oscuro pero además estaba acompañada de otros dos sujetos que igualmente no se podían distinguir pero sus cosmos realmente eran muy poderosos y solo se podían ver sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad de la noche no había duda también eran demonios supremos entonces uno de los 3 que se encontraba al centro hablo

Draco me puedes explicar ¿que rayos estas haciendo?- dijo la voz del sujeto-

estaba aburrido y quise divertirme ¿tienes algún problema?- respondió con insolencia Draco-

¡SILENCIO!- grito la voz- hemos sido llamados y vendrás inmediatamente-

bah deben esta agradecidos pues van a vivir un poco mas así que será mejor que disfruten lo que les resta de vida- dijo el sujeto dirigiéndose a hyoga y seiya-

¡MISERABLE!- dijeron el cisne y el pegaso que intentaron de nuevo acercarse al demonio-

será mejor que se queden quietos o de lo contrario mi poderosa hacha doble esta vez partirá mas que la tierra- advirtió el sujeto que había lanzado esa extraña arma larga de doble hoja-

les aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo santos de atena- le dijo Draco a los santos antes de saltar con sus compañeros-

¡EL DESTINO DE ESTE MUNDO ESTA SELLADO!- dijeron los 4 hombres antes de desaparecer mientras reían burlándose de los santos-

esas palabras- dijo shun sorprendido que no puede creer que todo lo ha que pasado va de acuerdo a su sueño-

¿qué significa eso?- pregunto ikki-

con eso quieren decir que el mundo esta condenado a la destrucción- dijo kiki muy serio-

¿seiya estas bien?- pregunto saori al acercarse al caballero y abrazarlo sin importarle la presencia de los otros santos-

perdóname saori no pudimos hacer nada contra ese hombre- dijo seiya muy avergonzado-

no te preocupes por eso lo que importa es que no los lastimo gravemente- dijo la diosa que se aferró con mas fuerza del pegaso-

Mientras en un lugar fuera de Japón están reunidos los 9 Demonios Supremos en un templo de arquitectura griega y están reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa con la misma imagen del pentagrama y dentro del mismo 9 diferentes garras formando un circulo al parecer cada demonio esta sentado frente a la garra que le corresponde

¡LA ESPERA HA SIDO LARGA PERO HA TERMINADO ES EL MOMENTO DE APLASTAR A ATENA, AL SANTUARIO Y A SUS GUARDIANES!- grito la voz de uno de los 9-

¡UNA VEZ QUE LOS DESTRUYAMOS PODREMOS PURIFICAR EL MUNDO CON TRANQUILIDAD!- dijo otra voz-

todo a su tiempo no debemos apresurarnos tengan por seguro que atena y sus santos morirán- dijo tranquilamente una voz-

así es tenemos un plan para acabar con atena lenta y dolorosamente mientras nos regocijamos con su sufrimiento- dijo otra voz-

por cierto Draco eres muy descuidado que hubiera pasado si esos jóvenes te hubieran derrotado- dijo una de las sombras dirigiéndose al muchacho que había atacado a los santos-

no creo que eso sea posible- dijo Draco- pero no puedo negar que los subestime y eso pudo haberme costado muy caro-

bien hay que prepararlo todo para nuestra victoria- dijo otro sujeto mientras levantaba una copa de vino en alto-

¡POR EL FIN DE MUNDO, QUE EMPIECE EL APOCALIPSIS JAJAJAJAJA!- gritaron entre risas 7 de los nueve Demonios mientras que 2 de ellos solo permanecieron callados-

vaya esta vez tuvieron suerte- dijo shunrei mientras vendaba un brazo de shiryu-

si hubiéramos tenido nuestras armaduras podríamos haber dado batalla- dijo hyoga frustrado por no haber podido derrotar a ese sujeto mientras june terminaba de curar sus heridas-

será mejor no pensar en eso- dijo seiya quien ya había sido vendado por shun-

si es lo mejor, shun deja eso estoy bien- dijo ikki al ver a su hermanito acercarse con el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

quédate quieto- se limito a decir shun mientras con alcohol limpiaba la herida del rostro de su hermano quien no teniendo otra opción se dejo atender por su hermanito-

creo que el hacer ejercicio ayudo a shun- dijo june al ver que el santo de Andrómeda no tenia ni un solo rasguño mientras que no se podía decir lo mismo de sus hermanos-

cielos entonces debo empezar a levantarme temprano- dijo seiya al escuchar eso-

cuanto tu te levantes temprano siberia ya será un paraíso tropical- dijo hyoga a lo cual todos rieron-

muy gracioso- dijo seiya que le dirigió una mirada asesina al cisne-

será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar mañana hablaremos con calma- dijo saori-

siendo así nos vemos mañana que descansen- dijo seiya que se adelanto a subir a las habitaciones y mas en concreto a la de saori-

bueno que descanse todos- dijo saori que también se dirigió a su habitación-

bien buenas noches a todos- dijo shiryu que se fue tomado del brazo de shunrei-

yo me quedare a hacer guardia- dijo kiki-

yo también- dijo ikki-

en cuanto lo requieran yo los relevare- dijo hyoga recostándose en el sofá-

bueno entonces buenas noches a todos- dijo shun despidiéndose-

auu- se quejo ikki cuando shun lo beso en su mejilla golpeada-

discúlpame niisan se me olvido- dijo shun avergonzado-

no te preocupes otouto con eso sanara mas rápido- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermanito-

buenas noches a todos- dijo la amazona del camaleón-

buenas noches- volvió a decir shun antes de retirarse con june-

buenas noches- dijeron kiki, ikki y hyoga que montarían guardia toda la noche-

otra vez tendremos que pelear- dijo apesadumbrado shun-

que mal era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo june que estaba tomada del brazo del santo-

bueno ya estamos aquí- dijo shun-

shun puedes... quisieras dormir contigo- le pidió june al santo de Andrómeda que había escoltado a la joven a su habitación-

es justo lo que te iba a pedir- dijo shun lo cual hizo sonrojarse a la joven-

gracias- dijo la amazona al abrazarse al santo y entrar ambos a la habitación de la amazona-

shun dime la verdad ¿cómo pudiste esquivar esa técnica?- pregunto la amazona que ya se había acostado al lado del santo-

la verdad no lo se- dijo shun pero el santo tenia una idea del por que de eso-

quizá sea la ultima noche tranquila que tengamos- dijo june mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de shun con cierta aprehensión-

entonces me alegra poder pasarla contigo- dijo shun suavemente mientras que con ternura acariciaba la cabeza y cabellos de la joven-

la joven levanto el rostro para besar a shun mientras sus manos se aferraron a la nuca del santo y la acariciaban mientras la joven profundizaba el beso, shun por su parte acaricio la espalda de la joven una y otra vez sus manos recorrían esa zona suavemente

bue... buenas noche shun- dijo la joven que volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de shun e inhalaba extasiada la fragancia que el cuerpo del joven emanaba-

buenas noches june- dijo el santo dejando una de sus manos en la cintura de la amazona y la otra seguía acariciando el largo cabello de la joven mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente a la amazona-

los jóvenes siguieron acariciándose tiernamente hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos, sin embargo esta fue la primera vez que los jóvenes sintieron temor de no volver a estar juntos por lo que inconscientemente ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras dormían

Fin del Capitulo 8

N/A: bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo y espero tener el próximo en este mes y tratar de no tardar tanto bueno como verán ya revele a los enemigos pero aun no revelo casi nada de ellos solo a uno pero conforme continué la historia los revelare a cada uno de ellos espero poder sorprenderlos

Bien agradezco a **La Trinidad del Caos** si tratare de no maltratar a seiya pero no prometo nada gracias por tu review, **BrianWave** me alegra que te haya gustado espero que también te guste este capitulo, **Dark Artemisa** gracias por tu review espero que ya te hayas mejorado y discúlpame por hacerte esperar cuídate mucho, **Nayu **como siempre gracias tus reviews aunque el ultimo de Día de los inocentes lo vi algo corto jejeje pero bueno muchas gracias de todos modos lamentablemente no puedo decir mucho de los nuevos personajes hasta que avance la trama sorry, **Legendary** gracias por tu review y pues te aseguro que ya empezaran pronto las peleas y bueno como dije antes no puedo decir mucho hasta que avance la historia

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que tienen tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	9. Posesion 9

CAPITULO 9 LA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA EMPIEZA

El santo de Andrómeda y la amazona del camaleón se durmieron abrazándose con fuerza temiendo que quizás no volverían a estar juntos en mucho tiempo y por su parte shun entro en un profundo sueño

SUEÑO

Dark Wolf ¿estas aquí?- pregunto shun a la oscuridad-

¿qué quieres niño?- respondió no con muy buenos ánimos el guerrero oscuro-

¿tuviste algo que ver con que haya podido esquivar el ataque de ese sujeto?- pregunto shun pues para el santo esa la respuesta mas lógica-

así es no podía permitir que un pobre diablo dañe tu cuerpo- contesto DW-

¿lo hiciste para protegerme?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

no lo malinterpretes- dijo DW muy serio- a mi no me conviene que mueras por ahora-

¿por qué?- pregunto shun-

bueno por que es preferible esta aquí que regresar a la armadura no es por nada pero tu cuerpo es mas confortable que el metal- dijo el guerrero oscuro-

ahh ya veo- dijo shun un poco triste el tenia la esperanza de que el y DW algún día podrían ser amigos pero viendo la frialdad del sujeto eso parecía imposible-

espero que entiendas algo- dijo DW-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto shun-

es la primera y ultima vez que te ayudare no importa que estés muriendo no te volveré a ayudar aun cuando tenga que regresar a la armadura- dijo DW con mucha frialdad-

si entiendo- dijo el santo que esta vez sintió mas tristeza pero trato de ocultarla y se despidió con una reverencia- de todos modos muchas gracias por ayudarme adiós-

maldición ¿por que lo hice?- dijo DW cuando vio que shun desapareció ya que estaba despertando de su sueño-

el guerrero oscuro se cuestionaba el hecho de haber ayudado al niño pues lo hizo de forma inconsciente y cuando se dio cuenta ya le había brindado un poco de su poder a shun lo cual el joven no desaprovecho ¿pero por qué lo había hecho? Ya no tenia caso ocultarlo ni si quiera a si mismo era muy obvio le había tomado afecto al chico después de estar unido a el todo ese tiempo no era de extrañar además de que shun era una buena persona y muy agradable si lo pensaba bien era inevitable que le empezara a tomar cariño y también estaba el hecho de que shun al parecer quería hacerse su amigo

me agrada- dijo la voz de DW muy bajo como un susurro imperceptible-

sin embargo sabia que no saldría nada bueno de esa amistad por mucho que lo intentara no era posible que algún día fueran amigos por lo que trataba de mantenerse distante del niño y el podía ver como shun se ponía triste por eso, maldición eso lo enfurecía consigo mismo como era posible que le hiciera eso al niño, la verdad era que se sentía muy identificado con el caballero de Andrómeda pero era mejor que no siguiera pensando en eso por lo que el guerrero se concentro para volver a dormir y tratar de no volver a cometer alguna estupidez que lo ligara con el muchacho pues simple y sencillamente jamás podrían ser amigos por lo que ya no debía encariñarse con el, de lo contrario seria fatal para ambos esto fueron los últimos pensamientos del guerrero oscuro antes de volver a dormir

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Shun despertó con tristeza había comprobado que DW le había ayudado y con ello vio la esperanza de que fueran amigos cual seria su decepción al saber que el guerrero oscuro simple y llanamente lo hizo por compromiso eso lo entristeció de sobremanera, la verdad era que shun era el tipo de persona que le gustaba hacer amigos y el hecho de que una persona que a el le agradaba no quisiera ser su amigo le dolía mucho, no tenia caso que lo niegue realmente le agradaba DW y es que había muy pocas personas que pudieran llegar a ganarse el odio si es que lo había del caballero de Andrómeda

El joven dejo de pensar en eso y miro a june que seguía durmiendo aferrada a su dorso y su rostro pegado a su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar con ternura la cálida mejilla de la joven entonces con mucha delicadeza alzo el rostro de la amazona y la beso en los labios tiernamente para después con mucho cuidado retirar los brazos de la joven de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie para salir del cuarto de la amazona no sin antes darle su acostumbrado beso en la frente a la chica

¿shun?- se escucho una voz somnolienta decir-

shi... shiryu- dijo shun sorprendido al ver al dragón levantado tan temprano y temiendo que lo haya visto salir del cuarto de la amazona del camaleón-

shun ¿dónde estabas? te estaba buscando- escucho shun a sus espaldas la voz de su hermano mayor-

ni... niisan- apenas pudo decir sorprendido el santo de Andrómeda al volver su rostro y comprobar que realmente era su hermano el que le hablo-

¿me vas a decir donde estabas? te llame a tu cuarto pero al no recibir respuestas entre y me sorprendió ver que no pasaste la noche ahí pues tu cama esta arreglada- dijo el fénix mirando a su hermanito con cierta preocupación-

bue... bueno veras yo...- el santo no sabia que decir entonces shiryu intervino-

bueno ikki shun paso la noche en el cuarto de seiya como estaba muy cansado no se dio cuenta y se quedo a dormir ahí yo vi cuando entro- dijo el dragón sorprendiendo con esta respuesta a los hermanos-

¿en la habitación de seiya?- pregunto incrédulo el fénix para luego decir- si fue así ¿dónde durmió seiya?-

no te hagas al tonto ikki tu bien sabes donde duerme seiya cuando no duerme en su cuarto- dijo el dragón pues ikki, hyoga y el habían visto cuando seiya un día salió muy temprano del cuarto de saori pero prefirieron guardar el secreto por respeto a la privacidad del pegaso y la diosa

¿dónde?- pregunto shun con curiosidad-

ahh bueno shun te buscaba para que me prepares café antes de que vayas a correr- dijo ikki para cambiar de tema y llevándose a shun para que shiryu no le dijera nada-

niisan ¿dónde pasa la noche seiya?- le siguió preguntando shun a su hermano mayor mientras terminada de hacer el café pedido-

cielos shun se te hace tarde si no sales a correr ahora no llegaras a tiempo para ducharte y vestirte para la escuela- dijo ikki evadiendo la pregunta de su hermanito pues el pensaba que shun aun era un niño para que le hablaran de ciertas cosas-

si será mejor que me cambie- dijo shun que fue a su cuarto por su ropa de correr olvidándose del asunto para fortuna del fénix-

por poco- dijo ikki aliviado al ver a su hermano subir a su cuarto-

ikki cuando entenderás que shun ya no es un niño me parece que ya es hora que le hables de "eso"- dijo desde la puerta de la cocina shiryu-

eso es algo que no te importa yo decidiré cuando sea hora de que shun sepa de "eso"- dijo ikki dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada al dragón-

como quieras pero después no te arrepientas de que shun aprenda de otras fuentes- dijo el dragón dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y dejando a ikki pensando en sus palabras-

hola shiryu- dijo shun al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con el dragón-

hola shun- dijo el dragón respondiendo al saludo-

muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi hermano- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia-

no te preocupes lo hice con gusto además no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con ikki- dijo el dragón sonriendo-

de todas formas gracias- dijo shun volviendo a hacer otra reverencia antes de irse a correr-

el día de los santos en la escuela paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la salida del colegio e ikki los fue a buscar a todos, era como si lo que hubieran vivido el día anterior no fuera mas que una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla pero lamentablemente no lo era y ahora mas que nunca debían estar alertas

¿seiya viste a Azrael-san?- pregunto shun ya que en todo el día no vio a su amigo por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse-

no shun parece que no vino- dijo seiya negando con la cabeza-

tampoco vino viacono- dijo hyoga que tampoco podía evitar sentirse preocupado-

tranquilos hable con los maestros y me dijeron que ellos no vinieron pues tuvieron que salir de la ciudad y pidieron permiso- dijo shiryu para tranquilizar a sus hermanos-

espero que estén bien- dijo shun-

será mejor que regresemos a la mansión- dijo seiya al señalar que ikki los había llegado a recoger-

los jóvenes subieron al vehículo mientras una sombra los vigilaba desde lo alto de un árbol sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los santos regresaron a la mansión pero apenas estaban entrando sintieron varios cosmos malignos aparecer de la nada y tratar de irrumpir en la misma

no de nuevo- dijo seiya que bajo del vehículo aun en movimiento-

rayos- dijo ikki que freno el auto para que los demás santos bajaran-

¡STARDUST REVOLUTION! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)- oyeron los santos gritar a kiki-

cuando llegaron con el lemuriano había varios cuerpos a su alrededor que eran de la misma clase de soldados que atacaron el otro día la mansión

¿estas bien kiki?- pregunto shiryu-

¿SAORI DONDE ESTA SAORI?- pregunto agitado seiya-

estoy bien y no se preocupen por Atena ella esta bien Erico, Moisés y Santiago la están cuidando- dijo kiki-

¡SCARLET NIDDLE! (Aguja Escarlata)- se oyó una voz gritar-

los jóvenes apenas vieron un ataque escarlata que los paso de largo y encontró su blanco en unos soldados que pretendían atacar a los santos de bronce por la espalda

esa... esa técnica es... es- dijo hyoga muy impresionado-

es del caballero dorado de escorpión milo- dijo Ramses que había sido quien efectuó el ataque pues su uña del dedo índice estaba roja y tenia la forma de un aguijón de escorpión-

eso quiere decir que tu...- empezó a decir seiya-

así es no tiene caso negarlo de todos modos lo iban a saber yo seré el nuevo caballero de escorpión- termino por decir el egipcio-

pero que yo recuerde milo no tenia ningún discípulo- dijo shiryu-

lo que pasa es que muchos de los caballeros dorados tenían discípulos escondidos para que si algo les sucedía a ellos habría quien los reemplazara- dijo kiki para sorpresa de los caballeros de bronce-

Milo fue mi maestro me enseño su técnica y luego de practicar por años por fin logre dominarla- dijo Ramses disminuyendo su cosmo y volviendo la uña de su dedo a su estado normal-

Ya veo- dijo hyoga mirando fijamente a Ramses quien tenia cierto parecido con el difunto caballero dorado de la octava casa-

¿qué pretenderán esos sujetos al atacar así?- pregunto kiki para luego decir- saben que nunca podrán acercarse a Atena si envían a estos soldados de bajo rango-

eso no es algo que les importe- dijo una voz haciendo que los santos se pusieran en guardia-

¡DRACO!- dijeron sorprendidos los santos al ver al sujeto que los había atacado el día anterior-

díganle a su amada Atena que el Apocalipsis iniciara en 9 días si quiere detenerlo debe venir a nuestros dominios sola- dijo Draco-

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- grito seiya lleno de furia mientras trataba de contener su impulso de atacar al Demonio Supremo-

eso todo lo que tenia que decirles ella ya sabrá donde localizarnos- se limito a decir el sujeto antes de desaparecer-

¡ESPERA!- grito seiya al ver desaparecer al sujeto-

el pegaso sabia muy bien al igual que sus compañeros que saori acudiría aun cuando ellos trataran de impedirlo pues la diosa debía velar por el bienestar de la tierra y de la gente que la habitaba aun si tenia que sacrificar su vida ella lo haría con gusto sabiendo que la tierra estaría a salvo con su sacrificio por lo que los santos sobre todo seiya están muy preocupados por lo que decidiera saori una vez de que se entere de los planes de los Demonios Supremos

mientras esto sucede lejos de los terrenos de la mansión Draco esta descansando encima de un árbol en una gruesa rama en eso esta cuando siente algo venir hacia el

¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?- grito el sujeto al ver como algo destrozo la base del árbol donde estaba y apenas tuvo de tiempo de saltar antes de que el árbol se colapsara-

¿ya le diste el mensaje a atena?- se escucho una voz-

¡MALDICION AMON DEJA DE JUGAR!- grito el sujeto dirigiendo su vista a un lugar en la copa de un árbol donde una sombra se materializo-

eso es lo que yo te debería decir, estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando ya debías haberte reportado- dijo la sombra-

¡LO QUE YO HAGA ES MI PROBLEMA!- grito Draco y entonces vino venir de nuevo a la extraña arma del sujeto y apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar- ¡MALDICIÓN AMON LLAMA A ESA MALDITA COSA O TE JURO QUE LA DESTRUIRE!-

dudo que puedas hacer tal cosa- dijo la sombra alzando su mano y al instante el arma regreso girando velozmente a esta-

Amón eres un imbecil- dijo Draco que iba a atacar a su compañero cuando otra sombra apareció detrás de un árbol-

¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES REGRESEMOS AL TEMPLO!- grito la sombra para evitar el conflicto-

no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Temujin- dijo de mala gana Draco-

entonces hagan lo que quieran- sin embargo al desaparecer la sombra que los había detenido Draco y la otra sombra también desaparecieron del lugar-

al mismo tiempo los santos informaron a saori sobre lo que había dicho Draco y la diosa tomo la decisión que tanto temían los caballeros

en 9 días iré al templo de los Demonios Supremos para impedir que el mundo sea destruido- dijo la diosa-

saori por favor no vayas- pidió seiya con una mirada suplicante-

perdóname seiya pero debo ir es mi deber proteger a este mundo- dijo la diosa tratando con su mirada que seiya comprendiera su situación-

no podemos confiar en la palabra de esos sujetos- dijo shiryu-

es verdad puede ser una trampa- dijo hyoga-

es lo mas seguro saori- dijo ikki-

saori-san piensa que solo quieren engañarte para matarte y así poder destruir este mundo sin obstáculos- dijo shun dirigiéndole a la diosa una mirada tan suplicante como la de seiya-

aun si tienen razón yo debo hacer lo que pueda para evitar que este mundo sea destruido- dijo la diosa cerrando los ojos para no ver los ojos de sus caballeros que le rogaban no ir a ese lugar para decir por ultimo- perdónenme por favor pero debo ir-

¡PUES YO NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO!- grito el pegaso antes de salir corriendo de la habitación-

¡SEIYA!- grito shun corriendo tras su hermano mientras los que se quedaron en la habitación permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral-

se... seiya- murmuro la diosa mientras una pequeña lagrima se escapada de su ojo derecho-

¿por qué maldición? ¿por qué?- dijo seiya muy abatido mientras estaba sentado bajo un árbol del jardín y gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

seiya ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunto shun al llegar con seiya mientras el pegaso asentía con la cabeza para que su hermano se sentara junto a el-

¿por qué shun? ¿por qué?- pregunto el pegaso mientras no paraba de llorar-

seiya quisiera entenderlo pero lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de entender la situación de saori como me hubiera gustado que ustedes siguieran siendo felices sin todo esto de las guerras y las batallas pero lamentablemente esta es la vida que nos toco vivir- dijo shun tratando de consolar a seiya y poniendo una mano en su hombro con lo cual el pegaso por fin se derrumbo-

¡TRATO, TRATO DE COMPRENDERLO SHUN! ¡PERO TENGO MIEDO, MIEDO DE PERDERLA Y NO PODER PROTEGERLA!- dijo seiya desesperado mientras se abrazaba al santo de Andrómeda-

seiya tu siempre has salido adelante y siempre la has podido salvar debes tener la esperanza de que siempre estarás ahí para defenderla con todas tus fuerzas- dijo shun correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo para confórtalo-

gracias shun- dijo seiya sonriéndole a su hermano y limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro mientras ambos se quedaban un momento así-

como te prometí antes seiya no dejare que nade le pase a saori- dijo shun mirando fijamente al pegaso-

lo se shun, lo se- dijo seiya antes de ponerse de pie-

seiya ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto shun-

dime shun- dijo seiya-

por favor habla con saori y permanece a su lado ahora mas que nunca te necesita- le dijo shun a su hermano-

si gracias shun lo haré- dijo el pegaso sonriéndole a su hermano antes de caminar rumbo a la mansión mientras shun permanecía bajo ese árbol-

shun permaneció ahí escuchando a los pájaros trinar al mismo tiempo que veía a las mariposas volar alrededor de las hermosas flores de los jardines de la mansión era algo muy hermoso y si el mismo no lo supiera pensaría que estaba en el Eliseo, el joven elevo la mirada al cielo que tenia un color azul muy hermoso mientras veía pasar a las nubes blancas muy lentamente entonces shun cerro sus ojos mientras sentía en su rostro y en su cuerpo la brisa suave y refrescante del viento, por su parte seiya llego a la habitación de saori y luego de tocar la puerta entro a la misma

se... seiya- dijo la diosa sorprendida y tratando de limpiar de su rostros los rastros del llanto que había derramado mientras el pegaso se acercaba-

saori perdóname- fue lo único que dijo seiya antes de besar con pasión a saori la cual se sorprendió mucho por esa acción-

seiya- dijo saori ruborizada luego de que el pegaso dejo de besarla-

saori estos 9 días los voy a disfrutar contigo como si fueran los últimos de mi vida pero te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada te pase- dijo el pegaso al abrazar a la diosa de la cintura-

gracias seiya- dijo saori correspondiendo al abrazo mientras sonreía con lagrimas en sus ojos-

mientras eso pasaba shun seguía bajo el árbol afuera de la mansión con los ojos cerrados el joven parecía haberse quedado dormido pero solo eso aparentaba fue entonces que el santo de Andrómeda sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas y unos labios sobre los suyos por lo que abriendo apenas sus ojos pudo ver un rostro muy familiar, se trataba de june quien se había sentado en las piernas del joven y besaba con ternura a shun pero este noto que de los ojos cerrados de la amazona salían pequeñas pero visibles lagrimas y entonces la joven hizo el intento de ponerse de pie por lo que instintivamente shun la tomo de la cintura para no dejarla ir sorprendiendo a la amazona

¿por qué lloras?- pregunto shun a la sorprendida joven-

pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo june mientras limpiaba de sus ojos las lagrimas-

¿por qué llorabas? Dímelo- dijo shun que seguía apresando a la joven para que no huyera-

escuche la platica que tuvieron con saori e ikki me lo confirmo volverán a pelear y tengo mucho miedo shun miedo de perderte- dijo la joven que no soporto mas y rompió en llanto mientras se abrazaba a shun con fuerza y sollozaba en su hombro-

june yo se que es difícil pero esta no es la primera vez que peleamos te aseguro que no nos dejaremos morir tan fácilmente y al final podremos salir adelante- dijo shun para consolar a la joven mientras acariciaba su largo cabello-

los jóvenes permanecieron un momento así entonces la joven comprendió que ese era el destino que le había tocado vivir a su amado momentos después ambos se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano entraron a la mansión, june decidió apoyar al santo tanto como pueda y disfrutar con el de esos 9 días que les quedaban antes de que el joven partiera a combatir, estos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los jóvenes siguieron mas bien trataron de seguir en sus actividades normales lo cual fue mas fácil ya que no volvió a haber ningún ataque por parte de los Demonios Supremos a la mansión sin embargo se suscito un conflicto un día antes de cumplirse los 9 días para iniciar el Apocalipsis en el descanso de la escuela entre shun y su compañero de clases Azrael

Azrael-san perdóname pero ya te he dicho que no puedo- le dijo shun a su compañero que le había vuelto a pedir una pelea al joven-

Shun entiéndeme deseo medir mi fuerza contigo y si no aceptas por las buenas tendrá que ser por la malas- al decir el joven se lanzo a golpear a shun el cual por muy poco esquivo el golpe-

¡AZRAEL-SAN!- grito shun sorprendido-

lo lamento shun pero me he cansado de ser paciente y amable si esta es la única forma en la que puedo pelear contigo entonces que así sea- dijo el joven que siguió atacando a shun mientras este esquivaba sus ataques aunque con cierta dificultad-

¡AZRAEL-SAN DETENTE POR FAVOR!- dijo shun que solamente esquivaba los ataques de su amigo-

¡PELEA! ¡MALDITA SEA SHUN PELEA!- grito Azrael furioso al ver que shun no hacia ningún intento por pelear-

perdóname Azrael-san pero no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero lastimarte- dijo shun dejando de esquivar los ataques-

¡MALDICIÓN!- grito Azrael cuando detuvo su puño a escasos milímetros de la cara de shun-

perdóname en verdad lo lamento- dijo shun mirando a los ojos a Azrael mientras que en los ojos de shun se empezaban a formar lagrimas-

¡MALDITA SEA SIEMPRE ODIE TU FORMA DE SER!- grito Azrael que apretó su puño con fuerza y golpeo el suelo a los pies de shun dejando un cráter de considerable tamaño-

Azrael-san- dijo shun sorprendido pues pudo sentir por un instante elevarse el cosmo de su compañero-

bien he comprendido que no estoy a tu nivel shun pero de ahora en adelante ya no seremos amigos espero que te quede claro que la próxima vez que nos veamos te atacaré aun cuando no quieras defenderte- dijo Azrael antes de darse la vuelta e irse-

Azrael-san- dijo shun al ver a su amigo irse y entonces las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos-

¡SHUN!- grito seiya al llegar corriendo pues había escuchado que su hermano estaba peleando con alguien por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado- ¿qué paso?-

Azrael-san quiso pelear conmigo pero yo no quise por lo que me ataco pero aun así me negué a pelear y al final me ha dicho que ya no seremos amigos- dijo shun que se sintió muy triste por el hecho de que Azrael haya roto su amistad-

tranquilízate shun ya se le pasara y te vendrá a pedir perdón- dijo seiya intentando animar a su hermano-

no seiya, lo conozco y se que hablaba muy en serio- dijo shun pues al ver los ojos del austriaco se sorprendió al sentir odio un gran odio que lo asusto-

mientras eso ocurre Draco vigila a los jóvenes y es que el Demonio Supremo había vigilado a los santos en esos días sin que los mismos caballeros se percataran de su presencia

que fácil me seria matar a esos 2 en este momento- comento sonriendo con malicia el Demonio Supremo- pero esos 2 ya tienen verdugo jejeje pobres realmente los compadezco- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco antes de desaparecer

al día siguiente saori se alistaba para partir al templo de los Demonios Supremos el cosmos maligno de estos la guiaría hasta el sitio exacto donde este se encontraba mientras los jóvenes se preparaban para actuar si sentían que la diosa corría algún peligro, saori llego al lugar que estaba perdido entre unas montañas era un paraje desolado y oscuro el cual le recordaba mucho a la diosa al inframundo, una larga escalera indicaba el camino al templo principal saori subió la misma hasta llegar al lugar y una vez que hizo esto la diosa se sorprendió al ver despedazarse y no quedar rastro alguno del camino que había seguido

¡BIENVENIDA SEA ATENA PROTECTORA DE LA TIERRA!- se escucho una voz decir-

¿quién eres? Muéstrate- pidió saori-

¡TODO A SU TIEMPO ATENA TODO A SU TIEMPO!- se limito a decir la voz-

estoy aquí como me han pedido pero quiero saber lo que planean- dijo la diosa sin embargo la voz no respondió-

Atena acompáñeme- dijo Draco al aparecer de la nada-

¿que pretende?- pregunto saori pero draco no hablo hasta que la diosa fue llevada a un altar-

ATENA ¿ESTAS DISPUESTA A DAR TU VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA SALVACIÓN DEL MUNDO?- pregunto de nuevo la voz-

Si lo estoy- dijo saori-

¡ENTONCES MUERE!- grito la voz-

todo se oscurece y se escucha un grito de saori mientras la oscuridad se tiñe de una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo que los santos de bronce sientan el cosmos de saori peligrar y no perdiendo tiempo se apresuraron a seguir el cosmos de atena llegando a lo que era la entrada a los dominios de los demonios supremos

parece que ya llegamos- dijo seiya en la entrada pero apenas dio un paso cientos de soldados aparecieron obstruyendo el paso-

¡CABALLEROS DE ATENA RETIRESEN O SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- grito un hombre de cabellos y barba blanca que era el mismo que apareció en la aldea de las brujas-

¿ACASO TU ERES UN DEMONIO SUPREMO?- pregunto seiya-

¡NO YO SOY SOLO UNO DE SUS COMANDANTES MI NOMBRE ES BARAS DE WINDIGO! ¡LO REPETIRE SOLO UNA VEZ MAS LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!- grito el sujeto-

¡HEMOS VENIDO POR ATENA QUITENSE DE NUESTRO CAMINO O NO RESPONDEMOS!- grito seiya-

¡ENTONCES HAN VENIDO A MORIR JUNTO A SU DIOSA!- grito Baras y haciendo una señal con su mano los soldados atacaron mientras el hombre se dio la vuelta para irse-

¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?- grito seiya haciendo que el sujeto se voltee-

¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito el hombre al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los jóvenes derrotaron a todos los soldados-

¡NOS LLEVARAS CON ATENA AHORA!- exigió seiya-

¡AL UNICO LUGAR QUE IRAN SERA AL INFIERNO!- grito Baras para atacar- ¡ASSASSIN MADNESS! (Locura Asesina)-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya al contraatacar-

los 2 técnicas chocaron pero el ataque de seiya siendo superior venció la técnica del sujeto golpeándolo de lleno y enviándolo al piso con su armadura muy dañada seiya corrió a donde se encontraba el sujeto y tomándolo del cuello le grito

¡AHORA ME DIRAS DONDE ESTA ATENA!- exigió el pegaso-

jejeje muy bien después de todo solo tienen unas horas antes de que atena muera pero ni aun así podrán llegar para salvarla no importa lo que hagan jamás podrán llegar con ella- dijo el sujeto desde el suelo-

¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- grito seiya sorprendido pero se repuso- ¡DIME COMO LLEGAR CON ELLA AHORA!-

muy bien pegaso pon mucha atención debes...- empezó a decir Baras-

Fin del Capitulo 9

**N/A**: hola pues pido una disculpa por la tardanza en realiza el capitulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo, haré todo lo posible para tener listo el próximo capitulo mas pronto por cierto Windigo por si se lo preguntan es una criatura caníbal que vive en los bosques puede controlar la mente de leñadores y demás personas que entren al bosque para que se pierdan y así poder devorarlos

Bueno ahora a los reviews **Naomi** como siempre gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo échale ganas al estudio y suerte con tu trabajo, **Lady Palas** que sorpresa me diste al leer esta historia y me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por tu review y tu apoyo **Dark Artemisa** ten piedad de mi como dije he tenido trabajo y que mas quisiera yo que estar todo el día escribiendo pero uno tiene que trabajar para vivir me alegra que estés mejor recupérate pronto gracias pro el review y por tu apoyo, **Nayu** tu review nunca puede faltar gracias por la aclaración ya me extrañaba a mi ese review pero no te preocupes esas cosas pasan jejeje y bueno disculpa también por tardar en actualizar pero si no trabajo no como jejeje gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, **BrainWave** me alegra que te este gustando la historia y veo que eres una persona observadora, **Legendary** no te preocupes niña yo entiendo tu situación no te preocupes por lo del review jejeje y si para todos ustedes lectores la historia se va a complicar mas aunque no lo crean

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman tiempo para leer este fic y se molestan en dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	10. Posesion 10

CAPITULO 10 LOS NUEVE SELLOS DEMONÍACOS

debes llegar con Atena en menos de 10 horas pegaso o de lo contrario morirá ya que su cuerpo ha sido atado a la Roca del Apocalipsis- dijo Baras-

¿la Roca del Apocalipsis?- pregunto seiya-

Así es mientras hablamos el cuerpo de atena se funde poco a poco con la roca mientras absorbe su cosmo y su sangre para dar inicio al Apocalipsis de este mundo en 10 horas o menos su hermosa diosa se convertirá en una bella estatua jajaja- dijo divertido Baras-

¡CALLATE MALDITO! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE LO IMPEDIREMOS A TODA COSTA!- grito seiya furioso mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de ese hombre-

te será imposible escucha muy bien pegaso a partir de este punto empiezan los dominios de mis señores los Demonios Supremos para llegar con Atena forzosamente debes pasar por sus territorios- le explico Baras a seiya-

¡BIEN SI PARA LLEGAR CON ATENA DEBO DERROTARLOS A TODOS LO HARE!- dijo seiya que soltó al sujeto para correr a ayudar a saori pero el hombre lo detuvo

espera pegaso de todas formas deben enfrentar a los 9 señores y quitarles los 9 sellos demoníacos que poseen- dijo Baras-

¿los nueve sellos demoníacos?- pregunto shun confundido-

así es estos sellos simbolizan el poder y la voluntad de destruir al mundo de cada uno de ellos una vez que se los quiten y los destruyan todos no solo salvaran la vida de Atena si no también su alma y también evitaran el Apocalipsis- explico Baras-

¿su alma?- dijo seiya que al escuchar eso sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho mas en concreto en su corazón-

así es pues una vez que el cuerpo de Atena se fusione con la roca su alma será enviada al infierno para ser torturada por toda la eternidad jajajaja... - dijo con una risa maléfica el sujeto antes de morir-

maldición esto es lo que planeaban estos malditos- dijo seiya que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sentir impotencia-

así parece- dijo shun que estaba tan angustiado como seiya-

no solucionaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí lo mejor es que nos demos prisa- dijo shiryu-

no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo hyoga-

tienen razón vamos- dijo seiya que empezó a correr con sus compañeros-

muy bien lo que tenemos entendido es que hay que enfrentar a los 9 demonios y quitarles los sellos demoníacos que poseen solo así salvaremos a Atena- dijo shiryu a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron-

espero que ikki llegue pronto- dijo shun-

el fue junto a los demás caballeros dorados para informar a los santos del santuario que Atena ha sido raptada y que se mantengan alertas por cualquier posible ataque- dijo hyoga-

se que en cuanto ikki termine con eso vendrá a ayudarnos con esto así que no te preocupes shun- dijo seiya a lo cual shun asintió mientras seguían corriendo-

los santos recorrieron un tramo de escaleras pero entonces algo los ataco

¡CUIDADO!- grito hyoga al ver venir varias ráfagas de poder como si fueran miles de flechas lanzadas en fracciones de segundos-

todos lograron esquivar el ataque por muy poco y buscaron refugio en unos grandes rocas antes de que el ataque cesara por completo

¡JAJAJAJAJA NO SABIA QUE LOS SANTOS DE ATENA SE ESCONDIERAN COMO SI FUERAN RATONES ASUSTADOS!- dijo una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos pero retumbaba por todo el lugar-

¡SAL Y DA LA CARA COBARDE!- grito seiya-

los santos formaron un circulo dándose la espalda por si el enemigo intentaba atacarlos por sorpresa y de pronto sintieron un poderoso cosmo llegar de la nada que cayo como un cometa en medio de ellos, los jóvenes apenas si tuvieron tiempo de saltar para resguardarse y de entre el polvo que se levanto los santos vieron brillar un par de ojos y se pudo distinguir una figura humana que se hizo mas visible una vez que el polvo se disipo

vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin nos vemos de nuevo las caras santos de atena- dijo el sujeto-

¡DRACO!- gritaron los jóvenes sorprendidos-

frente a los jóvenes estaba Draco quien portaba una armadura roja muy sencilla que cubría lo indispensable y sin ningún rasgo a distinguir salvo el cinturón en el cual estaba el símbolo de una garra de 4 dedos casi humana y bajo su brazo el sujeto traía su casco que tenia la forma de un demonio con cuernos no muy grandes pero lo suficientemente amenazadores que se parecían a los de la armadura del Wyvern de Radamanthys y además de que tenia una larga capa negra, entonces el Demonio Supremo salió lentamente del cráter que el mismo había formado y se paro frente a los santos

y bien díganme quien de ustedes tendrá el honor de ser el primero en morir en mis manos- dijo muy seguro y en un tono burlón Draco-

hyoga- dijo seiya sorprendido al ver que el cisne se acerco cara a cara al sujeto-

yo lo enfrentare ustedes deben seguir adelante- dijo el cisne-

¿estas seguro hyoga?- pregunto shiryu-

pero hyoga...- trato de decir shun-

no se preocupen por mi sigan adelante yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda- dijo el ruso-

los jóvenes no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que hacer caso a su hermano y seguir su camino pero apenas se movieron Draco hablo

idiotas ¿creen que les permitiré ir tan fácilmente?- dijo el sujeto antes de volver a lanzar su ataque en forma de flechas el cual a duras penas los santos pudieron esquivar-

¡KOLISO!- grito hyoga formando un circulo de hielo alrededor del cuerpo del sujeto-

¿PERO QUE RAYOS?- dijo Draco al verse inmovilizado-

rápido no pierdan tiempo deben seguir adelante- dijo hyoga a lo cual sus hermanos asintieron y siguieron su camino-

dime cisne tantos deseos tienes de morir en mis manos- dijo el sujeto aun detenido por la técnica de hyoga una vez que sus hermanos se habían alejado-

tu serás el que morirá ya que tengo unas cuentas que saldar contigo- dijo seguro el santo-

bien siendo así...- dijo Draco que con solo agitar su capa con una mano se libro de la técnica de hyoga-

¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo sorprendido el ruso-

no deberías confiarte tanto cygnus algo tan sencillo como eso no podrá detenerme- dijo el sujeto al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el casco de su armadura-

ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento observando los movimientos de su adversario mientras gradualmente se ponían en posición de combate fue entonces que hyoga se percato del brillo rojo que emitía el cinturón de ese sujeto, no había duda ese debía ser el sello demoníaco que debía destruir para evitar que saori pereciera sin embargo dejo de pensar en eso al ver al sujeto moverse rápidamente para atacarlo

vamos cisne quiero divertirme- dijo el sujeto atacando al caballero veloz y mortalmente-

es muy rápido- dijo hyoga sorprendido pues le era muy difícil ver los golpes del Demonio Supremo-

cygnus esperaba mas de ti- dijo el sujeto que pretendía dar un golpe con su puño pero lo que en realidad hizo fue darle una poderosa patada en la mandíbula a hyoga que lo hizo estrellarse en un muro de roca y caer al suelo-

es... es muy fuerte- dijo el joven que se incorporo algo aturdido- pero no tengo tiempo que perder debo ayudar a saori-

al decir esto el cisne elevo su cosmo y realizo la danza del cisne

¿qué pretendes?- dijo Draco que no se movió para nada mientras miraba a hyoga fijamente-

¡DIAMOND DUST! (Polvo de Diamante)- grito el cisne al enviar su poderoso ataque- lo... lo logre-

dijo el joven al ver el cuerpo de Draco encerrado en el hielo con los ojos cerrados entonces hyoga hizo el intento de acercarse pero entonces el Demonio Supremo empezó a reír para desconcierto del cisne

jejejeje realmente esperaba mas de ti cygnus- dijo el sujeto al abrir sus ojos-

no... no es posible- dijo hyoga que no creía que alguien pudiera resistir ese ataque-

si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer me has decepcionado- dijo el sujeto que elevo de manera violenta su cosmo y se libero- ¡HAAAAAAA!-

hyoga fue golpeado por la onda de poder y enviado de nuevo a chocar contra un muro sin embargo al ponerse de pie no podía creer lo que veía pues la simple armadura de Draco se había transformado por completo ya que ahora tenia varios picos que habían aparecido de la nada cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del sujeto como si fuera un erizo y sin dejar ningún punto vulnerable para atacar

¿cómo es que su armadura cambio en un instante?- se pregunto hyoga sorprendido al ver las grandes y puntiagudas espinas blancas que sobresalían de la roja armadura-

no deberías sorprenderte cygnus no por nada soy Draco de Thorny Demon (Demonio Espinoso)- dijo Draco sonriendo-

maldición no hay ningún punto que parezca posible atacar- dijo hyoga mirando detenidamente la transformada armadura del sujeto-

bueno ya no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo te haré un favor al acabarte rápido y sin dolor cisne- al tiempo que decía esto el sujeto de su espalda saco un Mazo lleno de espinas tan letales como las de su armadura y al separar el arma el mango de esta se hizo mas largo-

Draco ataco sin previo aviso y hyoga apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que esa grotesca arma golpeara el piso donde anteriormente estaba parado formando un enorme cráter en el suelo y haciendo que la tierra temblara como si un terremoto azotara el lugar entonces hyoga aprovecho que el sujeto no tenia defensa y lo ataco de nuevo

¡DIAMON DUST!- grito hyoga al enviar un ataque mas poderoso que el primero-

pero el Demonio Supremo sorprendió al santo cubriéndose rápidamente de su ataque con su arma la cual fue la que quedo congelada por completo pero eso no inmuto al sujeto

ya deberías saber que no puedes ganarme- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de elevar su cosmo y concentrarlo en su mazo para despedazar fácilmente la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado en el-

no puede ser ¿como es que logra resistir mis ataques?- dijo hyoga sorprendido al ver que tanto la armadura como el mazo de aquel sujeto no parecían ser afectados por el frió de sus ataques-

eso es fácil ya que estoy protegido por una coraza infernal- dijo Draco-

¿coraza infernal?- pregunto hyoga sin entender-

así como ustedes los caballeros de atena están protegidos por sus armaduras nosotros lo Demonios Supremos protegemos nuestros cuerpos con estas corazas que provienen del infierno- comento Draco al tiempo que clavaba su mazo en el suelo-

¿del... del infierno?- hyoga no podía creer eso-

como lo has escuchado estas armaduras que nosotros poseemos fueron forjadas en lo mas profundo el infierno así que me temo que tus técnicas de hielo son por demás inofensivas cygnus- le explico el hombre a hyoga-

esto no puede estar pasando- dijo hyoga consternado-

mi coraza supera por mucho a tu patética armadura de atena así que será mejor que entiendas de una buena vez que no puedes ganarme y aceptes tu muerte cisne- dijo el sujeto cuyos ojos naranjas miraban con desprecio al santo-

¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE, YO SEGUIRE LUCHANDO Y AL FINAL SERE QUIEN OBTENGA LA VICTORIA!- grito hyoga al mismo tiempo que elevo su cosmo y ataco- ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! (Rayo de Aurora Ataca)-

pobre iluso te demostrare la diferencia entre nuestros poderes- dijo Draco al elevar su cosmo y contraatacar- ¡EXPLOSIVE THORNS! (Espinas Explosivas)-

todo el cuerpo del Demonio Supremo se cubrió de un brillo rojizo y fue entonces que miles de espinas salieron de su armadura y al chocar con la técnica de hyoga explotaron neutralizándola y una segunda ráfaga de la técnica golpeo de lleno a hyoga que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla, hyoga podía sentir todas y cada una de las espinas golpear su cuerpo y explotar violentamente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo

¡WAAAHHHHH!- grito hyoga al ser enviado a chocar contra un muro de roca sólida brutalmente-

espero que con esto entiendas la gran diferencia entre nuestros poderes- dijo Draco pero se sorprendió al ver a hyoga levantarse aunque con mucha dificultad- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN ESTES DE PIE DESPUÉS DE MI ATAQUE!-

no... no creas que me dejare morir tan fácilmente- dijo el caballero de volvió a incorporarse pesadamente-

insistes en seguir peleando contra mi, bien peor para ti cygnus- dijo Draco que retiro su mazo de suelo y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a hyoga mientras lo veía con una sonrisa burlona-

no me rendiré hasta obtener tu sello demoníaco- dijo hyoga-

me parece que Baras hablo demasiado- dijo Draco que cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto- bueno ya basta de tonterías te enviare al otro mundo de una vez por todas cisne-

al decir esto el sujeto lanzo un golpe con su arma el cual hyoga esquivo por muy poco saltando sin embargo el Demonio Supremo también salto y esta vez si logro golpear a hyoga en el aire con su arma enviándolo violentamente al suelo sin que el santo pudiera hacer nada para defenderse

rayos es muy fuerte y muy rápido jamás había enfrentado a un enemigo tan fuerte- dijo hyoga al ponerse de pie de nuevo y mirar al sujeto descender-

estas empezando a hartarme caballero- dijo Draco fastidiado que se volvió a lanzar al ataque-

maldición si no hago algo pronto en verdad acabara conmigo- dijo hyoga al seguir esquivando los ataques del Demonio Supremo-

el cisne hacia lo posible por evitar los constantes ataques del sujeto mientras que el Mazo pulverizada todo lo que tocaba sin ninguna dificultad pero entonces uno de los ataques logro golpear a hyoga dejándolo en el suelo a merced del sujeto

hasta nunca cygnus- dijo el sujeto al dirigir un poderoso golpe a la cabeza del santo y entonces todo se cubre de sangre-

hyoga- dijo seiya al sentir peligrar el cosmo de su hermano-

tenemos que regresar- dijo shun preocupado y haciendo el intento de regresar pero la mano de shiryu en su hombro lo detuvo-

shun recuerda lo que juramos en las 12 casas no podemos regresar cada segundo cuenta para salvar a saori- dijo el dragón-

pero shiryu...- trato de decir shun-

es verdad shun lo único que podemos hacer en confiar en que hyoga podrá salir de esto por su cuenta- dijo seiya al tiempo que seguía caminando-

shun no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que hacer caso de lo que decían seiya y shiryu y los 3 santos siguieron su camino mientras la escena vuelve a la pelea

veo que aun no quieres admitir tu derrota- dijo Draco al ver que hyoga había logrado en el ultimo momento detener con sus manos el Mazo-

ya te lo dije... no me dejare morir tan fácilmente- dijo hyoga que tenia las manos considerablemente lastimadas al haber detenido con ellas el arma del sujeto-

aun sigues diciendo esas tonterías eres mas estúpido de lo que creía- dijo el sujeto que seguía aplicando presión con su arma- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?-

grito Draco al ver que hyoga se cubría de un aura blanca y gélida muy poderosa mientras que con las manos volvía a congelar el arma del Demonio Supremo pero lo que sorprendió al hombre fue que a pesar de que el también elevo su cosmo para liberar su arma esta no podía librarse del hielo que se formaba y que se extendió a tal grado que también las manos de Draco se empezaban a congelar por lo que forzosamente el sujeto tuvo que soltar su arma

ahora te demostrare el poder de los caballeros de hielo del este de siberia- dijo hyoga con un cosmo mas poderoso e irreconocible-

bien cygnus veamos de lo que eres capaz- dijo Draco al elevar su cosmo también-

ambos guerreros se pusieron en posición de combate y finalmente utilizaron sus técnicas especiales

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

!EXPLOSIVE THORNS!- grito Draco-

los ataques se encontraron y al parecer el poder de ambos era igual pero nuevamente la técnica de Draco supero al ataque de hyoga

¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito hyoga al volver a recibir el poderoso ataque de Draco y ser lanzado por los aires- ¡WAAAHHHH!-

hyoga volvió a ser vencido por el Demonio Supremo y al parecer no tiene ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlo mientras el tiempo corre en contra de los santos para poder salvar a Atena y al mundo

Fin del capitulo 10

N/A: bueno aquí esta el décimo capitulo de la historia pido una disculpa a todos los lectores por la tardanza pero he tenido bastante trabajo y no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera a la historia pero prometo que tratare de sacar el próximo capitulo pronto

Por cierto si desean saber como es el Mazo de Draco recuerden el arma de Sauron al inicio de la película el señor de los anillos y se darán una idea de la forma de esta arma

Bueno como siempre agradezco a **Lady Palas** por su review y su apoyo, a **BrianWave** también por su review y su paciencia al esperar este capitulo, a **Legendary** por su review y discúlpame por la tardanza finalmente quiero agradecer a **Lucia** por fijarse en mi historia y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado también te agradezco que me consideres buen escritor jejeje no te preocupes a mi me gusta terminar las cosas que empiezo aunque si me tarde un poco pero les prometo a todos que tratare de sacar mas pronto el siguiente capitulo

También una de las cosas que me extraño fueron que muchos de los lectores frecuentes o no leyeron la historia por que no vieron que actualice o no tuvieron tiempo de dejar review pero bueno no importa se que ellos me compensaran jejejeje

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y tienen tiempo de dejar review de verdad muchas gracias nos estamos viendo bye


	11. Posesion 11

CAPITULO 11 EL CHACAL DE LA MUERTE

Atena ha sido atada a la Roca del Apocalipsis y los santos tienen menos de 10 horas para salvarla antes de que el cuerpo de la diosa se funda con la piedra y se convierta en una estatua los jóvenes deben destruir los 9 sellos demoníacos que posen los Demonios Supremos para evitar que eso ocurra

En el camino los jóvenes se encuentra con el primer Demonio Supremo Draco de Thorny Demon con el cual hyoga se queda a pelear mientras los demás santos siguen avanzando para encontrar a los otros Demonios, hyoga pelea utilizando casi todos sus recursos pero eso no es suficiente para lograr vencer a Draco quien no tiene problemas para derrotar a hyoga por segunda vez

pobre tonto- dijo Draco al ver a hyoga derrotado en el suelo y dándole la espalda va a recoger su mazo-

el Demonio Supremo toma su arma y elevando su cosmos muy alto logra librarla de la capa de hielo que el caballero del cisne logro formar en ella, Draco no puede evitar estar asombrado pues tuvo que usar casi todo su poder para quitar el hielo de su arma

¿cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder este caballero de bronce?- se pregunta Draco al ver a hyoga en el piso inconsciente-

el Demonio Supremo con un rápido movimiento de su mano guardo de nuevo el mazo en su espalda y se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió el cosmo de hyoga elevarse de nuevo

la... la pelea aun no ha terminado Draco- dijo hyoga mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

cygnus- dijo sorprendido el guerrero al ver al cisne ponerse de pie-

no me voy a rendir por que si lo hago mis maestros camus y cristal nunca me lo perdonaran- dijo el santo mientras se ponía en posición de combare aunque con dificultad-

¡BIEN YA NO TENDRE MAS CONTEMPLACIONES CONTIGO!- grito Draco al elevar de formar muy violenta su cosmo-

mientras esto ocurría seiya, shun y shiryu llegaron al final del camino

ya no hay mas escaleras por donde seguir- dijo seiya y efectivamente no había camino que seguir-

lo mejor será seguir por caminos diferentes y encontrarnos en el templo principal donde tienen a saori- dijo shiryu-

por favor tengan cuidado- dijo shun tomando tanto la mano de seiya como la de shiryu-

no te preocupes estaremos bien- dijeron al unísono el pegaso y el dragón dándole un ligero apretón a las manos de shun-

después de esto cada quien tomo su camino, seiya tomo un camino que al parecer conducía a un bosque, shiryu tomo otro sendero que parecía imposible cruzar para una persona normal pero no para un caballero, mientras que shun utilizando sus cadenas empezó a escalar una montaña ninguno de ellos sabia a donde los conducirían esos caminos pero sentían que el cosmo de saori era el que los guiaba y eso era suficiente para ellos

mientras eso ocurre hyoga y Draco siguen en posición de combate mientras elevan sus cosmos para lo que parece ser el ataque final

prepárate para visitar el infierno cygnus- dijo Draco que elevando al máximo su cosmos ataco- ¡EXPLOSIVE THORNS!-

por favor maestros permítanme ver el ataque Draco, cosmos no me falles- dijo hyoga antes de atacar- ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!-

los ataques chocaron de forma violenta y al parecer la técnica del Demonio Supremo volviera a vencer el ataque de hyoga, pero en ese momento hyoga pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta el ataque de Draco

adiós cygnus- dijo Draco-

¡PUEDO VERLO!- grito hyoga-

el caballero del cisne pudo ver cuando Draco utilizo su puño izquierdo para lanzar la primera ráfaga de su ataque la cual era la que neutralizaba sus ataques y después utilizaba el puño derecho para lanzar la segunda ráfaga mas poderosa la cual era la que siempre lo golpeaba entonces hyoga utilizo 2 veces su técnica para neutralizar los ataques del Demonio supremo

¡NO ES POSIBLE!- grito Draco al ver que hyoga detuvo sus ataques-

¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!- volvió a gritar hyoga al lanzar una tercera vez su técnica-

¡WAAAAAHHHHH!- grito Draco al recibir el poderoso ataque de la aurora elevándose muy alto para luego caer de espaldas violentamente-

lo... lo he vencido- dijo hyoga que cayo de rodillas ante el esfuerzo por vencer a su enemigo-

jejejeje bien hecho cygnus veamos que tan lejos llegas...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco antes de fallecer

al morir el demonio supremo el sello que tenia en su cinturón se cuarteo para luego despedazarse y por ultimo volverse polvo, al mismo tiempo en el templo principal de los demonios supremos saori esta encadenada a la Roca del Apocalipsis con la cual poco a poco se va fundiendo, sus manos y pies ya se han vuelto de piedra, en la roca encima de la cabeza de saori esta grabado un pentagrama con un circulo formado por 9 garras diferentes pero una de ellas desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡HAN VENCIDO A DRACO!- grito una sombra-

¡NO IMPORTA CUMPLIO CON SU DEBER EL CISNE ESTA AL BORDE LA MUERTE Y PRONTO SUS COMPAÑEROS SE LE UNIRAN!- se escucho a una voz decir-

tal como la voz a dicho hyoga pago un precio muy alto por su victoria pues ahora agoniza y su cosmo poco a poco disminuye lo cual es sentido por sus compañeros quienes al no poder hacer nada por su hermano continúan con su camino con la esperanza de que hyoga podrá unírseles en el templo principal

hyoga- dice seiya que solo se limita a apretar con fuerza sus puños antes de seguir su camino-

creo en ti hyoga se que podremos encontrarnos donde se encuentra saori- dijo shun que seguía escalando con ayuda de su cadenas-

por su parte shiryu por fin ha dejado el camino difícil atrás pero si bien ha pasado eso ahora enfrenta otro problema pues ve a soldados de los Demonios Supremos montando guardia sin embargo las armaduras que portan son un tanto diferentes ya que sus cascos no tiene forma de demonio sino de una especie de canino, el dragón se descubre solo al patear sin querer una roca

¿qué fue eso?- pregunta uno de los guardias descubriendo a shiryu con lo cual da la alarma- ¡INTRUSO!-

apenas si grita varios soldados rodean al dragón, la cantidad de soldados era increíble y shiryu no teniendo otra opción se preparaba para pelear y los soldados para atacar al santo cuando una voz los detuvo a todos

¡ALTO YO ME ENCARGARE DE EL!- al decir esto la voz los soldados se limitaron a hacer una reverencia antes de retirarse-

¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡SAL Y MUÉSTRATE!- grito shiryu-

¡BIENVENIDO SANTO DE ATENA!- dijo la voz para luego materializarse frente a shiryu un sujeto con una túnica negra-

¿quién eres?- pregunto shiryu-

ya que no me recuerdas te refrescare la memoria dragón- al decir esto el sujeto lanzo el arma doble que había atacado a seiya y hyoga en la mansión-

¡ERES TU!- grito el santo que esquivo el arma por muy poco-

permíteme presentarme Dragón- dijo el sujeto que atrapo su arma y elevando su cosmo hizo pedazos la túnica que lo cubría- soy Amón de Anubis-

el sujeto revelo su armadura la cual era impresionante pues su casco tenia la forma de un chacal y varios adornos de origen egipcio de color dorado que brillaban intensamente mientras que las partes que representaban la piel de la armadura era de un gris oscuro en los brazos del hombre había 2 escudos grandes y extraños, realmente parecía como si la armadura y ese sujeto fueran uno solo el hombre tenia el cabello azul oscuro casi negro y sus ojos eran amarillos mientras que su piel era morena

Anubis el dios de la muerte egipcio- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

así es dragón tendrás el privilegio de morir en mis manos- dijo el hombre-

no soy alguien que se deje morir fácilmente- dijo shiryu que elevo su cosmos y se lanzo a golpear al sujeto-

que torpe eres- dijo Amón que lanzo de nuevo su arma-

esto hizo que shiryu tuviera que detener su avance para esquivar el arma y al hacer esto se volvió a lanzar al ataque y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear al sujeto el arma regreso golpeándolo en el pecho sin previo aviso y lanzándolo lejos del Demonio Supremo

¿como es posible si esquive su arma?- dijo shiryu confundido-

pobre iluso mi hacha egipcia no es algo que puedas esquivar tan fácilmente- dijo Amón al atrapar de nuevo su arma-

no me rendiré tan fácilmente- dijo shiryu poniéndose de pie-

eso esta bien por mi así me divertirás mas tiempo- dijo el sujeto antes de volver a lanzar su arma-

shiryu no tuvo problemas para esquivarla de nuevo pero entonces vio como el arma dio un rápido giro en el aire para regresar a golpearlo obligando al dragón a saltar en el aire pero el arma fue directamente hacia el como si lo persiguiera volviéndolo a golpear en el pecho y enviándolo violentamente al suelo

maldición es... es como si esa cosa pudiera saber mis movimientos- al decir esto shiryu miro al sujeto y noto que sus ojos amarillos brillaban como el oro pero el brillo desapareció al volver el arma a manos del hombre- ahora entiendo... el debe controlar con su mente el arma así es como puede seguirme-

bravo dragón pero de nada te sirve saberlo por que no puedes evitar ninguno de mis ataques- dijo Amón-

es verdad no evitar tus ataques pero si puedo detenerlos- al decir esto el santo elevo su cosmo-

eso quiero verlo- dijo el Demonio Supremo antes de lanzar de nuevo su hacha-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)- grito shiryu al lanzar su poderoso ataque-

pero el arma del sujeto traspaso el ataque de shiryu como si nada y logro golpear el hombro de shiryu antes de regresar a la mano del Demonio Supremo

te lo repetiré una vez mas no importa lo que hagas simplemente no puedes evitar o detener mis ataques- dijo Amón antes de gritar- ¡AHORA MUERE Y ACOMPAÑA A TU DIOSA AL INFIERNO!-

al decir esto el Demonio Supremo lanzo su arma y shiryu volvió a esquivarla una vez y otra vez y una vez mas pero al parecer cada vez que el santo esquivaba el ataque la velocidad del arma se incrementaba hasta que le era imposible al santo esquivarla y terminaba recibiendo el golpe

rayos debo hacer algo no dispongo de tiempo- dijo shiryu que se levanto con dificultad-

dragón acepta tu muerte no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencerme- dijo Amón-

no... no me voy a dar por vencido...- dijo shiryu al elevar su cosmo de nuevo-

como quieras- dijo Amón-

shiryu se lanzo al ataque mientras que el Demonio Supremo creía que la acción del dragón terminaría como las otras veces entonces el sujeto lanzo su arma pero se sorprendió al ver a shiryu esquivarla y lanzar un ataque pero no al arma si no directamente a el, esto provoco que Amón tuviera que moverse y perder la concentración de su arma la cual al no tener control alguno se clavo violentamente en un muro de roca

¡TE TENGO!- dijo shiryu para después lanzar su ataque- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

muy bien shiryu pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme- dijo Amón tranquilamente que bloque el ataque del dragón con su escudo izquierdo-

¿QUÉ? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!- grito el dragón al ver que el guerrero fácilmente bloqueo su técnica-

ya te lo dije shiryu no importa lo que hagas es prácticamente imposible que logres tocarme jamás podrás dañar estos escudos- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

Maldición debe haber una forma de traspasar su defensa- dijo el santo mirando detenidamente la bien equipada armadura del sujeto-

admiro tu valor en compensación te daré una muerte rápida- al decir esto los ojos de Amón volvieron a brillar y su arma se libero de la roca fácilmente para volver a atacar a shiryu quien volvió a repetir la operación anterior esquivando y atacando a Amón-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

hasta cuando entenderás que no puedes ganarme- dijo Amón pero el sujeto noto que shiryu lanzo su técnica con el puño izquierdo y realizar otro ataque con el derecho- ¿PERO QUE...?

¡EXCALIBUR!- grito shiryu al atacar seguro de haber golpeado a Amón- ¿QUÉ?-

debo reconocer que hubieras podido vencerme de no ser por mi Kopesh sagrada- dijo Amón que logro bloquear con su escudo izquierdo el dragón ascendente y a excalibur con una espada curva obligando a shiryu a retroceder-

¿kopesh?- pregunto shiryu confundido al ver esa arma-

así es gracias a estas armas como mi hacha y la kopesh mis ejércitos pudieron destruir Egipto hace mas de 2 mil años y lo mismo volverá a pasar cuando Atena muera mis ejércitos regresaran a este mundo para repetir la historia- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

¿qué dices?- dijo shiryu abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendido-

como lo oyes dragón una vez que atena muera mis ejércitos podrán arrasar sin problemas toda vida existente en este planeta junto a los ejércitos de los otros demonios supremos con lo cual purificaremos por fin este mundo- le explico el Demonio Supremo a al santo-

no lo permitiremos- dijo shiryu que elevo su cosmo para atacar-

muy bien dragón veamos que arma es mas poderosa tu excalibur o mI kopesh- dijo Amón al elevar su cosmo-

¡EXCALIBUR!- grito shiryu-

¡HAAAAAA!- grito Amón al atacar con su espada curva con su mano derecha-

la mano de shiryu choco violentamente contra el arma del sujeto sorprendentemente ninguno de los 2 cedió aun cuando aplicaron mas fuerza para vencer al oponente y viendo esto Amón llamo a su hacha la cual tomo con su mano izquierda y sin darle tiempo a nada al santo del dragón le hizo un corte profundo en ambas piernas

¡AAARRGGGHHH!- grito shiryu por el dolor de la herida pero aun así el dragón no cedió para nada-

debo reconocer que eres un gran guerrero shiryu pero eso no es suficiente para lograr tu victoria para ganar debes estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Amón mirando fijamente a shiryu-

te equivocas la fuerza de voluntad es único que alguien necesita para poder ganar- dijo shiryu-

pobre ingenuo todas las batallas de este mundo se han ganado por que los ganadores hicieron todo para ganar renunciando al honor y a todas esas estupideces en las que crees- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- grito shiryu

ambos guerreros al no ceder tuvieron que separarse y se quedaron en posición de combate mientras elevaban su cosmo para el siguiente ataque, mientras eso ocurría seiya se adentro al bosque y el pegaso buscaba algún camino para salir de ese lugar mientras que una sombra lo vigilaba, por su parte shun había conseguido escalar la montaña y corría lo mas rápido que podía pues no tenían mucho tiempo para salvar a saori

¡PREPARATE A MORIR DRAGON!- grito Amón-

tengo que salvar a Atena así que no puedo morir aquí- dijo shiryu antes de lanzarse al ataque- ¡EXCALIBUR!-

estúpido- dijo Amón al atacar con su espada-

la mano del santo volvió a chocar con el arma del sujeto y de nuevo ninguno de los 2 volvió a ceder por lo que el demonio utilizo el mango de su hacha para golpear a shiryu en la mandíbula y la fuerza fue tal que mando al dragón a chocar contra el muro de roca

miserable- dijo shiryu que se pudo se pie con dificultad debido a las heridas en sus piernas que el demonio hizo-

si seguimos así nunca terminara este encuentro- dijo Amón-

luego decir esto el demonio supremo clavo su espada en el suelo al igual que un extremo de su hacha después de lo cual el sujeto se puso en posición de combate para desconcierto de shiryu quien elevo su cosmo lo mas que pudo para aprovechar la oportunidad de vencer al sujeto

ha dejado su ventaja ¿pero por que?- pregunto shiryu al mirar detenidamente al sujeto pero el caballero no tenia tiempo que perder así que se lanzo al ataque- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

ven dragón ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de Anubis- dijo Amón- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La pelea de shiryu parece que esta por llegar al final sin embargo el demonio supremo parece tener algo entre mano mientras que seiya es vigilado sin darse cuenta, hyoga aun permanece inconsciente al borde de la muerte y el tiempo sigue corriendo en contra de los jóvenes

Fin del Capitulo 11

N/A: bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo de este fic disculpen la tardanza y bueno para los que quieran saber como son las armas de Anubis pueden buscar en google con los nombres Kopesh y Egyptian Axe y así se darán una idea de la forma de sus armas

Bueno ahora a los review que son poquitos pero bueno **Naomi** niña como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews y pues una disculpa por no responderte en mi otro fic me apena pero te prometo que te compensare **Gilraen-Shaulah** te agradezco muchísimo que hayas dejado review a todos los capítulos de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón y de nuevo gracias por seguir la historia **Legendary** bueno espero que te guste que no haya tardado tanto en actualizar y que emoción ya pronto va a ser la convención ya nos veremos de nuevo pronto jejeje gracias por tu review y tu apoyo **Layla** bueno aquí esta la actualización espero que ya no me mates tratare de actualizar mas pronto gracias por tu apoyo y tu review **Dark Artemisa** hija mía jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tu review pues no se que decirte tratare de satisfacer tu necesidad de violencia jejeje

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos lo que tienen tiempo de leer el fic y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	12. Posesion 12

CAPITULO 12 EL CORCEL DEL INFIERNO

Atena ha sido atada a la roca del Apocalipsis y los santos tienen menos de 10 horas para salvarla de convertirse en una estatua y que su alma sea enviada al infierno para esto deben destruir los 9 sellos que protegen los Demonios Supremos, en el camino los santos se encuentran con el primer demonio supremo Draco de Thorny Demon a quien hyoga enfrenta, después de una pelea en la que el Demonio superaba por mucho al santo este ultimo por fin logra derrotar a su enemigo aunque pagando un precio muy alto pues ahora esta al borde la muerte

mientras tanto shiryu ahora se encuentra con otro Demonio Supremo Amón de Anubis quien tiene unos poderes sorprendentes que dejan muy en desventaja al Dragón pero shiryu haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad logra equilibrar la pelear y ahora el santo parece estar a punto de ganar la batalla o eso parece ser

¡LISTO O NO AHÍ VOY AMÓN!- grita shiryu-

aquí te espero dragón- dijo el sujeto tranquilamente mientras tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito el santo lanzando su poderoso ataque-

has sellado tu propio destino dragón- dijo Amón al elevar muy alto su cosmo-

se ve la imagen del dragón ascendente atacando al dios Anubis que ni siquiera se mueve de pronto la tierra se abre y un gigantesco cocodrilo aparece atrapando por el cuello al poderoso dragón, esta imagen es sustituida por el puño izquierdo de shiryu siendo atrapado por las manos de Amón y shiryu se sorprende al ver que en la posición que tiene sus brazos los escudos del Demonio Supremo forman la cabeza de un cocodrilo

ahora es mi turno shiryu- dijo el guerrero al saltar en el aire llevándose a shiryu con el para gritar- ¡DRAFT OF THE DEAD! (el Giro de la Muerte)-

esto hizo que el guerrero empezara a girar sobre su propio eje velozmente con el puño de shiryu aun atrapado en sus manos obligando al dragón a girar con el pero la fuerza inicial de ese letal ataque ocasiono que el brazo del santo se dislocara causándole un terrible sufrimiento y justo cuando giraba con mayor velocidad Amón soltó a shiryu

¡WAHHHHHH!- grito el dragón por el daño que la técnica le provoco antes de chocar violentamente con el suelo-

vaya shiryu tienes suerte de no ser por que tu armadura de bronce esta bañada con la sangre de atena te hubiera arrancado el brazo fácilmente- dijo Amón al ya haber descendido de las alturas-

¿co... como sabes eso?- pregunto shiryu que se incorporo con trabajo-

bueno Draco ya les había dicho que los estuvimos vigilando todo este tiempo es obvio que sepamos la evolución que han tenido sus armaduras- explico Amón-

ra... rayos no... no contaba con que tuviera tanta fuerza- dijo shiryu mientras tiene su mano en el hombro debido al terrible dolor que sentía-

¿qué te pareció el castigo de Ammyt?- pregunto sonriendo el Demonio Supremo-

¿A... Ammyt?- pregunto shiryu confundido-

Ammyt es la diosa de la muerte que se encarga de castigar a los muertos que Anubis juzgaba como indignos de ir al mundo de los muertos devorándolos, ella es representaba como un ser con cabeza de cocodrilo, cuerpo de león y piernas de hipopótamo- explico Amón-

a... así que tu estas bajo la protección no solo de Anubis sino también la de Ammyt- dijo shiryu-

así es dragón al intentar atacarme a mi a un Dios provoco que Ammyt te atacara, ella simplemente a hecho justicia- dijo el guerrero demoníaco mirando fijamente al santo-

¿llamas a eso justicia?- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

en el antiguo Egipto los culpables de algún crimen eran arrojados a los cocodrilos para que los juzgaran y escasas veces había alguien que resultara inocente por lo que todos los culpables eran devorados por los cocodrilos con lo cual se hacia justicia- dijo sonriendo cruelmente Amón-

¡ESTAS MAL ESO NO PUEDE LLAMARSE JUSTICIA!- grito shiryu furioso-

¡ENTONCES LLAMALO COMO QUIERAS DRAGON PERO ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE YO ESTE GANANDO!- grito por primera vez el sujeto dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio a shiryu-

aun no me has vencido- dijo shiryu-

no importa lo que intentes un solo ataque mas y te mandare al otro mundo- dijo Amón que saco su espada del suelo- comprueba tu mismo cual es mi fuerza-

al decir esto el sujeto le lanzo la espada a shiryu quien la atrapo fácilmente pero al instante el gran peso que tenia el arma lo obligo a bajarla al suelo y finalmente a soltarla al no poder seguir sosteniéndola

¿de que esta hecha esta arma? Debe pesar media tonelada- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

eso no es nada mi hacha egipcia pesa por lo menos 4 veces lo que la espada- dijo el Demonio supremo-

de pronto los ojos de Amón brillaron, la espada levito y regreso girando velozmente a la mano del sujeto quien la sostuvo con su mano izquierda como si no pesara nada sorprendiendo a shiryu quien recordó cuando Amón sostenía el hacha con su mano derecha y la lanzaba sin ningún esfuerzo comprendiendo por que ese hombre tenia tal fuerza letal en sus brazos, el dragón trato de buscar de forma rápida una manera de vencer al guerrero demoníaco antes de que este lo volviera a atacar

debo buscar algún punto débil que pueda atacar- dijo shiryu mirando detenidamente al sujeto y vio brillar un objeto de color gris en el escudo derecho de la armadura del sujeto por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿es ese el sello?-

tienes buena vista dragón pero ya es hora de que mueras, esta vez no será un brazo sino tu cuello lo que romperé- al decir esto Amón clavo la espada en el suelo y elevo violentamente su cosmo para efectuar su técnica-

¡AUMENTA COSMO ARDE TAN FUERTE COMO PUEDAS PARA PODER VENCERLO!- grito shiryu-

los dos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque con sus cosmos al máximo y saltaron muy alto en el aire, la escena cambia pasando a la mansión kido donde se encuentra shunrei quien siente un sobresalto en su corazón intuyendo que shiryu corre un grave peligro

shi... shiryu- la joven no puede hacer otra cosa mas que ponerse de rodillas y empezar a orar por el santo- por favor dios protege a shiryu te lo suplico-

mientras oraba la joven recordó cuando shiryu volvió del hades el joven estaba destrozado por la muerte de su maestro y mas cuando se lo comunico a la chica, sin embargo a pesar de la gran perdida ambos jóvenes decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas como lo hubiera querido el caballero dorado de libra, el santo entonces le pidió a shunrei que viviera con ella en la mansión kido pues ya no había nadie con quien estuviera la joven en los 5 picos y shiryu no quería que estuviera sola, la joven no lo pensó mucho y acepto para estar cerca de shiryu

shunrei también recordó cuando shiryu por fin le declaro que estaba enamorado de ella y le pidió que fuera su novia provocando que la joven saltara de felicidad a los brazos del dragón diciendo que si para alegría del santo, de eso habían pasado 2 años y la paz que había les dio muchos momentos de felicidad a ambos hasta el amargo día en que shunrei se entero junto con june que los santos volverían a pelear en una nueva guerra santa, las jóvenes tristemente aceptaron el destino de sus amados con la esperanza de que ellos regresarían a su lado, mientras que la joven china lo único que podía hacer para ayudar al santo era orar con fuerza para que regresara con bien

la escena regresa de nuevo la pelea donde Amón ataco a shiryu con toda su fuerza

¡DRAFT OF THE DEAD!- grito Amón al realizar su ataque- ¿PERO QUE?-

el Demonio Supremo pensada tomar a shiryu por su cabeza para que cuando girara le rompiera el cuello pero el santo pudo ver su movimiento en el ultimo momento y logro esquivar las manos del sujeto entonces no teniendo defensa alguna shiryu aprovecho para atacar al guerrero

¡EXCALIBUR!- grito el dragón-

la imagen muestra a la poderosa espada cortando a la mitad tanto a Anubis como a Ammyt entonces se ve a shiryu frente al sujeto que no se mueve de pronto aparece una línea dorada que baja lentamente por el rostro de Amón y su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo el cual al instante se parte a la mitad así como el muro de piedra detrás del Demonio supremo

ma... maldición- dijo Amón con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer su derrota antes de caer de cara al suelo sin vida-

al momento de caer de su armadura se desprende un sello en forma circular que tiene grabada una garra de chacal, el sello se parte a la mitad antes de despedazarse y volverse polvo mientras que shiryu concentrándose con su mano derecha coloca de nuevo su brazo izquierdo en su lugar ante esta dolorosa operación el santo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido

¡KHHHHH!- shiryu se concentro para no sentir el gran dolor de poner el hueso en su lugar-

después de hacer esto el dragón cae de cara al suelo ante el enorme esfuerzo que significo vencer a Amón mientras que en el templo principal de los Demonios Supremos se ve a otro de los grabados desaparecer de la roca donde se encuentra Atena quien ahora tiene parte de las muñecas y tobillos convertidos ya en piedra y este proceso de transformación le causa un inimaginable sufrimiento a la diosa

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿AHORA AMÖN TAMBIEN?- grito una sombra en el templo principal de los demonios-

esto demuestra de no debemos subestimar a estos niños- dijo otro a de las sombras- pero aun así nunca podrán ganar esta guerra-

al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurre hyoga despierta de su letargo aun muy adolorido y se levanta con mucha dificultad para empezar a caminar muy lentamente y seguir con la misión de salvar a Atena, mientras que shun ahora tiene la difícil tarea de seguir escalando la interminable montaña, por su parte seiya sigue caminando por el desolado bosque al que había entrado

shiryu- murmuro el santo al sentir el cosmo del dragón empezar a disminuir pero de pronto siente otro cosmo poderoso y maligno muy cerca- ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?-

¡BIENVENIDO PEGASO A TU TUMBA!- dijo una sombra que se materializo sobre un árbol-

¿eres uno de los demonios supremos?- pregunto el joven-

no tiene caso que te responda- dijo la sombra-

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- pregunto seiya poniéndose en posición de combate-

así es no tiene caso responderte por que en este instante morirás- dijo la sombra antes de lanzar un poderoso ataque que golpeo a seiya sin que este pudiera evitarlo-

¡WAHHHH!- grito seiya que ante la fuerza de ese ataque fue violentamente enviado a chocar contra varios árboles derribándolos por el impacto antes de caer al suelo-

¡pobre estúpido!- dijo la sombra-

el sujeto salta del árbol para aterrizar en el suelo y se sorprende al ver como empieza a brillar el cosmo de seiya con una fuerza asombrosa mientras el joven se pone de pie

¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!- grito seiya al atacar- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

el poderoso ataque de seiya golpeo de lleno al sujeto destrozando por completo la túnica negra que tenia pero fue lo único que logro por que el Demonio Supremo no se movió de su posición original, al destruirse la túnica se revela la armadura color cobrizo del hombre cuyo casco tiene la forma de un caballo pero lo que mas sorprende a seiya es el gran parecido que el hombre tiene con shiryu pues tiene la misma complexión y altura que su compañero así como el cabello negro largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura y unos ojos del mismo color verde que el santo del dragón, la única diferencia es un tatuaje de triangulo en la frente del hombre

bueno creo que te has ganado saber mi nombre, yo soy Temujin de Orobas- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a seiya-

Orobas se dice que es un alto príncipe del infierno que tiene bajo su mando 20 legiones de demonios- dijo seiya sorprendido-

vaya asi que sabes algo de mi, entonces sabrás que te es imposible derrotarme- dijo Temujin-

no puedes estar seguro de eso hasta que peleemos- dijo seiya poniéndose en posición de combate-

ya veo entonces tendré que demostrártelo por la fuerza- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya al enviar su ataque-

los poderosos meteoros de seiya llegaron rápidamente con el guerrero pero para sorpresa del santo el sujeto esquivo todos y cada uno de los ataques del santo sin ningún problema seiya siguió atacando pero el resultado fue el mismo hasta que Temujin desapareció para aparecer frente a seiya atacando con una poderosa ráfaga de luz que volvió a enviar al pegaso a chocar de nuevo contra un árbol y partirlo a la mitad por el fuerte impacto, sin embargo el guerrero se volvió a sorprender al ver al caballero ponerse de pie aunque con esfuerzo

pegaso... - dijo sorprendido Temujin-

no... no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- dijo seiya que elevo de nuevo su cosmo y dibujando la constelación de pegaso ataco- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!

pero que no entiendes que no puedes ganarme- dijo el guerrero que se movió velozmente- ¿QUÉ?-

el guerrero se sorprendió al ver como los meteoros aumentaron su velocidad hasta que le fue imposible evitar uno que lo golpeo en la cara quitándole el casco y por el impacto choco contra un gran árbol del lugar sin embargo el sujeto se recupero aunque seguía muy sorprendido por haber sido golpeado

¿cómo es que este gusano ha podido lastimarme?- dijo Temujin mirando a seiya-

¡AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA!- grito seiya que se lanzo a golpear al guerrero-

tranquilízate niño solo has tenido suerte- dijo el Demonio Supremo que atrapo con facilidad el puño de seiya con su mano izquierda-

ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente y mientras mas miraba seiya a ese sujeto mas se convencía del enorme parecido que tenia con su buen amigo shiryu lo cual provoco que bajara la guardia y esto lo aprovecho el guerrero para golpear a seiya con el puño derecho en el estomago proceso que repitió varias veces antes de dar un fuerte golpe que mando a seiya a chocar una vez mas contra un árbol

ra... rayos- dijo seiya que se incorporo mientras tenia una mano en su abdomen-

pegaso no puedo negar que has llegado muy lejos pero ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de haberme provocado- dijo el sujeto que elevo su cosmo de manera asombrosa-

¿qué?- seiya no podía creer el gran poder del Demonio Supremo-

hasta nunca pegaso- dijo Temujin-

¿qué esta pasando? mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo no se mueve-

el pegaso intentaba inútilmente moverse pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo y el caballero se sorprendió al ver que se dibujo un gran circulo a su alrededor y dentro del mismo un pentagrama de color dorado en el cual el santo estaba justamente en medio

¡INFERNAL AGONY! (Agonía Infernal)- grito Temujin al elevar sus manos al cielo-

¡WAAHHHHHH!- grito seiya-

esto hizo que el pentagrama se volviera de un color rojo intenso y seiya salió disparado muy alto en el aire mientras era golpeado por una poderosa ráfaga de luz después de lo cual la gravedad se encargo de hacer caer violentamente al caballero al suelo formando un enorme cráter en el piso, el Demonio Supremo tomo su casco y tras colocárselo se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero apenas dio el primer paso una voz lo detuvo

¿qué?- dijo el guerrero quien no creía que seiya aun siguiera vivo-

e... es... espero aun... aun no termina la pelea- dijo seiya que se arrastro para salir del cráter y se puso de pie con mucha dificultar-

seria mejor que esperaras la muerte tranquilamente pegaso- dijo Temujin al darse vuelta lentamente mientras ocultaba su asombro ante la resistencia del caballero-

tengo... tengo que salvar a saori y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo- dijo seiya que elevo su cosmo y volvió a dibujar la constelación del pegaso-

que obstinado eres- dijo Temujin que se preparo para recibir el ataque de seiya-

mientras esto ocurría hyoga había llegado al punto donde ya no había escaleras por lo que el cisne tomo el camino que el santo del dragón había tomado anteriormente por su parte shun por fin llego a la cima de la montaña sintiendo de repente el cosmo de shiryu al borde de la muerte

shiryu...- dijo shun haciendo el intento de volver tras sus pasos pero se detuvo- no... les prometí que llegaría con Atena y se que ellos también cumplirá su promesa-

después de decir esto shun empezó a correr por una estrecha vereda de la montaña mientras que shiryu aun sigue inconsciente y no da señales de vida, al mismo tiempo seiya eleva su cosmo lo mas que puede para atacar a Temujin el cual parece no estar muy preocupado por lo que el caballero pueda hacer

¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!- grito el santo al atacar-

¿ES LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER?- grito Temujin que esquivo fácilmente los meteoros del santo-

rayos es muy rápido- dijo seiya al ver al sujeto esquivar fácilmente su ataque-

si eso es todo pegaso ahora prepárate a...- empezó a decir el guerrero pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras se llevaba una mano a un costado de su abdomen- ¿ha logrado golpearme? ¿pero como?

el Demonio Supremo no supo en que momento un meteoro había logrado tocarlo y seiya aprovecho esto para volver a atacar al guerrero

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

¡NI CREAS QUE VOLVERAS A TOCARME!- grito Temujin al saltar esquivando el ataque de seiya-

el guerrero trato de atacar al pegaso por la espalda y se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor en su abdomen era imposible que lo haya podido golpear de nuevo a menos que haya conseguido superar su velocidad lo cual era por demás ridículo para el Demonio Supremo

¡SERA MEJOR QUE ME ENTREGUES EL SELLO QUE TIENES!- grito seiya que estaba listo para realizar otro ataque-

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONFIES MUCHACHITO!- grito Temujin al elevar su cosmo mucho mas alto que la vez anterior-

¡MALDICIÓN!- grito seiya al verse de nuevo inmovilizado-

¡MUERE PEGASO Y ACOMPAÑA A TU AMADA DIOSA AL INFIERNO!- grito Temujin cuando se termino de dibujar el pentagrama y alzo sus manos al cielo- ¡INFERNAL AGONY!-

¡WAHHHHH!- grito seiya al ser enviado muy alto en el cielo mientras que varias ráfagas de luz lo golpeaban sin cesar-

seiya- dijo shiryu aun en el suelo al sentir el cosmo del pegaso desaparecer-

seiya no es posible que tu...- dijo hyoga quien no creía que su amigo haya sido derrotado-

se... seiya- dijo shun que deseaba con todo su corazón regresar para ayudar a su hermano pero su obligación como caballero estaba antes que nada por lo que cerro sus ojos con fuerza y siguió corriendo tratando de ignorar a su corazón diciendo- creo en ti seiya se que cumplirás tu promesa-

parecer ser que han derrotado a seiya mientras que hyoga y shiryu están mal heridos y shun hace un gran esfuerzo para evitar que sus sentimientos lo dominen, mientras el tiempo sigue su despiadada marcha en contra de los jóvenes para salvar a su diosa y a la humanidad

Fin del Capitulo 12

N/A: bueno pues espero estar actualizando lo suficientemente rápido y perdonen si ven los capítulos algo cortos tratare de alargarlos lo mas que pueda

Bueno ahora vamos a los agradecimientos **Layla** niña gracias por tu apoyo y tu interés en la historia bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo **Gilraen-Shaulah** aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y pues como veras no le toco a shun y pues lamentablemente shun no se salvara de una pelea cruel bueno ya hable de mas pero algo si te aseguro y es que ikki por el momento no aparecerá y menos para salvar a shun por lo de Dark Wolf pues esta próximo el día en que se sepa el origen de este personaje y sus verdaderas intenciones gracias por tu apoyo y reviews **Naomi** hola nao pues que te puedo decir por el momento no podemos profundizar en la relación de los niños aquí pero algo se dará eso tenlo por seguro gracias por tu apoyo, tus ánimos y tus reviews **Dark Artemisa** bueno a ángel y a luna parece agradarles la violencia aunque a la pequeña artemisa creo que es demasiado para la pobre bueno pues niña de verdad gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Legendary** pues bueno que te puedo decir ya que explique mas o menos como se van a dar las cosas pero ten por seguro que shiryu no se salvara de su Némesis la ceguera jajajaja la conve estuvo divertida haber cuando nos damos otra vuelta jejeje gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que tienen tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	13. Posesion 13

CAPITULO 13 TENGU UN DEMONIO DIFERENTE

Una nueva guerra ha empezado teniendo los santos de atena como enemigos a los Demonios Supremos quienes desean acabar con toda la humanidad, Atena en un intento por evitar que los humanos sufran acude al templo de los Demonios Supremos donde ha sido capturada y atada a la roca del Apocalipsis, los santos de bronce tiene menos de 10 horas para salvarla antes de que se convierta en piedra y su alma sea confinada al infierno para esto deben destruir los 9 sellos que cada Demonio Supremo custodia

Las batallas han iniciado siendo hyoga el primero en pelear contra Draco de Thorny Demon luego de una difícil batalla hyoga sale vencedor pero la pelea lo deja mal herido, el siguiente en pelear es shiryu contra Amón de Anubis y después de una difícil batalla logro derrotar al guerrero pero al igual que hyoga queda al borde de la muerte y ahora seiya se enfrenta a Temujin de Orobas quien parece ser que ha vencido al pegaso

se ve a seiya elevarse muy alto en el cielo mucho mas alto que la primera vez que lo ataco del Demonio Supremo con su técnica y mientras esta cayendo seiya no puede evitar pensar

_es muy fuerte y mis ataques no le hacen ningún daño ¿qué puedo hacer?_- pensó seiya mientras empieza a caer y al mismo tiempo Temujin observaba el cielo-

no ha caído tal vez no medí mi fuerza y termine por hacer pedazos su cuerpo- dijo en tono burlón el guerrero que se dio media vuelta para irse-

en ese justo momento se ve en el firmamento brillar una estrella y a una velocidad impresionante un cometa se impacta contra el suelo formando un cráter esto sorprende al Demonio Supremo que se acerca al sitio para confirmar que el que ha caído no es otro que el caballero de pegaso

la pelea aun no a terminado Temujin- dijo seiya al salir del cráter aumentando el asombro del sujeto-

pe... pegaso pero es imposible deberías estar muerto- apenas pudo decir el sujeto de lo impresionado que estaba-

lo siento pero no puedo morir aquí por que tengo que salvar a atena- dijo seiya antes de atacar- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

¡NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME!- grito Temujin moviéndose rápidamente para esquivar los meteoros del santo pero estos incrementaron su velocidad hasta que varios lograron golpearlo y lanzarlo contra el piso- ¿co... como es posible que alguien como el pueda hacerme este daño?-

esta es solo la consecuencia de haberme subestimado- dijo seiya-

si es así ya no jugare mas contigo y te acabare sin piedad para demostrarte cual es mi poder- dijo el Demonio Supremo al ponerse en pie lentamente-

entonces el sujeto saco de la parte trasera de su armadura una espada parecida a una katana pero mas grande la cual con un solo movimiento de su mano corto de un tajo varios árboles del lugar sin ningún esfuerzo lo cual sorprendió a seiya

veo que después de todo no eres mas que un hablador- dijo seiya-

¡TE CERRARE LA BOCA PARA SIEMPRE INSOLENTE!- grito el sujeto al enviar un poderoso corte con el arma el cual seiya apenas pudo esquivar-

¿temes perder si me enfrentas sin arma alguna?- pregunto seiya mirando fijamente al guerrero-

el que atena les haya prohibido utilizar armas no impide que nosotros las usemos- respondió el sujeto al tiempo que apuntaba su espada al santo entonces seiya se fijo en el brillo color cobre que tenia el sujeto en su casco-

¿es ese el sello demoníaco?- pregunto seiya al ver el triangulo en la frente del caballo justo como el tatuaje que tenia en el rostro Temujin el cual tenia la forma de una pezuña de caballo-

así es pegaso pero nunca podrás tocarlo- dijo el sujeto que se preparo para atacar a seiya-

no importa que truco uses te aseguro que no ganaras- dijo seiya al ponerse en posición de combate-

¡SI ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR MUERE!- grito Temujin al atacar con la espada-

los ataques incesantes del Demonio Supremo ponían en aprietos al santo quien a duras penas era capaz de esquivarlos finalmente un ataque alcanzo la pierna de seiya y luego con otro mas el sujeto tenia pensado darle fin de una vez por todas al caballero pero se sorprendió al ver que seiya detuvo la espada con la palma de sus manos y haciendo uso de gran fuerza logro quitársela de las manos al guerrero

te advertí que ningún truco podrá vencerme- dijo seiya al lanzar el arma la cual giro varias veces antes de clavarse en el piso-

de donde saca tanta fuerza- pregunto el sujeto al mirar al pegaso-

es mejor que te rindas- dijo seiya-

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO JAMAS ME RENDIRE!- grito el sujeto antes de lanzarse a buscar su espada-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

Temujin logro tomar su espada pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para contestar el ataque de seiya que lo golpeo varias veces antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol y su espada cayo al suelo muy lejos de su alcance, el demonio supremo realmente estaba sorprendido ante la gran fuerza del santo y poniéndose de pie con dificultad elevo su cosmo a su nivel máximo

¡CABALLERO PEGASO TE DEMOSTRARE CUAL ES MI PODER!- grito el Demonio Supremo que se preparo para utilizar su técnica especial-

el sujeto elevo su cosmo de forma increíble mientras que el caballero de pegaso observo sus movimientos para poder saber en que momento lo inmovilizaba, solo tenia una oportunidad o de lo contrario esta ves era seguro que la técnica del sujeto lo aniquilaría

debo concentrarme para ver a través sus movimientos- dijo seiya-

entonces seiya pudo observar como el cosmos del sujeto empezaba a formar una barrera casi invisible a su alrededor la cual era la causante de que nunca pudiera evitar la técnica del sujeto por lo que seiya se movió de forma tal que pudo salir de la barrera antes de que lo atrapara por completo y justo antes de que se terminara de formar el pentagrama alrededor del sitio donde anteriormente estaba parado, cuando el Demonio Supremo elevo sus manos al cielo seiya aprovecho que no tenia defensa para atraparlo por la espalda

¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS EVITADO MI TECNICA?- grito Temujin mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de seiya-

¡PARA LOS SANTOS DE ATENA NO EXISTEN IMPOSIBLES!- grito seiya al elevar su cosmo muy alto-

¿QUÉ RAYOS PRETENDES?- grito el sujeto mientras seguía tratando de liberarse-

¡PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH! (Ataque Giratorio de Pegaso)- grito seiya por respuesta-

¡ESTAS LOCO NOS MATARAS A AMBOS!- grito el sujeto cuando el pegaso empezó a elevarse-

¡ESTOY PREPARADO PARA MORIR!- grito seiya al quemar mas su cosmo-

seiya se elevo muy alto en el cielo para luego caer a la velocidad de un cometa girando velozmente mientras que el Demonio Supremo aun forcejeaba por liberarse del santo entonces justo antes de estrellarse seiya soltó a Temujin haciendo que chocara violentamente contra el suelo mientras el santo caía de pie, de no se por el casco el sujeto hubiera muerto al instante pero aun seguía vivo

co... como es posible que haya sido vencido es...es imposible...- fue lo único que pudo decir el sujeto antes de fallecer-

del caso del sujeto se desprendió el sello el cual se hizo pedazos y finalmente polvo mientras que seiya ignorando el gran dolor que sentía en su cuerpo empezó a caminar pues cada segundo era vital para llegar con saori, en el templo principal los demonios supremos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de los jóvenes que había conseguido derrotar a sus compañeros se ve a 5 sombras alrededor de la mesa donde se reunían los 9

¡AHORA TEMUJIN TAMBIEN! ¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?- grito una de las sombras-

¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA SERA MAS FACIL ELIMINAR A ESOS 3!- grito una voz en el recinto-

el único que falta por caer es el caballero de Andrómeda- dijo otra sombra-

¡PERO LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE TENGU LO ELIMINE!- volvió a gritar la voz-

mientras eso ocurre hyoga con mucho esfuerzo llega al punto donde había peleado el caballero del dragón y sorprendiéndose al ver a este en el suelo boca abajo por lo que con la poca fuerza que tiene corre a su encuentro

¡SHIRYU! ¡SHIRYU!- grito el ruso al llegar con su compañero y poniéndose de rodillas para darle vuelta al santo mientras lo tenia en brazos- ¡SHIRYU DESPIERTA!-

¿hyo... hyoga?- pregunto shiryu mientras abría lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con su compañero-

me asustaste ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el cisne-

si... si estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo shiryu poniéndose de pie pero con dificultad-

debemos darnos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo hyoga incorporándose-

es verdad en marcha- dijo shiryu al caminar-

los dos santos caminaron con cierta lentitud debido a las heridas que ambos sufrieron en las batallas mientras todo esto ocurre shun corre todo lo que puede hasta llegar a la cima del camino que ha estado siguiendo este lugar esta lleno de ruinas antiguas, lo que alguna vez fueron columnas y estatuas de demonios pero muchas de las cuales están destruidas shun camina lentamente por el lugar mientras observa el desolado paisaje hasta que se detiene y siente los debilitados cosmos de sus hermanos con lo cual no puede evitar sentirse muy triste

hyoga, shiryu y ahora también seiya sus cosmos se han debilitado mucho- dijo shun apesadumbrado- quisiera ayudarlos-

no es algo que este en tus manos- dijo una voz-

¿quién esta hablando?- pregunto shun al tiempo que se ponía en guardia-

el joven santo miro con cuidado todo el lugar buscando a la persona que hablo, los ojos del joven expresaban cierto temor pero no era que tuviera miedo a morir si no que temía pelear y tomar una vida algo que casi siempre ocurría muy a su pesar, todo estaba silencioso y lo único que podía escuchar el joven eran los latidos de su propio corazón y entonces la voz volvió a hablar

saludos caballero de atena- dijo la voz apareciendo en un muro la silueta de una persona oculta entre las sombras-

¿quién eres?- pregunto shun mientras fijaba su vista a la persona que poco a poco salió a la luz-

soy uno de los nueve Demonios Supremos yo soy Bakuryu de Tengu- dijo el guerrero al mostrarse ante los sorprendidos ojos de shun-

¿Tengu? Eres el legendario demonio originario de Japón- dijo shun sorprendido-

así es caballero- dijo el sujeto dándole la razón a shun-

el guerrero portaba una armadura que recordaba mucho a las antiguas armaduras samurai de colores rojo y negro sin embargo su caso tenia la forma de una especie de tigre y en la espalda del sujeto tenia las alas de un pájaro mientras que en su mano tenia una imponente Alabarda vikinga sin embargo lo que impresiono a shun fue el color azul de los largos cabellos del guerrero y sus ojos los cuales le recordaban mucho a su hermano mayor la única diferencia era que el hombre tenia una piel tan blanca como la suya, después de la impresión shun se presento al sujeto

yo soy el caballero de Andrómeda shun- dijo el santo-

¿Andrómeda?- pregunto el sujeto mirando al santo detenidamente para luego decir- no me explico como es que alguien tan joven haya luchado y sobrevivido a esas guerras santas deberías haber muerto-

tengo por misión salvar a atena y proteger esta tierra del mal y no puedo morir antes de haber cumplido- respondió shun mientras que el sujeto se le quedo mirando a shun un momento mas antes de hablarle-

no me interesa pelear contigo vete- dijo de forma tajante el sujeto y se vio vuelta para irse pero apenas avanzo unos pasos la voz de shun lo detuvo-

¡ESPERA NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ HASTA OBTENER EL SELLO QUE PROTEJES!- grito shun haciendo que el Demonio Supremo se diera vuelta-

¿te refieres a este?- pregunto el sujeto señalando un punto mas debajo de su abdomen donde se encontraba un sello con la forma de un escudo de color azul el cual tenia grabada la garra de un ave de rapiña-

así es debemos reunirlos para salvar a Atena- dijo shun mirando fijamente al sujeto-

no me interesa matar a alguien que ni siquiera tiene el deseo de pelear- dijo Bakuryu que igual miro fijamente a shun-

¿qué?- pregunto shun confundido y retrocediendo ya que era imposible que ese sujeto supiera que no le gustaba pelear-

lo repetiré una vez mas por favor retírate no me interesa quitarte la vida- dijo el sujeto volviéndose a dar la vuelta para irse y cuando se había alejado un poco escucho a shun-

¡ES VERDAD QUE NO ME AGRADA COMBATIR PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ATENA MUERA NI QUE LA GENTE INOCENTE SUFRA!- grito el santo de Andrómeda-

eres un tonto sin remedio- dijo el sujeto al elevar su cosmo de forma sorprendente y darse vuelta- entonces ven y quítame el sello si es que puedes-

al escuchar esto shun elevo su cosmo y ataco- ¡NEBULA CHAIN!-

el ataque de las cadenas de shun era muy poderoso pero apenas si se acercaron al sujeto una barrera bloqueo todos los golpes de la cadena entonces shun se dio cuenta de que el sujeto hizo girar de forma rápida su alabarda para bloquear todos sus ataques una vez que todo termino el sujeto hablo

me decepcionas tus ataques son muy débiles- dijo Bakuryu cerrando los ojos-

no puedo creer que haya bloqueado con tal facilidad mi ataque- dijo shun sorprendido-

se lo que pretendes ganar sin matarme pero lamentablemente si quieres vencer en esta batalla tendrás que tomar mi vida- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto-

¡NO LO HARE!- grito shun-

entonces la única opción que te queda es morir junto a atena- dijo el sujeto abriendo los ojos y mirando a shun-

_este hombre es muy diferente a todos los guerreros con los que he luchado_- pensó shun mientras que sentía que la mirada de ese hombre podía ver todo lo que su alma ocultaba-

si no estas preparado para matar entonces no sirves como guerrero- dijo el sujeto al elevar muy alto su cosmos y atacar- ¡RECIBE EL PODER DE MI ALABARDA!-

al gritar el sujeto envió rápidos y mortales ataques al santo de Andrómeda que reacciono de forma rápida para defenderse

¡PROTÉGEME CADENA! ¡ROLLING DEFENSE! (Defensa Rodante)- grito shun-

lo lamento pero eso no servirá de nada- dijo Bakuryu con los ojos cerrados-

¿QUÉ?- grito shun-

el santo vio como los ataques de la alabarda aumentaron de tal forma que traspasaron la barrera que el formo y lo golpearon sin que tuviera tiempo de nada enviando al joven a chocar contra un muro de las ruinas y la fuerza fue tal que hizo al joven destruir con su cuerpo la pared, entonces el Demonio Supremo hizo el intento de volver a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de shun

es... espera- dijo el joven al salir de los escombros con dificultad-

¿aun no lo entiendes?- dijo el sujeto de espaldas a shun y al darse vuelta volvió a repetir- no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar así que vete ahora-

ya te dije que no me rendiré por que tengo que salvar a atena- dijo shun al ponerse de pie y quemar su cosmo-

Andrómeda...- dijo el sujeto mirando al santo entonces se puso en posición de combate elevando su cosmo también-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

¡TOMA ESTO ANDRÓMEDA!- grito el sujeto al realizar varios ataques con su arma-

los ataques tanto de shun como los del sujeto chocaron de forma sorprendente y viendo esto shun siguió atacando al igual que el Demonio Supremo la pelea era muy pareja pero entonces el guerrero demoníaco elevo su cosmo por encima del de shun y con esto sus ataques se multiplicaron superando la técnica de shun y volviendo a golpearlo de forma brutal antes de lanzarlo contra una columna que se partió en dos por el impacto, el sujeto se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba shun y cuando llego le apunto con su arma al cuello

no... no... no me voy a rendir- dijo shun al incorporarse lentamente mientras miraba fijamente al sujeto y esperando que lo atacara pero el joven se sorprendió al oírlo hablar-

entonces levántate y pelea Andrómeda quiero ver cuando puedes aguantar- dijo el sujeto que dejo de apuntar su arma y se alejo de shun-

el caballero estaba muy sorprendido por la acción del demonio supremo pero se puso de pie y nuevamente se volvió a poner en posición de combate

no entiendo por que peleas por la gente de este mundo no vale la pena que pierdas tu vida por aquellos que han sido corrompidos por el mal, la ambición y el poder- dijo el sujeto mirando fijamente a shun-

es verdad pero también hay gente buena e inocente que no merece morir por ellos es por quien peleo- dijo shun elevando mas su cosmo-

en este mundo solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles lo único que pueden hacer es esperar su inevitable muerte- dijo Bakuryu sonriendo-

¡NO ES VERDAD YO CREO QUE LOS FUERTES DEBEN PROTEGER A LOS DEBILES E INDEFENSOS!- grito shun molesto-

si crees esa tontería eso solo demuestra que eres alguien muy ingenuo- dijo el sujeto mirando a shun con cierto desprecio-

puedes decir lo que quieras eso no cambiara mi forma de pensar- dijo shun mirando con cierta tristeza al sujeto-

bueno me parece que ha sido suficiente platica es hora de que mueras Andrómeda- dijo el sujeto al elevar su cosmo-

no voy a perder- dijo shun al elevar su cosmo-

¡HA LLEGADO TU FIN ANDRÓMEDA!- grito el sujeto al atacar con su Alabarda-

¡THUNDER WAVE! (Onda de Trueno)- grito shun al atacar-

este ataque tomo por sorpresa al sujeto ya que golpeo la mano con la que sostenía su arma e hizo que la soltara, la alabarda giro varias veces antes de clavarse en una columna mientras que la cadena de shun se había enrollado en la mano del sujeto y shun jalaba para si mismo la cadena

muy bien hecho Andrómeda ahora mátame- dijo Bakuryu-

¿qué?- pregunto shun sorprendido ante lo que decía el sujeto-

has escuchado bien ahora que estoy sin defensa alguna puedes tomar mi vida no opondré resistencia- dijo el sujeto cerrando los ojos-

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE!- grito shun-

si vas a salvar a Atena esta es tu única oportunidad mátame y así obtendrás el sello que tanto deseas- dijo Bakuryu-

¡NO TOMARE UNA VIDA A MENOS QUE NO ME QUEDE OTRA OPCION!- grito shun-

entonces has perdido la única oportunidad que tenias de salvar a tu diosa- dijo el guerrero-

el Demonio Supremo de un rápido movimiento jalo la cadena con tal fuerza que elevo a shun en el aire y finalmente lo hizo estrellar contra una estatua de demonio destruyéndose esta por el impacto y haciendo que la cadena lo soltara, entonces el sujeto tranquilamente fue en busca de su arma la tomo y con tan solo elevar su cosmo pulverizo la columna donde se encontraba atrapada

es... es muy fuerte- dijo shun aun en el suelo y el santo pudo escuchar como el guerrero dio un suspiro y le hablo-

levántate- fue lo único que dijo el hombre volviendo a sorprender a shun-

_ahora recuerdo que la leyenda de Tengu decía que era un demonio pacifico que vivía en la cima de las montañas y al igual que los samuráis seguía un código de honor sin embargo si se le hacia enojar podía ser inimaginablemente cruel y despiadado_- pensó shun mientras veía al sujeto recargado en una pared-

se que es inútil preguntar pero deseo persuadirte ¿aun desea seguir con esto?- pregunto el sujeto-

no me marchare de aquí hasta destruir el sello que proteges- dijo por respuesta shun-

veo que no entenderás hasta que estés en una tumba- dijo Bakuryu molesto por la decisión de shun y elevo su cosmos- bien acabemos con esto-

¡ESTAS LISTO TENGU! ¡THUNDER WAVE!- grito shun al atacar-

¡TORPE NO PUEDES VOLVER A USAR POR SEGUNDA VEZ UNA TECNICA CONTRA MI!- grito el guerrero-

¿pero cómo?- dijo shun sorprendido al ver al sujeto moverse a una velocidad increíble-

con esto el Demonio Supremo esquivo la cadena de shun y moviéndose velozmente quedo cara a cara frente al santo el cual se sorprendió ante la rapidez del Demonio Supremo quien le sonrió a shun antes lanzar mortales ataques con su alabarda que golpearon el cuerpo del joven varias veces antes de enviarlo al suelo y por la fuerza del impacto lo hicieron arrastrase varios metros en el suelo formando un surco y dejándolo inconsciente

shun- dijo seiya al sentir el cosmo de su hermano desaparecer-

no puede ser que shun...- dijo hyoga que se detuvo en seco al sentir lo mismo que seiya-

no podemos hacer nada por el hyoga debemos seguir- dijo shiryu jalando al cisne aunque estaba tan preocupado como el ruso por lo que le haya ocurrido al joven-

después de todo si resultaste ser tan débil como pensé- dijo Bakuryu al ver a shun aun en el suelo-

entonces el sujeto se dio vuelta para irse del lugar pero al instante todo el lugar se lleno de un poderoso cosmo sorprendiendo al guerrero que se dio vuelta para encontrarse a shun levantándose mientras su aura se hacia mas grande

¡ESTO AUN NO ACABA!- grito shun-

Andrómeda...- dijo el sujeto sorprendido que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su inexpresiva actitud y elevar su cosmo muy alto-

¡TENGU TE VENCERE! ¡PREPARATE!- grito shun mientras elevaba mas su cosmo-

eso ya lo veremos Andrómeda- dijo Bakuryu elevando su cosmo también-

se ve la imagen de la princesa Andrómeda detrás de shun y detrás del Demonio Supremo la Imagen de un demonio alado mientras que sus cosmos inundan todo el lugar de una poderosa energía

La pelea de shun apenas a empezado y los santos no cuentan con mucho tiempo para salvar a atena y a la humanidad del Apocalipsis

Fin del Capitulo 13

N/A: bueno aquí esta al siguiente capitulo de esta historia, para los que no sepan que es una Alabarda es una especia de hacha pero en la parte superior tiene una punta de lanza por lo cual el arma puede tener el uso tanto de un hacha como el de una lanza en el buscador de imágenes de google pueden checar para que se den una idea

Ahora bien responderé a los reviews y con tristeza son poquitos como que los lectores se tomaron vacaciones navideñas pero bueno haber si ya después dejan review **Layla** espero que estés bien gracias por tu review y como ves ya actualice, **Nayu** ya me extrañaba a mi mujer que te desaparecieras y veo que le atine cuando dije que seguro era tu Internet gracias por tus reviews y no te preocupes por robar espacio mientras me regales tu reviews no tengo ningún inconveniente jejeje bueno cuídate mucho y te deseo igual un feliz y prospero año nuevo 2006

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que tienen el tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	14. Posesion 14

CAPITULO 14 EL LAMENTO DE UN DEMONIO

Una nueva guerra ha iniciado en contra de los Demonios Supremos quienes desean iniciar el fin de mundo, saori para evitar eso acude a su templo donde la diosa es capturada y atada a la Roca del Apocalipsis, para salvarla los caballeros tienen menos de 10 horas para destruir los nueve sellos demoníacos que protegen los señores del mal

después de terribles combates hyoga vence a Draco de Thorny Demon, shiryu a Amón de Anubis y seiya finalmente logra derrotar a Temujin de Orobas por su parte shun se encuentra cara a cara con otro Demonio Supremo Bakuryu de Tengu quien pone en dificultades al joven sin embargo shun se recupera y el combate apenas esta por empezar

se ve a shun listo para empezar el combate y por su parte Bakuryu lo espera mientras el lugar es completamente iluminado por los cosmos de ambos combatientes entonces para desconcierto de shun el Demonio Supremo baja la guardia y disminuye completamente su cosmo

¿qué es lo que pretendes?- pregunto el joven confundido-

quiero hacerte entrar en razón para que no pelees- dijo el sujeto mientras miraba fijamente al santo-

Bakuryu tu eres igual a mi- dijo shun al disminuir igualmente su cosmo-

no comprendo a que te refieres- dijo el sujeto que desvió su mirada-

a ti tampoco te agrada pelear ni lastimar a las personas- dijo shun muy seguro de sus palabras-

estas equivocado si lo deseara ya estarías muerto- dijo el Demonio Supremo evitando mirar a shun-

¿entonces por que no lo has hecho?- pregunto el caballero-

suficiente- dijo el guerrero apuntando su arma a shun- lo volveré a repetir una vez mas, solo una vez mas vete ahora y perdonare tu vida-

entonces yo te volveré a repetir lo que te dije anteriormente no me iré de aquí hasta destruir el sello que proteges para así poder salvar a saori y al mundo entero- dijo el santo-

no puedes ganar no estas a mi nivel- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

de eso no puedes estar seguro hasta que me hayas derrotado- dijo shun-

bien entonces no me dejas mas opción que aniquilarte cuanto lo lamento- dijo el hombre cerrado los ojos-

antes de pelear ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunto shun-

¿qué quieres?- dijo el sujeto algo confundido bajando su alabarda-

quiero saber por que alguien como tu es un Demonio Supremo es algo que no puedo entender- dijo shun-

por que mi deseo es purificar este mundo de todos los humanos que lo han contaminado con su maldad, arrogancia y estupidez- dijo el hombre-

¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- dijo shun-

¿qué?- pregunto sorprendido el hombre abriendo los ojos-

creo que no me estas diciendo toda la verdad- dijo shun-

no me interesa lo que creas esa es mi meta te guste o no- dijo el hombre apretando con fuerza el mango de su arma- bien ya es hora de que mueras hubiera sido mejor que abandonaras-

eso nunca- dijo shun-

eres un tonto sin remedio- dijo Bakuryu al apuntar de nuevo su arma contra el santo-

ambos combatientes elevaron sus cosmos de nuevo y entonces se lanzaron a combatir

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO ES INÚTIL!- grito el guerrero-

el hombre esquivo las cadenas de shun al mismo tiempo que lanzo varios ataques se ve a su arma iluminarse para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se multiplicara en cientos de alabardas sorprendiendo a shun quien actuó rápido para defenderse

¡PROTEGEME CADENA! ¡ROLLING DEFENSE!- grito el caballero de Andrómeda al usar su técnica defensiva-

Andrómeda ya que dije que tu defensa es inútil además hace mucho que logre ver a través de tu técnica defensiva- dijo Bakuryu-

¿qué?- pregunto shun antes que los ataques del hombre traspasaran su defensa golpeándolo irremediablemente y lanzándolo de nuevo contra una columna- ¡WAAHHHH!

es verdad que a la velocidad que gira tu cadena se vuelve un muro infranqueable pero en una milésima de segundo hay una abertura ese es el punto débil que puedo atacar- explico el Demonio Supremo-

el... el único que sabia el punto débil de mi cadena era Cid de Mizar- dijo shun sorprendido mientras se levantaba-

¿ahora si te darás por vencido?- pregunto el sujeto-

no... no lo haré...- se limito a decir shun-

que necio eres- dijo Bakuryu al lanzar de nuevo un poderoso ataque con su alabarda-

¡WAAAAAA!- grito shun de nuevo ante el ataque que esta vez fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo hizo destruir 2 muros con su cuerpo antes de ser detenido por un tercero-

estas agotado mi paciencia muchacho solo di que te rindes y te dejare ir- dijo de nuevo el Demonio Supremo-

ya... ya... te dije que... que no me daré por vencido- dijo shun tratando de ponerse de pie pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas debido al dolor de los ataques sufridos-

entonces muere- dijo Bakuryu al apuntar su alabarda al cuello de shun-

seiya, shiryu, hyoga perdónenme les he fallado- dijo shun cerrando los ojos mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- niisan lo siento-

el Demonio Supremo estaba apunto de atravesar el cuello de shun pero en ese justo momento al oír la palabra "niisan" se detuvo en seco bajando su arma mientras su rostro no podía ocultar la sorpresa ante las palabras del santo

Andrómeda...- solo eso dijo el hombre antes de darse vuelta y alejarse lo cual sorprendió mucho a shun-

Bakuryu por favor dime la verdad- pidió el joven- ¿por qué no quieres matarme?-

Shun se puso de pie con trabajo mientras se produjo un incomodo silencio después de su pregunta un silencio que pareció durar siglos hasta que el guerrero hablo estando de espaldas al santo

por que tu forma de ser me recuerda mucho a la de mi hermana menor- dijo finalmente el sujeto mirando al horizonte-

¿tu hermana?- pregunto shun sorprendido para luego preguntar- ¿dónde esta ella?-

murió...- dijo Bakuryu pero entonces se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente a shun le confeso- yo la mate-

esto hizo que shun abriera los ojos desmesuradamente ante la declaración del Demonio Supremo y antes de que el joven preguntara nada el sujeto siguió hablando

FLASHBACK

Desde pequeños mi hermana que aun era un bebe y yo quedamos huérfanos y trate de mantenernos a ambos como fuera posible entonces un día yo fui elegido como uno de los 9 guerreros que purificarían este mundo de la maldad por lo que entrene arduamente para conseguirlo, cuando por fin logre obtener mi armadura la armadura de Tengu estaba tan emocionado que probé mis poderes sin medir las consecuencias, mi hermanita quería felicitarme por haberlo logrado

¡ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO! ¡SERE INVENCIBLE!- grito Bakuryu al lanzar un ataque con su alabarda a un árbol el cual se partió fácilmente entonces el guerrero volvió a lanzar otro ataque-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho gritar a una niña-

¡SAKIIIIIIII!- grito el guerrero que soltó su arma y corrió desesperado-

el Demonio supremo llego con la niña de tan solo 7 años tomándola en brazos mientras miraba como en su pecho había una profunda herida que sangraba sin cesar y Bakuryu la miraba llorando desesperadamente

nii... niisan te... te quería felicitar por obtener tu armadura- dijo la niña sonriéndole a su hermano pero el rostro de la infante esta cubierto de sangre-

la niña tenia cabellos azules y piel tan blanca como la de su hermano pero ella tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes que miraba con dulzura a su hermano mayor y sin ningún reproche por el fatal error que había cometido

¡SAKI PERDONAME YO NO QUERIA YO... YO...!- trato de decir el hombre-

no... no te preocupes niisan no... no fue tu culpa- dijo la niña sonriéndole a su hermano y poniendo una mano en su mejilla-

la pequeña manita lo acaricio un momento antes de que finalmente cayera y colgara sin vida

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SAKIIIIII NO ME DEJES!- grito Bakuryu mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanita-

saki era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo ella siempre fue una niña optimista que a pesar de la pobreza en que vivíamos y la poca comida que había siempre agradecía lo que teníamos y nunca se quejaba, cuando se entero que iba a ser guerrero me hizo prometer que nunca le quitaría la vida a alguien a menos que no quedara otra alternativa por que ella creía que solo dios podía decidir sobre la vida de alguien

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Shun no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado mientras que noto como una pequeña lagrima escapo del ojo derecho del Demonio Supremo quien paso su mano por los ojos

lo... lo lamento- dijo shun mientras no podía evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos-

de eso han pasado 4 años- dijo con melancolía el hombre-

sin duda tenia un corazón noble- dijo shun comprendiendo perfectamente la forma de pensar de la pequeña niña-

se lo que es perder a un hermano menor y no se lo deseo a nadie ni quisiera a mi peor enemigo- dijo Bakuryu mirando a shun y sonriéndole levemente-

Bakuryu...- empezó a decir shun pero fue interrumpido-

¡ANDRÓMEDA RETIRATE EN ESTE MOMENTO Y TE PERDONE LA VIDA PERO SI INSISTES EN SEGUIR ESTE COMBATE SIN SENTIDO TENDRE QUE MATARTE!- grito el Demonio Supremo-

lo siento pero no puedo rendirme- dijo shun poniéndose en posición de combate-

que tonto y obstinado eres- dijo el hombre al quemar su cosmo de forma sorprendente- ¡MUERE ANDRÓMEDA!-

el sujeto envió varios ataques con su Alabarda lo cuales apenas tocaban algo lo pulverizaban al instante pero entonces shun hizo arder su cosmo muy alto y contraataco

¡BOOMENRANG SHOT! (Boomerang de Andrómeda)- grito el santo-

¿qué es esto?- dijo el guerrero sorprendido al ver las curvas que hacia la técnica del santo-

la técnica del caballero neutralizo por completo los ataques del Demonio Supremo y el santo logro darle un poderoso golpe en la espalda elevándolo sin embargo Bakuryu extendió sus alas y dio un giro en el aire para caer de pie mientras que shun realizo otro ataque de boomerang pero esta vez el guerrero utilizo el filo de su arma como escudo en su espalda para después tomar por sorpresa a shun atacándolo con el otro extremo de su arma que también tenia una hoja filosa y que logro clavarse en la pierna de shun

¡AARRGGGGHHH!- grito shun cuando el guerrero retiro violentamente el arma de su pierna haciendo que la sangre saliera sin control con lo cual cayo de cara al suelo-

te dije que tus técnicas no funcionan por segunda vez contra mi- dijo Bakuryu mientras veía a shun ponerse de pie con mucho dificultada-

la pelea aun... aun no termina- dijo shun tratando de ignorar el gran dolor que sentía al caminar con su pierna herida-

no seas tonto retírate- dijo Bakuryu-

no...- dijo el santo-

si continuas con esto es seguro que morirás por favor ríndete- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

no...- volvió a decir shun-

¡MALDICIÓN ANDRÓMEDA NO QUIERO MATARTE DATE POR VENCIDO!- grito furioso Bakuryu mientras le dirigía una dura mirada a shun-

¡NO LO HARE!- grito también shun mientras empezaba a agitarse por el esfuerzo que hacia y respiraba entrecortadamente-

tu resistencia me sorprende pero hasta aquí has llegado- dijo Bakuryu que sonrió al notar el estado de shun-

de pronto el joven cayo de rodillas y sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo no sabia por que pero de pronto el respirar le resultaba muy difícil y no podía controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo mucho menos estar de pie

¿qué... que me... me su... sucede?- pregunto shun mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de respirar-

¿te cuesta trabajo respirar Andrómeda?- pregunto Bakuryu mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de shun para luego decir- creo que no tomaste encuentra todos los factores para esta batalla-

¿qué?- pregunto shun confundido-

parece que no te has dado cuenta que estamos en la cima una de las montañas mas altas del mundo, es por demás decir que el aire aquí es muy delgado casi inexistente se podría decir- explico Bakuryu-

no... no puede... no puede ser- dijo shun entrecortadamente tratando de respirar-

una persona normal no resistiría mas de 2 o 3 minutos antes de asfixiarse pero tu siendo un caballero que entreno en la isla Andrómeda en condiciones muy adversas desarrollaste cierta resistencia sin embargo hasta aquí ha llegado- dijo Bakuryu al completar el circulo alrededor de shun-

pero... pero... tu...- trato de decir shun-

toda mi vida entrene en las montañas mas altas y mi duro entrenamiento me permite tener largos combates en lugares donde el aire es escaso por lo cual puedo estar aquí el tiempo que yo lo desee- dijo Bakuryu al tiempo que se daba vuelta y empezar a caminar- adiós Andrómeda-

es... espera- dijo shun levantando su mano-

te quedan menos de 2 minutos antes de que tu corazón se detenga por la falta de aire yo lo aprovecharía para tratar de bajar la montaña por oxigeno- aconsejo el sujeto a shun-

no... no me iré...- dijo shun-

entonces lamento que tenga que ser así- dijo Bakuryu dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza a shun- descansa en paz caballero de atena

el caballero de Andrómeda cayo al suelo inconsciente y el guerrero se empezó a alejar del lugar sabiendo que el santo moriría dentro de poco mas de pronto del cuerpo de shun un cosmo diferente empezó a emerger, era una cosmo energía muy poderosa y oscura muy distinta a la cosmo energía amable y cálida de shun

¿de quien es este cosmo?- pregunto Bakuryu confundido y no pudo evitar comentar- por alguna razón este cosmo se me hace conocido como si en alguna otra Era lo hubiera sentido-

el poder de ese cosmo fue tal que condenso las nubes del lugar y finalmente hizo caer lluvia en aquel desolado sitio sorprendiendo al Demonio Supremo y justo antes de que ese cosmo desapareciera por completo se escucho el aullido de un lobo, después de esto Bakuryu sintió el cosmo de shun volver a emerger de su cuerpo y lo vio levantarse

la... la pelea aun no ha terminado Bakuryu- dijo shun mientras respiraba con dificultad-

¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?- pregunto el guerrero muy sorprendido-

la lluvia que cayo la evapore con el calor de mi cosmo y la convertí en oxigeno puro- explico el joven-

solo has logrado alargar un poco mas tu vida, hubiera sido mejor para ti morir tranquilamente- dijo el Tengu que apunto su arma a shun-

ya te lo he dicho no moriré hasta salvar a la princesa atena- dijo shun poniéndose en guardia-

¡YA BASTA AHORA MISMO TE ACABARE!- grito el sujeto al lanzar sus mortales ataques con la Alabarda-

¡SPIDER NET! (Telaraña de Andrómeda)- grito shun al cambiar su defensa la cual esta vez detuvo todos los ataques del Demonio Supremo-

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE HABER DETENIDO TODOS MIS ATAQUES!- grito sorprendido el guerrero-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

¡CUANTAS VECES COMETERAS EL MISMO ERROR!- grito Bakuryu al esquivar las cadenas de shun- ¿QUÉ?

El guerrero se sorprendió al ser golpeado en el vientre por la cadena cuadrada de shun, el joven siguió atacando y el guerrero esquivando pero entonces empezó a recibir cada vez mas y mas golpes de la cadena del santo de Andrómeda pero justo cuando el santo estaba por darle el golpe final desapareció de su vista

Ha desaparecido- dijo shun mientras con su mirada buscaba en todo el lugar- ¡NO TE ESCONDAS MI CADENA NEBULAR PUEDE ENCONTRAR ENEMIGOS QUE SE ESCONDEN A VARIOS AÑOS LUZ HASTA EL FIN DEL UNIVERSO!-

Al decir esto el joven lanzo su cadena cuadrada la cual atrapo la mano derecha del guerrero e hizo que perdiera de nuevo su Alabarda

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió Bakuryu-

¿qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto shun confundido-

¡RECONOZCO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO ERES MUY FUERTE MUCHACHO!- dijo el guerrero sorprendido pero sonriendo-

por favor ríndete- pidió shun liberando la mano del guerrero-

que tonto eres soy uno de los nueve Demonios Supremos ¿crees que me voy a rendir ante un pobre caballero de bronce?- dijo Bakuryu que se lanzo a buscar su alabarda-

¡CAPTURALO CADENA! ¡GREAT CAPTURE! (Gran Captura)- grito shun-

la cadena inmovilizo por completo el cuerpo del Demonio Supremo mientras que shun se acerco a el y le sonrió gentilmente esto confundió a Bakuryu pero se repuso y le hablo al caballero

vamos Andrómeda me tienes a tu merced ¡AHORA MATAME!- exigió el hombre-

¡NO!- dijo shun con determinación-

si sigues teniendo compasión por tus enemigos tarde o temprano tu cálido corazón será el que provoque tu inevitable muerte ¡ENTIENDELO!- dijo Bakuryu-

no te muevas- dijo shun cerrando los ojos-

El santo lanzo un poderoso ataque con su cadena cuadrada al punto donde se encontraba el sello demoníaco pero shun se sorprendió al ver como su cadena retrocedió después de golpear sin éxito alguno el sello que estaba intacto

torpe ¿crees que puedes destruir el sello así de simple?- dijo Bakuryu-

¿cómo es posible que mi cadena no le haya hecho ningún daño?- pregunto shun al ver como el sello brillaba sin si quiera un rasguño-

los sellos al igual que nuestras corazas infernales fueron forjados en lo mas profundo del infierno por lo que son indestructibles solo podrás destruirlos cuando mates o venzas la voluntad del Demonio Supremo que lo protege pero tu nunca podrás vencer mi voluntad- dijo el Demonio Supremo al tiempo que elevo su cosmo muy alto y rompió con relativa facilidad las cadenas que lo tenían apresado-

¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA ROTO LAS CADENAS!- grito el santo de Andrómeda-

Andrómeda no me queda otra opción que tomar tu vida y con esto comprenderás que tu gentiliza y amabilidad solo se vuelven contra ti- dijo el hombre para luego gritar- ¡CONOCE EL VERDADERO PODER DE TENGU! ¡DEMONIAC RUIN! (Perdición Demoníaca)-

¿qué... que es esto?- grito shun sorprendido ante la gran fuerza que lo estaba jalando-

el guerrero utilizo una poderosa esfera de poder de color rojo que arrastraba a su interior todo lo que tocaba pulverizándolo al instante, shun utilizo sus cadenas para evitar que la fuerza de la técnica lo llevara al centro de la misma anclándose a unas columnas pero estas fueron despedazadas y shun finalmente fue arrastrado en el interior de la técnica, el caballero de Andrómeda sentía como una fuerza invisible que apresaba su cuerpo y lo apretaba con mucha fuerza asfixiándolo por ultimo una poderosa explosión arraso con todas las ruinas del lugar

hasta nunca Andrómeda- murmuro Bakuryu al completar el paisaje y no encontrar rastro alguno de shun entonces el guerrero hizo el intento de retirarse pero al instante sintió de nuevo el cosmo del caballero de Andrómeda- no... es imposible-

entonces el guerrero observo como los escombros se elevaban y de entre ellos shun salió con un cosmo sumamente poderoso

esto... esto aun no acaba- dijo el santo de Andrómeda mientras que su cuerpo tenia varias heridas profusas-

¡NO! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO!- grito Bakuryu-

ya... ya te lo había dicho antes no moriré hasta salvar a atena- dijo shun con dificultad antes de atacar- ¡THUNDER WAVE!-

esta vez no fue una sino cientos de ondas de trueno que atacaron al Demonio Supremo una y otra vez lo golpearon sin darle tiempo a nada finalmente una cadena viajando a la velocidad de una fecha se clavo en el sello demoníaco despedazándolo al instante el Demonio Supremo se elevo muy alto en el cielo después de lo cual cayo al suelo derrotado

muy... muy bien hecho Andrómeda al fin me demuestras cual es tu poder no esperaba menos de ti- dijo el sujeto en el suelo boca abajo mientras que su rostro evitaba mirar a shun-

¿qué? ¿acaso tu... tu..?- trato de decir shun-

creo que con el poder que tienes no te será difícil lograr tu misión- dijo el Demonio Supremo al tiempo que su cosmo empezaba a desaparecer-

¡BAKURYU!- grito shun al tiempo que intento acercarse al guerrero-

¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!- grito con sus ultimas fuerzas el sujeto- mi hora ha llegado pero antes de morir debo darte una ultima advertencia Andrómeda-

¿advertencia?- pregunto shun confundido-

a partir de ahora les será prácticamente imposible ganar- dijo el guerrero-

¿por qué?- pregunto el santo-

los Demonio Supremos que siguen son completamente diferentes a nosotros sus poderes no se comparan a los nuestros incluso yo apenas si puedo igualar su fuerza no por nada son los cinco principales- explico Tengu-

¿los cinco principales?- pregunto shun mas confundido-

es to... todo lo que tenia que decirte ahora vete- dijo Bakuryu-

pe... pero...- trato de decir shun-

¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! ¡SI QUIERES SALVAR A TU DIOSA DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO AQUÍ!- volvió a gritar el sujeto-

gracias y adiós- se limito a decir shun antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a correr-

cuídate muchacho tonto- dijo Bakuryu entonces se fijo en que alguien se acercaba a el y se sorprendió al ver a la persona por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿sa... saki?-

el guerrero se sorprendió al ver a su hermana menor vestida con un kimono blanco la niña de cabellos azules, ojos verdes y cálida sonrisa miro con ternura a su hermano un momento antes de hablarle

niisan te extrañe mucho- dijo la niña sonriéndole al hombre y extendiéndole la mano-

Bakuryu tomo la mano de la niña y se puso de pie al hacerlo ahora vestía un kimono blanco al igual que la niña, el guerrero giro su rostro para encontrarse con su cuerpo aun en el suelo que agonizaba, la pequeña jalo la mano de su hermano para que lo siguiera y el guerrero no pudo resistir abrazar y cargar en brazos a su hermanita alejándose del lugar riendo muy felices ambos y desapareciendo mientras que en el rostro del cuerpo que ha dejado el guerrero se ve una gran sonrisa por al fin estar con su hermanita, shun se detiene un momento al sentir el cosmo de Bakuryu desaparecer por completo y unas lagrimas se le escapan mientras aprieta con fuerza sus puños y continua con su camino, se ven los restos del sello volverse completamente polvo y al mismo tiempo en el templo de los Demonios Supremos se ve que los brazos y piernas de saori por fin se han vuelto completamente de piedra mientras que la diosa parece haber perdido el conocimiento

¡MALDICIÓN EL ESTUPIDO DE TENGU TAMBIEN FALLO!- grito una de las sombras-

¡AHORA DEPENDE DE NOSOTROS ACABAR CON ESOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA!- grito otra sombra-

¡POBRES DIABLOS HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE MURIERAN A MANOS DE LOS OTROS CUATRO!- grito en tono burlón otra sombra-

¡LAMENTARAN CONOCER A LOS CINCO PRINCIPALES!- grito otra sombra seriamente antes de que los cinco desaparecieran del lugar-

sin embargo en el lugar se sentía una presencia poderosa la cual hablo

este cosmo que sentí y que ayudo a Andrómeda...- dijo la voz que por primera vez sonaba insegura- es imposible que sea "EL" se supone que no debería reencarnar, mucho me temo que si es quien pienso será mucho mas difícil cumplir nuestros planes

fue lo único que dijo la voz en el templo, por otra parte shiryu y hyoga continúan con su difícil camino mientras que shun ahora tiene la difícil tarea de bajar la montaña que había escalado ya no habiendo camino que pueda recorrer y por ultimo vemos a seiya llegar a una construcción y observar el funesto lugar decorado con esculturas de criaturas espantosas entonces se detiene frente a una gran estatua que tiene la forma de un gigantesco pájaro en ese momento siente la presencia de un cosmo sumamente poderoso y maligno

¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?- pregunto seiya-

el santo se sorprendió al ver aparecer frente a el a un guerrero cuya armadura era color azul cobalto, su casco tenia la forma de un ave que ocultaba el rostro del sujeto y a sus espaldas se desplegaban unas alas gigantescas que prácticamente arrastraba en el suelo entonces el guerrero le hablo a seiya

¡PEGASO ME VENGARE POR LO QUE ME HICIERON TU Y TUS AMIGOS!- grito el Demonio Supremo-

¿DE QUE HABLAS? ¿QUIÉN ERES?- pregunto seiya confundido-

muy pronto sabrás quien soy- se limito a decir el sujeto-

entonces el guerrero elevo su cosmo de tal forma que fácilmente inundo el lugar con el sorprendiendo a seiya quien no solo se sorprendió ante el poder del sujeto sino que también estaba seguro de haber sentido antes ese poderoso cosmo, una nueva batalla esta por empezar y los santos tienen menos sellos por destruir pero igualmente ahora los enemigos son mucho mas poderosos y cada vez tienen menos tiempo para salvar a Atena y a la Tierra

Fin del capitulo 14

N/A: pues bien aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado y bueno tratare de sacar pronto el siguiente para no tenerlos en suspenso jejeje y bueno responderé los reviews y veo que muchos de mis lectores aun siguen de vacaciones pero bueno ni modos

Bien espero que todos hayan pasado felices fiestas y que pasen un feliz día de reyes **Nayu** como siempre tu muy puntual en dejar tus reviews jejejeje muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras de apoyo y aliento que me ayudan siempre a seguir con la historia y bueno con eso del problema de tuviste de Internet ya no te pude conocer por el chat en vacaciones bueno ni modos para otra ocasión será cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias **Layla** bueno mi querida amiga la cosa debe ser pareja si tu me exiges yo también te tengo que exigir jajajaja pero bueno aquí esta otro capitulo que igual te va a dejar picada jajaja gracias por tu apoyo no estamos viendo en línea jejeje **Naomi** ya me tenias con pendiente niña aunque ya me imaginaba que algo con tu PC tenia tu misteriosa desaparición espero que eso se haya podido arreglar gracias por tu apoyo y buenos deseos y por tus bonitos reviews

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que leen la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	15. Posesion 15

CAPITULO 15 LOS QUE CONFORMAN LA ESTRELLA DEL MAL

Los santos de Atena nuevamente han entrado en otra guerra santa teniendo como enemigos a los demonios supremos quienes han capturado a saori y la han atado a la roca del Apocalipsis, los caballeros tienen menos de 10 horas para destruir los 9 sellos que protegen los señores de la oscuridad y así poder salvar a Atena

Luego de mortales batallas Hyoga a vencido a Draco de Thorny Demon, Shiryu a Amón de Anubis, Seiya a Temujin de Orobas y finalmente después de una difícil pelea Shun logra vencer a Bakuryu de Tengu sin embargo este le advierte a shun que los Demonios que faltan son mucho mas poderosos que los primeros cuatro refiriéndose a ellos como "Los Cinco Principales" lo cual confunde mucho al caballero de Andrómeda

Ahora Seiya se encuentra cara a cara con quien parece uno de los Demonios Supremos mas poderosos sin embargo el caballero de pegaso esta confundido pues el guerrero demoníaco al parecer quiere vengarse de el y sus compañeros

El sujeto elevo su cosmo de forma increíble llenado con el todo el lugar y sorprendiendo a seiya no solo por su poder sino por que el pegaso estaba seguro de haber sentido antes esa cosmo energía el santo mira fijamente y en silencio al sujeto que se encontraba unas escalera arriba mas alto que seiya quien por fin se decide a hablar

¿ME DIRAS QUIEN ERES?- pregunto seiya-

yo soy el Demonio Supremo Ruc- dijo el hombre-

¿Ruc? la legendaria ave que era tan grande que su cuerpo era capaz de cubrir por completo al sol- dijo seiya-

veo que conoces el mito- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

aun así no entiendo por que quieres vengarte de nosotros- dijo seiya-

¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto el sujeto-

¡SI!- grito seiya-

entonces te refrescare la memoria- al decir esto el guerrero elevo mas su cosmo y exclamo en un susurro- ¡Letal Wings! (Alas Letales)-

el poderoso ataque golpeo a seiya y lo envió a chocar contra un muro de roca hundiéndose este por el impacto y dejando a seiya con los ojos muy abiertos antes de caer de cara al suelo y levantarse con dificultad

no... no es posible esa técnica es...- trato de decir seiya sorprendido-

y ahora...- dijo el hombre que bajo las escaleras y se quito el casco lentamente revelando su rostro-

el... el caballero oscuro Avan de Dark Falcon- dijo seiya abriendo mas los ojos por la sorpresa-

veo que reconoces mi rostro- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-

¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡AVAN MURIO!- grito seiya sorprendido mientras seguía mirando la cara del sujeto-

yo no soy Avan- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a seiya-

¿qué?- pregunto el pegaso confundido-

ya te lo dije yo soy uno de los 9 Demonios Supremos soy Kael de Ruc- dijo el guerrero mientras se colocaba de nuevo su casco antes de comentar- y soy el hermano menor de Avan-

esto hizo que seiya se sorprendiera aun mas mientras que recordaba el terrible poder del caballero oscuro con quien peleo y que estuvo apunto de matarlo, con esto seiya comprendió los motivos que tendría el hombre frente a el para reclamar venganza

¿su... su hermano?- pregunto seiya que aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-

así es- dijo el guerrero mirando con odio a seiya mientras apretaba sus puños y gritaba- ¡TU Y TUS AMIGOS PAGARAN POR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO!-

escucha- trato de decir seiya-

¡CALLATE! ¡NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS TE SALVARA!- grito el guerrero-

entonces el sujeto se movió de forma tan rápida que quedo frente a seiya que se sorprendió por la gran velocidad que tenia el sujeto quien lo golpeo en el rostro enviándolo de nuevo a chocar con el muro de roca, seiya pudo sentir el gran odio y rencor que ese poderoso golpe contenía, el único que conocía que había tenido un odio tan grande como ese fue ikki

no... no entiendo yo sabia que Avan no tenia ninguna razón para seguir vivo- dijo seiya al incorporarse pesadamente-

no sabes nada- dijo Kael-

FLASHBACK

mi hermano y yo quedamos huérfanos desde pequeños y siempre tuvimos una vida difícil entonces cuando estuvimos en el orfanato fui separado de mi hermano al ser adoptado por una familia acaudalada

¡HERMANO!- grito un niño de cabellos rubios que era jalado por unos sujetos vestidos de negro-

cuídate Kael- dijo otro niño un poco mas grande que sonreía mientras que sus ojos azules trataban de contener sin éxito sus lagrimas-

¡HERMANO!- grito de nuevo el niño que haciendo acopio de gran fuerza logro soltarse de esos hombres y correr a abrazarse a su hermano-

Kael- dijo el niño abrazando con fuerza a su hermano menor-

¡HERMANO VEN COMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- grito el niño abrazándose con mas fuerza a su hermano-

yo quisiera hermano pero esa familia solo quiere a un niño no a dos- dijo Avan que se separo de su hermano-

¡ENTONCES NO QUIERO IR!- grito el pequeño-

hermano yo quiero lo mejor para ti y si esta familia puede dártelo entonces eso esta bien para mi- dijo el niño mirando fijamente a su hermano-

hermano- dijo el pequeño comprendiendo el sacrificio que su hermano mayor hacia por el-

cuídate hermanito- dijo Avan sonriéndole a su hermano pero no podía evitar que de sus ojos escaparan grandes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-

¡HERMANO!- grito el niño cuando de nuevo los hombres se lo llevaron mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse mientras extendía su mano derecha en dirección a su hermano- ¡HERMANOOO!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Seiya escucho sorprendido el relato identificándose inmediatamente con el joven pues el también fue separado de su hermana cuando era pequeño

yo también fui separado de mi hermana desde pequeño- dijo seiya mientras el demonio lo miraba fijamente-

pasado el tiempo y convirtiéndome en un importante hombre de negocios me di a la tarea de buscar a mi hermano empleado los medios que fueran necesario hasta hace poco de 2 años- dijo Kael cerrando los ojos- pero cuando lo encontré fue demasiado tarde pues me informaron que se había suicidado-

FLASHBACK

Estaba devastado por la muerte de mi hermano y ya que había perdido al único ser que me había importado de verdad en esta vida tome la decisión de acabar con esta vacía existencia, llene una copa con un poderoso veneno y a punto de tomarlo algo me llamo

si me lo permites lo que haces es una estupidez- dijo una sombra-

¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y QUE HACE AQUÍ?- grito el joven molesto-

eso no tiene importancia solo vine a ofrecerte venganza- dijo la sombra-

¿venganza?- pregunto el joven confundido-

crees que tu hermano se suicido cuando en realizada fue asesinado- dijo la sombra-

¿QUÉ?- grito el joven que estaba tan sorprendido por esta noticia que soltó la copa con veneno la cual se destrozo al instante al tocar el suelo-

por eso te ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarte de quienes lo mataron- dijo la sombra-

¿QUIÉNES FUERON? ¿QUIÉNES?- grito el joven que cambio su sorpresa por una rabia asesina- ¡LOS MATARE! ¡MATARE A LOS QUE ME QUITARON A MI HERMANO!-

eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo la sombra para luego acercarse a la luz- permíteme presentarme yo soy uno de los nueve Demonio Supremos, soy Draco de Thorny Demon-

¿los nueve demonios supremos?- pregunto Kael sorprendido al ver a ese hombre de cabellos negro cenizo que tenia los ojos cerrados-

así es los nueve Demonios Supremos están volviendo a este mundo no te debe sorprender que tu mismo eres uno de nosotros- dijo Draco mientras sonreía-

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el joven confundido-

tu perteneces a una elite de guerreros cuyos poderes son iguales a los de un dios- dijo el sujeto mientras abría los ojos lentamente los cuales eran de color naranja y miraban fijamente al joven-

no entiendo nada- dijo Kael pues esa respuesta solo lo confundió mas-

bueno por el momento es todo lo que sabrás si vienes conmigo te diré la identidad de los que cegaron la vida de tu hermano mayor claro si es que deciden aceptar- dijo Draco a lo cual el joven asintió entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron-

ambos aparecen en un paraje desolado y Draco empieza a caminar seguido muy de cerca de Kael que no puede evitar sentir cierto temor ante las grotescas estatuas del lugar que parecían habían sido sacadas de horribles pesadillas entonces el guerrero demoníaco por fin para en frente de la estatua de un ave gigantesca

¿qué es este lugar?- pregunta el joven-

estos son tus dominios y esta es tu bestia guardián- dijo Draco señalando la estatua-

¿bestia guardián?- pregunto Kael-

nosotros los Demonios Supremos estamos bajo la protección de una bestia o monstruo mitológico el tuyo es el Ruc- explico Draco mientras seguía señalando la estatua-

¿qué es eso?- pregunto el joven que se acerco lentamente a la estatua como si esta lo estuviera llamando-

en la base de esta un fuerte brillo azul iluminaba con cierta intensidad el lugar y cada vez mas fuerte conforme el joven se acercaba a la estatua y justo a tan solo unos pasos de esta el frente de la base de la estatua se despedaza revelando una armadura azul cobalto con la forma de un ave sorprendiendo al joven

esa es tu coraza infernal- dijo Draco-

¿coraza infernal?- pregunto Kael-

sin embargo antes de que pudiera responderle algo el Demonio Supremo la armadura se deshizo armándose en el cuerpo del joven primero la protección de las piernas, después la parte baja y el peto seguido de la protección de los brazos para que finalmente las hombreras y el casco terminaran de armarse perfectamente en el cuerpo de un sorprendido joven que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

se bienvenido a la orden de lo Demonios Supremos Kael de Ruc- dijo Draco-

esto... esto es...- trato de decir el joven que por alguna extraña razón sentía un gran poder correr por todo su cuerpo por lo que al final solo atino a decir- es increíble-

bien ahora debes saber que nuestros enemigos son los santos de atena ellos fueron los que mataron a tu hermano- dijo Draco-

¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIENES SEAN! ¡LOS MATARE SIN COMPASIÓN!- grito el joven que cambio de nuevo su sorpresa por una sed de venganza increíble-

el nuevo Demonio Supremo aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras que su cosmo se eleva muy alto llenando con el fácilmente todo el lugar mientras que no ve el momento para acabar con quienes se atrevieron a matar a su querido hermano

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ya veo así es como te convertiste en un demonio- dijo seiya-

pegaso he esperado este momento por dos años por fin acabare con quienes me quitaron al ser que mas he querido en este vida- dijo Kael-

tu hermano era un gran guerrero y fue lamentable que tuviera que morir pero ese fue su deseo- dijo seiya-

¡CALLATE!- grito el demonio que moviéndose rápidamente golpeo a seiya en el estomago enviándolo a estrellarse contra una de las estatuas la cual se pulverizo ante la fuerza del impacto-

_me matara si no hago algo_- penso seiya mientras se ponía de pie lentamente- _lo siento mucho por el pero debo salvar a saori_-

seiya quemo su cosmo al máximo mientras dibujaba la constelación de pegaso mientras que el Demonio Supremo lo miraba fijamente

es inútil lo que intentes- dijo Kael-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya al atacar-

los poderosos cientos de meteoros golpearon el cuerpo del guerrero demoníaco cuando seiya acaba su ataque esta de espaldas al sujeto que no se ha inmutado por los golpes del santo quien realmente esta sorprendido

te dije que nada de lo que intentes te salvara- dijo Kael al tiempo que se daba vuelta-

no... es imposible- dijo seiya al ver que ninguno de sus meteoros logro siquiera el mas pequeño daño-

si he de ser sincero soy una persona que no le gusta la violencia así que te daré una muerte rápida y lo haré con la técnica de mi hermano para hacer justicia- al decir esto el joven elevo su cosmo muy alto y ataco- ¡LETAL WINGS!-

el poderoso ataque golpeo a seiya enviándolo a chocar con varias estatuas que se despedazaron al paso del cuerpo del santo el cual por fin se impacto violentamente contra el sólido muro de roca que había en el lugar formando un gran cráter para que finalmente el cuerpo del caballero cayera al suelo, seiya realmente estaba sorprendido del poder del joven que sin duda era igual o quizás mas fuerte que el fallecido caballero oscuro

sin... sin duda su cosmos iguala al de su hermano- dijo seiya mientras se incorporaba pesadamente-

sin duda esa armadura bañada con la sangre de tu diosa es muy resistente- dijo Kael al ver la armadura de seiya intacta-

esta armadura es mas que resistente- dijo seiya mientras se ponía en posición de combate-

quiero ver si puede resistir esto- al decir esto el guerrero elevo mucho mas alto su cosmo mientras que lentamente sus grandes alas se extendieron al máximo antes de que gritaran- ¡RUC BLOW! (Aletazo de Ruc)-

este ataque ilumino todo el lugar al tiempo que seiya fue golpeado brutalmente elevándose muy alto en el cielo logrando esta poderosa técnica dañar la armadura de pegaso mientras que todas las estatuas del lugar se cuartearon ante la gran onda de poder que se libero sin embargo tan pronto como seiya fue enviado a volar la técnica del Demonio Supremo lo jalo de nuevo a la tierra con una fuerza mayor a la gravedad y cuando el cuerpo del santo choco con el suelo formo un gigantesco cráter por el fuerte impacto

_logro dañar la armadura no cabe duda que es un guerrero muy poderoso_- pensó seiya sorprendido ante la fuerza del Demonio Supremo-

hasta nunca pegaso- dijo Kael pero entonces sintió un poderoso cosmo en el interior del cráter lo cual lo sorprendió de sobremanera- no... no puede ser-

no moriré... no moriré hasta salvar a Atena- dijo seiya al tiempo que se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad-

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN GUSANO COMO TU HAYA SOBREVIVIDO A MI MEJOR TECNICA!- grito furioso el joven-

seiya elevo su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido mientras que Kael observaba como el santo se preparaba para atacar entonces el Demonio Supremo se sorprendió al ver como la armadura de seiya se torno de color dorada

¿PERO QUE?- dijo el sujeto con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el brillo dorado de la armadura-

¡TOMA ESTO!- grito seiya al atacar de nuevo- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!

¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ PEGASO! ¡RUC BLOW!- grito Kael al contraatacar-

se ve a la poderosa técnica del Demonio Supremo dirigirse de forma implacable contra el santo sin embargo aparece una poderosa y rápida red de meteoros que atravesó la técnica del guerrero golpeándolo certeramente sin darle tiempo a nada y enviándolo a chocar contra el muro de roca formando un gran cráter

este... este ataque es completamente diferente al anterior- dijo Kael con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo-

entonces el sujeto dirigió su mirada a seiya quien también había vuelto a ser golpeado por la técnica del guerrero y se encontraba en un cráter en las escaleras que daban a la estatua del pájaro gigante, ambos combatientes se pusieron de pie y se miraron fijamente

es mejor que te rindas y me dejes destruir el sello que proteges- dijo seiya-

no te confíes pegaso solo tuviste un golpe de suerte- dijo el Demonio Supremo al tiempo que de forma inconsciente cubrió con su mano el sello azul que tenia la forma de una garra de ave-

ya veremos si fue un golpe de suerte- dijo seiya-

una pobre lombriz como tu jamás podría derrotar a uno de los cinco principales- dijo el joven-

¿los cinco principales?- pregunto seiya-

así es a pesar de ser nueve Demonios Supremos los cuatro primeros que derrotaron no se comparan con nosotros- dijo el guerrero-

¿de que hablas?- pregunto seiya-

los primeros cuatro demonios son los que protegen los cuatro punto cardinales alrededor de nosotros los cinco principales, nosotros lo que conformamos la estrella del mal- dijo el joven-

¿te refieres al pentagrama?- pregunto seiya-

así es nosotros cinco conformamos los cinco picos de la estrella del Apocalipsis por lo cual somos los Demonios mas poderosos, acepta que no importa lo que hagas no puedes ganar- dijo Kael sonriendo-

no estés tan seguro- dijo seiya-

¿QUÉ?- el joven se llevo la mano a su brazo izquierdo ante el dolor que de pronto sintió comprobando que había sido herido por la técnica de pegaso- no... esto no puede ser cierto-

aun no es tarde para que te rindas- dijo seiya-

¡ESO NUNCA! ¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE Y MENOS ANTE LOS ASESINOS DE MI HERMANO!- grito Kael mirando con un gran odio a seiya-

ambos guerreros elevaron sus cosmos y se prepararon para realizar el que sin dudas seria el ultimo ataque de esta batalla, seiya volvió a elevar su cosmo al máximo con lo cual su armadura volvió a tornarse dorada sin embargo esto no sorprendió al guerrero quien también quemo su cosmo al máximo

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

¡RUC BLOW!- grito Kael-

las poderosas técnicas chocaron violentamente sin embargo el ataque de seiya supero a la técnica del Demonio Supremo golpeándolo incesantemente en todo su cuerpo y se ve un poderoso meteoro golpear y hacer pedazos el sello en el cinturón del guerrero para que finalmente se elevara en el cielo por la fuerza del ataque

¡WAAAAAHHH!- grito el joven antes de caer de cara al suelo violentamente-

lo... lo logre- dijo el santo mientras respiraba fatigado-

seiya entonces cayo de cara al suelo inconsciente ante el enorme esfuerzo de la pelea y debido ante las graves heridas que sufrió en la misma, mientras que el guerrero demoníaco agoniza y siente que alguien lo llama

Kael- se escucha a una voz-

¿quién es?- pregunta el joven que dirigió su rostro a donde creía que veía la voz-

entonces para su sorpresa aparece Avan su hermano mayor vestido completamente de blanco quien le sonríe a su hermano menor y se acerca a el para hablarle

hermano levántate tenemos que irnos mama y papa nos esperan- dijo Avan con toda naturalidad-

hermano- dijo el joven que se levanto y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano- ¡HERMANO!-

me alegra verte hermanito- dijo el joven sonriendo pero entonces no pudo evitar mirar atrás del joven con evidente tristeza en su rostro- aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieras tenido una vida tranquila y pacifica-

el joven confundido dirige su mirada a donde su hermano esta viendo y observa su propio cuerpo que mira fijamente a la nada

perdóname hermano- dijo el joven bajando la cabeza al suelo y entonces aprieta sus puños- ¡PERO QUERIA VENGAR TU MUERTE! ¡QUIERA MATAR A QUIENES TE QUITARON LA VIDA!-

escucha, pegaso tenia razón hermano yo no deseaba seguir con vida- confeso Avan-

¿por qué hermano?- pregunto Kael sorprendido-

por que ya no podía soportar vivir separado de ti hermano- dijo el caballero oscuro sonriéndole a su hermano menor-

hermano...- dijo el joven antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa y abrazarse a su hermano-

bueno ya es hora de irnos- dijo Avan-

¿qué pasara con pegaso?- dijo el joven al ver al santo en el suelo-

el estará bien créeme- se limito a decir el joven antes de que ambos desaparecieran mientras que en el rostro del fallecido Demonio Supremo hay una sonrisa pues ha recibido a la muerte en paz como alguna vez su hermano lo hizo-

al extinguirse el cosmo del Demonio Supremo se ve a los otros cuatro Demonios Supremos alertarse ante este hecho mientras que el en templo principal se ve como el dorso de saori lentamente se esta volviendo de piedra mientras que ya cinco de los 9 grabados que hay en la roca han desaparecido

al mismo tiempo shun por fin ha terminado de bajar la enorme montaña con cierta dificultad el joven camina unos cuantos metros cuando escucha unas voces a lo lejos llamándolo

¡SHUN!- gritaron hyoga y shiryu al ver al joven mientras que caminan con cierta lentitud debido a las heridas que tienen-

¡SHIRYU! ¡HYOGA!- grito el santo cuyo rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa de alegría al momento de ver a sus hermanos corriendo hacia ellos pero se preocupo al ver el estado en que se encontraban por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿se encuentran bien?-

si shun no te preocupes- dijo hyoga sonriéndole a su hermano-

¿tu te encuentras bien?- pregunto shiryu preocupado al ver la gran cantidad de sangre en la pierna del joven-

si estoy bien no es nada- dijo shun para no preocupar a sus hermanos-

es mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo hyoga a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron y siguieron caminando, los santos caminaron bastante antes de llegar al desolado paisaje lleno de las pocas estatuas que quedaron después de la batalla que hubo en el lugar y entonces los jóvenes vieron a seiya en el suelo, shun no se pudo contener y corrió hacia donde yacía su hermano

¡SEIYA! ¡SEIYA!- grito shun algo asustado que al llegar con su hermano lo levanto del suelo- ¿seiya estas bien?-

el caballero de pegaso abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose al instante con los grandes ojos verde esmeralda de shun que lo miraban muy preocupado mientras que gruesas lagrimas se empezaban a formar en ellos

shun... no llores no... no me gusta verte llorar yo voy a estar bien- dijo el pegaso sonriéndole a su hermano-

¡SEIYA!- grito shun cuyo rostro preocupado cambio al instante por un rostro lleno de alegría mientras que las lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban ya no eran de angustia si no de felicidad-

shun tranquilo- dijo seiya ante el fuerte abrazo que su hermano le dio y casi lo asfixio-

perdona seiya- dijo shun soltando a su hermano algo apenado-

¿tu te encuentras bien shun?- pregunto pegaso que se preocupo al ver la sangre en la pierna de su hermano y sin embargo al mirar detenidamente seiya pudo notar que no había herida alguna-

si seiya estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo shun que al igual que seiya había notado que su pierna estaba como si nunca hubiera sido herida por la Alabarda de Tengu-

¡HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- grito seiya al ponerse de pie rápidamente y empezar a correr-

¡SEIYA ESPERA!- grito shun que corrió detrás de su hermano mientras que hyoga y shiryu no pudieron evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena-

bien en marcha- dijo shiryu-

si- se limito a decir hyoga al empezar a correr junto con shiryu-

los santos recorrieron un tramo considerable de camino antes de llegar a lo que parecía el final del camino pues una gran muralla cerraba el paso por completo

¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo seiya al no ver camino que seguir-

quizás podamos escalar- dijo shun al tiempo que tenia pensado usar sus cadenas para tal propósito-

sin embargo para sorpresa de ellos una gran puerta con la imagen de un dragón de 2 cabezas se abrió y de ella salió un hombre gigantesco que portaba una armadura completamente negra con un casco que tenia la forma de un dragón mientras que en su puño derecho tenia la cabeza de otro dragón diferente y a sus espaldas tenia unas grandes alas que eran delgadas pero que tenían la apariencia de ser muy afiladas y peligrosas

¿QUIÉN ERES?- le grito seiya al hombre-

sin embargo por respuesta el sujeto elevo su cosmo de forma increíble mientras que la puerta que parece ser la única forma de cruzar esa muralla se vuelve a cerrar a espaldas del sujeto

los santos están frente a quien parece otro poderoso Demonio Supremo mientras que el tiempo sigue corriendo en su contra para salvar a Atena y a la tierra del inminente Apocalipsis

Fin del Capitulo 15

N/A: Bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo espero no haber tardado mucho y bueno para quienes les interese les informo que en mi pagina ya subí los bocetos de los primeros 4 demonios supremos haber que les parecen

Bien ahora a los reviews y veo con agrado que lo lectores están volviendo a mi eso me alegra mucho jejeje **Nayu** mi buena amiga como siempre tu review no puede faltar jeje pues se me ocurrió de momento eso de la creación de oxigeno jajaja pero no creí que le dieran tanta importancia y bueno pues si aunque no lo creas se va a poner mas feo para los jóvenes por lo de DW créeme que tendrá sus motivos para ayudar a shun como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y review y un saludote hasta Perú **Layla **noooo layla no me mates luego quien termina la historia jejeje bueno aquí esta la actualización aunque creo que como lo deje igual me vas a querer matar je gracias por tu apoyo y review **Legendary** pau veo que ya estas por aquí que bueno jajaja gracias por tu apoyo y reviews me alegra que te guste la historia y con respecto a lo que me dijiste pues tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver de que forma te puedo ayudar **Dark Artemisa** hijita de mi alma y de mi corazón ya te me habías desaparecido por un buen rato pero como explicaste no fue tu culpa si no de tu papa que no paga el Internet me alegra que te este gustando espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste **Naomi **bueno parece que no tuviste tiempo de dejar review pero no importa agradezco que siempre estés al pendiente de la historia gracias por tu apoyo jejeje

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer la historia y tienen tiempo de dejar review de verdad muchas gracias nos estamos viendo bye


	16. Posesion 16

CAPITULO 16 ANFISBENA EL DEMONIO SIN VOLUNTAD

Una nueva guerra santa ha dado inicio para los santos de Atena contra los temibles Demonios Supremos quienes desean acabar con la humanidad, saori en un intento por detener la guerra acude al Templo de los Demonios Supremos quienes la hacen prisionera y la atan a la Roca del Apocalipsis, los caballeros tienen menos de 10 horas para salvar a la diosa destruyendo los 9 sellos que protegen los Amos del Infierno de lo contrario el cuerpo de saori se volverá completamente una estatua y su alma será confinada al infierno

Tras terribles combates los caballeros han derrotado a 5 demonios supremos Hyoga derroto a Draco de Thorny Demon, Shiryu venció a Amón de Anubis, Seiya acabo con Temujin de Orobas, Shun le gano con mucho esfuerzo a Bakuryu de Tengu, por su parte Seiya se enfrenta a uno de los Demonios Supremos mas poderosos Kael de Ruc quien resulto ser el hermano menor del caballero oscuro Avan de Dark Falcón y por muy poco logro derrotarlo

después de esto shun se encuentra con hyoga y shiryu quienes después encuentran a seiya en el suelo tras de una difícil pelea, entonces los caballeros siguen juntos hasta llegar frente a una gigantesca muralla que les impide avanzar de pronto un portón se abre del cual sale un nuevo Demonio Supremo quien les cierra el paso a los jóvenes y ahora una nueva batalla esta por empezar

los caballeros están sorprendidos ante el gran tamaño del guerrero que debe tener por lo menos 3 metros de alto su armadura de color negro cuyos bordes de la misma tienen grabados en color rojo mientras que su casco y puño derecho tienen la forma de un dragón, el sujeto se planta firme frente a los jóvenes al mismo tiempo que eleva su cosmo sorprendiendo a los santos de bronce por el poder que tiene

sin duda tiene un cosmo muy poderoso- dijo shiryu al ver el cosmo color púrpura emanar del sujeto-

¡MIREN!- exclamo shun al ver señalar que en la hombrera izquierda de la armadura del sujeto estaba incrustado un sello ovalado color púrpura con la garra de un dragón-

ya veo ese debe ser el sello- dijo hyoga al ver el hombro del sujeto-

¿QUIÉN ERES?- grito seiya de nuevo sin haber respuesta por parte del gigante-

¿por qué no responde?- pregunto shun tratando de mirar en los ojos del hombre pero estos estaban ocultos por una oscura sombra-

¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO!- grito hyoga al elevar su cosmo-

¡HYOGA!- grito shun tratando de detener al cisne-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito el ruso al enviar su poderoso aire congelado-

la poderosa técnica golpea de lleno al hombre pero para sorpresa de todos el ataque se regresa con toda su fuerza contra el santo que por muy poco lo logra esquivar

¿PERO QUE RAYOS?- grito hyoga-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se escucho a una voz reírse sin embargo no era del hombre frente a ellos-

¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?- grito seiya-

veo que están muy desesperados por rescatar a su diosa admiro eso, es una lastima que jamás podrán llegar con ella jejejeje- dijo la voz-

¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?- grito hyoga-

me parece que tu mismo has respondido a tu pregunta- dijo la voz para luego dejar en claro- por si no entendiste soy otro Demonio Supremo-

a esto los jóvenes se sorprendieron bastante pues no esperaban enfrentarse con 2 demonios al mismo tiempo fue una suerte para ellos haberse encontrado pues era muy probable que uno solo de ellos no hubiera podido luchar contra 2 Demonios al mismo tiempo

¿QUIÉN ERES?- pregunto seiya-

no tiene caso que responda a eso ya que pronto van a morir- dijo la voz-

¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿tu no pelearas contra nosotros?- pregunto shiryu-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió la voz para responder en tono muy sarcástico- ¿yo pelear contra ustedes? Que buen chiste-

¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO!- grito seiya molesto-

no es necesario que me ensucie las manos con su vulgar sangre Erigor será quien acabe con ustedes mientras yo disfruto el espectáculo- dijo la voz-

¿Erigor? ¿te refieres a el?- pregunto shun mientras señalaba al gran hombre frente a ellos-

así es pero que modales los míos se los presentare el es el Demonio Supremo Erigor de Anfisbena- dijo la voz que parecía provenir de arriba de la muralla-

¿Anfisbena? el milenario dragón que tiene 2 cabezas lo cual lo hace doblemente peligroso y mortal- dijo shiryu-

estas en lo correcto veo que eres muy listo es una lastima que tengas que morir junto a tus amigos- dijo la voz de forma burlona-

¡NOSOTROS NO PERDEREMOS!- grito hyoga-

no deberías confiarte solo por que has derrotado a Draco de Thorny Demon centinela del Norte- dijo la voz con su mismo tono burlón-

¿centinela del norte?- pregunto shiryu-

así es los 4 demonios supremos que derrotaron custodiaban los 4 puntos cardinales alrededor del templo principal- explico la voz para luego agregar- me parece que tu derrotaste a Amón de Anubis centinela del Oriente-

¿cómo es posible que sepas contra quien peleamos?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

creo que no le prestaste atención a Bakuryu de Tengu centinela del Sur- dijo la voz que siguió hablando- los poderes que poseemos nosotros 5 están en un nivel completamente diferente a los poderes de los 4 que derrotaron-

¡NO IMPORTA LO PODEROSOS QUE SEAN AL FINAL SALVAREMOS A SAORI!- grito seiya-

es fácil imaginar que hayas podido derrotar a Temujin de Orobas centinela del Oeste- dijo la voz mas de pronto empezó a gritar- ¡PERO NO COMPRENDO COMO UN INSECTO COMO TU LOGRO GANARLE A KAEL DE RUC UNO DE LOS CINCO PRINCIPALES ESE CRIMEN NO LO PAGARAS NI CON TU MISERABLE VIDA!-

¡PUEDES DECIR LO QUE QUIERAS!- dijo seiya que ignoro por completo a esa voz-

¡YA HEMOS HABLADO SUFICIENTE!- grito la voz que se dirigió al enorme sujeto- ¡ERIGOR PREPARATE PARA ACABAR CON ELLOS!-

yo me haré cargo- dijo seiya al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

espera seiya...- trato de decir shun sin embargo el pegaso se lanzo al ataque-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- los meteoros de seiya golpearon acertadamente al Demonio Supremo sin embargo como sucedió con hyoga los ataque se le regresaron al pegaso quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar su propia técnica-

¡SEIYA!- grito shun-

¡WAAHHHH!- grito seiya antes de chocar contra un muro de roca del lugar-

¡SEIYA!- gritaron shiryu y hyoga sorprendidos-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- río burlonamente la voz antes de hablar- será mejor que se resignen a morir-

¿seiya estas bien?- dijo shun al ayudar a su hermano a levantarse-

no... no entiendo que paso- dijo seiya mientras se apoyaba en shun-

escucha seiya parece que atacarlo de forma frontal no sirve- dijo shiryu-

así es, lo mejor es buscar una forma de atacarlo- dijo hyoga-

han notado que ese hombre no ha dicho una sola palabra- dijo shun mirando detenidamente al Demonio Supremo frente a ellos-

bueno eso se debe el no habla, nunca ha hablado no necesita hacerlo su única función es obedecerme- dijo la voz-

¿obedecerte?- pregunto shiryu-

así es digamos que el es mi fiel esclavo jejejeje- dijo la voz-

eso es horrible- dijo shun-

pueden pensar lo que quieran eso no impedirá que Erigor acabe con todos ustedes- dijo la voz-

seiya, shun, hyoga yo lo distraerá mientras ustedes siguen adelante no hay tiempo- dijo shiryu-

pero shiryu...- trato de decir shun-

el tiene razón cada segundo cuenta para salvar a saori- dijo hyoga-

de acuerdo contamos contigo shiryu- dijo seiya-

los cuatro jóvenes elevaron sus cosmos y se lanzaron contra el Demonio Supremo que no se movió de su sitio para nada entonces shiryu ataco mientras que sus hermanos se prepararon para pasar al enorme hombre

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu al atacar-

la poderosa técnica golpeo directamente al sujeto pero como las anteriores técnicas se regreso contra shiryu quien logro esquivar su propio ataque y realizo otro como distracción para que los otros santos pudieran pasar al hombre sin embargo seiya, shun y hyoga fueron rechazados al instante como si hubiera un muro invisible que no les permitiera el paso

¿PERO QUE?- grito seiya al chocar contra esa pared invisible que lo lanzo lejos al igual que a sus compañeros quienes con esfuerzo lograron caer de pie-

debe formar algún tipo de barrera con su cosmo...- empezó a decir hyoga-

que bloquea el paso- termino por decir shun-

parece que no han prestado atención a lo que dije- comento la voz- no hay forma de que logren burlar a Erigor-

no nos queda otra opción mas que pelear los cuatro contra el- dijo shiryu-

es una decisión muy sabia pero lamentablemente ni aunque fueran cien de ustedes podrían derrotarlo ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo la voz mientras seguía riendo-

¡MUY BIEN AL ATAQUE!- grito seiya-

¡ERIGOR JUEGA UN POCO CON ELLOS!- grito la voz-

los cuatro jóvenes se lanzaron contra el sujeto quien siguió sin moverse pero en cuanto seiya le lanzo el primer golpe el sujeto se movió muy rápido demasiado rápido para alguien de su complexión sorprendiendo al pegaso tomándolo por el cuello por su parte hyoga se lanzo a ayudarlo pero recibió un poderoso golpe en el estomago que lo envió a estrellarse contra el muro de roca, shiryu lo ataco por la espalda pero segundos antes de lograr conectar su golpe el sujeto utilizo a seiya como arma arrojándolo contra el dragón y por el impacto ambos salieron volando finalmente shun intento usar su cadena cuando se percato de que algo lo ataco velozmente, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de utilizar sus manos para detener la gran pierna del sujeto que intento conectarle una patada

interesante- dijo la voz al ver como el santo trataba de detener con mucho esfuerzo la patada de aquel hombre- veamos cuanto puedes resistir-

¡KHHHH!- shun hacia un enorme esfuerzo para detener la descomunal pierna con sus manos mientras que la fuerza del hombre lo vencía poco a poco hasta que el santo no pudo mas y fue derrotado por el sujeto enviándolo a chocar contra el muro de roca- ¡WAAAAHHHH!

ra... rayos- dijo seiya mientras se ponía de pie-

no puedo creerlo nos hizo morder el polvo a todos sin ningún problema- dijo shiryu-

¡CUIDADO!- grito hyoga al ver al sujeto moverse rápidamente para atacar a seiya-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

el sujeto esquivo la cadena de shun fácilmente pero el propósito del joven era evitar que el Demonio Supremo lograra golpear a seiya lo cual logro con éxito sin embargo el sujeto volvió al ataque nuevamente

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya cuando vio al enorme sujeto dirigirse directamente a el sin embargo el pegaso se sorprendió al ver como a pesar que sus meteoros golpearon al sujeto este no se detuvo hasta lograr tomarlo por la cara-

¡SEIYA!- grito shun al ver al hombre elevar a su hermano sin ningún esfuerzo del suelo como si fuera un muñeco-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

el Demonio Supremo no tuvo otra opción que soltar a seiya para esquivar la técnica del dragón sin embargo el sujeto aprovecho este movimiento para darle una poderosa patada a hyoga en la cara y moviéndose rápidamente de nuevo le conecto un poderoso golpe con su puño izquierdo a shiryu en la espalda que lo hizo elevarse en el cielo para caer finalmente al suelo

¡HYOGA! ¡SHIRYU!- grito shun al ver a sus hermanos en el suelo sin percatarse que el sujeto logro colocarse a sus espaldas e hizo el intento de golpearlo-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya cuyo ataque esta vez logro golpear en el rostro al sujeto haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente- ¿SHUN ESTAS BIEN?-

si seiya gracias- dijo shun pero se sorprendió al ver como el sujeto se puso de pie-

¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito seiya-

hace mucho que no me divertía tanto pero ya es hora de acabar con los juegos- dijo la voz para luego gritar- ¡ERIGOR ACABA CON ELLOS!

¡NO SERA TAN FACIL!- grito seiya que se lanzo al ataque-

sin embargo antes de que seiya pudiera hacer algo el sujeto nuevamente se movió de forma muy veloz para lograr golpear fuertemente con su rodilla al pegaso en el estomago y enviándolo a chocar contra la pared de roca formando un gran cráter y entonces el guerrero demoníaco hizo un nuevo intento por atacar a shun

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

los poderosos ataques golpearon al sujeto levantando una nube de polvo impresionante sin embargo cuando esta desapareció los santos se sorprendieron al ver que el sujeto había sacado las alas de su armadura y las utilizo como escudos para protegerse de las técnicas del dragón y el cisne

¿PERO QUE?- grito hyoga al ver como el mango de ambas alas creció hasta volverse casi tan grandes como el sujeto en ambas manos-

¡BUENA ELECCIÓN! ¡SIN DUDA TUS GUADAÑAS LOS HARAN PEDAZOS!- dijo la voz muy entusiasmada-

¿guadañas?- pregunto seiya al ver las gigantescas hojas de metal curvas que tenían un mango muy largo y casi de la misma altura de aquel hombre-

el sujeto volvió a elevar su cosmo y se lanzo al ataque para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lograra golpear con esas terribles armas a seiya. shiryu y hyoga quienes trataron de esquivar los ataques pero al final fueron golpeados de forma brutal por las guadañas quedando inconscientes al instante

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun al atacar sin embargo el joven se sorprendió al ver como al atrapar su cadena el largo mango de la guadaña izquierda este se dividió en varias partes- ¿CADENAS?-

shun se impresiono al ver que las guadañas podrían dividirse como nuchakus en varias partes desde el mango hasta la base de la guadaña y tenían en el interior del mismo cadenas que hacían que su alcance fuera mas largo con lo cual comprendió por que sus hermanos no pudieron esquivar semejantes armas pero el joven no se dio cuenta que la guadaña derecha lo ataco dividiéndose y la cadena de la misma se enredo en su cuello asfixiándolo

¡AHHHHGGGGG!- grito o trato de gritar mientras que la cadena apretaba mas su cuello-

sin embargo el sujeto con un movimiento de su mano libero a shun de la misma lanzándolo en el aire y saltando para darle un poderoso golpe con su codo en el abdomen al joven haciendo que finalmente se impactara contra el suelo violentamente dejándolo también inconsciente con lo cual el sujeto había vencido a los 4 jóvenes sin problemas

¡BRAVO, BRAVO!- grito la voz mientras se le escuchaba aplaudir mas fuerte- ahora córtales sus cabezas-

al escuchar la orden el gigante se preparo para cortar la cabeza de shun que se encontraba inconsciente sin embargo apenas hizo el intento un poderoso ataque lo golpeo en la cara y electrifico su cuerpo de forma sorprendente

¡THUNDER CLAW! (Garra de Trueno)- se escucho a una voz gritar-

¡RYU SEI KEN! (Golpe de Meteoro)- se escucho a otra voz-

el segundo ataque obligo al gigante a retroceder de un salto alejándose de los aun inconscientes santos de bronce mientras que aparecieron 3 personas encapuchadas que se colocaron delante de los santos para al parecer defenderlos

vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo la voz al ver aparecer a esas 3 personas entonces le hablo al Demonio Supremo- ¡ERIGOR!-

el sujeto guardo de nuevo sus guadañas en su armadura y elevo su cosmo de una forma tan grande y poderosa que produjo un fuerte viento que mando a volar las telas que cubrían a esas personas revelándose sus identidades

¿ma... marín? ¿shaina?- pregunto seiya al recuperar un poco la conciencia y mirar a las 2 amazonas del águila y del ofidio delante de el-

¿june?- pregunto shun al ver igual a la amazona del camaleón-

¿MUJERES? ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ UNAS MUJERES?- pregunto la voz al ver a las 3 amazonas-

¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE ELLOS MUERAN!- grito marín-

¡PREPARATE PARA ENFRENTARNOS!- dijo shaina mientras elevaba su cosmo-

¡LOS DEFENDEREMOS A COSTA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!- dijo june-

es mejor que se retiren si aprecian sus vidas- dijo la voz produciéndose un silencio entonces la voz volvió a hablar- bien si tanto quieren morir junto a ellos pues mueran ¡ERIGOR MATALOS A TODOS!-

al decir esto la voz el sujeto elevo mas su cosmo y se preparo para atacar mientras que las amazonas se ponían en guardia entonces el gigante se lanzo velozmente contra ellas, las guerreras saltaron rápidamente cuando el sujeto intento golpearlas pero solo logro golpear el suelo donde habían estado de pie las amazonas quedándose con la guardia baja lo cual aprovecharon ellas para atacar al Demonio Supremo

¡THUNDER CLAW! (Garra de Trueno)- grito shaina cuya técnica envolvió letalmente al sujeto como si de una cobra electrificada se tratara-

¡EAGLE FLASH! (el Destello del Águila)- grito marín al saltar muy alto en el cielo y luego caer con una poderosa patada contra el cuello del hombre-

¡WHIP!- grito june al utilizar su látigo para atrapar al enorme sujeto-

entonces la amazona del camaleón aprovecho el poder de la técnica de Marín para que con gran esfuerzo lograra tumbar al gigante que cayo pesadamente después de lo cual la joven retiro su látigo sin embargo para asombro de las tres mujeres el sujeto se puso de pie y se limito a tronar los huesos de su cuerpo sin muestras de estar herido por los ataques de las amazonas

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUJERES TONTAS SU FUERZA ES INSIGNIFICANTE ANTE EL PODER DE ERIGOR!- grito la voz- ¡ACABA CON TODOS DE UNA VEZ!-

esta vez el gigante se movió mucho mas rápido mientras que marín y shaina se esforzaron al máximo para evitar sus ataques pero june no pudo moverse tan rápido y solo pudo limitarse a ver como el gigantesco puño del hombre estaba por golpearla

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun al enviar su cadena y atrapar el brazo del sujeto a centímetros de tocar a la chica- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!-

¡SHUN!- grito sorprendida la amazona del camaleón al ver al santo de pie-

¿estas bien?- pregunto shun preocupado al mirar a la joven quien asintió con la cabeza- no debieron haber venido-

también es nuestro deber salvar a atena- dijo shaina-

así... así es, ese es el deber de todo caballero- dijo seiya mientras se ponía de pie-

¡SEIYA!- grito marín-

no permitiremos que maten a atena- dijo shiryu que también se puso de pie-

pase lo que pase nosotros lo impediremos- dijo hyoga mientras se levantaba-

¡MALDITOS INSECTOS!- grito la voz evidentemente molesta- ¡ERIGOR LOS ENVIARA A QUE CUIDEN A SU DIOSA EN EL INFIERNO!-

por muy poderoso que sea no creo que pueda contra todos nosotros- dijo shiryu-

pobres idiotas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo la voz riendo fuertemente-

entonces el guerrero demoníaco se libero de la cadena de shun despedazándola con su cosmo y elevándolo aun mas al mismo tiempo que de nuevo saco sus guadañas de su armadura mientras que una aura púrpura lo envolvía a el y a sus armas en fracciones de segundos las Guadañas se dividieron en varias partes que empezaron a girar formando una corriente gigantesca de viento y polvo

¿PERO QUE?- grito seiya al cubrirse los ojos ante la cantidad de viento y polvo de la técnica-

¡SOPRENDENTE! ¿NO CREEN? ¡A ESTA TECNICA LA HE LLAMADO...!- grito la voz haciendo una pausa antes de decir el nombre del ataque- ¡BERSERK SCYTHES! (Guadañas Furiosas)-

al escuchar esto el gigante ataco velozmente sin darle tiempo de nada a los jóvenes golpeándolos con una precisión y brutalidad asombrosas seiya, marín, shaina, shiryu, y hyoga fueron los primeros en caer y perder el conocimiento al instante sin embargo shun de forma instintiva abrazo a june para protegerla del ataque recibiendo varios golpes directamente

¡SHUN!- grito la joven sorprendida-

¡KKHHHHHH!- shun soltó un leve quejido tratando de no gritar ante el gran dolor que le produjeron los impactos de la técnica-

¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO NO DEBISTE HACERLO!- grito la joven mientras las lagrimas caían detrás de su mascara-

no... no podía dejar que te lastime- dijo shun antes de perder el conocimiento-

¡SHUUUN!- grito la joven-

pero no hubo tiempo de nada pues una segunda ráfaga de ataques volvió a golpear el cuerpo del joven así como también esta vez logro alcanzar a la chica quien a pesar del dolor se aferró con fuerza a shun y uno de los ataques logro arrancarle su mascara después de lo cual el santo y la amazona cayeron inconscientes al suelo mientras que las armas del sujeto volvieron a la normalidad al haber cumplido su propósito de derrotar a todos los santos de atena

pero que tontos- dijo la voz por la escena que presencio- ya que se quieren tanto seguro estarán felices de morir juntos-

entonces el gigante hizo el intento de utilizar su guadaña izquierda para cortar las cabezas de la pareja inconsciente pero al instante de hacerlo un pequeño objeto se clavo en su mano y varios otros en el suelo frente al sujeto haciéndolo retroceder, el hombre entonces se encontró con una pluma metálica de un azul inconfundible clavada en el dorso de su mano mientras que un poderoso cosmo se empezó a sentir en el lugar

¿quién eres?- pregunto la voz mientras que el gigante dirigió su mirada al punto de donde provenía el cosmos-

yo soy ikki el ave fénix- dijo el santo al aparecer frente al gigante-

bah solo eres otro gusano que ha venido a morir a manos de Erigor- dijo la voz-

no lo creo- dijo ikki-

veamos cuanto tiempo me diviertes- dijo la voz-

el gigante ataco a ikki con sus armas pero el caballero al instante elevo su cosmo y ataco de forma rápida

¡PHOENIX GEN MA KEN! (Puño Fantasma del Fénix)- grito ikki al atacar la mente del sujeto-

sin embargo el gigante a pesar del golpe dado por el fénix ataco con su guadaña izquierda cortando de un tajo la cabeza de ikki que salió volando y con la guadaña derecha corto el dorso del cuerpo decapitado sin embargo para desconcierto del hombre la cabeza cortada de ikki empezó a hablar

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?- dijo la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba-

el Demonio Supremo había caído en la ilusión del fénix pero para sorpresa del propio santo el sujeto se volvió a mover y se limito a tronar su cuello moviéndolo de un lado

¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA ILUSION NO HAYA FUNCIONADO?- grito ikki sorprendido-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! por mas que quieras no podrás dejarlo sin un alma que no tiene por que solo es un títere que manejo a mi antojo- dijo la voz-

comprendo- dijo ikki al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo- entonces tendré que destruir ese cuerpo sin alma-

¡INTENTALO SI ES QUE PUEDES!- grito la voz- ¡ERIGOR DESPEDAZALO!-

el guerrero demoníaco elevo muy alto su cosmo y se preparo para utilizar de nuevo su mortal técnica mientras que el santo del fénix se prepara para contraatacar y cuando llego el momento ambos se lanzaron al ataque

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO¡ (Ave Fénix)- grito ikki al lanzar su poderosa técnica-

¡BERSERK SCYTHES!- grito la voz haciendo que el gigante atacara-

los poderosos ataques chocaron de forma sorprendente produciendo un gran estruendo así como también gran cantidad de viento y polvo entonces se ve como las armas del Demonio Supremo salieran volando en diferentes direcciones al igual que ikki cuyo cuerpo quedo incrustado en el muro de roca antes de terminar arrastrándose por este hasta el suelo

a... a pesar de no tener un alma y solo ser un títere es muy poderoso- dijo ikki poniéndose de pie-

me impresiona que un gusano como tu haya podido desarmar a Erigor pero con esto acabas de ponerte la soga al cuello tu mismo- dijo la voz-

¿QUÉ?- grito ikki-

sin embargo la única respuesta fue un poderoso golpe en su abdomen que le dio el gigante seguido de una patada que lanzo al fénix muy alto a continuación el sujeto salto para después golpear nuevamente a ikki en el aire haciendo que cuerpo del santo chocara violentamente contra el suelo boca abajo finalmente el sujeto cayo sobre ikki e utilizo su pie para hundir mas la cara del fénix en el suelo con golpes tan fuertes que hacían temblar el suelo

nii... niisan- dijo shun-

el joven hacia unos segundos había recuperado la conciencia y observaba con impotencia lo que sucedía ya que no podía mover su cuerpo debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que la técnica del Demonio Supremo le habían ocasionado pero sin importarle esto shun se arrastro tratando de llegar donde su hermano para ayudarlo

tu sentimentalismo me enferma- dijo la voz al ver como shun se esforzaba para incorporarse y ayudar a su hermano-

sh... shun- apenas se pudo escuchar la voz que ikki mientras su rostro estaba mas hundido en el suelo-

nii... niisan- volvió a decir shun levantando su mano derecha en dirección a su hermano-

sin embargo el gigante utilizo su puño derecho para enviar un poderoso rayo que golpeo a shun en el pecho y lo hizo arrastrarse varios metros en el suelo pero para su sorpresa shun se incorporo lentamente mientras su cosmo empezaba a elevarse

¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- grito la voz confundida al notar que el cosmo de shun cambio de color por un instante-

el gigante hizo un nuevo intento por atacar a shun pero nuevamente se sorprendió pues algo inesperado ocurrió

¡NIISAAAAAN!- grito shun haciendo explotar un cosmo completamente diferente al suyo-

la onda de poder fue tal que envió al gigante a chocar violentamente contra la muralla que protegía de forma sorprendente mientras que ikki que presencio todo muy sorprendido se incorporo lentamente entonces el fénix vio como su hermano menor cayo de cara al suelo debido al esfuerzo que hizo

¡SHUUUN!- grito ikki que corrió a levantar a su hermano del suelo- ¿estas bien hermano?-

nii... niisan- dijo shun que a pesar de las heridas dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hermano mayor mientras que no podía evitar llorar de alegría y con la poca fuerza que aun tenia lo abrazo-

ikki correspondió al abrazo de su hermano menor mientras sentía como el cálido cosmo de shun era capaz de reconfortarlo como ningún otro sin embargo ambos se separaron al ver como el gigante se ponía de pie mientras sacudía su cabeza entonces el sujeto elevo de nuevo su cosmo púrpura listo para atacar

es hora de acabar con esto- dijo ikki mientras elevaba su cosmo-

yo... yo te ayudare niisan- dijo shun mientras se incorporaba con dificultad-

shun...-dijo ikki-

aun cuando mi hermano no lo acepte yo seguiré luchando a su lado- dijo shun mirando fijamente ikki-

nada me haría mas feliz que pelees a mi lado otouto- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermanito-

niisan- dijo shun esbozando una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermano-

¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!- grito la voz- ¡USTEDES MORIRAN PRIMERO Y DESPUÉS SUS AMIGOS!-

¡ESO ESTA POR VERSE!- grito ikki al quemar su cosmo muy alto-

¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!- grito shun elevando también su cosmo-

¡PREPÁRENSE A CONOCER EL VERDADERO PODER DE ERIGOR!- grito la sombra a lo cual el gigante elevo al máximo su cosmo-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!- grito ikki-

¡DRAGOONS BREATH! (Aliento de Dragones)- grito la voz haciendo que el gigante utilizara su técnica mas poderosa-

el sujeto entonces lanzo un poderoso ataque con su puño derecho que se transformo en un gigantesco dragón cuya cabeza se dividió en dos y ataco tanto a shun como a ikki mientras que una poderosa ventisca desprendía grandes rocas del suelo que se despedazaban en el aire, el ataque del Demonio Supremo choco contra las técnicas de los jóvenes que no eran rivales ante el poder del sujeto y estaban siendo vencidas pero entonces de la nada surgió un brillo dorado

¿QUÉ?- grito la voz al notar que las armaduras del fénix y de Andrómeda se volvieron doradas-

¡HAAAAAA!- gritaron los hermanos que con la ayuda de su cosmo elevado al séptimo sentido neutralizaron el ataque del gigante-

¡NO ES POSIBLE!- grito la voz sorprendida-

¡GREAT CAPTURE¡ (Gran Captura)- grito shun-

la poderosa cadena dorada de Andrómeda capturo al gigante y a pesar de los esfuerzos que el Demonio Supremo hizo no pudo liberarse de esta lo cual ikki aprovecho para atacar con toda su fuerza

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO¡- grito ikki-

el letal ataque del fénix golpeo de lleno al sujeto al tiempo que lo elevaba muy alto en el cielo y destruyo el sello que el guerrero portaba en su hombrera izquierda e igualmente hizo que su casco saliera volando revelando su rostro, cuando cayo al suelo el sujeto miro a ikki y a shun con sus tristes ojos que pasaron de blancos a un color amarillo intenso casi como los ojos de un león sus cabellos eran largos y blancos que contrastaban enormemente con su piel morena entonces el hombre les esbozo una sonrisa confundiendo a los santos

gra... gracias- fue lo primero y único que dijo el hombre antes de cerrar sus ojos y morir con una sonrisa en el rostro-

de pronto un cosmo sumamente poderoso inundo todo el lugar un cosmo mucho mas poderoso que el del Demonio Supremo que había fallecido tan grande y poderoso era que hacia temblar la tierra y logro cuartear gran parte de la muralla fue entonces que la voz furiosa hizo retumbar todo el lugar con un portentoso grito

¡ESTO LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!- se limito a decir antes de que desapareciera el poderoso cosmo y su presencia por completo-

después de esto shun miro con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida del Demonio Supremo comprendiendo que les había dado las gracias por haberlo liberado de la esclavitud en la que vivía luego el joven miro a su hermano y le sonrió acto que fue respondido por ikki con otra sonrisa, pasaron unos segundos y entonces los santos inconscientes empezaron a recuperar el sentido

¿qué.. que paso?- pregunto seiya desorientado entonces noto la presencia del fénix sorprendiéndose- i.. ikki-

hasta que despiertas- dijo ikki con su característica actitud frívola-

¿june estas bien?- pregunto shun mientras tenia en brazos a la amazona del camaleón quien estaba recuperando el sentido-

s... si... estoy bi... bien shun- dijo la joven un poco sonrojada por como shun la cargaba y tenia su rostro muy cerca del suyo quizás demasiado cerca-

¿puedes caminar?- pregunto shun preocupado mirando los ojos azul celeste de la chica la cual asintió con lo cual shun la deposito suavemente en el suelo-

hay que darnos prisa- dijo ikki al ver que todos a excepción de marín y shaina ya estaban conscientes-

entonces el santo camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al gran portón que tenia grabado un dragón de 2 cabezas el fénix poso la palma de su mano en la roca y después de un momento empezó a elevar su cosmo para que con un poderoso puñetazo atravesara fácilmente el portón que cerraba el paso y este terminara hecho pedazos pero luego de esto ikki cayo de rodillas al suelo

¡NIISAN!- grito shun que corrió al lado de su hermano mayor-

parece que después de todo la técnica de ese sujeto logro herirme- dijo ikki al tiempo que la pierna derecha de su armadura se cuarteaba y empezaba a salir sangre por las grietas-

será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo shun muy preocupado-

estoy bien- dijo ikki haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie pero no pudo hacerlo-

no tiene caso que te arriesgues- dijo shiryu al examinar la herida-

lo mejor será que descanses y cuando te recuperes nos alcanzaras- dijo hyoga-

shiryu hyoga y yo continuaremos shun tu puedes quedarte a cuidar a ikki- dijo seiya a lo cual shun asintió-

yo me quedare a ver que ellas se recuperen- dijo june al señalar a las amazonas que aun no recuperaban el conocimiento-

te lo encargamos- dijo seiya antes de empezar a correr seguido de shiryu y hyoga-

los jóvenes apresuran el paso mientras que shun se queda con su hermano mayor para asegurarse de que este bien y june se queda a cuidar a sus compañeras quienes sufrieron varias heridas en la pelea

por otra parte en el templo principal de los Demonio Supremos otro grabado en la roca ha desaparecido pero gran parte del dorso de la diosa ya se ha convertido en piedra y Atena no da señales de esta conciente, quedan menos de 4 horas para que los jóvenes puedan cumplir su misión de rescatar a la diosa y al mundo del inminente Apocalipsis

Fin del Capitulo 16

N/A: antes que nada pediré una disculpa a los lectores pues cometí un grave error ya que Avan murió hace 2 años y no 4 bueno esto ya lo arregle pero quería dejarlo en claro para que luego no me digan que lo deje así bueno aquí entrego un nuevo capitulo y con toda la pelea que hubo pues se me alargo bastante y me dio algo de trabajo pero al fin pude terminarlo y bastante rápido lo que me alegra mucho jejeje

Bueno vamos a los reviews y me alegro de que ya hay varios lectores que están regresando por aquí que bueno **Little Nisa Pandora** bueno hermanita si soy yo aunque no lo creas pero si hubieras leído primero esta historia que fue lo primero que publique nunca pensarías que pudiera hacer humor jejeje un abrazo grande y espero tus reviews que seguro serán tan hermosos como este **EL SANTO PEGASO** gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia haber si este nuevo capitulo te gusta muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo **Naomi** niña no hay nada que disculpar se que a veces están algo ocupada con lo de la universidad y eso y bueno por tus preguntas todo a su tiempo te aseguro que las respuestas llegaran y te sorprenderán mucho gracias por tu review y apoyo tkm **Nayu** mi buena amiga me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y como dije antes todas tus dudas ya se resolverán y te sorprenderás bastante con las respuestas por cierto esa escena que describiste fue muy cómica jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews un saludote hasta Perú **Layla** sabia que el capitulo te iba a gustar y sabia que te iba a molestar que lo dejara así bueno por lo de los reviews pues a mi me gusta hacerlo así y gracias a dios no me he topado con ese tipo de personas lo cual agradezco mucho gracias por tu review y tu apoyo amiga **Legendary** bueno amiga como veras ya salió ikki por lo de DW todo a su tiempo mi pequeña saltamontes ya veras que la espera valdrá la pena gracias por tu apoyo y tu review

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	17. Posesion 17

CAPITULO 17 TARASCA EL IMITADOR

Los santos de atena había tenido una existencia pacifica después de duras batallas pero todo eso cambio pues una nueva guerra santa dio comienzo ya que los malévolos Demonios Supremos han regresado a la tierra para iniciar el fin del mundo, saori intento detener esta catástrofe acudiendo al templo de los maestros del mal pero todo fue una trampa pues ella fue capturada y atada a la Roca del Apocalipsis

los caballeros tienen menos de 10 horas para salvar a la diosa de convertirse en una estatua y que su alma sea enviada al infierno por toda la eternidad para esto deben destruir los 9 sellos que los Demonios Supremos custodian con lo cual también impedirán el fin del mundo, se han librado sangrientos combates pero finalmente los jóvenes han derrotado a seis de los nueve demonios supremos

hyoga derroto a Draco de Thorny Demon, shiryu venció a Amón de Anubis, seiya acabo con Temujin de Orobas, shun le gano a Bakuryu de Tengu, seiya tras un mortal combate por fin derrota a Kael de Ruc pero cuando los santos se enfrentan con Erigor de Anfisbena todos ellos son derrotados por el poderoso Demonio Supremo y ni siquiera la aparición y ayuda de las amazonas logra cambiar la situación pero cuando todo parece estar perdido aparece ikki el fénix pero incluso el santo tiene dificultades con el despiadado gigante, solamente la fuerza de shun combinada con el gran poder de su hermano ikki logran acabar con el Demonio Supremo

sin embargo la batalla ha dejado sus secuelas pues ikki se encuentra herido y las amazonas de la cobra y del águila aun se encuentra inconscientes por lo que seiya, shiryu y hyoga continúan adelante mientras que shun se queda a cuidar de su hermano y june de sus compañeras y el tiempo sigue su cruel marcha en contra de los santos, vemos a los 3 caballeros correr lo mas rápido que pueden siguiendo un largo camino de escaleras

¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA!- grito seiya corriendo lo mas rápido que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía-

no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo shiryu-

el sol se esta ocultando- dijo hyoga al mirar por un momento como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas-

mientras ellos siguen corriendo shun sigue cuidando de su hermano aun cuando este alega que se encuentra bien y june esta recargada en el muro de roca con los ojos cerrados esperando a que sus compañeras den señales de recuperación

de verdad shun estoy bien- dijo ikki haciendo un nuevo intento de ponerse de pie pero de nuevo el dolor no se lo permite-

no, no lo estas- dijo shun mirando con preocupación a su hermano mayor-

aun si no estoy bien debemos continuar- dijo ikki tratando de ponerse de pie pero shun se lo impide-

no te muevas- dijo shun que poso sus manos sobre la herida en la pierna de su hermano que empezaba en su tobillo y se extendía mas arriba hasta su rodilla-

¿shun?- pregunto ikki extrañado-

pero no hubo respuesta de su hermano pues este cerro los ojos y se concentro lo mas que pudo, repentinamente abrió sus ojos pero sus pupilas habían pasado de gemas esmeraldas a un color blanco casi trasparente mientras que el cosmo de shun se concentro en sus manos y emano de forma tal que no solo la herida de ikki fue sanada si no que la protección de la pierna fue reparada al instante sin embargo apenas termino este shun apoyo las manos en el suelo y empezó a respirar con dificultad para después caer inconsciente

¡SHUN!- dijo june al ver esto-

¡SHUN!- grito ikki al ponerse de pie y recoger a su hermanito paso un momento hasta que el joven dio signos de despertar-

¿qué... que paso?- pregunto shun abriendo los ojos lentamente-

¿te encuentras bien? ¿como hiciste eso?- respondió con otras preguntas el fénix-

¿hacer que?- pregunto shun pero por respuesta ikki señalaba su pierna que estaba completamente sanada-

¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto june tan sorprendida como el fénix-

¿yo hice eso?- pregunto de forma inocente el joven y sin recordarlo mientras se ponía de pie-

así es- dijo ikki mientras que miraba preocupado a su hermano menor-

bueno lo único que hice fue desear que tu pierna se curara y entonces..- empezó a decir shun y cuando hizo la pausa su hermano comprendió que ese fue el momento en el que abrió de nuevo sus ojos y que no era conciente de lo que hacia-

bueno eso no importa- dijo ikki tomando por los hombros a shun y mirándolo fijamente para concluir- lo que importa es apresurarnos para salvar a atena-

si- dijo shun mirando a su hermano y después dirigiendo su rostro a la amazona del camaleón- ¿estarás bien?-

no te preocupes en cuanto ellas se recuperen los alcanzaremos lo prometo- dijo la joven sonriéndole al santo-

bien entonces debemos alcanzar a seiya y los demás- dijo ikki empezando a correr-

de acuerdo- dijo shun que le dirigió una ultima mirada a la amazona antes de correr tras su hermano-

cuídate shun- dijo la joven preocupada mientras veía alejarse al santo de Andrómeda-

pero mientras esto ocurre seiya, hyoga y shiryu han llegado a lo que parece un templo de arquitectura romana con varias estatuas de fieros leones sin embargo no se comparan al gigantesco león con alas de dragón que esta posado sobre lo que parece la salida de ese lugar

parece ser la salida- dijo shiryu-

solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo seiya-

el pegaso entonces corrió a la puerta pero apenas si se acerco un poderoso cosmo surgió de la nada atrapándolo como una telaraña para después expulsarlo violentamente lejos de la puerta e impactándolo contra el piso mientras que shiryu y hyoga notan como brillan los ojos del león sobre la puerta

¡NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió la voz-

esa voz- dijo shiryu al reconocer la voz-

ese cosmo- dijo hyoga que ya había sentido ese maligno cosmo anteriormente-

eres... eres tu- dijo seiya-

así es soy yo- dijo la voz al materializarse en un cuerpo luminoso que cegó a los jóvenes- permítanme presentarme soy el Demonio Supremo Tarasca-

al decir esto apareció frente a los jóvenes un hombre envestido en una armadura de color bronce rojizo cuyo casco tenia la forma de un león y a sus espaldas estaban unas grandes alas de dragón mientras que en sus puños, hombreras, rodilleras y pies las protecciones tenían la forma de mortíferas garras que hacían un total de 8, en la garra izquierda de su puño se ve un sello triangular de color bronce con la forma de una garra de león y los ojos del sujeto estaban ocultos por una oscura sombra que no permitía revelar su rostro

el malvado león del infierno la leyenda cuenta que esta provisto de 8 mortales garras que hacen pedazos a sus enemigos- dijo shiryu-

y ustedes serán las victimas de las 8 garras mortales de Tarasca- dijo el guerrero tranquilamente-

no te será tan fácil- dijo seiya al ponerse de pie y quemar su cosmo-

bueno quizás no los mate y los convierta en mis esclavos como lo hice con Erigor- dijo en tono burlón el sujeto mientras seguía riendo- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡MALDITO!- grito hyoga-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya al atacar-

el poderoso ataque de seiya golpeo de lleno al Demonio Supremo mientras que este no hizo nada por evitarlo sin embargo para sorpresa de los santos los meteoros al momento de tocar la armadura del sujeto desaparecían como si fueran absorbidos por esta, al terminar el ataque de seiya se ve que el guerrero sigue de pie sin siquiera un rasguño

¿eso es todo?- pregunto burlonamente el sujeto-

¿PERO COMO PUDO?- pregunto seiya incrédulo-

¿como era? ah si ya recuerdo- dijo el guerrero elevando su cosmo y atacando- ¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!-

del puño del guerrero salió una poderosa red de meteoros que golpeo brutalmente a un sorprendido seiya y lo envió a chocar contra un muro de mármol de aquel templo mientras que shiryu y hyoga se quedan inmóviles y sorprendidos con lo que acaban de presencia

¿cómo lo hizo?- pregunto seiya al ponerse de pie-

para un Demonio Supremo de mi nivel es fácil copiar técnicas tan simples- respondió el sujeto antes de carcajearse- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡CANALLA!- grito shiryu-

bien es hora de que mueran y paguen por haberse atrevido a retarlos- dijo el sujeto-

¡NO MORIREMOS HASTA SALVA A ATENA!- grito seiya para después atacar- ¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!-

¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!- grito el guerrero al volver a atacar a seiya con su propia técnica-

ambas técnicas chocaron de forma sorprendente pero contrario a lo que era de esperarse la técnica del Demonio Supremo venció a la de seiya volviendo a enviarlo a chocar violentamente contra una de las paredes del lugar violentamente

¿como es posible que venciera a seiya con su propia técnica?- pregunto sorprendido hyoga-

bien si quieren derrotarme deben atacarme vamos los espero- dijo burlonamente el sujeto retando al cisne y al dragón-

¡MUY BIEN!- grito hyoga al atacar- ¡DIAMOND DUST!-

¡ESPERA!- grito shiryu tratando de detener a hyoga-

pero fue tarde por que la técnica del cisne se impacto contra el Demonio Supremo sin embargo apenas toco la armadura del guerrero desapareció como anteriormente ocurrió con el ataque de seiya y entonces el guerrero elevo su cosmo

buena técnica- dijo el Demonio Supremo al mismo tiempo que ataco- ¡DIAMOND DUST!-

esto sorprendió al cisne pero hyoga no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por lo que contraataco de forma rápida

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga respondiendo al ataque-

ambas técnicas chocaron congelando gran parte del lugar sin embargo hyoga también fue vencido por su propia técnica y fue enviado a chocar violentamente contra una de las estatuas de león del lugar quedando fuera de combate mientras shiryu estaba muy sorprendido

¿pero como es posible que sus imitaciones puedan vencer sus técnicas?- pregunto shiryu-

a pesar de lo que crean yo no solo imito las técnicas las perfecciono- le respondió el guerrero demoníaco a shiryu-

¿las perfeccionas?- pregunto shiryu sin poder creerlo-

así es tengo la habilidad de dominar y perfeccionar cualquier técnica con solo verla una vez es mas que suficiente para mi- explico el sujeto-

así que es eso- dijo shiryu comprendiendo el por que de las derrotas de sus compañeros-

si, bien parece que ahora es tu turno de caer- dijo el sujeto

no será tan fácil- dijo shiryu elevando su cosmo-

ya lo veremos- dijo el sujeto

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu al atacar-

el Demonio Supremo entonces se dejo golpear por la técnica del dragón pero esta apenas si toco su armadura desapareció sin causar daño alguno y el guerrero se preparo para contraatacar

así que este es el poder que puede revertir el flujo de la cascada de Rozan impresionante- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que elevo su cosmo y ataco- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

el poderoso ataque golpeo a shiryu sin darle tiempo a nada mientras que se ve la imagen de un dragón que atrapa con sus fauces al caballero y lo eleva muy alto hasta hacerlo chocar

contra el techo del templo para finalmente caer abruptamente al suelo entonces el guerrero se acerco a shiryu para rematarlo

shiryu... hyoga...- dijo seiya mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-

¿shiryu? ¿hyoga?- pregunto el sujeto al tiempo que retrocedía al reconocer los rostros de sus adversarios en el suelo- no... no es posible..-

su voz- dijo seiya sorprendido al escuchar como cambiaba la voz del Demonio Supremo por una que el conocía-

entonces el sujeto se quito su casco lentamente para después colocarlo bajo su brazo revelando el rostro de alguien muy conocido por los santos de cabellos cafés y ojos azules que miraban fijamente a los santos del dragón y el cisne en el suelo mientras que ambos santos al despertar y ver el rostro de su oponente tampoco pudieron evitar sorprenderse

¿qué... que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto el joven confundido-

Via...-empezó a decir hyoga con los ojos muy abiertos-

cono- termino por decir shiryu confundido-

¿Viacono?- pregunto seiya sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían-

¿ustedes son los caballeros de atena?- dijo el joven sin poder salir de su asombro-

así es- respondió seiya-

¡NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEAS UNO DE ELLOS!- renegó shiryu-

este mundo es muy pequeño- se limito el joven que finalmente se repuso de la impresión-

¿por qué estas aquí?- pregunto hyoga-

eso es sencillo mi destino fue nacer bajo la estrella del mal y ser la reencarnación de uno de los Demonios Supremos mas poderosos que hayan existido- dijo el joven al elevar su cosmo de color fuego e inundar todo el lugar con su cosmo energía- ahora soy el Demonio Supremo Viacono de Tarasca-

no es posible- dijo seiya sorprendido-

lo siento por ustedes pero deben morir aquí- dijo el joven al tiempo que volvía a colocarse su casco-

¡HAZ PERDIDO LA RAZON! ¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HACES!- le grito shiryu al joven-

debo purificar este mundo de todo los humanos que lo han contaminado con su maldad es todo lo que se- respondió el joven-

¡RECAPACITA! ¡TAMBIEN GENTE INOCENTE MORIRA!- grito hyoga-

habrá que hacer un sacrificio para lograr nuestra misión- se limito a decir el joven-

¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE PERSONAS INOCENTES MUERAN POR SU CAUSA!- grito seiya-

lo siento amigos pero debo cumplir con mi deber y si eso significa tener que matarlos entonces lo haré sin dudarlo- dijo el joven dirigiéndoles una fría mirada a los 3 santos

¡REACCIONA VIACONO!- grito shiryu desesperado tratando de hacer al joven ver el gran error que cometía-

¡YA BASTA!- grito el Demonio Supremo- ríndanse ahora y prometo perdonar sus vidas pero si insisten en pelear no tendré mas opción que matarlos-

sabes que no nos rendiremos- dijo hyoga-

entonces solo les queda la muerte- dijo el joven-

por favor Viacono lo que haces no es correcto- dijo shiryu al acercarse al joven-

tal vez no lo sea pero es mi deber y debo cumplir con el pues es mi destino para lo único que vine a este mundo- dijo el joven apesadumbrado dando a entender que no tenia otra opción-

Viacono por favor- volvió a decir shiryu poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven-

lo lamento shiryu hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que quitaba la mano de shiryu de su hombro y se alejaba del santo- ya fue suficiente platica es hora de pelear-

¡NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO!- insistió shiryu-

shiryu esta claro que no podremos convencerlo lo único que no queda es pelear contra el- dijo hyoga-

¡SEIYA, SHIRYU, HYOGA PREPÁRENSE!- grito Viacono sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban que lo que menos quería era pelear contra sus amigos-

el joven elevo su cosmo listo para atacar y mientras esto ocurre en otro lugar, en lo que seria la mitad del camino que habían recorrido seiya y los demás para llegar al Templo de Tarasca un poderoso cosmo surge de la nada y hace temblar la tierra para que finalmente terminara por destruir todo un muro de roca del lugar formando un nuevo camino tras lo cual el cosmo desaparece sin dejar rastro después de haber cumplido su cometido justamente en ese momento ikki y shun llegan a esa parte del camino que se ha dividido en 2 lo cual obliga a los santos a detenerse

¿cuál crees que debamos tomar?- pregunto shun mientras miraba ambos senderos-

lo mejor es separarnos- respondió ikki-

de acuerdo- dijo shun que tomo el camino que apenas hace unos momentos no estaba-

shun- dijo ikki mientras tomaba el camino por el cual seiya y sus compañeros habían cruzado-

¿si niisan?- pregunto shun al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor-

ten cuidado- se limito a decir el fénix-

si hermano lo tendré- dijo el santo sonriéndole a su hermano mayor-

después de esto ambos santos siguieron cada uno por su camino mientras que en el templo de Tarasca los 3 santos se preparan para enfrentar a quien alguna vez fue uno de los mejores amigos que hayan conocido

tengo una idea- dijo shiryu mirando a seiya y a hyoga los cuales asienten entendiendo el plan del dragón-

¡PREPÁRENSE A MORIR!- grito el joven al tiempo que se lanzo al ataque-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu al atacar entonces Viacono hizo el intento de imitar la técnica de shiryu sin embargo el dragón grito- ¡AHORA HYOGA!-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito el cisne-

al atacar al mismo tiempo Viacono no pudo imitar ninguna técnica y lo único que le quedo fue protegerse de los ataques del dragón y el cisne lo cual aprovecho seiya para pasarlo y cruzar la puerta que custodiaba

¡NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR!- dijo el joven que levanto su puño para atacar a seiya sin embargo su mano se detuvo instintivamente y al final el mismo dejo pasar al pegaso-

puedes imitar una técnica pero no puedes imitar dos al mismo tiempo por lo que aprovechamos esta distracción para que seiya pasara- explico shiryu-

siempre me sorprendió lo inteligente que eres shiryu- dijo el joven-

Viacono se quedo quieto y con la el rostro mirando al suelo mientras que seiya al cruzar el templo de Tarasca se encontró con un gran puente que cruzaba un profundo abismo, el pegaso se apresuro para cruzar el puente pero a medio camino sintió un poderoso cosmo hacer temblar la tierra y en el cielo frente a el apareció la imagen de un fiero león de ocho garras mientras que dentro del templo se ve a Viacono elevar su cosmo muy alto y ser el causante de todo

¿qué pasa?- pregunto seiya mientras que el temblor se hacia mas fuerte y apenas se ponía mantener en pie-

el temblor se hizo mucho mas intenso logrando forman grandes grietas en el puente y seiya al ver esto se apresuro a cruzarlo y justo cuando estaba por cruzarlo la construcción se colapso por completo, el pegaso apenas si pudo saltar y aferrarse a un saliente para que con esfuerzo pudiera escalar un poco logrando llegar al otro extremo del puente, seiya dio un ultimo vistazo atrás antes de seguir su camino

bien hecho seiya- dijo Viacono sonriendo y entonces se dirigió al cisne y el dragón- ahora esto es entre ustedes y yo-

Viacono no tenemos por que pelear- dijo shiryu intentando de nuevo persuadir al joven-

shiryu desearía que eso fuera posible pero por desgracia el destino nos ha jugado una broma cruel y nos ha convertido en enemigos, enemigos a muerte- dijo el joven-

shiryu no queda otra opción mas que combatirlo- dijo hyoga mirando fijamente al joven-

shiryu, hyoga perdónenme pero debo matarlos- dijo el joven al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

los santos no tuvieron mas remedio que prepararse para la batalla y entonces Viacono coloco su mano en la espalda y saco un largo látigo de color cobre cuya base tenia la forma de un león y la punta del mismo estaba tan afilada como una fecha, el guerrero ataco sin previo aviso a los santos quienes lograron esquivar esa arma por muy poco ya que el látigo formo un gran cráter en el punto que golpeo y el joven siguió atacando con su arma

¿QUÉ PRETENDES?- grito shiryu mientras esquivaba los ataques-

¡QUIERO COMPROBAR LO FUERTES SON!- grito el Demonio Supremo-

los ataques continuaron y eran tan constantes que shiryu y hyoga no podían contraatacar limitándose únicamente a esquivar del látigo que hacia pedazos todo lo que tocaba entonces uno de los ataques del joven logro atrapar a hyoga por el cuello sin que este pudiera evitarlo

¡AAHHGGGGG!- grito hyoga mientras que con sus manos trataba inútilmente de liberarse del arma que lo asfixiaba-

¡HYOGA!- grito shiryu que no teniendo otra opción ataco- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!-

el veloz ataque tomo desprevenido a Viacono que para poder esquivar la técnica de shiryu tuvo que soltar a hyoga quien por su parte una vez liberado elevo su cosmo al máximo tomando nuevamente desprevenido al joven que cuando se percato de lo que sucedía ya era tarde

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga al atacar-

el Demonio Supremo solo pudo sentir un poderoso viento helado que lo ataco y lo mando a chocar contra una columna de su templo sin embargo eso no fue suficiente ya que el joven dio un giro en el aire para caer de pie pero entonces se percato de que su látigo y brazo habían sido congelados por completo

muy bien hyoga- dijo el joven mirando su arma y brazo sin embargo solo tuvo que concentrar su cosmo para despedazar el hielo que lo tenia apresado -

no puede ser- dijo hyoga sorprendido-

hacen un buen equipo- dijo Viacono divertido sin embargo el joven se torno serio mientras guardada de nuevo su látigo en su espalda- bueno es hora de acabar con los juegos-

el joven hizo surgir de su interior su cosmo mucho mas grande y poderoso que hace un momento sorprendiendo a los santos por el poder que tenia y el cual era tan grande que logro que la tierra empezara a temblar

sin duda tiene un gran poder- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

¡CONOZCAN EL PODER DE TARASCA!- grito el joven al lanzar un poderoso golpe y exclamar- ¡TARASCA ROAR! (Rugido de Tarasca)-

¿pero que?- dijo hyoga asombrado-

pues detrás de Viacono apareció la imagen de un fiero león mientras que un mortal rugido retumbaba por todo el lugar, los santos no pudieron hacer nada y fueron golpeados por la técnica y enviados a chocar contra las columnas del templo despedazándose estas por el impacto para que finalmente ambos santos cayeran al suelo mientras eran enterrados por los escombros de las columnas, sin embargo no paso mucho antes de que unos poderosos cosmos se sintieran sorprendiendo al joven

¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito Viacono sumamente sorprendido al ver como los santos se levantaban de entre los restos de las columnas-

no te será tan fácil deshacerte de nosotros- dijo hyoga al elevar su cosmo-

prepárate Viacono- dijo shiryu que también elevo su cosmo-

¡NO CREAN QUE ME ASUSTAN! ¡UN ATAQUE MAS Y MORIRAN!- grito el joven elevando su cosmo para atacar- ¡TARASCA ROAR!-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu al momento de atacar-

¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! (Rayo de Aurora Ataca)- grito al atacar hyoga-

las tres técnicas chocaron de forma asombrosa haciendo temblar todo el lugar y la luz del choque cegó a los 3 combatientes mientras que gran cantidad de viento y polvo se levanto nublando todo el lugar, cuando el polvo se disipo los santos y el Demonio Supremo confirmaron que sus técnicas se habían anulado entre si

debo admitir que han sido lo suficientemente poderosos para llegar aquí pero ya no podrán seguir avanzando- dijo el joven-

no te será tan fácil ganar ahora que ya que hemos neutralizado tu mejor técnica- dijo hyoga-

¿quién dijo que esa era mi mejor técnica?- dijo Viacono sonriendo con malicia-

¿qué?- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

el guerrero nuevamente hizo surgir un gran cosmos de su interior mientras que detrás de el nuevamente aparecía la imagen del feroz león Tarasca cuyas garras estaban listas para atacar lo cual dejo asombrados tanto a shiryu como a hyoga

esta es mi mejor técnica- dijo el joven al tiempo que ataco- ¡TARASCA EIGHT CLAWS! (Ocho Garras de Tarasca)-

a esto miles de ataques con forma de garras aparecieron y se unieron formando una mortal red de luz que golpeo violentamente a ambos sorprendidos santos, el poder fue tal que logro cuartear gran parte de sus armaduras además de elevarlos hasta chocar con el muro que mármol del templo que se despedazo al instante mientras que los santos siguieron elevándose aun mas por encima del templo para que finalmente la gravedad hiciera que sus cuerpos regresaran inminentemente al suelo de forma brutal

shiryu, hyoga- seiya se detuvo al sentir desaparecer los cosmos de sus amigos pero no pudo hacer nada mas que apretar sus puños y seguir su camino-

hyoga, shiryu resistan- dijo ikki al ver a lo lejos el templo de donde había sentido desaparecer los cosmos de sus compañeros-

shiryu, hyoga... - murmuro shun preocupado al sentir la desaparición del cosmo de sus hermanos pero siguió corriendo mientras comentaba- creo en ustedes y se que nos encontraremos donde atena-

adiós amigos- dijo Viacono al ver a su pies a los santos del dragón y cisne para darse vuelta y alejarse-

es... espera...- se escucho murmurar a la voz de shiryu haciendo que el Demonio Supremo se detuvieran en seco-

es... esto aun no termina- se escucho murmurar a hyoga-

¡NO ES POSIBLE!- dijo el joven sorprendido dándose la vuelta-

entonces con las pocas fuerzas que tenían shiryu y hyoga se empezaron a levantar mientras que al mismo tiempo quemaban sus cosmos al máximo

¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ MI TECNICA NO LOS HA MATADO?- pregunto el joven sorprendido-

ya... ya te lo dijimos- respondió hyoga al colocarse en posición de combate-

no... no moriremos hasta que la Atena y la tierra estén a salvo- dijo shiryu que también se preparo para atacar-

¡SIGUEN CON ESO! ¡MUY BIEN LES DEMOSTRARE TODO MI PODER!- grito el joven al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo a su máxima potencia-

maestro camus dame fuerzas- dijo hyoga al colocarse en la posición de la aurora-

cosmos no me falles- dijo shiryu-

¡MUERAN!- grito el joven al atacar- ¡TARASCA EIGHT CLAWS!

¡AURORA EXECUTION! (Ejecución de Aurora)- grito hyoga al contraatacar-

¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA! (Los Cien Dragones de Rozan)- grito shiryu contraatacando también-

los poderosos ataques chocaron de forma impresionante pero el poder del Demonio Supremo superaba por mucho a las técnicas de los santos que estaban cediendo ante la fuerza del guerrero demoníaco sin embargo cuando los santos estaban por ser derrotados sucedió algo

¿qué?- dijo impresionado Viacono al ver aparecer un brillo dorado en las armaduras del cisne y el dragón- sus armaduras... son de... oro-

los caballeros elevaron al séptimo sentido sus cosmos haciendo que sus armaduras se volvieran doradas y con lo cual su poder ahora fue el que supero al del demonio supremo con lo que finalmente neutralizaron por completo el poder del guerrero para que las poderosos técnicas de los santos lo golpearan sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo

¡WAHHHHHHH!- grito Viacono al elevarse y chocar brutalmente de espaldas contra la gran estatua de león de la salida luego de lo cual cayo de cara al suelo-

¡VIACONO!- grito shiryu al correr donde el joven y levantarlo del suelo-

era de esperarse que yo perdiera contra ustedes- dijo el joven de cuya frente y labios salía sangre pero le sonreía al dragón-

Viacono- dijo hyoga que no pudo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a llorar-

mi... mi vida hubiera sido muy aburrida si no los hubiera conocido fue divertido estar con ustedes- dijo el joven-

no hables estarás bien- dijo hyoga-

Viacono resiste- dijo shiryu al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

entonces el joven toma la mano de shiryu con su mano izquierda en la cual se ve como el sello esta cuarteado y se empieza a destruir volviéndose finalmente polvo al tiempo que el cosmo del Demonio Supremo empieza a desaparecer

es... espero que puedan cumplir con su misión cuídense mucho- fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven antes de fallecer-

¡NOOOOO!- grito hyoga mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas en el suelo-

¡VIACONO! ¡VIACONOOOO!- grito shiryu al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida del joven-

otro demonio supremo ha sido derrotado con lo cual desaparece otro grabado en la roca del Apocalipsis quedando solamente 2 pero ya casi todo el cuerpo de saori es de piedra y solo parte de sus hombros y rostro aun no se han convertido mientras todo esto ocurría seiya había llegado por fin a lo que parece otro templo de arquitectura griega muy parecido a una de las 12 casas pero apenas el pegaso se acerca a la entrada un poderoso cosmo surge de la nada

¿quién esta ahí?- pregunta seiya al tiempo que se pone en guardia-

entonces aparece delante de el un sujeto encapuchado muy alto que le impide el paso a la entrada del templo, el caballero puede sentir el poderoso y agresivo cosmo que posee ese individuo que parece darle a entender a seiya que no tiene intenciones de responder a su pregunta

¡SERA MEJOR QUE ME DEJES PASAR!- grito seiya pero el hombre permanece inmóvil y sin responder por lo que seiya ataca- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

el poderoso ataque de seiya esta apunto de golpear al sujeto pero este eleva su cosmo al tiempo que levantando la mano derecha hace que los meteoros se detengan a centímetros de tocarlo ante los incrédulos ojos de seiya asombrando mas al caballero pues hace que todos los meteoros se acumulen en la palma de su mano formando una esfera de poder que cada vez se hace mas y mas compacta hasta que el hombre cierra su puño y solo se ve un poco de humo salir de esta antes de que bajara de nuevo su brazo, por su parte seiya no puede dar crédito a lo que ve

¿pero que fue lo que hizo?- pregunto el pegaso asombrado-

sin embargo la única respuesta que la sombra le dio fue el destello de sus ojos que lo rodearon de un poderoso cosmo que lo golpeo de manera letal elevándolo muy alto en el cielo

¡WAAAHHHHHH!- grito seiya antes de caer violentamente al piso mientras su casco se desprendía de su cabeza y quedaba inconsciente a los pies de ese sujeto-

solo quedan 2 demonios por vencer sin embargo ya no queda mucho tiempo para salvar a atena y a la tierra de su inminente final

Fin del Capitulo 17

N/A: bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo que me salió bastante rapidito y yo que pensé que no lo iba a tener a tiempo pero gracias al cielo lo pude terminar espero les guste y seguro se llevaron varias sorpresas al leerlo tener el listo antes de fin de mes pero como ya lo tengo muy repasado es posible que si

Ahora bien vamos a los reviews jejeje y me alegra ver que ya están regresando los lectores de siempre bueno **Legendary** espero que no te haya molestado lo de saltamontes perdona es que tuve un lapsus karate kid jajajaja gracias por tu review, tu apoyo y buenos deseos **Nayu** como siempre me regalas un hermoso review y me tus felicitaciones me halagan mucho pues yo intento explicar lo mejor que puedo los capitulo bueno un saludo hasta Perú y de nuevo gracias **Naomi** niña me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo la verdad es que cuando hice este capitulo no sabia como iban a reaccionar pero veo que a todos les gusto bueno como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y reviews **Layla** hola amiga me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero poder cumplir lo que me pides tanto con los capitulo como con lo de molestar al frank jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tu review espero que pronto te aparezcas de nuevo por aquí **Gilraen-Shaulah** bueno aquí tengo otro capitulo y espero que tu maquina reviva pronto para tenerte por aquí de nuevo haber si te das otra escapadita mientras no te regañen esta bien jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y review

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y se molestan en dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	18. Posesion 18

CAPITULO 18 EL LEGENDARIO BEHEMOTH

Una nueva guerra santa dio comienzo cuando los poderosos Demonios Supremos regresaron a este mundo para dar inicio al fin de la humanidad, para evitar eso saori se presento al templo de los Demonios Supremos pero la diosa fue engañada y capturada por los señores de la oscuridad que la ataron a la roca del Apocalipsis donde una vez que el cuerpo de la diosa se convierta en piedra su alma será enviada al infierno para siempre

Para evitar esto los santos de Atena deben destruir los 9 sellos que protegen los Demonios Supremos en menos de 10 horas por lo que después de sanguinarias batallas los santos han derrotado a 7 de los 9 guerreros demoníacos siendo el ultimo un conocido de los caballeros Viacono de Tarasca quien pone en dificultades a shiryu y hyoga, solamente la unión de los poderes de los jóvenes logra derrotar al Demonio supremo por su parte seiya se encuentra frente a un nuevo enemigo quien lo derrota sin ningún problema

en el templo de tarasca shiryu aun esta abrazando el cuerpo del fallecido Viacono mientras que hyoga finalmente se pone de pie y le habla a su compañero

shiryu debemos...- debemos seguir- dijo con dificultad el cisne-

¿por qué? ¿por que tuvo que pasar esto?- susurro shiryu mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados-

shiryu debemos continuar- volvió a decir el santo-

...- shiryu no dijo nada simplemente soltó el cuerpo de su amigo y lo deposito en el suelo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

¡SHIRYU! ¡HYOGA!- se escucho una voz que era la de ikki que había llegado donde sus compañeros- ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?

si ikki estamos bien- respondió hyoga al mirar al santo del fénix-

adiós Viacono- murmuro shiryu de espaldas a sus hermanos y dirigiendo una ultima mirada al cuerpo del joven antes de empezar a correr-

a esto hyoga e ikki siguieron al santo del dragón a la salida del templo donde los 3 caballeros se encontraron con el puente completamente destruido por lo que tendrían dificultades para poder llegar del otro lado pero al tiempo que todo esto ocurre shun llega al final del camino que ha seguido que lo ha conducido al mismo templo al cual había llegado seiya encontrándose con el pegaso en el suelo cerca de las escaleras que daban a la entrada del templo

¡SEIYA!- grito shun al ver al pegaso y correr hacia el- ¡ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO! ¿QUÉ PUDO PASARLE?-

Shun intento auxiliar a su hermano pero en ese momento un poderoso cosmo se sintió en todo el lugar y una oscura figura apareció escaleras arriba en la entrada del templo, el cosmo emanado por el sujeto era muy poderoso pero además de eso se sentía una gran agresividad que dejo asombrado a shun

¿quién eres?- pregunto el santo de Andrómeda-

pero por respuesta la sombra elevo aun mas su cosmo creando una poderosa corriente de aire que envió a shun y a un inconsciente seiya a chocar violentamente contra el muro de roca del templo mientras que la sombra camino escaleras abajo lentamente hasta quedar unos metros frente al caballero quien se incorporo con dificultad

su cosmo esta lleno de una gran odio- dijo shun asombrado mientras que sentía como si todo el odio de ese sujeto estuviera dirigido contra el por lo que le volvió a preguntar- ¿QUIÉN ERES?-

nuevamente el guerrero demoníaco volvió a elevar su cosmo con lo cual desintegro en miles de partículas la túnica negra que lo cubría revelando su armadura, esto hizo que shun de forma inconsciente retrocediera unos pasos de la impresión al ver la amenazante armadura del guerrero de un color verde oscuro casi negro, su casco tenia la forma de una bestia infernal con unos cuernos muy grandes lo cual contrastaba enormemente con las alas que tenia a sus espaldas las cuales eran como las de un ángel, el santo de Andrómeda presto atención al sello con la forma de un pentagrama de color plata que tenia grabada una pata con unas garras gigantescas, el sello estaba ubicado en el pecho a la altura de su corazón

¿sorprendido shun?- pregunto el sujeto cuyos labios esbozaron una sonrisa-

¿qué?- dijo shun confundido- ¿cómo... como sabes mi nombre?-

¿acaso no me reconoces?- volvió a preguntar el sujeto-

no... no es cierto- dijo shun retrocediendo un poco mas mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente-

lo es shun- dijo el hombre al quitarse el casco y revelar su rostro-

¡AZRAEL-SAN!- grito shun al ver ese conocido rostro-

nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el joven-

¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS MI ENEMIGO! ¡ES MENTIRA!- grito shun que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían-

será mejor que aceptes la realidad shun ahora soy tu enemigo- dijo Azrael al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo de color plateado- ahora soy uno de los nueve demonios supremos, soy Azrael de Behemoth-

¿Behemoth?- pregunto shun para luego recordar- el antiguo y legendario monstruo que peleara en el Apocalipsis, amo y señor del desierto se dice que era tan grande como una ciudad-

muy bien shun siempre fuiste muy inteligente- dijo Azrael al tiempo que se volvía a colocar su casco-

¿por qué estas haciendo esto?- pregunto shun-

no tengo por que responder esa tonta pregunta- dijo el joven dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio a shun- solo limítate a pelear-

¡YO NO VOY A PELEAR CONTRA TI!- grito shun-

eres un tonto- se limito a decir el guerrero-

entonces Azrael solo hizo centellear sus ojos para golpear violentamente con su cosmo a shun y enviarlo a chocar de nuevo al muro de roca

te advertí que la próxima vez que nos encontremos y aun cuando no quieras pelear conmigo te atacaría sin dudarlo- le recordó el Demonio Supremo a shun-

a esto el sujeto ya estaba frente a un sorprendido shun cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos cuando recibió un poderoso golpe con el puño izquierdo del guerrero en el abdomen que lo hundió mas en el muro y le produjo un terrible dolor

¡PELEA!- grito Azrael retirando su puño del abdomen del santo-

n... no... lo haré- respondió shun lo cual provoco que recibiera otro poderoso golpe en el estomago- ¡AHHHHHGGG!

¡TE DIGO QUE PELEES!- grito Azrael cuyo puño derecho ejercía mas presión en el cuerpo de shun y le causaba mas daño-

no... no...- apenas pudo decir shun-

esta respuesta provoco que el Demonio Supremo golpeara repetidas veces con sus puños a shun en el abdomen la fuerza de los golpes era tal que además de hundir el cuerpo del santo en el muro de roca hizo que gran parte del mismo se cuarteara mientras que shun a cada golpe que recibía solo podía gritar ante el horrible dolor que sentía, finalmente el guerrero dejo de golpear al santo y el cuerpo de shun cayo pesadamente al suelo

¿por qué no peleas?- pregunto Azrael mientras miraba con odio a shun en el suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños-

por... por que no... no quiero lastimar a un amigo- respondió el santo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

te lo repetiré de nuevo ahora somos enemigos y si no peleas te matare ahora mismo- dijo Azrael-

yo ya no le temo a la muerte pero antes de morir debo rescatar a Atena- dijo shun mirando fijamente al guerrero-

no le temes a la muerte, pero...- dijo Azrael al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo y señalaba a seiya con su dedo índice- creo que si te amenazo con matar a seiya quizás pienses mejor la cosas-

¿QUÉ?- shun abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras miraba al sujeto elevar su cosmo y concentrarlo en la punta de su dedo-

¿ahora pelearas?- pregunto Azrael sonriendo-

yo... yo...- la cosas pasaron tan rápido que shun estaba confundido y no sabia que decir-

respuesta equivocada- dijo el joven al tiempo que un poderoso rayo plateado salió de su dedo impactándose donde se encontraba seiya-

¡NOOOOOO!- grito shun-

este produjo una gran explosión y una nube de polvo que nublo todo mientras que shun cayo de rodillas y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas entonces la nube de polvo se disipo y el santo vio como seiya seguía en el mismo lugar sin embargo a centímetros de el un gran cráter se había formado producto del poderoso ataque

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió Azrael divertido sin embargo rápidamente cambio su actitud y le hablo seriamente a shun- la próxima vez no fallare a propósito-

¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ?- grito shun quien deseaba desesperadamente una respuesta a su pregunta al tiempo que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos verde esmeralda-

¿quieres un motivo? Pues no lo tengo- respondió el guerrero para luego gritar- ¡YA HABLAMOS DEMASIADO PELEA!-

el Demonio Supremo lanzo un poderoso golpe que a duras penas shun pudo esquivar por lo que no quedándole otra opción el santo de Andrómeda se dispuso a pelear y elevo su cosmo para atacar

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- las cadenas de shun atacaron al Behemoth pero a centímetros de tocarlo las cadenas se detuvieron- ¡SE DETIENE... MI CADENA!-

¡PRETENDES GANARME CON ESE NIVEL TAN BAJO!- grito Azrael sumamente furioso-

entonces el demonio supremo hizo centellear sus ojos haciendo que las cadenas de shun atacaran al propio santo quien se sorprendió por lo que estaba ocurriendo

¿POR... POR QUÉ MIS CADENAS ME ATACAN?- pregunto shun mientras que las cadenas lo apresaban y la cadena cuadrada se enredo en su cuello empezando a ejercer gran presión al grado de hacer sangrar su cuello- ¡AAAAHHHGGGGG!-

esto demuestra que ni siquiera tienes el poder suficiente para controlar tu cadena correctamente- dijo Azrael con los ojos cerrados-

el guerrero demoníaco abrió los ojos con lo cual la cadena ejerció una mayor presión en el cuello del propio Andrómeda entonces la escena se cubre de mucha sangre y esto alerta a los otros santos quienes ya habían cruzado el puente destruido

¡SHUN!- grito ikki al sentir el cosmo de su hermano peligrar-

¡DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS!- grito shiryu-

¡SHUN RESISTE!- grito hyoga al tiempo que los tres santos corren lo mas rápido que pueden-

¿mmmmm?- Azrael se alerto al sentir varios cosmos acercarse pero solo se limito a decir- estorbos-

shun se encuentra inconsciente a los pies del Demonio Supremo quien eleva su cosmo de forma violenta con el cual hace temblar la tierra por donde corren los 3 santos

¿qué esta pasando?- pregunto ikki que por la fuerza del sismo apenas si podía estar de pie-

se siente un cosmo muy poderoso- dijo shiryu-

¡CUIDADO!- grito hyoga-

pues la paredes de roca se despedazaron y cayeron en las escaleras del camino lo cual obligo a los santos a retroceder, cuando acabo el temblor los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver que el camino había sido bloqueado por completo y no había forma de seguir, mientras esto ocurre shun recupera la conciencia abriendo los ojos lentamente y se levanta con dificultad encontrándose con Azrael frente a el

será mejor que utilices toda tu fuerza o la próxima vez te matare sin dudarlo- dijo el guerrero-

¡POR FAVOR AZRAEL-SAN! ¡NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTRA TI!- grito shun mientras las lagrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos-

alguien tan sentimental como una mujer no merece ser un caballero de atena- dijo con desprecio Azrael-

¡TU NO ERAS ASI!- grito shun-

shun, en este mundo solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles lo único que pueden hacer es esperar su inevitable muerte- dijo seriamente el guerrero-

e... esas palabras- dijo shun sorprendido pues Tengu le había dicho exactamente lo mismo-

yo le enseñe esa ideología a Bakuryu- comento Azrael-

no... no es cierto- dijo shun-

cuando acabemos con ustedes podremos purificar este mundo de todos los humanos débiles e inútiles que solo están llevando a esta planeta a su destrucción- dijo Azrael-

¡TU NO ERES AZRAEL-SAN! ¡EL AZRAEL-SAN QUE YO CONOCI ERA FUERTE PERO PELEABA PARA PROTEGER A LOS DEBILES!- grito shun cuyos ojos por primera vez miraban molestos al guerrero-

la gente cambia shun- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

¡POR FAVOR AZRAEL-SAN DESPIERTA! ¡DATE CUENTA DE LO QUE HACES!- grito shun-

¡SERA MEJOR QUE ACEPTES DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE SOY TU ENEMIGO Y QUE SI NO PELEAS A MUERTE CONMIGO NO PODRAS SALVAR A ATENA NI A ESTE PLANETA!- grito Azrael-

se produjo un momento de silencio después del cual el guerrero elevo su cosmo listo para combatir y shun después de escuchar lo que Azrael le había dicho tuvo que resignarse a empezar una nueva batalla

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun al atacar-

esta vez el guerrero no intento controla las cadenas de shun pero esquivo estas moviéndose de forma muy rápida y quedando frente a shun entonces con solo apuntar su dedo índice al pecho del santo de Andrómeda lo envió a chocar violentamente contra una columna del lugar la cual se partió en mil pedazos por el impacto

se que tienes algo mejor que esto- dijo Azrael mientras suspiraba decepcionado-

shun se levanto de entre los escombros y camino con dificultad arrastrando sus cadenas pero empezó a quemar su cosmo y ataco nuevamente

¡THUNDER WAVE!- grito shun la poderosa onda de relámpago parecía haber golpeado al guerrero pero para sorpresa de shun con solamente su debo índice el sujeto detuvo su cadena- ¿QUÉ?-

patético- dijo Azrael mirando fijamente a shun y elevando su cosmo para regresarle la cadena a shun-

_¿acaso es tan poderoso que mi cadena no puede tocarlo?_- se pregunto shun pero sacudió la cabeza- _no, debo concentrarme para que mi cadena logre golpearlo_-

¿y bien?- pregunto Azrael quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

¡BOOMENRANG SHOT!- grito shun al utilizar otra técnica-

esta fue la primera vez que el Demonio Supremo fue sorprendido sin embargo logro moverse de forma rápida para esquivar los ataques de boomerang de shun y aprovechando esto el sujeto para acercarse al santo y darle un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo envió a chocar brutamente de nuevo contra el muro de roca

eso esta mejor- dijo Azrael seriamente-

no queda mucho tiempo es preciso derrotare- dijo shun al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo y se ponía de pie-

¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! ¡VAMOS QUIERO VER TU FUERZA!- grito el Demonio Supremo elevando su cosmo plateado que inundo todo el lugar-

¡GREAT CAPTURE!- grito shun-

la cadena de Andrómeda se movió velozmente atrapando al guerrero sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo entonces Azrael hizo el intento de liberarse pero la cadena lo tenia firmemente atrapado y al parecer no podía liberarse

me parece que subestime tu cadena shun- dijo tranquilamente el joven-

por favor Azrael-san ríndete- pidió shun-

esto apenas esta empezando shun- dijo el guerrero sonriendo-

al decir esto el guerrero demoníaco elevo su cosmo de forma sorprendente y de la parte superior de sus puños salieron largas cuchillas que al momento de salir destruyeron las cadenas de shun sin ningún problema después de lo cual poderosas llamas envolvieron a las hojas de metal

¿pero como...?- shun se sorprendió al ver esas espadas-

¡HELL SWORDS! (Espadas del Infierno)- grito Azrael atacando-

¡ROLLING DEFENSE!- grito shun reaccionando de forma rápida para defenderse-

eso no servirá de nada- dijo Azrael-

¿qué?- apenas pudo decir shun-

como dijo el Demonio Supremo la defensa de shun no pudo detener los poderosos ataques de las espadas que despedazaron las cadenas de shun y le hicieron varios y profundos cortes en las piernas, brazos y dorso del joven quien además podía sentir como las hojas al rojo vivo quemaban su piel y hacían hervir su sangre, cuando el ataque acabo shun cayo pesadamente al suelo mientras una gran cantidad de su sangre se derramaba en el suelo

ninguna defensa puede contra las espadas del infierno- dijo Azrael al tiempo que las espadas se guardaron de nueva cuenta-

_su fuerza es impresionante y nada de lo que haga parece funcionar en su contra_- pensó shun mientras intentaba con dificultad ponerse de píe-

me decepcionas shun se que esta no es toda tu fuerza- dijo Azrael-

¿cómo lo...?- trato de preguntar shun-

yo descubrí tu fuerza cuando nos conocimos- dijo Azrael-

FLASHBACK

Azrael había sido transferido a Japón ya que su familia se mudo a ese país por cuestiones de trabajo, sin embargo el ser extranjero fue algo que le causo problemas al joven pues a la salida del primer día de clases un grupo de sujetos lo rodeo

¡NO QUEREMOS EXTRANJEROS EN NUESTRA ESCUELA!- grito un tipo del grupo-

¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES Y NO REGRESES!- grito otro a lo cual los demás gritaron cosas similares-

pobres infelices- se limito a decir el joven-

esto provoco que el grupo intentara atacarlo pero incluso siendo un buen peleador el numero de oponentes era tal que el joven sabia que no saldría muy bien librado de la pelea aun así se preparo para luchar cuando una voz se escucho

¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?- grito shun que a lo lejos vio lo que sucedía y decidió intervenir-

¡ESTE NO ES TU ASUNTO LARGATE!- grito uno de los tipos del grupo-

sin embargo esta distracción fue suficiente para que Azrael se tirara al suelo apoyándose en su mano derecha y con su pierna izquierda barriera las piernas de varios sujetos haciéndolos caer al suelo, después de lo cual solo se limito a esquivar y regresar golpes de los que aun permanecían en pie derrotándolos en poco tiempo, entonces cuando todo parecía haber acabado Azrael sintió una presencia detrás de el y lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza

pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al muchacho que había distraído a sus oponentes quien con la palma de su mano detuvo su golpe sin ningún esfuerzo un golpe que era capaz de hacer pedazos una roca lo cual sorprendió bastante al Austriaco el cual bajo su puño mientras que no podía comprender como alguien tan pequeño y que no parecía una amenaza era capaz de esconder tanta fuerza

buen golpe- dijo shun sonriendo amigablemente para después presentarse dándole la mano al chico- me llamo Shun Kido-

yo me llamo...- el joven no podía articular palabra de lo sorprendido que estaba-

¿si?- pregunto shun mientras aun tenia la mano extendida y alzaba su rostro pues el muchacho frente a el era bastante alto-

Azrael mi nombre es Azrael- dijo el joven al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de shun con fuerza-

mucho gusto Azrael-san- dijo shun mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados-

el gusto es mío- dijo Azrael que correspondió con otra sonrisa-

después de esto Shun y Azrael se hicieron buenos amigos durante los 2 años que se conocieron sin embargo el Austriaco siempre quiso saber lo fuerte que era en realidad el santo retándolo constantemente a pelear pero shun siempre se negaba con una amistosa sonrisa diciendo que lo mas seguro era que perdería la pelea

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

mentiroso- murmuro el Demonio Supremo- mentías para no pelear contra mi-

yo... yo no quería herirte- dijo shun mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie-

como quiera que sea ahora ya no tienes opción- dijo Azrael-

¡POR FAVOR AZRAEL-SAN! ¡AUN ES TIEMPO PARA DETENER ESTO!- grito shun-

no shun ya no hay forma de detener esto pues nuestros destinos nos han convertido en enemigos- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

Azrael-san- dijo shun mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas-

ya basta de tanto hablar terminemos con esto- dijo el guerrero-

...- shun se quedo callado mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

¡PREPARATE SHUN!- grito el Demonio Supremo elevando su cosmo de forma violenta y llenando con el todo el lugar después de lo cual ataco- ¡SAND STORM! (Tormenta de Arena)-

entonces una poderosa corriente de aire atrapo a shun elevándolo muy alto en el cielo mientras que la fuerza del poderoso ataque fue tal que cuarteo toda la armadura del santo y finalmente lo envió a chocar violentamente de cara al suelo perdiendo su casco por el impacto

no... no puedo morir aun- dijo shun mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que no se lo permitía-

shun...- Azrael miraba como el santo trato varias veces de ponerse en pie pero no lo conseguía por lo cual se acerco a el-

tengo... tengo que salvar a saori- decía shun mientras nuevamente trataba de ponerse en pie sin lograrlo-

_que gran espíritu de lucha tiene, es admirable_- pensó Azrael mientras veía a shun tratando de ponerse en pie, entonces el joven se agacho apoyándose en una rodilla y le extendió la mano a shun-

Azrael-san...- shun miro sorprendido la acción del Austriaco-

esta es la ultima vez que te daré mi mano como un amigo shun- dijo el joven cuyas pupilas verdes miraban fijamente a los sorprendidos ojos de shun-

el santo de Andrómeda tomo la mano que le ofrecía su amigo poniéndose de pie con dificultad entonces Azrael soltó la mano de shun quien trato de mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo pero le fue imposible y empezó a caer sin embargo el cuerpo inmóvil de Azrael impidió que shun cayera de nuevo al suelo

debo... seguir... luchando- dijo entrecortadamente shun cuando por fin pudo mantener su cuerpo de pie y empezó a quemar su cosmo-

así es shun, debes seguir luchando- dijo Azrael quien se coloco en posición de combate y elevo de nuevo su cosmo-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun al enviar su cadena-

¡SHUN ES HORA DE QUE CONOZCAS TODO EL PODER DE BEHEMOTH!- grito Azrael al tiempo que elevo su cosmo al máximo- ¡BEHEMOTH FURY! (Furia de Behemoth)-

se ve la imagen de un monstruo gigantesco que ruge con fuerza detrás de Azrael al mismo tiempo que las alas de su armadura se extendieron de forma espectacular y fue entonces que un poderoso ataque destruyo por completo las cadenas de shun e hizo pedazos las hombreras y parte la protección de los brazos y piernas de la armadura de Andrómeda quedando gran parte del cuerpo del santo a merced de la técnica la cual provoco gran cantidad de heridas en todo el cuerpo del joven después de lo cual shun se estrella brutalmente contra el suelo formando un gigantesco cráter

shun- Azrael miro el cuerpo inerte de shun mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y se dio la vuelta mientras murmuraba- perdóname-

_no... no siento mi cuerpo_- la mente de shun divagaba- _que extraño es algo casi placentero ¿acaso estoy muriendo? Saori, Niisan, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga parece que les he fallado a todos, lo lamento_-

shun estaba dispuesto a rendirse al sueño de la muerte cuando un cosmo poderoso apareció de la nada alrededor de su cuerpo

_Andrómeda_- se escucho a una voz hablar en la mente de shun-

¿qué es esto?- dijo Azrael al sentir ese cosmo mientras se preguntaba a si mismo- _¿por qué parece como si ya hubiera sentido antes este cosmo? hace mucho tiempo_-

_esto aun no acaba, mientras tu cosmo siga ardiendo tu debes levantarte y seguir peleando_- se escucho a una voz decir dentro de la mente de shun-

_¿Dark Wolf?_- pregunto shun-

_levántate Andrómeda tu no puedes morir hasta cumplir con tu misión_- dijo el guerrero oscuro mientras que un cosmo diferente reanimaba el cuerpo del santo- _ponte de pie y demuéstrame ese poder que logro derrotarme tiempo atrás_-

fue lo ultimo que el guerrero dijo antes de que su cosmo desapareciera por completo y fuera sustituido por el cosmo renovado del santo de Andrómeda quien se empezó a poner de pie lo cual hizo que Azrael se diera vuelta sorprendido

shun...- el guerrero demoníaco estaba sorprendido por la resistencia del santo-

bien Azrael-san ¡TE VENCERE!- grito shun al ponerse en posición de combate-

¡SHUN TE ASEGURO QUE MI PROXIMO ATAQUE ACABARA CONTIGO!- grito el joven al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

Azrael-san mi hora de morir no ha llegado todavía- dijo shun al elevar mas alto su cosmo-

¡SHUN! ¿QUÉ CASO TIENE SALVAR ESTE MUNDO LLENO DE MALDAD Y ODIO? ¡DIMELO!- grito Azrael mientras seguía elevando su cosmo-

es verdad que hay muchas cosas que están mal en este mundo pero hay muchas cosas buenas y hermosas que merecen ser protegidas, si todos nos esforzáramos en cuidar este planeta y ayudarnos los unos a los otros podríamos encontrar la paz, el amor y la felicidad, esa es la razón por la que yo peleo para que algún día ese sueño se haga realidad- respondió shun-

¡UN SUEÑO, NO ES MAS QUE UN TONTO SUEÑO QUE JAMAS SE REALIZARA Y TU LO SABES!- grito Azrael-

si creo en el con todas mi fuerzas tengo la esperanza de que se hará realidad- dijo shun al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo y una poderosa corriente de aire lleno todo el lugar cuando grito- ¡NEBULA STREAM! (Corriente Nebular)-

¿qué es esto?- dijo Azrael sorprendido-

esto es la corriente nebular, Azrael ahora has quedado inmovilizado- contesto shun-

no digas tonterías- dijo Azrael sin embargo al tratar de moverse su cuerpo no le respondió- pe... pero que rayos-

Azrael-san por favor ríndete- dijo shun-

tonto esto no me detendrá Azrael de Behemoth el segundo Demonio Supremo mas poderoso nunca se rendiría eso jamás- dijo el Demonio Supremo que con mucha dificultad se coloco en posición para efectuar su técnica-

puedo hacer que la corriente aumenta hasta convertirse en una terrible tormenta que matara a mi oponente- dijo shun para luego gritar- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO MATARTE! ¡TE LO RUEGO DETENGAMOS ESTO!-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió Azrael- por fin me has mostrado tu verdadero poder debo decir que me impresionas-

por favor Azrael-san aun no es tarde para que recapacites- suplico shun mientras sus ojos nuevamente empezaban a lagrimar-

Shun hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno solo aquel que tenga el cosmo mas poderoso ganara- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo plateado al máximo y sus alas se extendían de nuevo- ¡ES MOMENTO DE TERMINAR ESTO! ¡BEHEMOTH FURY!-

el poderoso ataque se dirigió implacable contra shun quien no teniendo otra opción contraataco con todo su poder elevando al máximo la fuerza de la corriente nebular

¡NEBULA STORM! (Tormenta Nebular)- grito shun-

¡WAAHHHHHHH!- grito Azrael al elevarse por el aire con el ataque-

¡WAAAAHHHHHH!- grito shun cuando la técnica del Demonio Supremo lo alcanzo-

ambos combatientes fueron elevados por los aires de forma violenta mientras que el poder de ambas técnicas arrancaba grandes rocas y columnas del suelo despedazándolas en el aire, shun se estrello violentamente contra el suelo formando un cráter mucho mas grande que la ultima vez mientras que Azrael choco brutalmente contra el muro de roca antes de caer al suelo pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que destrozo gran parte del muro y las rocas sepultaron por completo el cuerpo del Demonio Supremo

pasaron unos momentos y entonces shun se puso de pie lentamente pero el cuerpo del santo tenia grandes heridas que estaban sangrando sin control y el joven termino por caer de espaldas al suelo mientras que un gran charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo en segundos

voy a morir- dijo shun sintiendo como la sangre abandonado su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo-

de pronto un poderoso cosmo hizo temblar la tierra y shun solo pudo levantar levemente el rostro en dirección de donde había sido sepultado el cuerpo del Demonio Supremo sorprendiéndose al ver un cosmo plateado salir de entre las rocas para que finalmente Behemoth se liberara de su prisión de rocas despedazándolas con su poderoso cosmo y entonces el Demonio Supremo camino hacia shun

muy bien hecho shun tu poder era tal y como lo imaginaba- dijo Azrael-

no... no es posible- dijo shun mientras se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad y observaba incrédulo como su mejor técnica parecía no haberle hecho ningún daño al guerrero-

creo que morirás en 1 minutos si continuas desangrándote de esa forma- dijo Azrael al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y apuntaba su dedo índice hacia shun- pero no hay necesidad de esperar tanto-

shun cerro los ojos esperando que el Demonio Supremo lo rematara y entonces un pequeño rayo de luz plateada salió del dedo del demonio atravesando el corazón de shun sin embargo esto no causo ningún dolor ni daño aparente en el cuerpo del santo haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos

Azrael-san tu...- trato de decir shun-

guarda silencio- se limito a decir el Demonio Supremo-

entonces el guerrero movió su mano rápidamente lanzando cinco rayos mas en las piernas, brazos y cuello de shun dibujando una estrella de cinco picos después de lo cual el cuerpo de shun dejo de sangrar por completo

¿por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto shun mientras que el Demonio Supremo cayo de rodillas pesadamente-

cree... creerás que es una estupidez...- dijo Azrael al tiempo que de su frente y boca salían gran cantidad de sangre- pero... de pronto quise creer en tu sueño-

¡AZRAEL-SAN!- grito shun al ver al Demonio Supremo caer pero el santo lo sostuvo en sus brazos-

solo... solo que no creo poder ver cuando se cumpla- dijo el Austriaco mientras sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a shun-

aun... aun no es tarde no... no digas esas cosas vas a estar bien- dijo shun mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos sin control-

siempre... siempre odie tu forma de ser- dijo el guerrero esbozando una sonrisa- pero... pero también me agradaba mucho lo gentil y amable que eras-

no... no hables- dijo shun mientras depositaba en el suelo a su amigo-

shun trata... trata de volverte mas duro o de lo contrario algún día morirás a causa de tu noble corazón- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que le daba algo en la mano derecha a shun diciendo unas ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos y fallecer- cuídate... shun...-

¿Azrael-san?- pregunto shun mientras movía un poco el cuerpo sin vida del Demonio Supremo- abre los ojos por favor... por favor...-

la mente de shun no podía asimilar la muerte de un ser tan querido para el y se negaba a creer que el Austriaco había fallecido mientras gruesas e interminables lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de shun y caían en el rostro del difunto Azrael dando la impresión que era el guerrero quien lloraba, cuando shun acepto lo ocurrido no pudo soportarlo y grito con todas sus fuerzas

¡AZRAEEEEEL!- shun sollozaba mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el rostro del joven y su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la mano de Azrael-

el octavo Demonio Supremo fue derrotado con lo cual un grabado mas desaparece de la roca donde se encuentra saori sin embargo solo falta el rostro de la diosa para que esta se convierta en una estatua por completo, por otro lado ikki, shiryu y hyoga han logrado abrirse paso entre las rocas para seguir su camino dirigiéndose a donde se encuentran shun y seiya

¿qué... que fue lo que paso?- pregunto seiya al abrir los ojos e incorporarse pesadamente-

el santo mira todo a su alrededor encontrándose con un lugar completamente en ruinas y destruido debido a la batalla y finalmente fija su vista donde se encuentra shun orando en una tumba recién hecha, el pegaso se acerca mientras escucha las ultimas palabras que dice shun

descansa en paz amigo mío- dice shun mientras tiene las palmas de sus manos unidas y sus ojos se encuentran cerrados-

¿shun?- pregunto seiya- ¿qué paso?-

derrote al Demonio Supremo es lo que paso seiya- dijo shun mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a seiya mirándolo fijamente-

¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto seiya preocupado-

la aparente fortaleza de shun se desvaneció al momento y se abrazo con fuerza a un confundido seiya que trato de reconfortar al pequeño que sollozaba en su hombro, una vez que se calmo un poco shun le contó lo sucedido a seiya quien ya se había imaginado algo así cuando supo que Viacono era uno de los Demonios Supremos, en ese momento llegaron al lugar ikki, shiryu y hyoga

¡SEIYA!- grito a lo lejos shiryu-

¡SHUN!- grito ikki también-

¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto hyoga cuando los 3 santos ya estaban con sus compañeros-

¡HERMANO!- grito shun soltando a seiya para abrazarse ahora a su hermano mayor y sollozar en su pecho-

mientras esto ocurre en el templo principal de los Demonio Supremos se escucha a una voz hablar

¡AHORA TODO DEPENDE DE TI! ¡MAS VALE QUE NO FALLES!- grito la voz a una sombra que hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer-

quedan menos de 2 horas para que el Fin del mundo de inicio y la diosa Atena sea enviada al infierno sin embargo aun falta un Demonio Supremo por vencer

Fin del Capitulo 18

N/A: holas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste no se si alguno de ustedes haya escuchado hablar de Behemoth pero este siempre ha sido mi monstruo favorito jejejeje

Bueno ahora vamos a los reviews que son poquillos pero aun así se agradecen **Legendary** mas bien diría que eras la chava que sale en el ultimo karate kid jajajaja bueno aquí te dejo una batalla que seguro te interesa mucho jejeje gracias por tu review y apoyo cuídate mucho **Nayu** hola mi buena amiga creo que este capitulo resolverá tus dudas aquí dejo esta actualización que espero te guste gracias por tu review y apoyo saludos hasta Perú **Blanca **me alegra que te guste la historia y te agradezco mucho que te tomes tu tiempo para leerla de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review **Naomi** bueno ya resolví tus dudas cuando hablamos por el chat y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo gracias por tu apoyo y review tkm

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que leen la historia y se toman la molestia en dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	19. Posesion 19

CAPITULO 19 LEVIATHAN EL DEMONIO INVENCIBLE

Ha comenzado una nueva guerra santa en la cual los santos de atena deben enfrentarse a los poderosos Demonios Supremos quienes desean acabar con la humanidad, para tratar de evitar esto saori se presento al templo de los Maestros del Mal quienes la hicieron prisionera y la ataron a la Roca del Apocalipsis en la cual el cuerpo de saori se esta convirtiendo en una estatua una vez que esto suceda el alma de la diosa será enviada al infierno para siempre

para evitar esto los santos deben destruir los 9 sellos que protegen los guerreros demoníacos, tras mortales combates los santos de atena han derrotado a 8 Demonios Supremos siendo el ultimo Azrael de Behemoth quien fuera un buen amigo de shun y tras una cruel batalla en la que shun casi sucumbe ante el terrible poder del guerrero, el santo de Andrómeda por fin logra derrotar al Demonio Supremo pero shun queda herido mortalmente y apunto de fallecer sin embargo Azrael antes de morir le salva la vida al santo en un gesto de la gran amistad y cariño que le tenia al caballero de Andrómeda

los santos avanzan lo mas rápido que pueden en silencio pues todos ellos miran de reojo a shun quien corre a toda prisa pero tiene el rostro mirando al suelo mientras que sus ojos están ocultos por los mechones de su cabellera castaño verdosa, el santo aun esta muy afectado por la muerte de su amigo pero sabe que no queda mucho tiempo así que con todo el dolor de su corazón debe olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en la misión

no queda tiempo solo falta un sello mas para salvar a saori- dijo seiya-

un sello mas- murmuro shun-

mientras el santo trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos lo cual logro con éxito ya que nadie se percato de su llanto o nadie quiso hacerlo pues no sabían como confortar al joven después del duro golpe que significo la muerte de su amigo Azrael sin embargo el joven se limpio las lagrimas ahora menos que nunca podía flaquear

falta poco debemos darnos prisa- dijo shiryu al mirar a lo lejos una gran construcción-

ese debe ser el templo principal- dijo hyoga-

Atena se encuentra en ese lugar- dijo ikki-

¡VAMOS!- grito seiya corriendo lo mas rápido que podía-

en tan solo unos minutos los jóvenes se encontraron a las puertas del templo principal de los Demonios supremos, la construcción era idéntica al Partenón griego pero el doble de tamaño, sin embargo apenas los santos se acercaron un gigantesco cosmo se sintió en todo el lugar

¿qué es esto?- dijo seiya impresionado-

hace mucho que no había sentido una cosmo energía tan grande- dijo shiryu-

que cosmo tan horrible y poderoso- dijo ikki mientras buscaba con su mirada al dueño de ese cosmo-

¿de quien será?- pregunto hyoga poniéndose en guardia al igual que los demás santos-

¡MIREN!- grito shun-

de la nada un sujeto muy alto con una túnica blanca apareció en la entrada del templo escaleras arriba, el hombre tenia cabellos azules como el cielo que contrastaban enormemente con sus pupilas rojas como la sangre mientras que su piel era muy blanca y una aura dorada lo rodeaba entonces el sujeto hablo

sean bienvenidos caballeros de atena- dijo el hombre-

¿QUIÉN ERES?- pregunto seiya-

no es necesario que sepan quien soy- dijo el sujeto cerrando los ojos cerrados-

¿QUÉ DICES?- pregunto shiryu-

por que en esto momento acompañaran a su diosa al infierno- dijo el hombre al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo y abría sus ojos-

entonces sin previo aviso el sujeto solamente con su cosmo dorado ataco a los cinco santos de forma violenta enviándolos al suelo en fracciones de segundo sin que pudieran hacer nada

¿cómo lo hizo?- pregunto seiya sorprendido mientras se levantaba-

no cabe duda que tiene un poder terrible- dijo hyoga-

no tienen nada que hacer aquí es mejor que esperen la muerte tranquilamente- dijo el hombre-

nosotros no moriremos hasta salvar a Atena- dijo shiryu-

es mejor que no nos subestimes ese fue el error de tus compañeros- dijo ikki al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

ninguno de los otros 7 Demonios Supremos se puede comparar conmigo mis poderes, mi fuerza, mi cosmos están en un nivel completamente diferente- dijo el hombre-

¿los otros 7?- pregunto seiya confundido-

solo hay otro Demonio Supremo que igualaba mi fuerza pero no tiene casi seguir hablando de esto ya que pronto van a morir- dijo el sujeto mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras-

nosotros no nos rendiremos sin dar pelea- dijo seiya mientras elevaba su cosmo-

iluso- se limito a decir el hombre al tiempo que veía a seiya dibujar la constelación de pegaso-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

los poderosos meteoros atacaron con una velocidad sorprendente sin embargo a centímetros de tocar al sujeto este hizo centellear sus ojos haciendo que los meteoros chocaran contra un poderoso campo de fuerza que apareció de la nada

¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito seiya sorprendido-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

los poderosos ataques se dirigieron implacables contra el sujeto pero este simplemente volvió a hacer centellear sus ojos con lo cual las técnicas chocaron contra ese campo de fuerza como la de seiya ante los sorprendidos ojos de los santos

lo diré una vez mas, no pueden ganar solo les queda ser aniquilados- dijo el hombre-

¡NO ME RENDIRE HASTA SALVAR A SAORI!- grito seiya elevando su cosmo mucho mas alto-

interesante- dijo el hombre sin un ápice de sorpresa al ver como la armadura de seiya se volvió dorada-

¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! (Cometa Pegaso)- grito seiya-

el hombre hizo centellear sus ojos pero para su sorpresa esta vez el ataque de seiya no pudo ser detenido por su campo de fuerza el cual fue traspasado y golpeo al sujeto creando una poderosa explosión de luz después de la cual los jóvenes miran incrédulos como el sujeto sigue de pie en el mismo lugar

no puede ser ni siquiera mi cometa pegaso pudo dañarlo- dijo seiya con los ojos muy abiertos-

espera- dijo ikki- si lograste herirlo seiya

entonces los santos miran como en la mejilla izquierda del hombre aparece una fina cortadura que sangra levemente, el hombre ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos y lleva su mano a la herida comprobando que han podido tocarlo

¿cómo es que esta sabandija ha podido lastimarme?- se pregunto el hombre sin embargo cambio su sorpresa por una carcajada- jejejeje ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

¿de que te ríes?- pregunto shiryu-

te felicito eres el primero que ha podido tocarme- dijo el hombre señalando a seiya pero nuevamente cambio su actitud- pero ahora conocerán cual es mi poder y lamentaran el haberme conocido-

al decir esto el hombre quemo su cosmo de forma impresionante haciendo temblar todo el lugar y entonces de la nada apareció frente a el una amenazadora armadura con la forma de un dragón de colores plateado y negro

¡ESO ES...!- trato de decir seiya-

pero el santo no pudo continuar hablando por que el hombre con su cosmo destruyo su túnica y la armadura se dividió para armarse en el cuerpo del guerrero cuando esto termino una poderosa luz cegó a todos y cuando miraron a donde se encontraba el sujeto se impresionaron al verlo envestido en esa mortal armadura de color plateado en su mayoría mientras que el caso tenia la forma de un dragón demoníaco con grandes cuernos, la parte del peto y brazos eran de color negro y en las espaldas del sujeto se desplegaban las alas negras de un dragón mientras que en su cinturón se encuentra un sello con la forma de un pentagrama de color dorado

sean los primeros y los últimos en admirar la armadura de Kramer de Leviathan- dijo el hombre-

¿Leviathan?- pregunto shun-

según la Biblia es uno de los monstruos que peleara cuando llegue el fin del mundo- dijo hyoga-

ya había oído hablar de el- dijo ikki- es un monstruo marino de increíble tamaño y fuerza-

amo y soberano de las profundidades del mar- comento seiya- se dice que incluso Poseidón le temía por que era la única criatura del mar que no podía dominar-

así que tu eres...- trato de decir shiryu-

soy la reencarnación del Demonio Supremo Leviathan y el principal encargado de traer el fin del mundo a este planeta- dijo Kramer-

¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ESO SUCEDA!- grito seiya-

no importa lo que hagan no tienen el suficiente poder para detenerme- dijo el guerrero-

entonces el Demonio Supremo elevo su cosmo de forma violenta y sin previo aviso ataco a todos los santos solamente con su poderoso cosmo volviéndolos a dejar en el suelo sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo

rayos... es muy poderoso- dijo seiya mientras se incorporaba pesadamente-

no me explico como es que unos gusanos como ustedes pudieron derrotar a Tarasca y Behemoth- dijo el hombre para luego agregar- no puedo creer que mis hermanos hayan perdido ante enemigos tan débiles-

estas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera a los 5 santos, hubo un momento de silencio el cual fue roto por la voz temblorosa de shun

¿tus... tus hermanos?- pregunto no muy seguro el santo de Andrómeda-

así es, yo soy el hermano mayor de Azrael y Viacono- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a shun-

no puede ser...- dijo shiryu-

ahora matare 2 pájaros de un tiro me librare de los molestos caballeros de atena y vengare las muertes de mis hermanos- dijo el hombre-

al tiempo que elevaba violentamente de nuevo su cosmo dorado entonces el sujeto dibujo una fina línea de color dorado frente a el sorprendiendo a los caballeros de bronce

Dead Line (Línea Mortal)- murmuro el hombre-

esto hizo que la línea se rompiera en mil pedazos como si fuera de cristal y los fragmentos se dirigieran contra los santos en tan solo unos instantes traspasando sus armaduras como si fueran de papel enviándolos violentamente y de nueva cuenta al piso

¿qué ha sido eso? Sentí como si millones de agujas hubieran atravesado mi cuerpo en un segundo- dijo seiya muy sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad-

¿por... por qué? ¿por qué?- pregunto shun muy bajo mientras se ponía de pie y entonces grito con fuerzas mirando fijamente al hombre y derramando una gran cantidad de lagrimas- ¿POR QUÉ TENIAN QUE SER NUESTROS ENEMIGOS? ¡JAMAS QUISIMOS QUE ESTO OCURRIERA!-

ese fue nuestro destino para eso vinimos a este mundo- dijo Kramer cerrando los ojos-

FLASHBACK

Desde tiempo inmemorables nuestra familia fue elegida para que entre nosotros nacieran 3 de los Demonios Supremos mas poderosos, los elegidos tendrían una marca de nacimiento diferente dependiendo del guerrero demoníaco que representaría

Tarasca el león de ocho garras hijo de Leviathan una bestia cruel y despiadada que con sus ocho garras hacia pedazos a su enemigos para posteriormente devorarlos Viacono fue el elegido para representar a este monstruo llevando una "T" al momento de nacer en su hombro izquierdo

Behemoth el amo y señor del desierto un gigantesco ser tan grande como una ciudad sin embargo lo único temible que tenia era su apariencia pues este monstruo era pacifico llevando una vida tranquila en su reino Azrael fue elegido como la reencarnación de este Demonio llevando una "B" en el hombro derecho cuando nació

Finalmente Leviathan soberano de las profundidades del mar, la criatura mas malvada y destructiva que el mundo jamás conocerá tan grande y monstruosa que provocaba locura con tan solo verla yo Kramer fui elegido como el Leviathan de esta época y el dirigente de los 9 Demonios Supremos pues cuando nací tenia una "L" en mi nuca

Nuestra madre falleció al dar a luz a Viacono y cuando cumplimos cierta edad fuimos informado de estos hechos por nuestro padre y empezamos a ser entrenados para ser dignos del honor que el destino había puesto en nuestros caminos, finalmente antes de que nuestro padre falleciera nos entrego nuestras corazas infernales indicándonos que cuando llegara el momento los otros 6 Demonios Supremos se unirían a nosotros para desatar el fin del mundo

solo había un obstáculo para conseguir nuestro objetivo y ese era la reencarnación de Atena, después de mucho viajar e investigar supe que la reencarnación de la diosa se encontraba en Japón por lo cual mis hermanos y yo nos instalamos en esa ciudad para buscarla

FIN DEL FLASBACK

¿eso significa que sabían quienes éramos?- pregunto shiryu-

no nunca supimos quienes eran los santos de Atena hasta hace poco sin embargo solamente a Azrael le informe de esto y Viacono nunca lo supo hasta que se enfrentaron cara a cara con el- explico el Demonio Supremo-

ahora entiendo por que se asombro tanto al reconocernos- dijo hyoga-

nunca pensamos que llegarían tan lejos como para enfrentarse a Viacono- dijo Kramer y entonces empezó a elevar su cosmos- creo que ha sido suficiente platica ha llegado el momento de que mueran-

no moriremos sin antes rescatar a Atena- dijo seiya mientras elevaba su cosmo-

estúpido no tienen nada que hacer contra mi- dijo el Demonio Supremo-

entonces el hombre elevo su cosmo tan alto que hundió el piso donde se encontraba parado e hizo temblar todo el lugar para después desaparecer de la vista de los santos

¿DÓNDE ESTA?- grito seiya-

detrás de ti- dijo Kramer-

¿QUÉ?-

seiya apenas si pudo girar su rostro por que el guerrero lo golpeo brutalmente en la espalda haciendo volar algunos fragmentos de la armadura de pegaso mientras que al mismo tiempo enviaba al santo a arrastrase varios metros de cara en el suelo después de lo cual el hombre volvió a desaparecer

jamás había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido- dijo shiryu buscando con la mirada al Demonio Supremo-

¡CUIDADO SHIRYU!- grito hyoga-

pero el dragón no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Kramer apareció frente a el y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro que hizo al dragón perder su casco y chocar contra una columna del lugar haciéndose añicos esta por el tremendo impacto seguidamente el guerrero apareció frente a hyoga golpeándolo brutalmente en el pecho enviando al santo a chocar contra un muro de roca sólida del lugar

¡HYOGA!- grito shun-

preocúpate por ti mismo muchacho- dijo Kramer al dirigirse velozmente contra shun-

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!- grito ikki al atacar-

el poderoso ataque evito que el Demonio Supremo atacara a shun creando una poderosa explosión sin embargo cuando el humo se disipo se ve que Kramer a atrapado el puño del fénix y su ataque no le ha hecho el mas mínimo daño

no estuvo mal, lograste acalambrarme la mano- dijo sonriendo burlonamente el sujeto-

no puede ser- dijo ikki con los ojos muy abiertos-

el guerrero entonces intento golpear a ikki pero el fénix se movió lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe sin embargo el hombre lanzo una poderosa patada que ikki bloqueo con sus antebrazos pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que destrozo la protección de los brazos del fénix

¡NIISAN!- grito shun al ver a su hermano herido-

te mostrare una verdadera técnica muchacho- dijo Kramer elevando su cosmo-

el santo del fénix estaba tan lastimado que no pudo hacer nada cuando el Demonio Supremo puso la palma de su mano frente a su cara

¡NIISAN NO DEJES QUE TE ATAQUE DE NUEVO!- grito shun-

infernal flames (Llamas Infernales)- dijo Leviathan al atacar-

pero shun no pudo hacer nada cuando el guerrero ataco con una poderosa llama a su hermano la cual lo envolvió creando una poderosa explosión de fuego y luz, haciendo polvo su casco, destruyendo gran parte de su armadura y enviándolo muy alto en el cielo para finalmente impactarlo violentamente en el suelo

¡NIISAN!- grito shun empezando a correr donde yacía su hermano-

se los advertí- dijo Kramer centrando su atención a shun y moviéndose rápidamente para quedar frente al santo antes de que este pudiera llegar donde ikki-

¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO!- grito shun-

torpe deberías preocuparte mas por ti mismo- dijo el guerrero al tiempo que ataco a shun-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

tu ataque con esa cadena es obsoleto- dijo el sujeto al tiempo que elevo su cosmo muy alto e hizo pedazos las cadenas que intentaron tocarlo-

¿QUÉ?- grito shun sorprendido-

serás el primero en morir- dijo el hombre al tiempo que elevaba violentamente su cosmo-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

pero a pesar de que los poderosos meteoros encontraron su blanco en el Demonio Supremo este ni siquiera se inmuto ante la técnica del santo de atena

¡SEIYA!- grito shun-

aun no has terminado conmigo Kramer- dijo el caballero de pegaso-

no me tomara mas de un segundo terminar con tu miserable vida- dijo el hombre desapareciendo para aparecer frente a seiya y tomarlo del cuello-

¡KHHHHHH!- la mano de Kramer apretaba tan fuerte que estaba apunto de partir el cuello del caballero-

¡SUELTA A SEIYA!- grito shun al usar su cadena y atrapar de la muñeca a Kramer haciendo que el sujeto soltara a su hermano-

pobre tonto no eres rival para mi, tu no eres nada- al decir esto el hombre jalo la cadena de shun y elevo al santo de Andrómeda en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo-

¡INFERNAL FLAMES! (Llamas Infernales)- grito Kramer al colocar la palma de su mano contra el pecho de shun pulverizando por completo el peto de su armadura-

¡WUAAAAHHHH!- grito shun antes de estrellarse violentamente de cara contra el suelo-

¡SHUN!- grito ikki al mirar con impotencia la escena antes de quedar inconsciente-

con lo cual los cinco santos han sido derrotados en fracciones de segundos mientras que el Demonio Supremo mira a los jóvenes en el suelo y su rostro muestra un gesto de decepción entonces el sujeto empieza a caminar hacia el templo principal

¿esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los poderosos santos de atena? Esperaba que me dieran una mejor pelea- dijo Kramer al empezar a alejarse y subir las escaleras del templo- ¿mmmm?

el Demonio Supremo entonces sintió como el cosmo de los jóvenes se elevaba y estos se volvían a poner de pie para pelear

¿todavía desean seguir derramando su sangre inútilmente?- dijo Kramer al ver sin sorpresa alguna a los cinco santos de pie-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- grito seiya al atacar-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

!ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!- grito ikki-

¡NEBULA CHAIN!- grito shun-

miserables sabandijas ¡CONOZCAN EL PODER DE LEVIATHAN!- dijo Kramer elevando su cosmo y contraatacando- ¡LEVIATHAN FURY! (Furia de Leviathan)-

entonces se ve detrás de Kramer la imagen de un gigantesco dragón cuyos ojos rojos brillan con intensidad mientras que la bestia ruge con fuerza, una poderosa esfera de energía dorada rodea el cuerpo del Demonio Supremo y como si fuera un cometa se dirige velozmente contra los santos, el poderoso ataque neutraliza por completo las técnicas de los cinco caballeros traspasándolas como si no fueran nada y golpea a los santos de forma letal destruyendo lo poco que aun les quedaba de sus armaduras para que finalmente sus cuerpos cayeran violentamente al suelo

eso fue todo- dijo el sujeto mirando a los jóvenes derrotados al tiempo que se daba vuelta y caminaba lentamente al interior del templo postrándose ante una estatua- maestro he acabado con los caballeros de atena discúlpeme por presentarme con usted manchado de sangre-

lo noche finalmente había caído y atena por fin se ha convertido en una estatua mientras que los santos yacen en el suelo derrotados y el cosmos de los jóvenes poco a poco empiezan a desaparecer

_es un guerrero muy poderoso nada de lo que hicimos pudo dañarlo_- pensó hyoga-

_mi cosmo y mi fuerza desaparecen este es el poder de un Demonio Supremo_- pensó shiryu-

_nuestra fuerza es insignificante ante ese hombre no hay nada que podamos hacer para derrotarlo_- pensó ikki-

_seiya perdónanos hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero al final no pudimos salvar a saori_- pensó shun-

_Atena perdóname hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no logramos salvarte ni a ti ni a la tierra lo lamento_- pensó seiya mientras que las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos cerrados, el santo estaba por rendirse cuando una voz le hablo-

_seiya_- dijo la voz en la mente del santo-

_esa voz ¿aioros?_- pregunto seiya-

_seiya ¿te darás por vencido tan fácilmente?_- pregunto aioros-

_aioros hemos usado todo nuestro poder y no pudimos derrotar a ese hombre no creo que exista nadie con el poder para derrotarlo_- dijo seiya-

_¿lo has olvidado seiya?_- pregunto otra voz-

_¡SAGA!_- el pegaso estaba sorprendido-

_mientras tu cosmo aun siga ardiendo tu debes seguir peleando, solo aquellos que renuncian a toda esperanza son los que mueren_- dijo el santo de géminis-

_ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a Atena Hyoga no puedes darte por vencido_- dijo otra voz-

_¡CAMUS!_- dijo el santo del cisne-

_durante la batalla de las 12 casas despertaron el séptimo y se convirtieron en dignos protectores de Atena, ahora menos que nunca pueden darse por vencidos shiryu_- dijo otra voz-

_¡MAESTRO!_- dijo el santo del dragón-

_ustedes que han logrado tantos milagros para salvar a atena deben hacer arder su cosmo hasta el máximo yo se que ustedes lo puede lograr ikki_- dijo una voz mas-

_¡AIORIA!_- dijo el santo del fénix-

s_i es necesario les prestaremos nuestra fuerza una vez mas para que pueden salvar a atena y a este planeta pase lo que pase siempre confiaremos en ustedes y en que siempre saldrán adelante no deben rendirse ni abandonar la esperanza eso nunca shun_- dijo otra voz mas-

_¡SHAKA!_- dijo el santo de Andrómeda-

los cosmos de los cinco santos cambiaron a un color dorado mientras que se levantaban y en el cielo aparecía una luz tan brillante como la del sol que iluminaba todo el lugar

¿qué?- dijo Kramer por primera vez sorprendido-

entonces los santos se elevaron al cielo mientras que las armaduras de sagitario, libra, acuario, virgo y leo descendían del cielo y brillan rodeadas de intensas llamas doradas

gracias aioros- dijo seiya al tiempo que la armadura de sagitario se armaba en su cuerpo-

gracias maestro- dijo shiryu cuando la armadura de libra se armo en su cuerpo-

gracias camus maestro mío- dijo hyoga cuando la armadura de acuario se formo en su cuerpo-

gracias shaka- dijo shun cuando la armadura de virgo se termino de armar en su cuerpo-

gracias aioria- dijo ikki cuando la armadura de leo se acoplo a su cuerpo-

los cinco santos descendieron envestidos en las armadura doradas ante los sorprendidos ojos de Kramer sin embargo el sujeto volvió nuevamente a su fría actitud

¿así que estas son las famosas armaduras de oro?- dijo el hombre mirando detenidamente a los santos-

los caballeros de oro nos las han prestado para salvar a Atena- dijo seiya-

ellos nos han prestado su fuerza esta vez no fallaremos- dijo shun-

en nombre de los santos dorados acabaremos contigo- dijo ikki-

esta vez lograremos derrotarte- dijo hyoga-

salvaremos a Atena y a la tierra- dijo shiryu-

creo que no lo han comprendido no importa si sus armaduras son de bronce o de oro su poder nunca podrá contra mi- dijo el hombre elevando su cosmo violentamente-

el guerrero ataco velozmente a seiya pero esta vez el pegaso pudo moverse para esquivar el ataque y contraatacar a un desprevenido Demonio Supremo que por muy poco pudo bloquear un poderoso golpe del santo con su antebrazo

no esta mal- dijo Kramer sonriendo-

entonces con su otra mano el sujeto atrapo a seiya del brazo y lo lanzo muy lejos, el pegaso por muy poco pudo hacer un giro en el aire para caer de pie aunque arrastrándose unos metros por la fuerza del agarre pero esto lo aprovecho el hombre apareciendo frente al santo golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho y enviándolo a chocar contra un muro de roca formando un gran cráter por el brutal impacto

¡SEIYA!- grito hyoga que ataco con su aire congelado- ¡DIAMOND DUST!-

el poderoso ataque congelo al sujeto que no hizo ningún intento por esquivarlo pero segundos después la capa de hielo fue hecho pedazos por el poderoso cosmos dorado de Leviathan

es inútil nada de lo que hagan lograra dañarme- dijo Kramer quien se encontraba muy tranquilo-

no es posible- dijo hyoga muy sorprendido-

entonces el sujeto se movió rápidamente para golpear a hyoga pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo apareció ikki que intento golpear al sujeto pero este esquivo al santo saltando en el aire, con esto el Demonio Supremo logro patear al cisne mandándolo a chocar contra una columna que se partió en 2 y tomo por la cara a un desprevenido fénix levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo

¡AARRRGGGHHHH!- ikki no pudo evitar gritar pues sentía que de un momento a otro su cráneo se haría pedazos por la fuerza ejercida por el Demonio Supremo-

¡NIISAN!- shun se volvió velozmente colocando la palma de su mano en el pecho de Kramer y con su cosmo lo mando muy lejos-

pero Leviathan extendió sus alas neutralizando la fuerza del ataque de shun y aterrizando en el suelo sin haber sufrido mayores daños

buen movimiento niño- dijo Kramer mirando fijamente a shun-

mi... mi ataque no lo daño- dijo shun muy sorprendido-

debemos pensar en algo para derrotarlo- dijo shiryu-

pobres estúpidos solo me tomara un poco mas acabar con ustedes- dijo el hombre atacando a shiryu que logro bloquear el poderoso ataque del Demonio Supremo con su escudo derecho y entonces el dragón contraataco con toda su fuerza

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu llamando a un poderoso dragón ascendente-

¡ESTO NO ES NADA!- grito el sujeto que con la palma de su mano detuvo el ataque-

¡IMPOSIBLE!- dijo shiryu al ver una estela de humo en la mano del sujeto-

¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!- grito seiya-

¡SUS PODERES SON INSIGNIFICANTES!- grito el hombre deteniendo el ataque de seiya al igual que detuvo el de shiryu-

no puede ser- dijo seiya-

ya les dije que no importa que armaduras porten ni cuanto poder tengan ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme ni en un millón de años- entonces Kramer elevo su cosmo violentamente-

maldición nada de lo que hagamos parece funcionar contra el- dijo ikki-

hasta nunca caballeros de atena- dijo Kramer dibujando una línea frente a el y atacando- ¡DEAD LINE! (Linea Mortal)-

el poderoso ataque golpeo a los cinco jóvenes sin que estos tuvieran oportunidad alguna de protegerse y lo envió directamente al suelo mientras que las armaduras doradas habían sido dañadas por la poderoso técnica

ra... rayos – dijo seiya poniéndose de pie-

muy bien un ataque mas y jamás volverán a ponerse de pie- dijo el hombre volviendo a elevar su cosmo para atacar- ¡INFERNAL FLAMES!-

la mortal técnica se dirigió de forma implacable contra los santos sin embargo antes de que lograra golpearlos shun se interpuso recibiendo todo daño del letal ataque el cual hizo pedazos la armadura de virgo y dejo el cuerpo de shun muy mal herido

¡WWUUAAAAHHHH!- grito shun antes de chocar brutalmente de espaldas contra el suelo-

¡SHUN!- grito seiya corriendo a donde se encontraba el santo y levantándolo del suelo mientras que el pegaso no podía evitar llorar- ¡TONTO POR QUE HICISTE ESO!-

¡SHUN!- gritaron los otros santos acercándose donde se encontraban el pegaso y Andrómeda-

por que si hay alguien capaz de salvar a saori ese eres tu seiya- dijo shun muy lastimado tomando la mano de seiya-

shun...- seiya apretó la mano de shun y mirándolo fijamente le dijo- te prometo que ganare-

entonces el pegaso volvió a dejar a shun en el suelo y se puso de pie colocándose frente al Demonio Supremo listo para la batalla

ya es hora de acabar con todos ustedes- dijo Kramer-

mientras esto ocurría shun miro a su mano derecha abriéndola sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se diera cuenta y mirando el sello plateado de Behemoth con la forma de un pentagrama, el santo no había tenido el valor de destruir el sello pues simbolizaba el ultimo recuerdo que su amigo le regalo antes de morir

mientras tanto ambos guerreros elevaron sus cosmos y el Demonio Supremo ataco a seiya de forma violenta, el pegaso apenas si será capaz de esquivar los ataques por lo que ni siquiera podía contraatacar y aun cuando shiryu, hyoga e ikki se unieron a la pelea las cosas no parecían mejorar en lo mas mínimo

_si esto sigue así no podremos rescatar a saori_- pensó shun tratando de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y no podía moverse-

¡YA ESTOY FASTIDIADO DE USTEDES!- grito Kramer-

entonces el Demonio Supremo elevo su cosmo mas alto moviéndose mucho mas rápido logrando con esto golpear a seiya con su puño derecho en la cara, a ikki con su puño izquierdo en el pecho, a shiryu le conecto una poderosa patada en el estomago con su pierna derecha y a hyoga termino por darle una brutal patada en la espalda con lo cual en fracciones de segundo los 4 santos se encontraban en el suelo a los pies de Leviathan

debo... debo ayudarlos- dijo shun poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad-

¡ES HORA DE QUE MUERAN! ¡INFERNAL FLAMES!- grito Kramer volviendo a usar su mortal técnica-

¡SHUN NOOOO!- grito seiya al ver a su hermano volverse a poner frente a el con los brazos extendidos-

sin armadura alguna su cuerpo quedara hecho pedazos- dijo shiryu tratando de ponerse de pie-

¡NO LO HAGAS SHUN!- grito ikki tratando de incorporarse-

¡HAZTE A UN LADO SHUN!- grito hyoga-

¡SHUUUUUNN!- gritaron los santos-

una poderosa explosión ilumino todo el lugar levantando una gran nube de polvo que cegó a todos sin embargo cuando la nube de polvo se disipo apareció algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes

no... esto es imposible- dijo Kramer con los ojos muy abiertos-

¿qué es eso?- pregunto ikki confundido-

pero si es...- trato de decir seiya-

la armadura de Behemoth- termino por decir shun-

ya que frente al santo de Andrómeda se encontraba una armadura con la forma de una amenazadora bestia cuadrúpeda con grandes cuernos la cual había protegido al joven del poderoso ataque de Leviathan

¿pero que hace esta armadura aquí?- pregunto shiryu-

¿y por que protegió a shun?- pregunto hyoga-

el puño cerrado del santo de Andrómeda empezó a brillar y el joven abrió la mano con lo cual el sello que tenia levito a donde se encontraba la armadura y se incrusto en el peto con lo cual un poderoso cosmo plateado rodeo tanto el cuerpo de shun como a la armadura sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos cuando la armadura del Demonio Supremo se deshizo en varias partes y se armo en el cuerpo de shun quedándole a la medida

no... esto es imposible- dijo el Leviathan sumamente sorprendido-

gracias Azrael-san- murmuro shun muy bajo para luego dirigirse a un sorprendido Leviathan- ¡KRAMER LA VERDADERA PELEA ESTA POR EMPEZAR!-

al terminar de decir esto el caballero de Andrómeda elevo su cosmo e hizo temblar la tierra con su poder, una espectacular batalla esta por empezar pero saori se ha convertido por completo en piedra por lo que no queda tiempo para salvar a la diosa y a la tierra

Fin del Capitulo 19

N/A: que hongo pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia creo que mas de uno se llevara una sorpresa cuando lo lea jejeje bueno para quienes hayan leído la Biblia ese libro gordo que habla de dios en el se habla de estos antiguos monstruos por cierto para la parte en donde las cuatro santos se ponen las armaduras de oro me inspire en la canción Deukalion's Big Floods de la película de Abel en la que los santos igualmente se ponen las armaduras de oro esa parte y esa canción me gustaron mucho se las recomiendo para que escuchen mientras leen esa parte jejejeje

Bien ahora vamos a los reviews y me sorprende que esta vez si fueron bastantitos **Legendary** hola pau pues ya ves un capitulo muy triste me costo mucho hacerlo y eso que lo tenia pensado desde hace bastante tiempo pues bueno ahora ya sabes quien es el ultimo Demonio Supremo **Little Nisa Pandora** me alegra que tengas tiempo de leer pero si sigues a este paso creo que nunca podrás terminar la historia jajajaja pero bueno de todos modos gracias por tu review **Naomi** niña muchas gracias por tu review e alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y como dije antes pues si me costo mucho hacerlo tan triste gracias por tu review y apoyo tkm no estamos viendo jejejeje **Blanca** hola niña me alegra que por fin haya leído todo el fic y que te haya gustado bueno por lo de ikki veré que puedo hacer jejeje gracias por tu review **Nayu** pues como dije antes me costo mucho hacer este capitulo e igual me dio cosa hacerlo tan triste aun cuando ya lo tenia planeado desde hace tiempo por cierto ¿a que técnicas te referías exactamente de Azrael? bueno espero que puedas ver este nuevo capitulo con eso de que te quedaste sin Internet de todos modos gracias por tu apoyo y review **Marcyesan** bueno ya te respondí cual es mi amazona favorita pero por si te queda duda es June ya quiero ver lo que tienes planeado hacer gracias por tu review **Layla** tan efusiva como siempre me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo bueno con este nuevo capitulo se aclarara la duda de quien es el ultimo Demonio Supremo sin embargo esto aun no termina créanme gracias por tu review y apoyo **Dark Artemisa** hijita que bueno que te diste una vuelta por aquí se te extrañaba me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo ojala se arregle pronto el problema que tienes con tu Internet gracias por tu review y apoyo **Aiko** onee-chan que sorpresa verte por aquí me alegra que la historia te guste y bueno te deseo surte para que logres terminarla a tiempo gracias por tu apoyo nos estamos leyendo

como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	20. Posesion 20

CAPITULO 20 EL COMBATE MITOLOGICO: BEHEMOTH VS LEVIATHAN

Los santos de Atena han entrado a una nueva guerra santa teniendo como enemigos a los antiguos Demonios Supremos quienes desean acabar con la humanidad para evitar esto saori acudió al templo de los demonios donde fue tomada prisionera y atada a la roca del Apocalipsis, los santos tienen menos de 10 horas para destruir los 9 sellos que protegen los Maestros del Mal antes de que su diosa se convierta en piedra y su alma sea confinada al infierno

Luego de letales combates hyoga derroto a Draco de Thorny Demon, shiryu a Amón de Anubis, seiya a Temujin de Orobas, shun vence a Bakuryu de Tengu, seiya a Kael de Ruc, ikki y shun pelean juntos para derrotar a Erigor de Anfisbena mientras que shiryu y hyoga unen fuerzas para vencer a Viacono de Tarasca, shun se enfrenta a Azrael de Behemoth y después de una mortal batalla el santo hace explotar todo el poder de su cosmo para derrotar al guerrero demoníaco con lo cual han sido derrotados 8 de los 9 Demonios Supremos

Sin embargo cuando los santos se enfrentan al ultimo Demonio Supremo Kramer de Leviathan todos ellos sucumben ante el terrible poder del Demonio Supremo mas fuerte y cuando parece que todo se ha perdido las armaduras doradas aparecen para auxiliar a los jóvenes pero ni siquiera estas logran poner la balanza a favor de los santos entonces cuando los santos nuevamente parece que serán vencidos de la nada aparece la armadura de Behemoth que se arma en el cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a shun con la armadura del Demonio Supremo Behemoth mientras que el santo de Andrómeda elevaba su cosmo haciendo temblar la tierra, Kramer salió de su asombro y encaro al joven caballero con lo cual el cosmos de ambos combatientes choca produciendo varias descargas de energía en el aire

no importa que estés utilizando la armadura de mi hermano no serás capaz de vencerme soy mucho mas poderoso que tu niño- dijo Kramer señalando a shun mientras lo miraba fijamente-

de eso no puedes estar seguro y no pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya- dijo shun mirando de forma desafiante al hombre-

bien te demostrare que soy el Demonio Supremo más poderoso- dijo Kramer-

entonces el hombre fijo su vista a una gigantesca columna y con solo mover los ojos esta se dirigió contra shun, sin embargo el santo solamente hizo centellear sus ojos despedazando la gigantesca roca sin problema alguno, el guerrero entonces ataco a shun haciendo centellear sus ojos para golpearlo con su cosmo pero shun repelió el ataque simplemente elevando su cosmo plateado, finalmente el sujeto lanzo un poderosos ataque con la palma de su mano contra shun quien utilizo su mano derecha no solo para detener el ataque si no para regresárselo a Kramer quien con su puño desvió su propia técnica para que esta no lo alcanzara

creo que después de todo no te será tan fácil- dijo shun cerrando los ojos-

¡DEAD LINE! (Línea Mortal)- grito Kramer dibujando una línea que se rompió en miles de fragmentos que atacaron al santo-

el poderoso ataque se dirigió implacable contra shun pero a unos cuantos milímetros de tocarlo el joven eleva su cosmo abriendo los ojos y levantando su mano derecha con lo cual detiene la mortal técnica del Demonio Supremo entonces shun hace que los fragmentos del ataque se acumulen en su mano formando una esfera de energía que se hace mas y mas compacta hasta que el santo cierra su puño y solo se ve salir una pequeña estela de humo de su mano antes de que el joven bajara su brazo mientras seguía mirando fijamente al sujeto

una vez que un caballero ve una técnica esta no funciona por segunda ocasión contra el- dijo shun-

veamos que haces contra esto- dijo Kramer elevando mas alto su cosmo y atacando- ¡INFERNAL FLAMES! (Llamas Infernales)-

shun esta vez elevo su cosmo y contraataco elevando su cosmo plateado

¡SAND STORM! (Tormenta de Arena)- grito shun-

las poderosas técnicas chocaron de forma espectacular creando una cegadora luz y levantando gran cantidad de polvo, cuando este se disipo shun y Kramer pudieron comprobar que sus técnicas se anularon entre si al tener la misma fuerza mientras que ambos guerreros seguían mirándose fijamente fue entonces que el hombre hablo

es claro que esta batalla no se decidirá por nuestro control telepático o del cosmo pero si por nuestra habilidad en combate- al decir esto Kramer se coloca en posición de pelea-

estoy listo- dijo shun poniéndose en posición de combate y mirando de reojo a sus compañeros les habla con su cosmo- _por favor rescaten a Atena mientras yo lo detengo_-

¡VAMOS ANDRÓMEDA!- grito Kramer al desaparecer-

la batalla dio inicio pero solo se veía a shun moviendo sus brazos bloqueando ataques de un enemigo tan veloz que los otros santos estaban asombrados pues no eran capaces de verlo entonces en un momento dado shun también desapareció de la vista de todos

vamos hay que darnos prisa para ayudar a saori- dijo shiryu-

si, no queda tiempo- dijo seiya-

los cuatro santos se dirigieron al interior del templo donde encontraron la estatua de saori ya que la diosa de había convertido completamente en piedra esto hizo que seiya se derrumbara en el suelo de rodillas

saori...- el pegaso golpeo su puño contra el suelo ante la impotencia de no haber podido llegar a tiempo-

seiya no te aflijas ella aun esta viva- dijo shiryu ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie-

así es aun se puede sentir su cosmo dentro de la roca- dijo ikki-

pero... ¿cómo la sacaremos de ahí?- pregunto hyoga-

quizás si tratamos de romper la roca- dijo ikki levantando su puño-

espera ikki no estamos seguros ¿qué pasa si al destruir la roca también dañamos a Atena?- dijo shiryu deteniendo el puño del fénix-

pero no queda tiempo el cosmo de saori poco a poco va desapareciendo con cada segundo que pasa- dijo hyoga-

solo nos queda arriesgarnos- dijo seiya al tiempo que eleva su cosmo y ataca- ¡PEGASUS RUI SEI KEN!-

los poderosos meteoros golpearon la estatua de Atena pero al instante estos se regresan con toda su fuerza contra el pegaso quien recibe de lleno su propio ataque y cae pesadamente al suelo mientras que se ve que la roca no tiene ni un pequeño rasguño

¡SEIYA ESTAS BIEN!- grito shiryu-

no... no puede ser- dijo seiya al ponerse de pie y ver la estatua intacta entonces el santo enciende su cosmo- ¡LO INTENTARE DE NUEVO!-

no seiya lo único que conseguirás será dañarte mas- dijo hyoga deteniendo a seiya-

pero al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasa la pelea de Shun y Kramer sigue muy pareja mientras se genera un impresionante estruendo y todo el lugar retumba cuando los puños y piernas de ambos combatientes chocan entonces ambos aparecen en medio del campo de batalla, shun tiene atrapado el puño derecho de Kramer con su mano izquierda al igual que el Demonio Supremo tiene atrapado el puño derecho del santo con su mano izquierda, ninguno de los 2 cede ante su enemigo y elevan su cosmo tan alto que hunden el piso donde se encuentran de pie formado un gran cráter que va creciendo conforme ambos aumentan sus cosmos

pero entonces el Demonios Supremo se percata de que los otros santos están donde se encuentra Atena tratando de liberar a la diosa por lo que con solo mirar de reojo los ataca con su poderoso cosmos

sabandijas- se limita a decir antes de atacar-

¡PERO QUE...!- grita seiya al ser enviado brutalmente al suelo-

¡NIISAN! ¡SEIYA!- grita shun al mirar a sus hermanos en el suelo

entonces el santo de Andrómeda se libera del Demonio Supremo y le conecta una poderosa patada en un costado enviándolo a chocar contra una columna que queda hecha añicos lo cual deja muy sorprendido a Kramer por la fuerza que posee el caballero quien corre a ayudar a sus amigos pero el sujeto se recupera rápidamente y aparece frente al joven

¡CONCENTRATE EN LA PELEA!- grita Kramer lanzando un poderoso golpe que por poco logra esquivar shun-

_shun no te preocupes por nosotros sigue peleando_- le dijo seiya con su cosmo a su hermano-

seiya- murmura shun mientras que su mirada no puede ocultar su preocupación por sus hermanos-

sin embargo shun se vuelve a concentrar en la batalla, el santo trata de alejar lo mas que puede al Demonio Supremo de sus hermanos y en un momento dado ambos saltan en el aire lanzando poderosos ataques que al chocar hacen que varias columnas se cuarteen por la poderosa onda de poder que se produjo al mismo tiempo que shun y Kramer quedan suspendidos en el aire frente a frente mirándose fijamente

no lo haces nada mal niño- dijo Kramer sonriendo levemente-

tu tampoco- dijo shun esbozando una sonrisa-

entonces ambos caen al suelo pero tan pronto como lo hacen vuelven a desaparecer para seguir peleando y entre tanto seiya, shiryu, hyoga e ikki se incorporan pesadamente aun algo afectados por el ataque del Leviathan

no... no queda tiempo- dice seiya mientras eleva su cosmo para golpear la roca donde se encuentra saori-

¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN NUNCA PODRAN SACAR A SU DIOSA DE ESA ROCA A MENOS QUE DERROTEN A LEVIATHAN!- grito una voz-

¿quién eres?- pregunto seiya-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿REALMENTE DESEAN SABERLO?- pregunto la voz divertida- ¡PERO ME PARECE QUE EN LUGAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO AQUÍ DEBERÍAN AYUDAR A SU AMIGO CLARO SI ES QUE APRECIAN SU VIDA!-

¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?- pregunto seiya sorprendido-

no... no puede ser- dice hyoga-

¿qué sucede?- pregunta ikki preocupado-

acabo de recordar la leyenda referente a Leviathan y Behemoth- dice el cisne-

¿cuál leyenda?- pregunta shiryu-

según la Biblia cuando Leviathan aparezca los ángeles se enfrentaran contra el pero nada de lo que hagan podrá detener al poderoso monstruo entonces Behemoth será llamado para enfrentarse contra el, la batalla durara un largo tiempo ya que ambos monstruos poseen la misma fuerza y finalmente ambos...- hyoga se quedo callado-

¿qué es lo que pasara hyoga?- pregunto seiya-

al final no hay vencedor ambos se mataran al mismo tiempo- respondió shiryu recordando también esa leyenda-

no... no puede ser- dijo ikki abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo a buscar a su hermano- ¡SHUN!-

¡IKKI ESPERA!- grito hyoga siguiendo al fénix-

esto hace que shiryu y seiya también sigan al fénix al exterior del templo donde se lleva a cabo la batalla, los 4 santos observan como el santo y el Demonio Supremo aparecen y desaparecen en varias partes del cambo de batalla mientras la lucha sigue muy pareja entonces ambos peleadores aparecen frente a frente mirándose fijamente mientras que se nota que ambos están algo agitados

debemos hacer algo- dice ikki-

si esto continua si es muy probable que...-trato de decir shiryu pero entonces shun y Kramer vuelven a elevar sus cosmos-

parece que Behemoth no desea que pierdas- dijo Kramer-

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto shun-

la coraza infernal de Behemoth es completamente diferente a las otras 8 armaduras, las otras corazas solo pueden ser portadas por aquellas personas que fueron destinadas a ser Demonios Supremos pero hay 2 personas que pueden portar la coraza de Behemoth- comento el guerrero demoníaco-

¿qué?- shun estaba confundido-

el destinado a portarla la coraza de Behemoth en este caso mi hermano y...- empezó a decir Kramer-

¿y?- pregunto el santo-

y también puede ser portada por una persona pura de corazón que este dispuesta a enfrentarme y sacrificar su vida para revivir la leyenda de la mitológica batalla entre Leviathan y Behemoth- respondió Kramer preguntándole a shun- ¿conoces la leyenda no es así?-

claro que la conozco- dijo shun-

¿y aun así piensas pelear hasta la muerte contra mi? ¿deseas perder tu vida?- pregunto el Demonio Supremo-

hace mucho que ya no le temo a la muerte no me importa morir y si con mi muerte puedo salvar a millones de personas inocentes y a este planeta entonces daré mi vida con gusto- dijo shun mirando fijamente a Kramer-

¿sacrificaras tu vida para salvar este miserable planeta y a las ingratas personas que lo habitan? Yo creo que no vale la pena tu sacrificio- dijo el Demonio Supremo sonriéndole a shun-

¡YO CREO QUE SI LO VALE!- grito shun mirando molesto al guerrero-

de acuerdo veamos si tu noble corazón es capaz de derrotar al Leviathan- al momento de decir esto el guerrero elevo su cosmos y ataco-

Leviathan lanzo un poderoso golpe que shun atrapo sin problemas luego de lo cual ambos combatientes siguieron su enfrentamiento mientras que seiya y los demás santos no buscaban una oportunidad para ayudar a shun en la pelea cuando Kramer lanza una poderosa patada contra shun quien atrapa la pierna del Demonio Supremo lanzándolo contra una columna entonces shun rápidamente aparece frente al guerrero y lanza un poderoso golpe que detiene a centímetros de impactar en el rostro del sujeto

no me gusta tener ventaja- dijo shun ofreciendo su mano a Kramer para ponerse de pie lo cual confundió al Demonio Supremo-

¡ESTE ES UN COMBATE A MUERTE LA COMPASIÓN NO TIENE LUGAR AQUÍ!- grito el sujeto al tiempo que con su mano rechaza la ayuda de shun y se pone de pie por su cuenta-

ambos guerreros se quedan quietos y se miran fijamente esperando el momento para empezar a pelear pero entonces Kramer dice algo

ahora veo por que cambio tanto Azrael y se volvió tan compasivo y débil- dijo el sujeto-

¿qué?- pregunto shun confundido-

FLASHBACK

Se ve a un hombre encapuchado levantando la mano lo cual horrorizo a una mujer que cerro los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo esperando el final de ambos pero al oír el sonido de las cadenas romperse los abrió y se sorprendió al verse liberada, la mujer dirigió su rostro al sujeto de cuyo dedo aun tenia una estela de luz plateada del rayo que había usado para liberarla entonces el hombre bajo su mano y dándose la vuelta empezó a alejarse

gracias- dijo la joven de cabellos negros y de cuyos ojos azules aun salían lagrimas pero eran lagrimas de felicidad sin embargo apenas si dijo esa palabra el sujeto desapareció de su vista-

mientras en un lugar algo apartado de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de las brujas se ve a otro sujeto con túnica negra junto al que apareció el hombre

¿por qué le perdonaste la vida a esa mujer?- pregunto el sujeto pero siguió hablando- nosotros los Demonios Supremos tenemos el deber de acabar con todos los humanos de este planeta-

solo le di un poco mas de tiempo cuando llegue el Apocalipsis morirá junto a todos los demás humanos- respondió el hombre-

esta bien en eso tienes razón- dijo el sujeto después de lo cual ambos desaparecieron del lugar-

ambos Demonios Supremos aparecen en el Templo principal donde se retiran sus capuchas revelando sus rostros, eran Azrael y Kramer que caminan al interior del templo entonces el hermano mayor vuelve a hablar

Azrael eres demasiado compasivo debiste haber matado a esa mujer- dijo Kramer-

no era necesario derramar sangre inútilmente hermano- dijo tranquilamente el joven-

desde que te hiciste amigo de ese niño llamado shun te has ablandado mucho Azrael- dijo Kramer que siempre estaba enterado de todo lo que hacían sus hermanos y de quienes eran sus amigos-

eso no es algo que te importe, shun no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Azrael molesto por el comentario hecho por su hermano-

tiene mucho mas que ver con esto de lo que te imaginas hermanito- dijo Kramer-

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el joven confundido-

tu querido amigo es uno de nuestros enemigos- comento el Demonio Supremo-

¿de que hablas?- pregunto Azrael pero realmente no deseaba oír la respuesta a su pregunta-

hablo de que shun es un santo de Atena- revelo Kramer-

¿un santo de Atena? Eso es una tontería alguien como shun no puede ser un guerrero- dijo Azrael mientras que se negaba a creer en las palabras dichas por su hermano-

pues aunque lo dudes el es el santo de Andrómeda- dijo el sujeto-

no puede ser- dijo Azrael quien ahora entendía por que shun era tan fuerte-

ahora que lo sabes ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Kramer-

¿hacer?- pregunto el joven que no salía de su asombro-

¿te encargaras de tu amigo o prefieres que yo lo haga? Claro si es que logra derrotar a alguno de los 4 centinelas lo cual no creo que sea posible- pregunto el hombre-

yo me haré cargo personalmente de shun si es que llega a pasar a los 4 centinelas- dijo Azrael-

mas te vale que lo elimines a menos que quieras acabar como Erigor- dijo Kramer mirando fijamente a su hermano-

no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento acabare con el- dijo el joven-

bien como sabes Erigor fue el único Demonio Supremo que se negó a aceptar su destino así que me vi obligado a controlar su mente, ahora no es mas que un títere que esta bajo las ordenes de Viacono, así que ya sabes lo que te espera si no acabas con tu amigo- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Azrael-

¿si shun es un santo de Atena eso quiere decir que shiryu y hyoga...?- empezó a preguntar el joven-

así es también son santos de Atena- respondió Kramer-

¿se lo dirás a Viacono?- pregunto a Azrael-

no es necesario preocuparlo además lo mas seguro es que los santos sean derrotados por los 4 centinelas sin necesidad de que nosotros intervengamos, así que no tiene caso decirle- termino por decir el hombre-

entonces Kramer se dio la vuelta y se quito los ropajes negros revelando su túnica blanca mientras caminaba al interior del templo perdiéndose entre las sombras al mismo tiempo que Azrael mira fijamente al suelo y aprieta su puño con fuerza

te conozco shun y se que nos enfrentaremos estoy seguro de ello- murmuro el joven antes de seguir a su hermano y también perderse entre las sombras

FIN DEL FLASBACK

la compasión es para los débiles- dijo el hombre-

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- grito shun con fuerza-

¿qué?- pregunto el guerrero sorprendido-

crees que la compasión es para los débiles pero se necesita de una gran fuerza de voluntad para sentir compasión por tu enemigo y perdonarle todo el daño que haya causado- dijo shun mirando fijamente a Kramer-

creo que ha sido suficiente platica prepárate para morir Andrómeda- dijo Kramer elevando su cosmo-

no moriré tan fácilmente- dijo shun elevando también su cosmo-

ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque sin embargo cuando el Leviathan lanzo un golpe de la parte superior de su puño derecho salió una garra tan larga como una espada, esto sorprendió a shun quien apenas pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar esta filosa arma que solo logro hacer una ligera herida en la mejilla izquierda del joven

¡ACABARE CON ESTO! ¡PRUEBAS LAS GARRAS DE LEVIATHAN!- grito el Demonio Supremo al sacar otra garra de su puño izquierdo y atacar a shun-

¡SHUN TEN CUIDADO!- grito seiya-

el santo de Andrómeda no podía hacer otra cosas mas que esquivar las peligrosas garras de su oponente y cuando parecía que Kramer lograría herir al santo de forma letal este apretó sus puños con fuerza y grito

¡INFERNAL SWORDS! (Espadas Infernales)- de sus puños salieron las mortales cuchillas que al instante fueron envueltas por las llamas y detuvieron las garras del Demonio Supremo-

bien Andrómeda lograste sacar las espadas del infierno- dijo Kramer ejerciendo una gran fuerza para vencer al santo-

¡KHHHH!- shun hacia su mayor esfuerzo para detener las filosas garras metálicas-

shun tenia los brazos cruzados a la altura de las muñecas formando una X con la que estaba deteniendo las garras de Leviathan al mismo tiempo que ambos combatientes elevaban sus cosmos haciendo temblar la tierra, súbitamente ambos se separaron saltando hacia atrás y quedando a cierta distancia de su oponente

debo reconocer que me estas dando batalla niño pero es hora de acabar los juegos- dijo Kramer-

entonces el Demonio Supremo elevo su cosmo moviendo su brazo rápidamente logrando cortar en 2 el suelo frente a el lo cual sorprendió bastante a shun, el guerrero volvió a realizar otro corte esta vez contra shun que instintivamente levanto su brazo bloqueando el ataque que corto el suelo frente al santo pero la fuerza fue tal que envió a shun muy alto en el cielo

¡WUUUAAAHHH!- grito shun antes de chocar violentamente contra una columna de mármol-

¡ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS ANDRÓMEDA!- grito Kramer al lanzarse contra un shun fuera de combate-

¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! (Cometa Pegaso)- se escucho a seiya gritar-

¡HO O YOKU TEN SHOO! (Ave Fénix mas letal)- grito ikki-

¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA! (los 100 Dragones de Rozan)- grito shiryu-

¡AURORA EXECUTION! (Ejecución de Aurora)- grito hyoga-

los 4 santos utilizaron sus ataques mas poderosos logrando que el Demonio Supremo se viera obligado a cubrirse para protegerse de las técnicas que lograron evitar que el guerrero atacara a shun quien con esta distracción logro incorporarse para seguir peleando

¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS NO VOLVERAN A INTERVENIR!- grito el sujeto lanzándose contra los 4 santos-

¡CONCENTRATE EN LA PELEA!- grito shun al tiempo que se interponía en el camino del Demonio Supremo-

shun ataco al Demonio Supremo con las cuchillas envueltas en llamas obligando al sujeto a desistir de atacar a sus hermanos y concentrarse en contraatacar al joven, las garras de Leviathan y las espadas de Behemoth chocaban produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico mientras que los ataques que erraban acababan cortando el suelo, un muro o alguna columna que acababa hecha polvo, entonces ambos guerreros se quedaron quietos y a una distancia prudente

si esto continua así esta batalla no terminara nunca- dijo Kramer al tiempo que guardaba sus garras acción que imito shun guardando las cuchillas de su armadura-

ambos peleadores se encontraban bastante agitados por la batalla lo cual no paso desapercibido por los santos quienes notaron como shun y Kramer respiraban con dificultad pero ninguno de los 2 bajaba la guardia pues el mas minino descuido podría resultar fatal para cualquiera, de pronto Kramer elevo su cosmo mas alto

¿qué pretendes?- pregunto shun al ver que el guerrero había elevado su cosmo al máximo-

ya es hora de terminar este combate de una vez por todas- dijo el sujeto elevando su cosmo tan alto que sus pies se hundieron en el suelo por el gran poder que estaba liberando-

tienes razón ya es hora de terminar esto- diciendo esto shun se limito a elevar su cosmo lo mas que podía para igualar la fuerza del Leviathan-

el lugar empezó a temblar fuertemente por el poder que emanaban ambos guerreros el cual fue capaz de hacer que varias partes del suelo se cuarteen mientras que los otros santos solo podían observar lo que ocurría sorprendiéndose al ver aparecer detrás de ambos guerreros las gigantescas figuras de Leviathan y Behemoth finalmente ambos combatientes se lanzaron al ataque con todo su poder

¡LEVIATHAN FURY! (Furia de Leviathan)- grito Kramer desplegando las alas de su armadura-

¡BEHEMOTH FURY! (Furia de Behemoth)- grito shun extendiendo las alas de su armadura al máximo-

esto provoco que las feroces bestias rugieran con toda su fuerza y al chocar las poderosas técnicas generaron una gigantesca onda de choque tan poderosas que arranco varias columnas y rocas del suelo que se despedazaron en el aire, elevo por los aires a los 4 santos de bronce así como también a Kramer y shun, además de destruir gran parte del templo de los Demonios Supremos y crean un enorme y profundo cráter en el suelo después de esto un silencio sepulcral reino en el lugar

parecía haber pasado una eternidad por solo había transcurrido unos segundos después del choque de las poderosas técnicas entonces se ve como un puño sale de una pila de escombros seguidamente el cosmo de shun desintegro las rocas que lo tenían atrapado, el joven mira a su alrededor encontrándose un panorama desolador y apocalíptico

el santo de Andrómeda caminaba con dificultad, pues había agotado casi todas sus fuerzas, buscando señales de Kramer o de sus hermanos, la armadura que portaba se encontraba muy dañada y había perdido el casco, fue entonces que se encontró con el Demonio Supremo quien lucia tan cansado como shun y su armadura igual de obsoleta

parece que al final la leyenda se hará realidad- dijo Kramer quitándose su casco, arrojándolo al suelo y sacando una garra de su puño derecho-

así parece- dijo shun sacando la espada infernal de su puño derecho-

por otra parte los cuatro santos recuperaron el conocimiento y se levantaron con mucha dificultad del suelo, de no ser por que portaban las armaduras doradas no hubieran sobrevivido a la tremenda explosión de poder, fue entonces que los cuatro buscaron a shun hasta que ikki lo encontró frente a Kramer

¡AHÍ ESTAN!- exclamo el fénix-

¿pero que están haciendo?- pregunto hyoga-

¿acaso van a...?- pregunto el dragón temiendo lo que iba a suceder-

¡DEBEMOS DETENERLOS!- grito seiya-

¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO ANDRÓMEDA!- grito Kramer-

¡ADELANTE!- grito shun-

ambos guerreros saltaron muy alto en el cielo y se produjo un fuerte destello que cego a los otros santos quienes al mirar la escena no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos, ya que shun había clavado su espada en el abdomen de Kramer destruyendo el ultimo sello demoníaco sin embargo el Leviathan logro clavar su mortal garra en el pecho de shun destruyendo el sello plateado de Behemoth seguidamente ambos retiraron sus armas del cuerpo de su adversario y cayeron pesadamente, shun de espaldas y Kramer de cara al suelo

¡SHUUUN!- grito ikki que corrió desesperadamente a ver como se encontraba su hermano menor-

shiryu, hyoga acompañen a ikki yo iré por saori- dijo el pegaso antes de separarse de sus compañeros rumbo al interior del templo-

Viacono, Azrael pronto me reuniré con ustedes hermanos espero que puedan perdonar mis errores- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kramer antes de cerrar los ojos y morir-

¡SHUN RESISTE!- dijo ikki tomando a su hermano en brazos y momentos después llegaron hyoga y shiryu-

niisan...- apenas pudo decir el joven colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hermano mayor-

ikki mira- dijo hyoga señalando el pecho de shun-

¿pero que...?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

ya que el fénix observo con atención el agujero que dejo la garra de Leviathan pues no había nada de sangre saliendo de la herida, fue entonces que la armadura abandono el cuerpo de shun revelando que el santo no estaba herido mortalmente solo tenia una pequeña herida superficial

voy a estar bien niisan...- dijo el joven mientras su mano seguía en la mejilla de su hermano- todo termino-

¿pero como?- pregunto ikki confundido-

la garra de Leviathan se rompió antes de lograr traspasar por completo la armadura de Behemoth- explico shun-

ya veo eso evito que la garra lograra traspasar tu corazón- dijo shiryu-

fue entonces que el ultimo sello desapareció de la roca del Apocalipsis y la roca que tenia atrapada a Atena se cuarteo hasta romperse en miles de pedazos y liberar el cuerpo de la diosa que estaba por caer al suelo pero fue tomada en brazos por el caballero pegaso quien finalmente salió del templo con su Diosa en brazos

saori abrió lentamente sus ojos recuperando el conocimiento segundos después de haber sido liberada de su prisión de piedra y lo primero que vio fue a un seiya que derramaba lagrimas de felicidad por al fin tenerla en sus brazos y a salvo

¡SEIYA!- grito saori que se abrazo con fuerza al santo-

no te preocupes ya estoy aquí- dijo el pegaso que reconforto a la diosa en sus brazos-

sin embargo cuando parecía que todo había terminado y los santos estaban por retirarse del lugar un cosmo muy poderoso lleno todo el lugar y una voz hablo

¡LO SIENTO POR USTEDES PERO NADA HA TERMINADO AL CONTRARIO ESTA POR EMPEZAR LO MEJOR!- dijo la voz-

no... no puede ser- dijo saori al sentir ese terrible cosmo que le resultaba muy conocido-

la batalla contra los Demonios Supremos ha terminado y los santos han logrado rescatar a Atena pero una siniestra voz que dice que nada ha terminado que es lo que sucederá ahora

Fin del Capitulo 20

N/A: bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste por cierto que ya subí a mi pagina las imágenes de los de los 5 Demonios Supremos haber que les parecen y bueno disculpen la falta de creatividad en el capitulo anterior no creí que se notara tanto que me volara algunas frasecillas de la serie pero bueno ya que jajajaja

Ahora pacemos a los reviews me alegra ver que muchos lectores ya han vuelvo por aquí que bueno espero les siga gustando la historia **Dark Artemisa** muchas gracias por tus comentario hijita me animan a seguir la historia gracias por tu review y apoyo **Naomi** gracias por tus comentarios amiga y respecto a tu duda se resolverá muy pronto jejejeje tkm **Nayu** gracias por todos tu comentarios de verdad que me animan mucho a seguir la historia bueno como veras en este capitulo te equivocaste con el verdugo de las brujas jajaja pero no importa muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo un saludo hasta Perú y espero ya se haya arreglado tu problema con el Internet **Legendary** si de ahí saque la frase no creí que se notara mucho pero ya veo que si jajaja bueno por fa dime si ya conseguiste las ovas y en donde por que yo no he tenido suerte snif gracias por tu review y apoyo **Blanca** pues si esta vez se las vieron muy negras por pobres santos y aun falta lo peor ups ya revele mucho jaja bueno gracias por tu review y apoyo **Layla** pues si nadie se esperaba que le diera esa armadura a shun jajaja aunque lo de las armaduras doraras es un clásico jajaja si ya sabes el dicho "hierba mala nunca muere" jajajaja bueno gracias por tu review y apoyo **Marcyesan** no hay problema esperare paciente tu historia amiga y me parece bien el papel que me das jajajaja gracias por tu review y apoyo

como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	21. Posesion 21

CAPITULO 21 EL REGRESO DEL LOBO OSCURO

Tras una larga y mortal batalla shun por fin logra derrotar al Demonio Supremo Leviathan con la ayuda de la armadura de Behemoth con lo cual los santos de Atena por fin han logrado derrotar a los 9 Demonios Supremos y han rescatado a Atena de la Roca del Apocalipsis sin embargo cuando todo parece haber acabado los santos siente un poderoso cosmo aparecer de la nada

Saori estaba confundida por ese cosmo que había sentido y que le parecía tan familiar al igual que a los santos se les hacia conocido ese cosmos pero ellos estaban confundidos por el hecho de que la voz que les hablaba era completamente diferente a la que habían escuchado cuando trataron de liberar a su diosa

En ese momento shaina, marin y june llegaron donde los demás santos pues las amazonas al recobrar el conocimiento se apresuraron a llegar donde Atena y también se alertaron al sentir ese poderoso cosmo que había aparecido sorpresivamente

¡SEIYA!- gritaron shaina y marin-

¡SHAINA, MARIN!- dijo seiya cuando las amazonas llegaron con el-

¡SHUN!- dijo june al llegar junto al santo de Andrómeda-

¡JUNE!- shun no pudo evitar tomar por los hombros a la chica- ¿se encuentran bien?-

si estamos bien- dijo shaina-

entonces al sentir elevarse ese cosmo extraño los santos y las amazonas formaron un circulo alrededor de Atena para protegerla mientras que saori hablo dirigiéndose al dueño de ese cosmo

¿quien eres? – pregunto saori-

veo que no me recuerdas Atena bueno es natural que no me recuerden ya que me encargue de borra su memoria cuando nos conocimos-

¿qué?- pregunto la diosa confundida-

al decir esto apareció frente a los santos un sujeto muy alto con una larga túnica blanca, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules que miraban fríamente a Atena y a sus caballeros, al instante de aparecer este hombre cientos de recuerdos bombardearon las mentes de los jóvenes hasta que recordaron a ese hombre y su nombre

¡APOLO!- exclamaron sorprendidos los jóvenes-

¿qué es todo esto? ¿acaso tu lo planeaste?- pregunto Saori-

no, nada de esto es obra mía yo acabo de llegar hace poco- dijo el dios-

¿y a que has venido entonces?- pregunto seiya poniéndose en posición de combate-

vine a corregir un error- dijo el hombre mirando fríamente al santo de pegaso-

¿un error?- pregunto la diosa-

se les dio una oportunidad para olvidarse de su obligación de defender este mundo pero han desaprovechado esa oportunidad y ahora solo les queda ser destruidos si insisten en desafiar a los dioses- dijo Apolo-

mientras los dioses sigan intentando destruir a los humanos que habitan este planeta nosotros haremos lo necesario para impedirlo incluso si eso significa oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses- dijo saori-

bien ya que has decidido no me queda mas remedio que destruirlos- dijo el dios quien elevo violentamente su cosmo-

el dios inundo fácilmente el lugar con su poderoso cosmo que era intensamente rojo como el mismo fuego el cual elevo la temperatura del lugar y los santos estaban sorprendidos por el poder del dios pero justamente cuando Apolo estuvo apunto de atacar a Atena y a sus santos otra voz hablo

¡ALTO APOLO!- grito la voz haciendo que el dios detuviera su ataque-

¿quien me habla?- pregunto el dios-

esa voz...- dijo seiya al reconocer esa voz que les había hablado cuando intentaron sacar a saori de la Roca del Apocalipsis-

¡ZEUS NO TIENE CONTRO SOBRE ESTE TERRITORIO DEBERIAS SABERLO DESDE TIEMPOS IMMEMORIABLES ESTE LUGAR NOS HA PERTENECIDO A NOSOTROS!- dijo la voz-

¿quién eres?- pregunto el dios mirando todo el lugar-

¿DE VERDAD DESEAS SABERLO?- pregunto la voz con cierto tono burlón.

¡SI!- dijo el dios-

de la nada un poderoso cosmo inundo todo el lugar, esto sorprendió a Apolo, a Atena y a sus santos ya que el cosmo que apareció igualaba sin problemas al del dios sol quien no podía creer que alguien tuviera un cosmo tan poderoso como el suyo

¿SORPRENDIDO?- pregunto la voz-

entonces una intensa y poderosa llama apareció en el interior del templo de lo Demonios Supremos la cual destruyo en miles de pedazos la construcción y poco a poco la llama tomo forma humana

¡NO ES POSIBLE!- exclamo Apolo-

frente a Atena, Apolo, los santos y las amazonas la llama finalmente tomo la forma de un hombre muy alto mucho mas alto que Apolo quien portaba una armadura formada por brillantes cristales en color rojo, lo que mas sorprendió a todos es que el hombre tenia largas e intensas llamas rojas en lugar de cabello y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo

¿quién es ese hombre?- pregunto seiya-

su cosmo es tan poderoso como el de un dios- dijo shun muy sorprendido-

yo no soy un hombre ni tampoco soy un dios- dijo el sujeto que escucho los comentarios de los santos-

¿qué es lo que eres entonces?- pregunto ikki-

soy un Titán- respondió aquel ser-

esto provoco un silencio abrumador mientras que todos miraban incrédulos a aquel ser irreal que había aparecido frente a ellos y decía ser uno de los Dioses Mayores que pobló este planeta y gobernó el universo mucho antes de que los dioses olímpicos los derrotaron y les arrebataran el poder

¿un Titán?- pregunto Atena-

se supone que los titanes eran seres gigantescos y descomunales- dijo shiryu-

¿no necesitan de un cuerpo humano para reencarnar en esta época?- pregunto hyoga-

a diferencia de los dioses nosotros los titanes no necesitamos un cuerpo humano ya que podemos adoptar la forma que queramos, tomar forma humana es demasiado fácil y simple- comento el sujeto cuyo comentario no fue del agrado de Apolo-

a todo esto aun no nos dices cual es tu nombre- dijo ikki dirigiéndose al titán-

soy Hiperión el Titán del Fuego Astral- dijo el sujeto-

Hiperión tu no luchaste en la antigua guerra ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Apolo-

ayude a mis hermanos a regresar a este mundo- dijo el Titán-

imposible se supone que los otros Titanes fueron desterrados al Tártaro- dijo Apolo-

así es, pero cuando Atena y sus santos eliminaron a Hades la prisión en la que estaban junto con el Tártaro y el resto del inframundo fueron destruidos con lo cual mis hermanos fueron liberados- explico el Titán-

¿pero como los has traído de regreso a este mundo?- pregunto Atena-

fue muy fácil solo tuve que usarte para tráelos a este mundo- dijo Hiperión-

¿qué?- dijo la diosa sorprendida-

la Roca del Apocalipsis absorbió el suficiente cosmo de ti para abrir un portal a este mundo por el cual mis hermanos han regresado- dijo el Titán-

eso significa...- dijo seiya-

que todo fue una trampa- dijo shiryu-

nos utilizaste para liberar a los Titanes- dijo hyoga-

y no solo eso- dijo ikki-

¡TAMBIEN UTILIZASTE A LOS DEMONIOS SUPREMOS Y LOS SACRIFICASTE!- grito shun muy molesto-

lo lamento por ellos pero era necesario ahora mis hermanos están libres y pronto llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan- dijo el Titán-

¿qué es lo que planeas Hiperión?- pregunto Apolo-

¿acaso no es obvio? Los titanes volveremos a tomar el control de este planeta y de todo el universo por sobre ustedes los dioses del Olimpo- dijo el Titán-

no les será tan fácil pero arreglaremos esto en otra ocasión mi principal objetivo ahora es terminar con Atena y sus santos- dijo el dios-

puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos a mi no me importa en absoluto- dijo Hiperión cruzándose de brazos-

entonces el dios elevo su cosmo para atacar a Atena esto hizo que los santos se colocaran en posición de combate y elevaran su cosmo lo mas alto que podían

sus débiles cosmos no son nada para mi- dijo Apolo-

entonces el dios envió una poderosa esfera de fuego que golpeo de lleno a todos haciéndolos caer violentamente al suelo sin embargo no con el poco poder que tenían lograron evitar que Apolo lastimara a su diosa

rayos mi cuerpo me pesa demasiado- dijo ikki-

las peleas anteriores han debilitado mucho nuestros cosmos- dijo shiryu-

aun... aun así, el es... es muy poderoso- dijo seiya incorporándose pesadamente-

es hora de que mueran- dijo Apolo-

el dios envió otra poderosa esfera de fuego pero esta vez el cosmo de saori bloqueo el ataque y protegió a sus santos, el dios entonces envió varios ataques que poco a poco estaban venciendo la barrera que la diosa había creado

¡SAORI!- grito seiya-

debemos hacer algo ella no soportara mucho tiempo- dijo hyoga-

ella también esta muy débil- dijo shun-

muere Atena- dijo Apolo-

el dios entonces envió un ataque muy poderoso que destruyo la barrera creada por saori y la diosa estaba apunto de recibir el ataque cuando en el ultimo instante aparecieron las 3 Amazonas del ofidio, del águila y del camaleón quienes recibieron el impacto y sus armaduras fueron pulverizadas al instante al tiempo que las guerreras cayeron al suelo muy lastimadas

¡MARIN!- grito seiya-

¡JUNE!- grito shun-

¡SHAINA!- grito ikki-

las amazonas se pusieron de pie con mucha dificultad y extendieron los brazos frente a saori mientras que Apolo elevo aun mas su cosmo

si así lo desean pueden morir junto a su diosa- dijo Apolo atacando nuevamente-

pero justo cuando el poderoso ataque de Apolo estaba por golpear a Atena y a las Amazonas, los santos se interpusieron, seiya abrazo a marin para protegerla, shun abrazo a june, ikki abrazo a shaina mientras que shiryu y hyoga se pusieron delante de saori recibiendo los 5 santos la mayor parte del daño que aquel letal ataque mientras que las armaduras doradas que portaban terminaban de volverse polvo

¡SEIYA!- grito marin-

¡SHUN!- grito june-

¡IKKI!- grito shaina-

los 5 santos y las 3 amazonas cayeron a los pies de la diosa quien resulto levemente herida por el ataque sin embargo el mas herido de todos fue shun al no llevar armadura alguna que lo protegiera del letal ataque del dios

¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste shun?- pregunto june que tenia en su regazo al santo de Andrómeda mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de la chica-

no... no podía permitir que te hicieran daño- dijo shun que acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica sonriéndole antes de quedar inconsciente-

¡SHUN!- grito la joven abrazando con fuerza a shun-

basta de tonterías ya es tiempo de que mueran- dijo Apolo-

el poderoso dios elevo mas su cosmo y creo una poderosa esfera de energía pero justo antes de que pudiera lanzarla un cosmo muy poderoso surgió de la nada inundando el lugar lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes

¿de quien es este cosmo?- pregunto Apolo-

¿pero que demonios?- dijo Hiperión- ese cosmo es de...-

ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Apolo, Hiperión- dijo una voz que sonaba enérgica y poderosa como la de un dios-

¡ESA VOZ!- dijo Atena-

no puede ser- dijo seiya con los ojos muy abiertos-

¿shun?- pregunto june al ver al santo de Andrómeda incorporarse-

¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE!- dijeron los 4 santos de Atena-

de pronto shun se puso de pie para sorpresa de todos y camino al frente de saori con los ojos cerrados, entonces las heridas que tenia el santo de Andrómeda desaparecieron y los santos que se estaban incorporando no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

¿shun que es lo que sucede?- pregunto ikki mientras miraba a su hermanito de espaldas frente a el-

en ese momento gradualmente el cabello de shun fue pasando de verde a un intenso tono negro mientras que su mismo cosmo era sustituido por una cosmo energía oscura muy poderosa y agresiva que los santos reconocieron al instante

¡ERES TU!- dijo el Titán abriendo los ojos muy sorprendido cuando miro al santo-

aquel que se opuso a la voluntad de los dioses y levanto su puño contra el mismo Zeus- dijo Apolo-

veo que después de 4 mil años aun me reconocen Hiperión y Apolo- dijo el guerrero oscuro-

¡DARK WOLF!- gritaron los santos-

¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo Hiperión-

en este mundo no existen imposibles- dijo DW tranquilamente-

¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE TU CUERPO FUE DESTRUIDO Y TU ALMA FUE ENCERRADA EN TU ARMADURA LA CUAL FUE ESCONDIDA PARA QUE NUNCA PUDIERAS SER LIBERADO!- dijo Apolo-

¿mi armadura? ¿te refieres a esta armadura?- pregunto el caballero-

en ese instante apareció de la nada la armadura de un gran lobo oscuro alado entonces el guerrero oscuro se elevo en el cielo para que en tan solo unos instantes la armadura se armara en su cuerpo creando una poderosa onda de poder y haciendo que su cosmo se extendiera por todo el lugar, finalmente Dark Wolf descendió a la tierra envestido en su armadura oscura

tu... tu armadura luce diferente- dijo el Titán mirando la oscura armadura que portaba DW-

después de mucho tiempo de estar encerrado no solo mi armadura ha cambiado- dijo el sujeto aun con los ojos cerrados-

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO SE SUPONE QUE FUISTE DERROTADO Y ABANDONASTE EL CUERPO DE MI HERMANO!- grito ikki quien no creía que otra vez el cuerpo de shun fuera poseído por aquel sujeto-

es verdad que me derrotaron pero mi alma y el cuerpo de tu hermano menor solo se separaran el día en que shun muera- dijo el hombre dirigiendo su rostro al fénix-

¿qué se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Hiperión que se había recuperado de la impresión-

deberían saberlo- se limito a decir el guerrero-

acaso pretendes evitar que destruya a Atena- dijo Apolo-

al parecer no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre E...- decía el Titán-

pero este se callo al ver que el guerrero oscuro abrió sus ojos y unas pupilas rojas como la sangre lo miraban fríamente al tiempo que el cosmo del guerrero se elevaba mucho mas alto resultado de expandir su cosmo al abrir los ojos

ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi ahora soy Dark Wolf- dijo el hombre-

como quiera que sea ¿qué interés puedes tener en salvar la vida de Atena?- pregunto Apolo-

no tengo por que explicar mis motivos pero responderé tu pregunta con una simple frase: "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" así de simple- dijo DW-

comprendo, bien si deseas morir junto a esta traidora por mi no hay problema- dijo Apolo que empezó a elevar su cosmo creando una fuerte corriente de aire-

"DARK WOLF" no puedo permitir que te interpongas en nuestros planes así que te destruiré en este preciso momento- dijo el Titán-

pobres estúpidos ninguno de ustedes me puede derrotar aun si unen sus fuerzas jamás podrán igualar mi poder- advirtió el guerrero que empezó a quemar su cosmo-

entonces el Dios y el Titán lanzaron poderosos ataques de fuego que impactaron violentamente contra el guerrero creando una poderosa explosión sin embargo cuando el humo se disipo todos observaron que DW utilizo sus alas para cubrirse de los ataques que no logran ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño

¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto DW sonriendo de forma cínica y burlona-

¡MISERABLE!- grito Apolo lanzándose de nuevo al ataque-

¡ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO!- grito Hiperión-

nuevamente el dios y el titán atacaron pero esta vez DW se tele transporto para evitar los ataques y aprovecho que ambos tenían la guardia baja para atacar

dark balls- susurro el sujeto extendiendo su dedo índice-

del cual salieron dos pequeñas esferas de energía oscura que incrementaron su tamaño al acercarse a Apolo e Hiperión quienes bloquearon los ataques y contraatacaron a DW con poderosas esferas de fuego pero el guerrero oscuro esquivo los ataques saltando en el aire y extendiendo sus alas con lo cual quedo suspendido en el aire y sorprendió a todos

es increíble- dijo shiryu al observar la batalla-

el poder que tiene ahora no se compara a cuando luchamos contra el- dijo ikki-

¿cómo es posible que haya incrementado su poder de esa forma?- pregunto seiya-

a menos que...- empezó a decir hyoga-

a menos de que la vez que lucharon contra el no haya mostrado su verdadero poder- dijo saori mirando detenidamente a DW-

si hubiera mostrado mi verdadero poder ustedes nunca hubiera podido derrotarme- dijo el sujeto al descender y quedar de espaldas frente a Atena-

¿por qué quieres aliarte con nosotros?- pregunto la diosa-

¿quién dice que quiero ser su aliado?- respondió con otra pregunta DW mirando de reojo a la diosa para luego decir- lo único que me interesa es consumar mi venganza contra Zeus-

temo que tendrás que olvidarte de tu venganza ya que nosotros nos encargaremos de los dioses del olimpo- dijo Hiperión-

¡VOLVERAN A FRACASAR COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ!- grito Apolo que esta vez dirigió toda la furia se su cosmo contra el titán-

ya es tarde nada de lo que hagan podrá evitar su destrucción- dijo el Titán-

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto saori-

¡FINALMENTE LOS TITANES HAN REGRESADO!- grito Hiperión-

¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos-

es verdad los Titanes están regresando- dijo DW que sintió aparecer varios poderosos cosmos aparecer en varios puntos del planeta-

OCÉANO PACIFICO

Una gigantesca tromba de agua se elevo hasta el cielo y de la misma un poderoso cosmo azul apareció en el centro al tiempo que una silueta humana se empezaba a formar y unos ojos brillaron intensamente

LA ANTARTIDA

El gigantesco muro de los hielos eternos empezó a hacerse pedazos, gigantescas rocas de hielo se elevan despedazándose en el cielo y entonces se formo una silueta humana que emana un poderoso cosmo de color blanco

LA SABANA AFRICA

Los animales huían despavoridos mientras que la tierra temblaba violentamente y se cuarteaba finalmente la tierra se abrió levantando una gigantesca nube de polvo de la cual se podía ver brillar un cosmo naranja que provenía de una silueta que empezó a tomar forma

En varias partes del mundo ocurrieron sucesos similares haciendo un total de 7 cosmos que aparecieron de la nada pero tan rápido como estos cosmos aparecieron volvieron a desaparecer

muy pronto tendrán noticias mías y de los demás Titanes mas pronto de lo que imaginan- dijo Hiperión antes de desaparecer-

¡ESPERA!- grito Apolo pero ya era demasiado tarde el Titán se había marchado-

los estaré esperando para enviarlos de regreso al Tártaro a todos- dijo DW-

¡ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!- dijo Apolo-

¿crees poder ganarme?- pregunto el guerrero oscuro-

ambos guerreros elevaron sus cosmos para volver a pelear pero de pronto el lugar empezó a temblar y la tierra se abría al parecer sin la presencia de Hiperión el lugar no podía mantenerse en pie, el dios estaba seguro que podría derrotar a DW pero sabia que en la lucha resultaría herido quizás de forma mortal y eso daría como resultado el retrazo de los planes que tenia además de que tenían poco tiempo antes de que todo el lugar se destruyera por lo que Apolo decidió posponer la pelea para otra ocasión

ya nos veremos las caras en otra ocasión- termino por decir Apolo antes de desaparecer-

¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!- grito seiya-

¡CUIDADO!- grito ikki-

de pronto una gigantesca columna se colapso y estuvo apunto de caer sobre la amazona del camaleón la chica estaba tan débil que no podía moverse pero cuando parecía que la columna caería sobre ella DW apareció y con su cosmo hizo añicos la roca

gra... gracias- dijo june-

es hora de irnos- dijo el guerrero tranquilamente-

entonces se ve como todo el lugar termina por destruirse pero segundos antes de que eso suceda se ve salir del lugar una esfera de energía a toda velocidad

nuevos enemigos han aparecido los cuales amenazan el futuro de la tierra, lamentablemente aun esta por empezar lo peor para Atena y sus santos

Fin del capitulo 21

N/A: bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo dela historia disculpen el retrazo pero he tenido bastante trabajo y muy poco tiempo para actualizar espero ya poder actualizar mas pronto

Bueno ahora vamos los reviews **Naomi** niña muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste tkm **Legendary** muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste **Nayu** muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga me alegra que te gusten los capítulos y bueno espero que ya haya regresado el Internet a tu maquina jejeje **Dark Artemisa** muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	22. Posesion 22

CAPITULO 22 ¿UN ALIADO O UN ENEMIGO?

Los santos después de derrotar a los 9 Demonios Supremos se encontraron con Apolo y con el Titán Hiperión quien le revelo a los caballeros el verdadero propósito de capturar a Atena que no era otro que utilizar el cosmo de la diosa para ayudar a sus hermanos Titanes a regresar a este mundo con el propósito de volver a tomar el control del universo

por su parte del dios Apolo tenia la misión de acabar con la diosa y sus santos pero cuando parecía que estaba a punto de lograrlo el guerrero oscuro DW apareció posesionándose de nuevo del cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda, luchando contra el dios y también contra el titán

pero el combate fue pospuesto al aparecer en varios puntos del planeta los demás titanes, Hiperión se retiro con lo cual el templo de los Demonios Supremos empezó a derrumbarse lo cual obligo a Apolo a retirarse también mientras que los santos pudieron escapar segundos antes de que todo el lugar se destruyera

se ve una esfera de energía oscura descender en un bosque cercano a lo que alguna vez fue el templo de los Demonios Supremos la cual fue creada por Dark Wolf para ayudar a Atena y a sus santos a escapar ya que la diosa estaba muy débil por los ataques de Apolo para poder ayudar a sus santos

después de que la esfera se deshace los santos y las amazonas rodean a Atena quien se encuentra en los brazos de seiya temiendo que el guerrero oscuro decidiera cambiar su opinión y los atacara pero el hombre esta de espaldas a ellos, hay un silencio sepulcral que es interrumpido por la voz de saori

gracias- dice la diosa sonriendo de forma amable-

saori- dice seiya sorprendido-

¿por qué nos has ayudado?- pregunto shiryu-

me sirven mas vivos que muertos- se limito a decir DW con los ojos cerrados-

¡MISERABLE!- grito ikki que rápidamente tomo al sujeto del cuello- ¡DEJA AHORA MISMO EL CUERPO DE MI HERMANO!-

¡IKKI NO!- grito seiya-

¡IKKI SUELTALO!- suplico june-

déjenlo es mas que obvio que nunca podría lastimar a su hermano menor ¿o me equivoco niisan?- dijo la voz de shun con un tono burlón-

¡MALDITO!- ikki levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a DW pero al ver el rostro de su hermano bajo su puño pues era verdad jamás podrías lastimar a shun-

ikki soltó a DW alejándose al tiempo que june se acerca al guerrero oscuro y con cierto temor la chica se dirigió al sujeto

¿por qué me salvo?- pregunto la amazona-

le hice a shun una promesa de protegerte con todo mi poder y lo que yo cumplo siempre lo prometo- dijo DW-

gracias- dijo la chica quien se sorprendió un poco al ver como DW esbozo una fugaz y pequeña sonrisa--

mas repentinamente el guerrero oscuro cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras que se escuchaba como le costaba trabajo poder respirar y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, asustando a los presentes incluso a ikki quien fue el que se preocupo mas

¿pero que pasa? ¿qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto hyoga-

¡SHUN!- grito june arrodillándose para abrazar al cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda-

el... el cuerpo de shun a llegado a su limite- dijo con esfuerzo DW- ra... rayos-

¿QUÉ DICES?- grito ikki-

pero... pero tu curaste las heridas de shun- dijo seiya asustado-

es... es verdad... que yo sane el cuerpo de Andrómeda pero ni siquiera todo mi poder puede reponer las fuerzas y sangre que shun perdió en la batalla yo no puedo curar el agotamiento físico de su cuerpo- dijo DW-

no puede ser- dijo shiryu-

las... las ultimas fuerzas de shun las utilice para librar la batalla contra Apolo e Hiperión pero el cuerpo de shun ya no puede mas- dijo DW-

¡SHUN POR FAVOR RESISTE!- grito la amazona del camaleón abrazando con mas fuerza el cuerpo de shun-

de pronto la armadura oscura abandono el cuerpo del santo formando a un gran lobo oscuro alado que desapareció sin dejar rastro mientras que el cabello de shun volvió a su color normal, el santo miro a todos con sus ojos verde esmeralda

niisan... june... yo... yo...- el joven trato de decir algo pero no pudo quedando inconsciente en los brazos de la amazona del camaleón-

¡SHUN!- grito ikki-

calma solo ha perdido el conocimiento pero debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a un hospital- dijo shiryu para tranquilizar a todos-

mientras todo esto ocurría Apolo apareció en un templo de construcción griega, camino un poco hasta que estuvo frente a un trono

Padre he vuelto- dijo el pelirrojo postrándose ante la persona que se encontraba frente a el-

¿destruiste a Atena?- pregunto una portentosa voz que retumbo en todo el recinto-

no... ha aparecido un obstáculo peligroso- dijo el joven nervioso-

¿un obstáculo?- pregunto la voz nada contenta-

los titanes han regresado- dijo dios-

ya me he enterado de eso pude sentir sus cosmos parecer en todo el planeta, de ellos me encargare a su debido tiempo- dijo la voz-

sin embargo tenemos otro problema mas- dijo Apolo-

¿qué problema?- pregunto la voz-

"el" ha vuelto- dijo Apolo-

¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito la voz sorprendida- ¿ESTAS SEGURO?-

tan seguro como que pelee contra el- dijo Apolo-

¿aun conserva todo su poder?- pregunto la voz-

me temo que no solo conserva todo su poder si no que parece haberlo incrementado desde la ultima vez que lo enfrentamos- dijo Apolo cuyo rostro no pudo evitar reflejar cierta preocupación-

¿cómo es posible? necesitaría un cuerpo humano que resista un gran poder y no creo que exista humano alguno que resista tanto poder- dijo la voz-

Padre se posesiono del cuerpo que una vez ocupo tu hermano Hades y se a aliado con Atena y sus santos para derrotarte- dijo Apolo-

comprendo- dijo la voz-

¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?- pregunto el dios sol-

por el momento esperaremos a que alguno de ellos de el primer paso, hasta entonces nos mantendremos a la expectativa- concluyo la voz-

si Padre- dijo Apolo poniéndose de pie y retirándose-

mientras tanto los santos fueron internados inmediatamente en el hospital de la fundación todos ellos incluidas las amazonas estaban prácticamente bien y en unos cuantos días estarían recuperados pero el estado de shun era incierto, las horas pasaban y los doctores no decían nada mientras que en la sala de espera ikki camina de un lado para otro muy preocupado con un brazo vendado

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DICEN COMO SE ENCUENTRA SHUN?- grito ikki al acabarse su paciencia-

ikki tranquilízate- dijo hyoga quien estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados-

ikki tiene razón ya deberían habernos informado que sucede con shun- dijo seiya sentado quien miraba al suelo y estaba tan preocupado como ikki-

no se preocupen ya nos avisaran- dijo shiryu tratando de aparentar la calma de siempre pero al igual que los otros santos deseaba saber cuanto antes el estado de shun-

saori permanecía callada al igual que las 3 amazonas mientras que june al igual que ikki no podía soportar sin saber que sucedía con shun, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia eterno y la espera la estaba matando en vida, de pronto un doctor se acerco a ellos

¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRA SHUN?- preguntaron casi al unísono los 4 santos-

el estado del joven kido es estable pero mucho me temo que pasaran días o quizás semanas antes de que vuelva a abrir los ojos- dijo el medico-

¿es tan grave?- pregunto saori preocupada por las noticias recibidas-

el joven sobrepaso el limite de la resistencia incluso para un caballero y aun cuando despierte necesitara de varios meses para recuperarse por completo- dijo el doctor-

shun...- ikki cayo en el sillón de espera pesadamente-

¿podemos verlo?- pregunto june-

no es recomendable- dijo el medico-

por favor doctor solo unos minutos- dijo seiya-

de acuerdo pero uno por uno y solo 2 minutos por persona- dijo el doctor-

ve tu primero ikki- dijo saori a lo cual todos asintieron-

el santo del fénix entro al cuarto donde se encontraba shun y con cierto temor se acerco a la cama, la imagen le destrozo el corazón, su hermano se encontraba muy pálido con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo que le daba suero a su cuerpo y una sonda en el dedo índice de su mano derecha que media el pulso cardiaco de su cuerpo mientras que en la nariz el joven tenia un respirador artificial que le ayudaba a respirar, ikki desvió su rostro y cerro los ojos no podía soportar ver a su otouto así

shun...- las lagrimas salían sin control de los ojos cerrados de ikki quien tomo la mano derecha de su hermanito y la apretó con fuerza- no te rindas se que tu puedes salir de esto-

entonces el fénix se dio la vuelta y sin volver la vista atrás salió de aquella habitación a la cual no volvería hasta que su hermano menor despertara

ikki ¿qué paso?- pregunto seiya-

sin embargo el fénix paso de largo al santo de pegaso sin dirigirle la palabra y saliendo del hospital, necesitaba salir de ahí o se volvería loco esperando a que su hermano despertara

déjalo seiya necesita tiempo- dijo shiryu-

¿quién entrara ahora?- pregunto hyoga-

¿june quieres entrar?- le pregunto seiya a la amazona del camaleón-

si no les importa quiero ser la ultima en verlo- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos por la petición-

de acuerdo, entonces entra tu seiya- dijo hyoga-

el santo de pegaso entro a la habitación y al igual que ikki no pudo soportar ver a su en ese estado, ¿cómo era posible que aquel joven tan alegre y lleno de vida se encontrara así ahora? Seiya no se podía explicar eso, el pegaso se acerco a la cama y coloco su mano en la frente de shun acariciando sus cabellos

shun si me escuchas por favor recupérate pronto y regresa con nosotros te necesitamos- dijo seiya mientras las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos cafés-

el pegaso entonces salió de ahí dejando ahora que hyoga entrara a la habitación, el cisne tampoco pudo quedarse indiferente ante el estado actual de su hermano

shun tu me salvaste una vez y se que jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mi, yo quisiera poder darte mi vida para que te recuperaras- dijo el santo apretando sus puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su hermano-

hyoga salió de esa habitación dejando ahora que shiryu entrara, el santo del dragón trato de guardar su habitual calma pero le era muy difícil observando como se encontraba shun

se que me escuchas shun confió en que podrás salir de esto lo se por que yo también he estado al borde de la muerte y he regresado- dijo shiryu-

el santo del dragón salió de la habitación y fue el turno de june de entrar a la habitación, la amazona se sintió morir al ver como se encontraba el santo de Andrómeda, el ver a shun así era demasiado pero sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza la joven se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano de shun

shun... shun por favor vuelve conmigo te lo suplico no... no podría soportar una vida sin ti... no podría hacerlo... shun... por favor no me dejes... no me dejes- la voz de la amazona sonaba suplicante y apenas si podía escucharse-

la chica beso levemente los labios de shun y se quedo ahí bastante tiempo, mas del permitido por lo que saori entro por ella

june el tiempo se acabo tienes que salir- dijo la diosa-

no puedo... dejarlo, no quiero...dejarlo por favor dejen que me quede con el por favor- suplico la chica quien sentía que si se alejaba de shun ahora sin duda moriría-

esta bien june haré lo que pueda para que te dejen quedarte- dijo saori comprendiendo lo que la chica sentía pues ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar-

la diosa logro convencer a los médicos de que june se quedara a cuidar al santo de Andrómeda mientras que los demás santos se quedaron en la sala de espera y se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que shun despertara, la noche avanzo y el sueño fue venciendo a los jóvenes uno a uno y june fue la ultima en caer en un profundo sueño

SUEÑO

Un paraje desolado apareció frente a los ojos de la chica era como ver la isla Andrómeda donde se entreno junto a shun, la chica camino sin rumbo y no podía diferencia entre un segundo y una eternidad sintiendo una gran soledad lo cual le provoco un gran medio a la amazona, de pronto apareció shun caminando de espaldas a ella, la chica grito y grito pero shun no la escucho, corrió y corrió sin llegar a ningún lado, entonces la joven se derrumbo en el suelo llorando, abrazándose a si misma y sintiéndose morir lentamente

Shun... no me dejes... por favor... no me dejes... ¡NO ME DEJES!- grito la chica desesperada con los ojos cerrados-

nunca podría dejarte june- dijo la voz de shun-

al escuchar esto la amazona abrió los ojos encontrándose que sus brazos que se abrazaban así misma eran ahora los de shun y el paraje desolado se había convertido en un hermoso campo lleno de flores de bellos colores se veían varias mariposas revoloteando alrededor de las mismas, se escuchaban a los pájaros trinar y se podía divisar un hermoso cielo azul pero no mas hermoso que los ojos verde esmeralda de shun que miraban con dulzura y amor a la joven

¡SHUN! ¡SHUN!- grito la chica abrazando con fuerza y desesperación al santo de Andrómeda temiendo que fuera a desaparecer-

tranquila ya estoy aquí- dijo el chico con un tono de voz suave que solo shun podía tener para tranquilizar a june-

¿esto... esto es solo un sueño?- pregunto la chica con temor a escuchar la obvia respuesta-

aun cuando lo es, yo estoy aquí a tu lado y jamás te dejare- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la amazona- pero ahora debes despertar-

no.. no quiero... no quiero... quiero estar aquí contigo no me importa que sea un sueño no quiero dejarte- dijo la chica hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de shun y aferrándose a su cuerpo-

pronto estaré contigo- dijo el santo abrazando con cariño a la joven-

¿me lo prometes?- pregunto la joven mirando fijamente a shun-

te lo prometo estaremos juntos mas pronto de lo que crees- dijo el chico poniendo la mano derecha de june en su corazón-

la chica subió su mano para acariciar el rostro de shun y le dio un beso en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer

ahora ella estará mas tranquila- dijo DW materializándose detrás de shun con su armadura puesta-

gracias, gracias por ayudarnos a estar juntos- dijo shun agradecido de corazón con DW por haber utilizados su poderes para que june y el estuvieran en el mismo sueño-

no siempre accederé a tus caprichos así que no te acostumbres- se limito a decir DW antes de desaparecer-

june- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos-

FIN DEL SUEÑO

June abrió los ojos encontrándose su cabeza recargado en el pecho de shun, la joven levanto su rostro mirando el rostro del santo y vio una ligera sonrisa que le confirmo que no había tenido un sueño común, realmente había estado con shun no sabia como pero estaba agradecida con toda su alma con quien lo hubiera hecho posible, necesitaba tener ese contacto con shun por que si no sentía que en cualquier momento fallecería pero ahora tenia las fuerzas para seguir adelante ya que shun le había prometido que pronto despertaría y estarían juntos de nuevo

la chica sonrió y beso ligeramente los labios sonrientes de shun y acaricio la mejilla del joven mirándolo con la misma dulzura y amor que el le dedico en ese hermoso sueño que le había devuelto la esperanza de que shun pronto estaría bien

sin embargo la chica no noto que afuera del lugar una oscura sombra observaba todo, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno

Fin del Capitulo 22

N/A: hola pues pido un millón de disculpas por haber dejado la historia tan olvidada pero el trabajo no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre y también perdonen que el capitulo sea muy corto pero prometo que el otro será mas largo e interesante

bueno ahora a los reviews que fueron bastantitos con eso de que me atrase en actualizar **Little Nisa Pandora** hermana muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer cada capitulo y dejar reviews espero termines pronto de ponerte al corriente **Naomi** me alegra que el capitulo anterior te encantara y bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste **Nayu** mi amiga pues gracias por tus halagos y créeme que tuve que investigarle mucho a los titanes para que todo acoplara a la historia y bueno la cosmo energía que salió del tiempo pues era DW como te habrás dado cuenta bueno un saludo hasta Perú **Dark Artemisa** pues me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y DW jajajaja bueno espero te haya ido bien en tus quince años **Layla Kyoyama** hola amiga hasta que regresas me alegra espero que ahora la escuela no te tenga tan ocupada y puedas dejar tus reviews gracias por tus comentarios **Angel de la oscuridad** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo al igual que de todos los que dejan un review

como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y la molestia en dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	23. Posesion 23

CAPITULO 23 EL DESPERTAR

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que shun fue internado en el hospital luego de la terrible batalla contra los Demonios Supremos, el joven santo de Andrómeda aun sigue sin despertar pero sus hermanos no pierden la esperanza de que el caballero abra muy pronto los ojos

June era la que velaba noche y día por el caballero de Andrómeda y los santos de bronce notaron que la chica se veía mas tranquila y alegre desde la primera noche que estuvo cuidando de shun y supusieron que algo bueno había pasado esa noche, mientras que ikki había desaparecido y no se había vuelto a presentar en el hospital y no lo haría hasta que shun se recuperara

mientras tanto los otros santos hacían guardia para cuidar que nadie intentara atacar a shun pero por alguna razón los no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Apolo o de los Titanes lo cual era muy extraño y los tenia muy preocupados a todos ellos

¿qué estarán tramando?- pregunto seiya mientras caminaba de un lado para otro-

sea lo sea no debe ser nada bueno- dijo hyoga cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la pared-

por lo momento solo podemos montar guardia por si intentan atacarnos- dijo shiryu quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera con los ojos cerrados-

shun por favor despierta pronto- dijo seiya sentándose pesadamente al lado de shiryu-

tranquilo seiya ya veras que shun abrirá los ojos mas pronto de lo que crees- dijo shiryu para animar a su amigo-

así es, shun no es de los que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente- dijo hyoga-

lo se- dijo seiya esbozando una sonrisa-

mientras tanto june estaba al lado de shun cuidándolo la joven amazona acomodo la almohada del santo para que estuviera cómodo se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y luego tomo la mano del joven entre las suyas sin embargo al hacer esto la chica sintió un apretón por parte de la mano shun lo cual la sorprendió mucho

¿shun?- pregunto la chica cuyos ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas-

mmmm...- el joven empezó a moverse y a abrir muy lentamente los ojos-

estas despertando ¡ESTAS DESPERTANDO! ¡TENGO QUE AVISARLE A TODOS!- grito la chica llena de alegría-

pero al momento de tratar de alejarse la mano de shun apretó con fuerza la mano de la joven impidiendo que esta pudiera irse a lo cual june giro su rostro para ver a un shun que la miraba con amor

june... espera... no te vayas- rogó shun con una voz apenas audible-

shun...- la chica no se pudo negar a la petición del joven sentándose a su lado-

por su parte los otros santos sintieron por medio de su cosmo como shun había despertado por lo que rápidamente todos se apresuraron a ir al cuarto donde se encontraba el joven sorprendiéndose al ver que shun y june se encontraban abrazándose, la joven tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho de shun mientras seguía llorando de felicidad por la recuperación del santo de Andrómeda

volvemos a estar juntos como te prometí- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el largo cabello dorado de la amazona-

me hiciste esperar mucho- dijo la chica con un pequeño tono de reproche en su voz-

perdóname- dijo el joven abrazando con mas fuerza a june y al notar la presencia de sus hermanos les sonrió- hola amigos-

la joven amazona se separo de shun y beso levemente sus labios mientras que los otros santos se acercaron a la cama

¡SHUN QUE BUENO QUE HAS DESPERTADO!- grito seiya que abrazo con fuerza al joven-

tran... tranquilo seiya déjame respirar- dijo shun divertido ante la efusividad de su hermano-

lo siento- dijo seiya sonrojándose-

no te preocupes- dijo shun sonriéndole con dulzura a seiya como siempre lo hacia-

nos alegra que hayas despertado- dijo hyoga abrazando a shun-

que bueno que estas devuelta con nosotros- dijo shiryu que también abrazo a shun-

a mi también me da mucho gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes- dijo shun buscando con la mirada a alguien y al no encontrarlo pregunto- ¿dónde... donde esta mi niisan?-

aquí estoy- dijo ikki seriamente al entrar a la habitación-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun con alegría pero el joven noto la mirada seria de su hermano mayor- ¿qué... que sucede?-

salgan todos tengo que hablar a solas con mi hermano- dijo ikki-

pero ikki...- empezó a decir seiya-

dije que salieran no lo volverá a repetir- dijo el santo con un tono de voz mas severo-

ante esto todos salieron de la habitación incluyendo a june y al quedarse solos ikki se acerco a la cama de shun mientras le dirigía una dura mirada que no paso desapercibida por el joven

¿por qué me miras así niisan?- pregunto shun-

¿por qué no me lo dijiste shun?- respondió con otra pregunta ikki-

¿qué?- pregunto shun confundido-

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESE SUJETO AUN SEGUIA DENTRO DE TU CUERPO?- grito ikki furioso-

nii... niisan- dijo shun muy sorprendido ya que hacia mucho que su hermano no le gritaba de esa manera-

¡RESPONDEME!- grito ikki-

por... por que le prometí que le diría nada a nadie- dijo shun-

¿HAS PERDIDO LA RAZON? ¡QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI VOLVIA A TOMAR EL CONTROL DE TU CUERPO Y NOS ATACABA A TODOS! ¡NO PENSASTE EN ESO!- grito ikki mucho mas furioso-

el... el me prometió que no los lastimaría y que no volvería a tomar el control de mi cuerpo si lo dejaba dormir dentro de mi- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza avergonzado-

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INGENUO SHUN! ¡NO DEBISTE CONFIAR EN EL!- grito ikki-

perdóname niisan perdóname- dijo shun cuyos ojos se encontraban ocultos bajo sus cabellos verdes pero se podían ver las lagrimas que caían del rostro del santo- yo... yo quería creer en el, creí que con el tiempo el podría cambiar-

¡ALGUIEN COMO EL NO CAMBIA Y NUNCA CAMBIARA DEBERIAS SABERLO!- grito ikki-

yo lo siento niisan de verdad lo siento- dijo shun apretando las sabanas de la cama entre sus manos-

¡SENTIRLO NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!- grito ikki lleno de rabia-

¿ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE TE DIGA?- grito shun levantando su rostro y voz mirando fijamente a su hermano para sorpresa de ikki que no esperaba eso de shun-

¡DEBERIAS ARREPENTIRTE DE HABER PERMITIDO A ESE MONSTRUO PERMANECER DENTRO DE TI!- grito ikki cuya furia crecía mas y mas-

no puedo hacer eso- dijo shun con determinación-

¿QUÉ?- ikki se sorprendió por esa respuesta-

no me arrepentiré de haberle permitido estar dentro de mi cuerpo por que de no ser por el yo no estaría aquí ni tampoco ninguno de nosotros, gracias a el aun seguimos vivos le debemos la vida- dijo shun-

¡SOLO LO HIZO POR SU PROPIA CONVENIENCIA EL MISMO LO DIJO!- grito ikki-

eso no es cierto lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso no es cierto- dijo shun serenamente-

¡DATE CUENTA SOLO TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO! ¡SOLO TE ESTA UTILIZANDO! ¡ABUSANDO DE TU NOBLE CORAZON!- grito ikki-

ikki por favor- empezó a decir shun pero ikki lo interrumpió

¡BASTA! ¡YA NO SIGAS DEFENDIÉNDOLO!- grito ikki levantando su mano para golpear a shun-

adelante golpéame niisan se que me lo merezco pero seguiré sin arrepentirme por lo que hice- dijo shun muy seguro mientras miraba fijamente a ikki sin embargo gruesas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos del santo de Andrómeda-

shun...- ante esto ikki reacciono y bajo la mano avergonzado- perdóname otouto es que... si llegara a perderte no sabría que hacer-

niisan- dijo shun sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor empezar a llorar-

entonces el santo del fénix abrazo a su hermano menor con fuerza mientras el pequeño correspondía al abrazo comprendiendo que su hermano tenia miedo de perderlo y que solo deseaba protegerlo por su parte ikki realmente estaba furioso pero consigo mismo por estar a punto de golpear a su pequeño hermanito jamás se perdonaría si llegara a lastimarlo, ambos hermanos permanecieron así por un largo momento hasta que ikki se separo de shun

shun... si ese maldito llega a lastimarte juro que lo pagara muy caro- dijo ikki-

no te preocupes niisan yo estaré bien- dijo shun sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano para tranquilizarlo-

te estaré vigilando- dijo ikki revolviendo el cabello de shun al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cosa que solo su hermanito podía lograr en el santo-

si niisan- dijo shun-

entonces ikki se alejo de la cama pero antes de salir le volvió a sonreír a shun antes de retirarse sin embargo apenas salió de la habitación volvió a su fría actitud de siempre ya que solo con el hermano menor el santo del fénix podía expresar sus sentimientos

mientras tanto los demás santos se asustaron bastante al escuchar los gritos de ikki por lo que june hizo el intento de entrar de nuevo a la habitación pero fue detenida por seiya que le consejo no intervenir por el momento pasados unos minutos los jóvenes vieron salir a ikki que no les dirigió la palabra pero el joven poso su mirada en june sonriéndole levemente antes de marcharse del hospital

luego de esto seiya dejo a june quien entro a la habitación corriendo para saber que había ocurrido, shun le contó a la amazona el por que del enojo de su hermano y entonces los otros santos entraron a la habitación

ustedes también deberían estar enojados conmigo por haberles ocultado la verdad- dijo shun con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y ojos-

no shun nosotros nunca podríamos estar enojados contigo- dijo seiya abrazando a shun y sonriéndole para animarlo-

gracias seiya- dijo shun devolviéndole la sonrisa al pegaso-

debiste haber tenido tus razones para hacerlo shun- dijo shiryu-

además de no ser por ese sujeto ahora todos estaríamos muertos- dijo hyoga-

sin embargo tendremos que tener cuidado aun no se puede confiar del todo en el- dijo shiryu-

bueno creo que han sido muchas cosas para shun por un día lo mejor será que nos vayamos y lo dejemos descansar- dijo seiya-

eso no es necesario yo estoy bien- dijo shun-

seiya tiene razón shun apenas acabas de despertar y debes reponer tus fuerzas- dijo hyoga-

vendremos a visitarte mañana lo prometemos- dijo shiryu-

los santos se retiraron dejando a su compañero solo con la amazona del camaleón, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la chica hablara

que bueno que despertaste shun que bueno...- dijo la chica al tiempo que empezaba a llorar-

no llores june por favor no me gusta verte llorar- dijo shun acurrucando a la chica en su pecho para confortarla-

es que estoy muy feliz- dijo la chica subiendo su mirada y sonriéndole a shun-

yo también estoy feliz por volver a tenerte en mis brazos- dijo shun mirando tiernamente a la joven que al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo mucho-

yo... yo igual me alegro mucho de poder estar entre tus brazos de nuevo- dijo la chica hundiendo su cara en el pecho del santo-

shun tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de june haciendo que la joven lo mirara a los ojos y sin poder contenerse el santo la beso con amor y pasión demostrándole todo lo que la había extrañado ese tiempo que estuvieron separados pero ahora por fin después de tantas penalidades volvían a estar reunidos, shun solo dejo de besar a june hasta que acabo con toda la reserva que aire que ambos tenían obligando a la pareja a separarse para respirar el vital oxigeno

extrañaba besarte de esta forma- dijo shun sonriéndole a la chica-

yo también extrañaba que me besaras así- dijo la amazona nuevamente abrazándose a shun-

cielos- dijo shun sonrojándose cuando su estomago gruño de hambre-

jejeje creo que después de estar tanto tiempo dormido debes tener hambre- dijo la chica al escuchar perfectamente el estomago de shun-

si... un poco..- dijo el joven aun algo apenado-

en seguida te traeré algo delicioso- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a shun-

gracias- dijo el chico

la amazona salió de la habitación en busca de algo de comer para shun dejando al santo de Andrómeda solo pero apenas se fue la joven el color de los ojos de shun cambio a un rojo intenso al tiempo que una oscura aura rodeaba su cuerpo

seas quien seas será mejor que te muestres- dijo la voz del guerrero oscuro-

de las sombras se empezó a formar la sombra de un gigante que se acerco a la cama, la luz entonces revelo a un hombre grande de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que miraban fijamente a DW quien se sorprendió al reconocer a ese hombre

¡PROMETEO!- grito DW-

a pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a DW- veo que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-

¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto DW mirando fríamente a ese hombre-

solo vine a advertirte de que Zeus enviara a alguien a eliminarte al igual que los titanes enviaran a alguien a destruirte- dijo el hombre-

vaya parece que mi presencia no les es muy grata- dijo DW burlonamente-

es mejor que te cuides la espalda- dijo Prometeo que se disponía a retirarse-

espera ¿por qué haces esto?- pregunto DW-

por los viejos tiempos aun somos amigos ¿recuerdas?- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a DW-

idiota te colgaran por esto- dijo el guerrero oscuro-

nadie sabe que estoy aquí recuerda que siempre he sido muy astuto- dijo Prometeo-

dime la verdad ¿por qué haces esto?- dijo DW-

quiero que me ayudes como lo hiciste en el pasado- dijo Prometeo-

ahora las cosas han cambiado lo único que deseo es vengarme del maldito Zeus- dijo DW encendiendo su cosmo de forma violenta-

solo te engañas a ti mismo en el fondo aun eres el mismo de siempre si no por que otra cosa ayudaste a Atena y a sus santos- dijo Prometeo-

eso no es algo de tu incumbencia yo tengo mis motivos- dijo DW-

como sea ten mucho cuidado amigo mío- dijo Prometeo antes de desaparecer-

lo tendré- dijo DW para luego decir en voz muy baja- amigo-

el guerrero oscuro entonces fijo su mirada en una jarra llena de agua y la movió telepáticamente hacia el y regresándola de donde la tomo repitiendo varias veces el ejercicio, el guerrero necesitaba ejercitar sus poderes y estar en forma para lo que estaba por venir pero por el momento solo podía utilizar sus poderes mentales ya tendría tiempo después para entrenar su cuerpo, en eso se encontraba DW cuando june entro con la comida, al instante se escucho romperse la jarra al caer al suelo

¿SHUN QUE PASO? ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto la chica asustada que no se percato de la presencia de DW-

no... no se- dijo shun confundido-

si querías agua debiste esperar a que viniera para dártela pudiste haberte lastimado- dijo la amazona al ver la jarra destrozada a los pies de la cama de shun-

lo siento- dijo shun pidiendo disculpas-

no te preocupes- dijo la chica limpiando el desastre luego de lo cual coloco la comida junto a shun y se dispuso a alimentarlo- haber abre la boca-

june eso no es necesario yo puedo...- el chico no pudo terminar de hablar por que la joven le metió la cuchara con comida en la boca-

vamos necesitas reponer energías- dijo la chica mientras shun tragaba lo que la joven le había dado-

esta bien- dijo shun que comprendió que era inútil discutir con la amazona-

shun ya estaba por terminar de comer pero la pareja fue interrumpida al entrar saori a la habitación pues una vez que la diosa se había enterado por seiya de que shun despertó fue a visitarlo por que tenia un asunto muy importante que tratar con el caballero

hola shun que bueno que has recuperado el conocimiento- dijo saori sonriéndole cálidamente a shun-

gracias saori-san- dijo shun un poco sonrojado por la repentina entrada de Atena-

june ¿podrías esperar afuera unos momentos?- pregunto la diosa-

si- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia a la diosa-

¿sucede algo saori-san?- pregunto shun confundido-

shun necesito tratar algo contigo- dijo la joven-

¿de que se trata?- pregunto shun que aun seguía confundido-

es algo complicado realmente no vengo a hablar contigo si no con Dark Wolf- dijo la diosa-

comprendo- dijo shun-

sin embargo quiero preguntarte algo- dijo saori-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto shun-

¿sabes acaso por que DW nos ayudo? ¿por qué quiso aliarse con nosotros?- pregunto la joven-

realmente yo no que razones tenga o por que lo haya hecho, aun cuando compartimos el mismo cuerpo el no me permite saber mas de lo necesario- dijo shun-

shun ¿es posible que el pueda presentarse ahora?- pregunto la diosa-

si- shun cerro los ojos por un momento-

¿qué es lo que quieres Atena?- pregunto una voz completamente distinta a la del santo-

quiero saber la razón por la que te has aliado con nosotros- dijo la joven-

creo que fui lo bastante claro al decirte que era para vengarme de Zeus- dijo el hombre fastidiado de la misma pregunta-

pero debe haber algo mas tengo la impresión de que esto ya había sucedido anteriormente- dijo Atena que no creía que fuera la única razón por la que DW se aliara con ella-

por el momento es la única razón que le puedo dar quizás mas adelante podría darle otra- se limito a decir el sujeto antes de desaparecer su cosmo-

de acuerdo- dijo la diosa-

lo siento saori-san DW prácticamente no confía en nadie ni siquiera en mi- dijo shun algo triste por la actitud del guerrero oscuro-

no te preocupes shun se que pronto el nos dirá sus razones- dijo la joven sonriéndole a shun- bueno creo que es mejor dejarte descansar-

la diosa salió de la habitación para decirle a june que podía regresar con el joven algo que no le tuvo que decir 2 veces a la chica para volver a estar al lado de shun, la pareja se puso a platicar amenamente mientras que una sombra aun seguía vigilando al santo de Andrómeda

Fin del capitulo 23

N/A: bueno pues espero disculpen la tardanza espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno como verán poco a poco se ira revelando el origen de DW jejeje lo ultimo que me queda es agradecerle a **Angel de la oscuridad** y a **Layla Kyoyama** sus reviews que tristemente fueron los únicos pero yo espero que esta vez sean mas

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	24. Posesion 24

CAPITULO 24 SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

Shun por fin a despertado después de estar casi un mes en coma sin embargo el joven tiene que enfrentar un fuerte regaño de su hermano ikki por haberle ocultado que Dark Wolf aun seguía en su cuerpo sin embargo el pleito no paso a mayores e ikki perdono a shun después de lo cual DW fue visitado por el Titan prometeo quien revela que es un antiguo amigo del guerrero oscuro

A la mañana siguiente el joven de cabellos verdes despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose con una june que se quedo dormida en una incomodan silla y la chica hacia inconscientes esfuerzos por no caerse de la misma, el chico algo apenado se levanto de la cama y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la joven la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama que el ocupaba

En el rostro de june se dibujo una sonrisa al estar ahora mas cómoda que hace unos momentos por lo que al ver esto shun sonrió también mientras acariciaba suavemente los largos cabellos dorados de la chica y la besaba en la frente con ternura luego de esto el chico camino unos cuantos pasos por la habitación ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba de pie mas subidamente se paro en seco para luego salir misteriosamente de la habitación

Pasada casi una hora june despierta sorprendiéndose mucho al encontrarse en la cama de shun y no ver al santo de Andrómeda en la habitación, la joven se levanta presurosa y busca por todos lados al chico hasta que por fin lo encuentra en el jardín del hospital

shun ¿por qué te saliste? Aun no estas recuperado del todo- dijo la amazona preocupada-

lo se- dijo la voz del santo sin embargo tenia un tono muy diferente al del chico-

¿shun?- pregunto la amazona al acercarse al caballero-

la chica al mirar el rostro del joven se sorprendió al ver los ojos de shun de un color rojo intenso esto hizo que ella retrocediera inconscientemente sin embargo la amazona se acerco al guerrero oscuro quien le sonrió levemente antes de volver a su fría actitud de siempre

solo quería probar que tanta fuerza había recuperado el cuerpo del niño es todo- dijo el sujeto-

es mejor que regresemos adentro- dijo la chica tomando de forma temerosa el brazo del guerrero-

¿me tiene miedo?- pregunto el hombre al ver el comportamiento de la joven-

siendo sincera si le tengo miedo- dijo la chica mirando fijamente los ojos rojos del guerrero oscuro-

¿por qué? Sabe que le jure a Andrómeda protegerla con toda mi fuerza por lo cual yo jamás la dañaría- dijo el hombre colocando su mano en la mejilla de june para sorpresa de la amazona-

no es esa clase de temor- dijo la chica desviando su mirada- tengo miedo de que cuando usted tome el control de shun el ya no regrese y yo ya no pueda verlo nunca mas-

comprendo- dijo el hombre al ver a la chica empezar a llorar-

si shun no esta conmigo yo no tengo ninguna razón para estar viva... ninguna- dijo la chica tratando de reprimir su llanto sin éxito-

no digas eso june- dijo el santo de Andrómeda-

al escuchar esto la chica giro su rostro encontrándose con los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de shun, los cuales la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio en la isla Andrómeda y que ahora la miraban con amor, sin poder contenerse mas la joven se lanzo a refugiarse en los brazos de shun y a sollozar en el pecho de su amado

te amo... te amo...- decía la joven entrecortadamente temiendo que ya nunca pudiera tener la oportunidad de decirle a shun cuando lo quería-

por favor no sigas llorando- dijo el chico levantando delicadamente el rostro de la amazona para mirarla fijamente y sonreírle antes de decir- yo también te amo june-

al terminar de decir esto el joven unió sus labios a los de la chica besándola con cariño mientras la tomaba de la cintura al mismo tiempo que la joven coloco sus manos en los hombros del santo, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la pareja se separo suavemente

será... será mejor que volvamos adentro- dijo la chica con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas-

si- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la amazona al tiempo que le tomaba la mano-

la feliz pareja regreso a la habitación del santo mientras en el camino platicaban un poco de lo que había ocurrido mientras el santo había estaba en coma hasta llegar a su destino encontrándose con la sorpresa de que seiya, shiryu, hyoga y shunrei ya estaban ahí esperándolos desde hace un rato

¿dónde estaban? Estábamos preocupados- dijo shunrei-

shun sabes que aun no estas del todo bien no deberías esta fuera de la cama- dijo shiryu reprendiendo al santo de Andrómeda-

lo... lo siento- dijo shun bajando la cabeza avergonzado-

ahh ya entiendo tuvieron una cita no es así- dijo seiya acercándose a shun-

¿qué? No claro que no- dijo shun moviendo la cabeza varias veces de forma negativa mientras el color se le subía al rostro-

vamos shun no lo niegues tu rostro te delata- dijo hyoga siguiéndole a seiya la corriente del juego-

les... les dijo que no es cierto- dijo shun mucho mas rojo-

vamos shun cuéntamelo todo- dijo seiya de forma picara pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano-

no... no paso nada- dijo el niño muy ruborizado que no sabia que hacer-

solo salimos para que shun tomara un poco de aire es todo- dijo la amazona tan roja como el chico-

basta, dejen de molestarlos- dijo shiryu interviniendo pues no le gustaban que molestaran a shun de esa forma-

jajajaja vamos shun sabes que solo bromeamos- dijo seiya divertido-

si seiya lo se- dijo shun suspirando pesadamente-

pues a mi me pareció una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo june mirando de forma asesina al santo de pegaso-

no deberían hacer bromas de ese tipo- dijo shunrei igual de molesta que su amiga-

los jóvenes siguieron platicando y haciendo bromas de la pareja que martirizaban al pobre shun y hacían enojar a june pero todo era parte de un juego en el que todos ellos se divertían mucho por lo que no se dieron cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo se les fue y visitantes ya debían regresar a la mansión

bueno ya nos vamos pero se que aprovecharan muy bien el tiempo que estén solos- dijo seiya guiñándole un ojo a la pareja-

traten de portarse bien y si pasa algo nos lo platican- dijo hyoga también guiñando un ojo-

¡LARGO DE AQUÍ LOS DOS!- grito june sacando al pegaso y al cisne a rastras-

cuídate mucho shun y no estés saliendo de la cama- dijo shiryu preocupado por la salud de su hermano-

si shiryu gracias por venir a visitarme- dijo shun-

ya nos vamos june espero que se diviertan jejeje- dijo shunrei divertida-

¿tu también?- pregunto june molesta empujando a su amiga fuera de la habitación- es hora de que se vayan-

¿tanta prisa tienen por quedarse a solas?- pregunto seiya asomando su cabeza dentro del cuarto-

¡YA VETE DE AQUÍ SEIYA!- grito shun lanzándole una almohada a su hermano en la cara con excelente puntería-

oye eso no se vale- dijo el santo tratando de regresarle el ataque al pequeño pero shiryu le quito la almohada dándosela a june-

eso y mas te mereces- dijo shiryu divertido llevándose a seiya de ahí-

vaya hasta que se fueron- dijo june dejándose caer agotada en la silla a un lado de la cama de shun-

si jejeje- dijo shun divertido-

bueno será mejor que duermas un poco- dijo la chica acomodando la almohada de shun-

muchas gracias june- dijo el joven mirando fijamente los ojos azul celeste de la amazona-

¿por qué?- pregunto la joven-

por cuidarme y estar pendiente de mi, creo que debo de ser una molestia para ti- dijo el chico-

claro que no, me gusta cuidarte y estar al pendiente de ti- dijo la joven besando levemente los labios del chico mientras lo miraba con dulzura- por que eres mi novio y por que te amo-

gracias- dijo shun sonrojado-

ahora descansa- dijo june-

el santo de Andrómeda cerro los ojos para dormir mientras que la amazona velaba por su sueño, cuando june estuvo completamente segura de que el chico estaba dormido por completo salió de la habitación para buscar algo de comer por que sabia de sobra que cuando shun despertara tendría mucha hambre pero apenas salió la joven una sombra entro furtivamente por la ventana para moverse de forma sigilosa por la habitación

la sombra se acerco a la cama y miro a shun durmiendo profundamente entonces los ojos de la misma brillaron al tiempo que levantaba la mano para atacar al indefenso joven sin embargo la sombra desistió al sentir una fuerte cosmo energía ofensiva en el exterior del edificio entonces al saberse descubierta la sombra nuevamente salió por la ventana con la intención de escapar pero pudo sentir con mas fuerza la cosmo energía teniendo que detenerse para buscar la fuente de tan poderoso cosmo

seas quien seas no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi hermano- dijo una voz-

¿quién eres?- pregunto la sombra-

yo soy ikki el Ave Fénix- dijo el santo al revelarse con su armadura-

el fénix- dijo la sombra colocándose en posición de combate-

el caballero elevo su cosmo acto que fue imitado por la sombra pero de pronto otro cosmo sumamente poderoso apareció poniendo en alerta a ambos combatientes

¿pero que?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

esta distracción fue aprovechada por la sombra para escapar antes de que ikki pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo pero el fénix estaba mas preocupado por ese extraño cosmo que había aparecido de la nada

¡IKKI!- grito una voz-

seiya- dijo ikki al ver llegar al santo de pegaso y a sus otros compañeros-

¿qué es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto hyoga-

¿de quien este cosmo?- pregunto shiryu-

no lo se pero no debieron haber venido sin sus armaduras son presa fácil- dijo ikki ya que las armaduras de sus compañeros todavía no habían sido terminadas de reparar por kiki-

con armadura o sin ella no permitiremos que nadie lastime a shun- dijo seiya-

¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS SERA MEJOR QUE TE MUESTRES!- grito shiryu-

entonces frente a los santos apareció un gigantesco hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color miel con una armadura muy parecida a la de Hiperión pero en un color azul oscuro y el hombre emanaba un cosmo de color amarillo que inundaba todo el lugar

¿quién eres?- pregunto seiya-

yo soy el Titán Atlas- dijo el sujeto-

así que eres un Titán- dijo hyoga-

¿a que has venido?- pregunto shiryu-

he venido a destruir el cuerpo que ocupa Dark Wolf- dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo a los santos-

no me importa quien seas pero intenta lastimar a mi hermano y te haré añicos- dijo ikki elevando violentamente su cosmo al tiempo que apretaba su puño con fuerza-

nosotros tampoco permitiremos que te acerques a shun- dijo hyoga-

será mejor que se aparten de mi camino o también los destruiré a ustedes- dijo el sujeto-

eso esta por verse- dijo seiya elevando su cosmo- ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

el santo dibujo la constelación de pegaso con sus manos y ataco a Atlas pero los poderosos meteoros no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre el Titán

pobre infeliz tu patético ataque ni siquiera es capaz de hacer un rasguño en mi armadura- dijo el hombre-

no puede ser- dijo seiya muy sorprendido-

veamos si tu armadura puede resistir esto- dijo ikki antes de atacar- ¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!-

el poderoso ataque del santo golpeo al Titán envolviéndolo en gigantescas llamas pero estas mismas fueron extinguidas por el poderoso cosmo del sujeto sorprendiendo nuevamente a los santos

no esta mal- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a ikki- pero sigue siendo la misma basura-

¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- grito shiryu-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito hyoga-

los santos atacaron con todo su poder pero el guerrero solo tuvo que elevar otra vez su cosmo para que los ataques se extinguieran como el de ikki al mismo tiempo que el sujeto empezaba a caminar rumbo al hospital

maldición ninguno de nuestros ataques ha conseguido dañarlo- dijo seiya que siguió intentando golpear con sus meteoros al sujeto sin éxito alguno-

¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A MI OTOUTO!- grito ikki lanzándose contra el Titán-

¡IKKI ESPERA!- grito shiryu-

ikki lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el Titán pero este lo bloqueo con su brazo mirando de reojo al fénix y elevando su cosmo para mandarlo a volar muy lejos

¡WAAHHHHH!- grito ikki al chocar contra un árbol y seiya corrió a ver como se encontraba su compañero-

¿ESTAS BIEN IKKI?- pregunto seiya-

deben... deben detenerlo- dijo ikki señalando al sujeto que seguía caminando lentamente al hospital-

después de esto el fénix perdió el conocimiento y entonces los otros santos se lanzaron contra el guerrero quien se detuvo para elevar su cosmo mandándolos a volar sin darles tiempo de nada por lo que los 3 caballeros cayeron violentamente contra el suelo quedando inconscientes al instante

estúpidos- se limito a decir el hombre que se disponía a seguir su camino cuando sintió aparecer un cosmo- ¿mmmm?-

esta vez el cosmo que apareció era completamente diferente al de los santos ya que era sumamente poderoso y agresivo lo cual obligo al Titán a colocarse en posición de defensa hasta que vio llegar al dueño de ese letal cosmo

ha pasado mucho tiempo Atlas- dijo DW-

muy bien me has ahorrado la molestia de ir a buscarte para destruirte- dijo el Titán-

me parece que eso es lo que yo debería decir- dijo DW sonriendo de forma desafiante-

¿qué es lo que puedes hacer cuando ni siquiera llevas puesta tu armadura?- pregunto el sujeto-

ya que lo mencionas- dijo el guerrero oscuro-

entonces DW elevo su cosmo muy alto para que en fracciones de segundo las partes de su armadura empezaron a aparecer una por una en su cuerpo hasta que finalmente el casco apareció en su cabeza y se desplegaron a sus espaldas sus grandes alas de dragón

muy bien así no sentiré que te destruí teniendo ventaja sobre ti- dijo Atlas-

es una pena que el que será destruido serás tu- dijo DW sonriendo burlonamente-

infeliz voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara ahora mismo- dijo Atlas molesto por el comentario elevando su cosmo-

ambos guerreros elevaron sus cosmos muy alto con lo cual movían violentamente las ramas de los árboles, las cosmo energías chocaban de forma sorprendente produciendo varias descargas de electricidad hasta que sin previo aviso la batalla comenzó

el Titán lanzo una poderosa esfera de poder color naranja contra el guerrero oscuro pero este la rechazo sin esfuerzo alguno contra atacando con una poderosa esfera oscura que Atlas esquivo con mucho esfuerzo, luego de esto ambos guerreros siguieron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde sus puños y piernas chocaban constantemente haciendo retumbar la tierra

finalmente el Titán consiguió golpear en el rostro a DW pero el guerrero oscuro también logro conectarle una patada en el abdomen a Atlas después de lo cual ambos se separaron tomando una distancia prudente

vaya realmente te has vuelvo muy poderoso no es así Ei...- empezó a decir el Titán-

¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESE NOMBRE!- grito DW furioso-

por mas que quieras negarlo ese es tu nombre- dijo el sujeto-

ya no mas ahora soy otra persona- dijo el guerrero oscuro-

me parece que estas cometiendo los mismo errores del pasado para ser alguien diferente al que fuiste una vez- dijo Atlas-

¿qué?- pregunto DW-

acaso olvidas que en el pasado te aliaste con Atena para vencer a Zeus y que eso te costo la vida y el que tu alma fuera condenada a estar encerrada en tu armadura para siempre- dijo el Titán-

cállate- dijo el guerrero-

y hablando de tu armadura ¿acaso no era de otro color?- dijo Atlas mirando detenidamente la armadura oscura de DW-

¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!- grito el guerrero oscuro mirando de forma asesina al Titán-

¡SHUN!- se escucho a una voz gritar-

era la voz de june que al no ver al santo y al sentir aparecer de la nada varios cosmos desconocidos corrió a buscar al santo entonces la chica se sorprendió mucho al ver a los 4 hermanos del caballero de Andrómeda inconscientes mientras que frente a shun estaba un gigantesco sujeto que parecía el responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo

¡VETE DE AQUÍ NIÑA!- grito DW-

vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el Titán mirando a la joven amazona- ¿es tu chica?-

...- DW simplemente permaneció callado-

entonces Atlas hizo el intento de acercarse a june pero al instante el cosmo del guerrero oscuro incremento de una forma muy violenta y agresiva sorprendiendo al Titán quien desistió de su intento de acercarse a la joven

parece que si- dijo el sujeto al ver la reacción de DW-

no confundas las cosas solo he jurado protegerla pero créeme que lo haré con todo mi poder- dijo el hombre mostrando su puño cerrado de forma muy amenazante-

eso tengo que verlo- dijo Atlas lanzando una poderosa esfera de energía contra la chica-

ni siquiera lo intentes- se limito a decir DW lanzando un ataque que neutralizo al del Titán-

muy bien veamos si puedes detenerlas todas- dijo el sujeto-

entonces el Titán lanzo varios ataques contra la amazona pero en fracciones de segundo DW apareció junto a la joven y la abrazo para después cubrir a ambos con sus alas que repelieron todos los ataques del enemigo después de lo cual las alas volvieron a su posición original

gra... gracias- dijo june un poco sonrojada ya que el guerrero oscuro la tenia tomada de la cintura-

por nada- se limito a decir DW fríamente-

bueno me he divertido bastante pero ya es hora de acabar contigo- dijo Atlas-

el Titán elevo su cosmo muy alto para atacar de forma definitiva a DW pero de la nada otro poderoso cosmo apareció de la nada inundando todo el lugar con su energía

¿se puede saber que diablos hacer aquí?- pregunto una voz-

he venido a acabar con este sujeto- respondió Atlas-

¿realmente crees tener el poder para acabar con el?- pregunto la voz-

¡INSINUAS QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO PARA ACABAR CON ESTE MISERABLE!- dijo el Titán sumamente furioso-

¿quién eres?- pregunto DW interviniendo en la discusión-

tanto tiempo ha pasado que no me reconoces-

al decir esto apareció un sujeto con una túnica gris de largos cabellos plateados y de ojos color turquesa

así que eres tu- dijo DW al reconocer al Titán que estaba frente a el- Japeto-

me alegra que no me hayas olvidado- dijo Japeto sonriendo-

¿has venido a matarme?- pregunto DW sin rodeos-

bueno por el momento te dejaremos vivir pero si insistes en seguir entrometiéndote en nuestros asuntos no nos dejaras otra opción que aniquilarte- dijo el Titán sustituyendo su sonrisa por un rostro muy serio-

deberías estar alegre por que vivirás un poco mas- dijo Atlas-

creo que eso lo debería decir yo ¿no crees?- dijo DW-

¡MALNACIDO!- grito el Titán tratando de atacar al guerrero oscuro-

¡ATLAS!- grito Japeto lo cual hizo desistir de sus intenciones al sujeto-

ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo- dijo Atlas antes de desaparecer-

la próxima vez que nos veamos será el día de tu muerte no lo olvides- dijo Japeto antes de desaparecer también-

el guerrero oscuro guardo silencio por unos momentos y fue entonces que la amazona del camaleón hablo

¿qué fue todo esto?- pregunto june confundida-

esto solo fue un preludio de lo que esta por venir- se limito a decir el hombre-

este... disculpe- dijo la chica algo ruborizada-

¿qué sucede?- pregunto DW-

¿le molestaría soltarme?- pregunto la joven ya que el guerrero aun la tenia tomada de la cintura-

disculpe- dijo el hombre soltando rápidamente a la amazona-

una vez liberada la joven fue a auxiliar a los otros santos que estaban recuperando el conocimiento mientras que DW hizo que su armadura abandonada su cuerpo para luego desaparecer su cosmo dejando en su lugar a un santo de Andrómeda muy confundido

pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto shun quien luego de comprender lo que había pasado se limito a decir mientras miraba al cielo- ¿por qué siempre me hace esto?-

el joven fue a ver como se encontraban sus hermanos quienes se alegraron de que shun estuviera a salvo después de esto los jóvenes volvieron al hospital para atender sus heridas mientras que june explicaba lo que había visto cuando llego al lugar de la batalla puesto que shun no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado cuando DW tomo el control de su cuerpo

mientras tanto en un templo de construcción griega se ve llegar a la sombra frente a Apolo quien la esperaba con ansia

¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el dios-

No pude llevar acabo la misión el joven estaba siendo vigilado por lo que tuve que retirarme y hubo algo mas- dijo la sombra-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto el dios-

los Titanes enviaron también a alguien para acabar con el santo- dijo la sombra-

veo que para todos DW resulta ser un verdadero problema- dijo Apolo pensativo-

no se preocupe mi señor- dijo la sombra quitándose la túnica y revelándose- yo Leida Amazona Dorada de la Garza Real acabare con ese hombre-

se revelo frente a Apolo una mujer de largos cabellos rubios con una mascara y una tiara que tenia una pequeña imagen de una garza y una armadura dorada que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, mientras tanto en el templo de los Titanes aparecen Atlas y Japeto

¡DEBISTE HABERME DEJADO MATARLO!- grito Atlas furioso-

eres un idiota jamás podrías ganarle- dijo Japeto-

¿por qué no?- pregunto Atlas-

creo que has olvidado que el alguna vez fue uno de los nuestros- respondió Japeto-

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito Atlas sorprendido-

debemos tener cuidado por que el mas poderoso de los Titanes aparte de cronos se ha vuelto contra nosotros- dijo Japeto antes de entrar al templo-

maldición- dijo Atlas siguiendo al otro Titán-

el pasado de Dark Wolf se esta revelando poco a poco pero hay muchas cosas mas que aun están por descubrirse y regresar de las sombras del pasado

Fin del Capitulo 24

N/A: bien pues ya actualice espero que disculpen la tardanza pero prometo que ya publicare con mas frecuencia ya que ahora ya tengo compu en mi casa jejeje y bueno voy a agradecer los reviews **Lucyandez** me alegra que te este gustando la historia **Naomi** muchas gracias amiga por seguir la historia espero que este capitulo también te guste **Darkvampirewitch** bueno carolina me impresiona que a alguien que habla ingles le haya llamado la atención mi historia y bueno espero poder cumplir lo que pides ya que también a mi me gustaría verlo jejeje pero claro eso será a largo plazo muchas gracias por tus reviews en especial por que tu me diste mi review numero CIEN jajaja muchas gracias de verdad

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	25. Posesion 25

CAPITULO 25 OCULTANDO EL PASADO

El santo de Andrómeda ha despertado pero ahora que los dioses y los titanes saben que DW duerme en el cuerpo del caballero toman la decisión de enviar cada quien a un emisario para acabar con el joven sin embargo los asesinos fallan en su cometido mientras que el pasado del guerrero oscuro Dark Wolf poco a poco esta siendo revelado

ha pasado una semana desde el ataque del titán Atlas y esta cerca el día en que den de alta a shun del hospital mientras que vemos al santo de Andrómeda dormir profundamente

SUEÑO

El caballero de Andrómeda recorre la oscuridad en busca de cierta persona hasta que la encuentra sentada en el suelo meditando

¿Dark Wolf?- pregunta el chico al acercarse al guerrero oscuro-

¿que es lo que quieres niño?- pregunta el hombre-

bueno es sobre june yo quisiera...- dijo shun pero fue interrumpido-

¿qué pasa? ¿piensas que mi protección es excesiva?- pregunto el sujeto poniéndose de pie-

¿qué?- pregunto el santo-

¿crees que me gusta tu chica?- pregunto el sujeto quedando frente al santo-

bueno june es muy hermosa y no te culparía si te llegara a gustar- dijo el joven sonriéndole a Dark Wolf de forma amable-

¿no estas molesto?- pregunto el guerrero confundido-

por que habría de estarlo yo se que solo estas cumpliendo con la promesa que me hiciste de protegerla por mi- dijo shun-

así es solo cumplo con lo que te prometí aunque no puedo negarte que me agrada la niña pues me recuerda a alguien que conocí- dijo el sujeto con un tono muy nostálgico en su voz-

¿a quien?- pregunto shun-

a...- el guerrero oscuro se quedo callado y miro el rostro curioso de shun quien esperaba una respuesta- ya es hora de que despiertes-

si... bueno yo solo quería agradecerte que cuidaras de june pues ella significa mucho para mi- dijo el joven-

ya vete- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda al santo-

adiós- dijo shun quien cerro los ojos y desapareció-

pero que estúpido soy- dijo Dark Wolf reprendiéndose a si mismo-

ya que el guerrero oscuro estaba a punto de contarle al joven sobre su vida pasada algo que se había prometido a si mismo no revelar a nadie nunca pero sin que el mismo se diera cuenta shun se había ganado su confianza poco a poco y de seguir así no tardaría en revelarle todo al chico por lo que tenia que hacer algo antes de que eso sucediera

FIN DEL SUEÑO

de regreso a la realidad ha amanecido y vemos a la amazona del camaleón sentir que sus manos están sobre algo suave y muy caliente entonces la joven se sorprende al despertar en los brazos de shun y en la misma cama que el santo de Andrómeda quien abre los ojos y le sonríe a la chica cuyas manos están recargadas en el pecho del chico

buenos días- dijo el santo-

shu... shun te dije que lo volvieras a hacer- dijo la chica muy sonrojada ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven-

pero es que no me gusta que duermas en esa silla tan incomoda cuando hay suficiente espacio en la cama para los dos- dijo el caballero-

ya que el santo de Andrómeda esperaba a que la amazona se durmiera para colocarla en su cama y dormir a su lado lo cual sorprendía a la joven en las mañanas y aun cuando la chica le pedía al joven que no lo volviera a hacer shun no podía evitar ser caballeroso pues no le gustaba para nada dejar a la joven dormir tan incómodamente

¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?- pregunto la joven colocando sus manos en las mejillas de shun-

no... no soy lindo solo soy amable- dijo shun quien ahora fue el que se sonrojo-

como quiera que sea no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo la joven-

bueno no creo poder volver a hacerlo ya que es mi ultimo día el hospital- dijo el joven con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz-

es cierto pero aun cuando salgas del hospital seguiré cuidándote como ahora hasta que te recuperes por completo- dijo la chica-

gracias- dijo shun besando los labios de june-

bueno será mejor que me levante no vaya a ser que lleguen seiya y hyoga y empiecen a molestarnos- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie-

bueno seria peor si mi niisan nos encuentra de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos- dijo el joven santo divertido-

creo que tienes razón- dijo la chica al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y besaba al santo-

sin embargo cuando disponía a ponerse de pie el chico la atrapo entre sus brazos besándola con mas pasión y solo se separo de ella hasta que prácticamente le robo el aliento, una vez que dejo a la chica esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosamente pues nunca sabia en que momento shun la sorprendería de esa forma y eso es lo que mas le gustaba de su novio lo impredecible que podía ser

la joven se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y no paso mucho tiempo para que las visitas llegaran y como siempre seiya era quien gustaba de molestar al pequeño

buenos días shun ¿me contaras que paso anoche?- pregunto seiya-

no paso nada seiya- dijo shun-

no se por que pero no te creo nada- dijo el pegaso sentándose en la cama junto a shun y abrazándolo-

cree lo que quieras malpensado- dijo shun empujando ligeramente a seiya-

si no me dices que hicieron ya veré que le invento a ikki- dijo seiya llevándose una mano al mentón-

puedes decirle lo que quieras mi niisan siempre me va a creer a mi- dijo shun encogiéndose de hombros-

así es yo siempre le creeré a mi otouto antes que a ti seiya- dijo ikki al entrar a la habitación-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun cuyo rostro se ilumino de alegría al ver a su hermano mayor-

vine por ti hermanito- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano-

¡NIISAN!- el pequeño se levanto de la cama rápidamente para abrazar a su hermano mayor-

¡OTOUTO!- grito sorprendido ikki ya que ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo por la efusividad del menor-

vaya a nosotros no nos recibe así- dijo seiya al ver con cierto recelo a ambos hermanos en el piso-

vamos seiya no seas celoso ten en cuenta que shun no ha visto a ikki por varios días- dijo shiryu divertido-

¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!- grito el pegaso un tanto sonrojado-

me parece que la que debería estar celosa es june- comento hyoga-

muy gracioso patito- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua al cisne-

con esto los jóvenes rieron de buena gana pero entonces alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que todos volvieran a guardaran la compostura

saori- dijeron los chicos al ver a la joven en la puerta-

buenos días a todos- dijo saori al entrar-

buenos días- respondieron los jóvenes respetuosamente-

bien antes que nada quiero decir que me alegra mucho que ya te den de alta shun- dijo la joven sonriéndole cálidamente al santo-

muchas gracias saori-san- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie ayudado por su hermano-

saori ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto seiya-

no es nada solo vine a firmar unos papeles para que ya den de alta a shun- dijo la diosa- en un momento regreso-

perfecto a mi nunca me han gustado esos tramites burocráticos- dijo ikki al ver salir a saori-

la joven se retiro para firmar dichos papeles y luego de un cuarto de hora regreso con los jóvenes para darles la buena noticia

ya esta todo arreglado ahora mismo estas dado de alta- dijo saori-

muy bien ya es hora de irnos shun- dijo seiya tan entusiasta como siempre-

los jóvenes llevaron al santo de Andrómeda a la mansión y después de instalarlo en su habitación regresaron cada quien a sus actividades ahora mucho mas tranquilos por tener de nuevo al pequeño en la mansión no sabían que era pero la sola presencia de shun le daba cierto aire de paz y armonía al ambiente de la mansión, june se quedo con el chico al igual que ikki sin embargo la joven amazona fue por agua para shun lo cual aprovecho ikki para hablar a solas con su hermano

dime shun ¿paso algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto ikki sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano-

no... no niisan ¿por qué?- pregunto el joven algo sonrojado sabiendo que rumba tomaría esa conversación-

vamos hermanito no pretenderás que crea que te quedaste todos esos días a solas con june y no los aprovechaste- dijo ikki-

nii... niisan por favor- dijo el chico mas sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que su hermano decía-

¡JAJAJAJA! Deberías ver tu cara- dijo ikki divertido-

niisan eso no es gracioso- dijo shun un tanto molesto al percatarse que su hermano solo bromeaba-

vamos hermanito no te molestes- dijo ikki abrazando al pequeño-

el santo de Andrómeda correspondió al abrazo de su hermano mayor quedándose así ambos por un largo rato hasta que volvió june quien sonrió al ver la escena y se quedo en silencio a contemplarla desde el marco de la puerta hasta que los hermanos se separaron

hola june- dijo shun sonriéndole a la chica-

bueno te veré después hermanito- dijo ikki poniéndose de pie-

si niisan- respondió shun-

cuida mucho a mi hermano- dijo ikki mirando fijamente a la joven-

no tengas cuidado yo lo cuidare- dijo la chica sonriéndole a ikki-

el fénix le sonrió levemente a la joven y salió de la habitación dejando solos a los jóvenes quienes estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del santo por su parte ikki estaba muy feliz de que su hermano menor conociera lo maravilloso que era el amor lamentablemente esto le trajo a la memoria el recuerdo del amor mas grande de su vida Esmeralda haciendo que el santo sintiera una gran nostalgia sin embargo ikki dejo de pensar en eso alertándose al sentir unos cosmos que aparecieron algo retirados de la mansión

pero que diablos...- dijo ikki-

esto le dio un mal presentimiento al fénix y puesto que al parecer el fue el único que sintió la presencia de esos cosmos el caballero salió rápidamente de la mansión, llamando a su armadura y acudiendo al lugar de donde provenían, llegando a un claro algo apartado de la mansión pero que sin duda era parte de la propiedad de saori

al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver a un gran hombre de cabellos dorados que estaba frente a una sombra la cual llevaba una túnica negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y su rostro, ikki pudo comprobar por el cosmo de esta persona que era la misma que estuvo vigilando a su hermano en el hospital, mientras que por las dimensiones que tenia el hombre rubio ikki supuso que debía ser uno de los titanes y para el santo estaba muy claro para que habían venido ambos para matar a su hermano menor, esto provoco la ira del fénix quien encendió al máximo y de forma agresiva su cosmo llamando la atención de los intrusos

vaya así que tu eres el fénix, hermano del santo de Andrómeda quien tiene en su cuerpo a DW- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios-

¿quién demonios eres?- pregunto ikki cuyo cosmo crecía mas y mas tanto en poder como en agresividad-

me llamo Prometeo y soy un titán- respondió el hombre-

¿a que has venido?- pregunto ikki para luego decir- ¡SI HAS VENIDO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE MATAR A MI HERMANO HAS VENIDO SOLO PARA MORIR EN MIS MANOS!-

yo no he venido por la vida de tu hermano pero ella si- dijo prometeo señalando a la persona encapuchada-

¿QUIÉN ERES TU?- le grito ikki a la sombra pero esta no respondió-

no pierdas tu tiempo no hablara contigo- dijo prometeo-

eso esta por verse- dijo ikki-

entonces el caballero se lanzo al ataque con toda su fuerza utilizando un poderoso ataque de fuego, la sombra esquivo el ataque pero no pudo evitar que las llamas alcanzaran y consumieran su túnica de la cual tuvo que deshacerse revelando su identidad

vaya esto si que es una sorpresa- dijo prometeo-

¿una mujer?- pregunto ikki-

ikki estaba sorprendido ya que frente a el estaba una amazona de cabellos dorados que llevaba una armadura dorada y noto la pequeña imagen de un ave en su tiara, por su parte al verse descubierta la amazona se dispuso a eliminar al santo

pagaras con tu vida tu atrevimiento- dijo la mujer elevando su cosmos- yo Leida amazona dorada de la garza real me asegurare de ello-

al mismo tiempo los santos en la mansión ya habían sentido que ikki elevo su cosmo muy alto y se alertaron al sentir un poderoso cosmos aparecer muy cerca de su compañero por lo que se apresuraron a acudir al lugar donde ikki se encontraba

¿DE QUIEN ES ESTE COSMO?- pregunto seiya-

¡ES TAN PODEROSO COMO EL COSMO DE UN SANTO DORADO!- dijo shiryu-

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo hyoga-

mientras los jóvenes se dirigían al lugar june se vio en la difícil tarea de tratar de detener a shun puesto que el santo no estaba dispuesto a que sus amigos pelearan solos y fueran heridos por su culpa ya que el santo de Andrómeda se culpaba a si mismo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

¡SHUN POR FAVOR! ¡AUN NO ESTAS DEL TODO RECUPERADO!- dijo june interponiéndose en el camino del joven-

¡JUNE APARTATE! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MIS HERMANOS SEAN LASTIMADOS POR MI CULPA!- grito el chico-

¡SOLO SALDRAS DE ESTA HABITACIÓN DE UNA FORMA Y ESA SERA MATÁNDOME! ¡POR QUE DE NINGUNA OTRA MANERA TE VOY A DEJAR SALIR!- grito la joven cuyos ojos se llenaron de grandes lagrimas que empezaron a escapar de sus ojos azul celeste-

¡JUNE NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡DEJAME IR!- suplico shun-

¡NOOOOOO!- grito la joven con fuerza- ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLA! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!-

ju... june- al oír esto el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer en la cama vencido-

el joven comprendió que la amazona se refería a la vez que trato de evitar por todos los medios que el fuera al santuario pero al final shun fue y la dejo sola lo cual el chico nunca pudo perdonarse por lo que al escuchar decir esas palabras a june inmediatamente dejo de luchar, fue entonces la amazona se abrazo a shun y lloro en su pecho

perdóname shun, perdóname soy una egoísta pero es que no quiero perderte- dijo la chica entre sollozos-

no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo shun acariciando el cabello june-

el joven abrazo con fuerza a la joven y mirando hacia la ventana deseo que sus hermanos se encontraran bien, mientras tanto de regreso con ikki el santo estaba listo para iniciar el combate con la amazona dorada

aun cuando mi oponente sea una mujer no tendré piedad- dijo ikki mirando fríamente a la guerrera-

no la tengas por que yo tampoco la tendré de ti- respondió la mujer cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras una mascara dorada-

ambos oponentes se lanzaron al ataque ikki volvió a utilizar su llamas pero la amazona las volvió a esquivar para esta vez atacar velozmente, frente a ikki se formo una poderosa red de luz dorada que en cuestión de segundos lo golpeo violentamente enviándolo a chocar contra un árbol que derribo por el fuerte impacto

maldición no vi venir su ataque- dijo ikki poniéndose de pie con dificultad-

esto solo es el comienzo de lo que te espera fénix- dijo la amazona-

la mujer ya se encontraba frente a un sorprendido ikki que no pudo hacer nada cuando le conecto una poderosa patada en el abdomen enviándolo muy lejos, sin embargo haciendo uso de su habilidad ikki giro en el aire para caer con mucho esfuerzo de pie

no cabe duda que es muy poderosa- dijo ikki al ver acercarse a la mujer-

ya es hora de que mueras fénix- la amazona elevo mas alto su cosmo para acabar con el santo-

no te será tan fácil- grito ikki elevando su cosmo y atacando con todo su poder- ¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOO!-

la poderosa técnica tomo por sorpresa a la amazona quien se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, una poderosa luz ilumino todo el lugar y cuando ikki pudo mirar donde se encontraba la mujer se sorprendió mucho al verla no solo con vida si no sin ninguna sola herida en su cuerpo

creo que tu mejor técnica no sirvió de nada- dijo Leida muy confiada-

yo no diría eso- dijo ikki cerrando los ojos y sonriendo-

¿QUÉ?- la mujer incrédula se sorprendió al ver que varias grietas aparecían en su armadura dorada- no... esto es... imposible... como pudo dañar mi ropaje-

de no ser por tu armadura ahora estarías muerta- dijo ikki sonriendo burlonamente-

¡MALDITO SEAS FÉNIX! ¡ESTO LO VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!- grito la mujer furiosa elevando al máximo su cosmo-

¿qué es esto?- grito ikki al sentir el cosmo de Leida elevarse muy alto-

¡ROYAL HERON FLIGHT!(Vuelo de Garza Real)- la imagen de una hermosa garza apareció volando directamente contra un sorprendido fénix-

¡WUAAAAHHHHH!- la poderosa técnica golpeo brutalmente a ikki elevándolo por los aires para luego dejar caer su cuerpo formando una gran cráter en el suelo-

bien fénix ahora tomare tu vida- dijo la amazona acercándose al inconsciente santo para darle el golpe final-

la mujer se preparo para atravesar con su mano el pecho de ikki cuando un poderoso ataque la golpeo en la mano, era prometeo quien hasta ese momento había presenciado el combate de forma neutral

lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo mates- dijo el Titán-

¡MISERABLE COMO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR!- grito Leida quedando frente al hombre-

será mejor que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacer algo- dijo el hombre tranquilamente-

¿de que demonios hablas?- pregunto la mujer-

primero que nada tu armadura esta muy dañada lo cual no te ayudara mucho si te enfrentas a mi, por si fuera poco ya están por llegar los compañeros del fénix y no creo que tu sola puedas contra ellos menos aun si como ya dije tu armadura esta dañada y por ultimo...- el hombre elevo increíblemente su cosmo- es hora de que regreses con Apolo-

¿que?- grito la amazona retrocediendo sorprendida por el poderoso cosmos emanado del titán-

¡OMEGA PORTAL! (Portal Omega)- Prometo elevo sus manos al cielo al tiempo que una poderosa luz surgió bajo los pies de la amazona-

¡AHHHHHH!- grito la chica cuando su cuerpo se elevo por los aires sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo-

una poderosa columna de luz azul se elevo hasta el cielo donde el cuerpo de la amazona desapareció sin dejar rastro, prometo sonrió al cumplir su cometido y apenas sintió que los otros santos estaban llegando desapareció de ahí, justo en ese momento ikki empezó a recuperar el conocimiento y sus compañeros llegaron cuando se estaba poniendo se pie con trabajo

¡IKKI QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!- grito seiya al llegar-

enviaron a alguien a matar a mi hermano- respondió ikki con una mano aun en la nuca-

¿quién era?- pregunto shiryu-

una amazona dorada- respondió ikki-

oye ¿no te habrán golpeado muy fuerte esta vez?- pregunto hyoga de forma sarcástica-

muy gracioso- dijo ikki-

pero lo que dices no tiene sentido ikki no existen las amazonas doradas- dijo seiya-

a decir verdad si existen- dijo shiryu-

esto hizo que los 3 jóvenes miraran fijamente sorprendidos al santo del dragón quien se quedo pensativo y muy preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar de ikki entonces sugirió que regresaran a la mansión lo mas pronto posible para informar a saori lo que había ocurrido puesto que era de vital importancia que la diosa se enterara cuanto antes, los jóvenes se retiraron sin darse cuenta que eran observados por prometeo quien los siguió desde los árboles a una distancia prudente para que no se percataran de su presencia

mientras tanto en el templo de Apolo una esfera de energía aparece para luego desvanecerse dejando el cuerpo de una inconsciente amazona dorada de la garza real cuya mascara había perdido y se encontraba a escasos metros de la mujer quien al poco rato recupera el conocimiento y se levanta pesadamente para luego empezar a elevar su cosmo agresivamente

¡PROMETEO ERES UN MALDITO!- grita la joven llena de furia-

sin embargo lo único que puede hacer ahora es tomar su mascara del suelo y colocarla de nuevo en su rostro, la amazona sabe que debe reportarse con Apolo por lo que se dirige a paso lento al interior del templo con el dios sabiendo que sin duda recibirá un castigo por su incompetencia, de regreso en la mansión apenas llegan los jóvenes son recibidos por un muy preocupado shun

¡NIISAN ESTAS BIEN!- grito el chico asustado al ver que seiya ayudaba a su hermano mayor a caminar-

estoy bien otouto no te preocupes- dijo ikki para no preocupar a su hermano menor-

¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto june-

enviaron a alguien a matar a shun- respondió hyoga-

creo que debemos reunirnos con saori primero antes de seguir hablando de esto- dijo shiryu-

ya estoy aquí shiryu por favor infórmame- dijo la diosa haciendo acto de presencia-

saori- dijo seiya-

Atena parece que tus temores se han hecho realidad- dijo shiryu-

si era cuestión de tiempo- dijo la diosa apesadumbrada-

¿de que están hablando?- pregunto hyoga-

ikki dile a saori a quien enviaron para matar a shun- dijo shiryu-

a una amazona dorada- dijo ikki-

no... no es posible- dijo june muy sorprendida llevándose una mano a la boca- debe... debe haber un error-

no es ningún error ella misma lo dijo- comento el fénix-

no entiendo nada- dijo seiya rascándose la cabeza- ¿qué tiene que ver que la persona que mandaron para matar a shun sea una amazona dorada?-

por que el único dios que tiene bajo su mando a amazonas doradas es Zeus y nadie mas- respondió june-

no es posible eso quiere decir...- dijo shun sorprendido-

que Zeus por fin ha reencarnado en esta época- termino por decir saori-

¿june como sabes acerca de las amazonas doradas?- pregunto shiryu-

no olvides que soy una amazona, cuando entrenaba en la isla Andrómeda me hablaron mucho acerca de ellas las guerreras mas fuertes y poderosas, parte de la guardia de elite de Zeus y capaces de rivalizar con los caballeros dorados de Atena- explico june tomándose del brazo de shun-

yo no me preocuparía por Zeus- dijo una voz-

esto hizo que los santos voltearan a ver a donde shun se encontraba notando el intenso color rojo de los ojos del joven por lo que para todos no cabía duda de que DW había vuelto a tomar el control sobre el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda

¿por qué dices que no debemos preocuparnos?- pregunto saori-

yo me preocuparía mas por el Titán Cronos que por Zeus- dijo el hombre-

¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?- pregunto hyoga-

en la época del mito Zeus tuvo que unir fuerzas con Poseidón y con Hades para derrotar a su padre Cronos pero para su mala fortuna en esta época ustedes acabaron con sus 2 hermanos por lo que el no tiene la mas remota posibilidad de derrotar solo a Cronos- explico DW-

quieres decir ¿que debemos dejar que Zeus y Cronos se enfrenten entre si?- pregunto shiryu-

eso seria lo mas lógico pero lamentablemente tanto para los titanes como para los dioses ustedes representan un obstáculo mas fácil de destruir antes de enfrentarse entre ellos mismos- dijo el hombre-

si era lo que me temía- dijo saori-

bueno será mejor que piensen como actuaran de ahora en adelante- dijo DW antes de desaparecer su cosmo-

todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta que seiya hablo expresando lo que les preocupaba a todos

hemos peleado varias guerras santas pero jamás habíamos peleado 2 al mismo tiempo- dijo seiya frustrado-

es verdad pero no hay nada que podamos para cambiar eso- dijo ikki-

como dijo DW debemos ser cuidadosos en lo que hagamos- dijo hyoga-

el mas pequeño error podría ser aprovechado por cualquiera de los 2 bandos contrarios- dijo shiryu-

por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alertas y esperar a que ellos empiecen a moverse ya que ni siquiera sabemos donde están localizados sus cuarteles- dijo saori-

maldición no me gusta esperar- dijo ikki de muy mala gana-

tranquilo niisan- dijo shun quien ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo-

eso me recuerda que aun tenemos otro problema- dijo ikki mirando a su hermano menor-

todos se quedaron mirando a shun fijamente lo cual provoco que el pequeño se sintiera muy nervioso e incomodo

¿qué... que pasa?- pregunto el chico con el color subido en las mejillas-

ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso después ikki- dijo saori para no seguir incomodando a shun-

luego de esta pequeña reunión todos regresan a sus actividades y por su parte june e ikki llevan a shun a su habitación para que descanse sin que nadie se de por enterado de que son observados por Prometeo

Fin del Capitulo 25

N/A: antes que nada quiero que disculpen la tardanza en actualizar el fic pero sufrí lo que los autores conocen como un "corto de inspiración" y ya no supe como seguir la historia afortunadamente ya supere eso y seguiré con la historia bueno ahora agradeceré sus valiosos reviews **Dark Artemisa** espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen y gracias por el review **Darkvampirewitch** muchas gracias por tus reviews espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños gracias por tu apoyo **Nayu** mi buena amiga por fin de te veo de regreso y bueno discúlpame a mi por la tardanza jejeje y como veras DW no esta enamorado de june solo le recuerda a alguien jejeje gracias por tus reviews y un saludo hasta Perú **Lucyandez** muchas gracias por tu review amiga pero bueno haber que me dirás ahora de june jajaja gracias por tu apoyo **Naomi** bueno con este capitulo aclaro algo que todos estaban tomando por el camino equivocado jajaja gracias por tu review amiga

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	26. Posesion 26

CAPITULO 26 SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS

Shun ha sido de alta del hospital y llevado de nuevo a la mansión pero al mismo tiempo los dioses envían a un emisario para acabar con el joven caballero, sin embargo ikki siente su presencia y descubre que se trata de Leida de la Garza Real una amazona dorada, el santo se enfrenta contra ella pero la mujer resulta muy poderosa poniendo al caballero en problemas y justo cuando parece que ikki esta a punto de morir a sus manos Prometeo interviene salvando al fénix, sin embargo las cosas parecen complicarse ya que la presencia de la amazona dorada solo significa que Zeus ha regresado a este mundo finalmente

Shun duerme profundamente sin embargo la respiración del joven suena agitada ya que tiene un sueño sumamente extraño y confuso no sabe que es lo que significa pues no es muy claro gritos, llamas, el sonido del metal chocando con metal, una batalla que parece perdida y entonces aparece "el"

no sabe quien es esa persona pues no puede distinguirla bien solo puede ver algunos rasgos como el color de sus ojos tan verdes como los suyos, un cosmo fuerte, uno que a pesar de ser gentil lo hace temblar de lo inmensamente poderoso que es, mas poderoso que el de su diosa, mas poderoso que cualquier cosmo que haya sentido en su vida y de repente aparecen no puede creer lo que ve pero ahí están una enormes y hermosas alas blancas en las espaldas de ese sujeto

pero el sueño acaba abruptamente y shun se encuentra para su sorpresa en el suelo, ha caído de su cama sin darse cuenta lo cual ha interrumpido su sueño, el chico medita tratando de unir el rompecabezas que es ese sueño que ha tenido pero acaba dándose por vencido pues no sabe que significa de lo único que puede estar seguro es que no es un sueño común pues pudo sentir el cosmo de esa persona como si lo hubiera tenido frente a el

el santo prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y concentrarse en lo que haría ese día mientras se cambiada de ropa, lo había decidido iba a entrenar nuevamente ya no podía darse el lujo de estar en cama esperando a que otro enemigo atacara y lastimara a su hermanos y a la chica que ama no eso no lo permitiría de ninguna forma

mientras tanto june espera afuera de la mansión recargada en un gran árbol, la chica llevaba su armadura puesta a petición de shun sabia lo que el chico quería pero no estaba segura de que shun estuviera recuperado completamente como para entrenar y mientras pensaba en eso el santo le hablo al llegar con ella

hola june- dijo el chico-

hola...- la chica se quedo un segundo muda al ver al joven- shun-

ya que el santo llevaba puesta la ropa de entrenamiento de la isla Andrómeda por un instante varios recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la amazona algunos agradables, otros no tanto y algunos que hubiera preferido borrar de su memoria

gracias por ayudarme a entrenar- dijo el joven apenado-

no tiene que agradecérmelo ¿pero ya te sientes bien como para entrenar?- pregunto la chica preocupada-

si, no te preocupes- dijo el joven-

bien empecemos- dijo la amazona colocándose en posición de combate-

de acuerdo- dijo el santo también preparándose para pelear-

el entrenamiento inicio cuando June ataco varias veces con su látigo al chico quien esquivaba muy bien los veloces y poderosos ataques de la amazona los cuales al tocar el suelo lo pulverizaban en miles de pedazos, mientras se movía el chico se acercaba poco a poco a la joven hasta que la sorprendió por la espalda y la atrapo de la cintura inmovilizándola por completo

vaya me has dejado sorprendida- dijo la chica-

por favor june quiero que me ataques con toda tu fuerza como si realmente quisieras eliminarme- pidió el chico sorprendiendo a june-

pero... shun yo no... no puedo hacer lo que me pides- dijo la amazona-

por favor- volvió a pedir el joven-

lo... lo intentare- dijo june-

gracias- dijo el chico besando la nuca de la chica-

ambos se separaron y luego de tomar una distancia considerable la amazona empezó a elevar su cosmo entonces la chica lanzo un poderoso ataque con su látigo sin embargo apenas si fue capaz de detenerlo cuando vio que shun no se movió para esquivarlo

¿por que no lo esquivaste?- pregunto la amazona-

por que sabia que te detendrías- dijo el chico para luego pedir- por favor quiero que realmente desees eliminarme june-

esta... bien...- dijo la chica bajando la mirada-

la amazona nuevamente volvió a atacar con toda su fuerza y esta vez shun esquivo el poderoso ataque antes de que este hiciera pedazos el suelo donde hace unos instantes estuviera de pie, el chico se movió velozmente esquivando perfectamente los golpes del látigo de la Amazona sin embargo en un descuido y al no estar recuperado del todo el santo no pudo evitar un ataque que lo golpeo en el pecho enviándolo al suelo

¡SHUN!- grito la amazona-

a quien no le importo hacer sangrar su mano intentando detener su ataque pero fue demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue correr presurosa a donde se encontraba el santo y arrodillarse a su lado

¡SHUN ESTAS BIEN!- grito la chica tomando la cabeza del santo y colocándola en su regazo-

no... no te preocupes- dijo el chico limpiando las lagrimas que empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de la joven-

¡SHUN PERDONAME NO QUISE LASTIMARTE!- dijo la chica-

june tranquila el que debe estar asustado soy yo no debiste tratar de detener tu ataque- dijo el chico tomando la mano herida de la amazona la cual sangraba bastante-

pero es que yo no quería herirte- dijo la joven quien no le dio importancia a su propia herida-

bueno pero no voy a dejar que tu mano quede así- dijo el joven-

pero que...- june quedo muy sorprendida-

el santo se concentro y entonces con solo desearlo un cosmo apareció en sus manos el cual sano la mano de la chica quien se sorprendió al ver la palma de su mano completamente curada y sin rastro alguno de sangre mientras que desde unos arbustos se escuchan unas voces las cuales no son otras que las voces de los hermanos de shun quienes no parecen conocer el significado de la palabra "privacidad"

¿qué clase de entrenamiento es este?- pregunto hyoga-

a este paso no creo que shun pueda estar completamente listo para la batalla- dijo seiya-

no se como es que me convencieron de venir aquí- dijo shiryu-

shhhh cállense que nos van a escuchar- dijo hyoga-

¿qué pasa june?- pregunto shun al ver a la amazona acercarse a los arbustos-

parece que tenemos compañía- dijo la chica-

entonces la amazona utilizo su látigo para destruir los arbustos obligando a los jóvenes a revelarse ante un sorprendido y no muy contento shun

¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto el chico algo molesto por el poco respeto de sus hermanos hacia su intimidad-

no son los únicos- dijo June al señalar al cielo-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun al ver a su hermano mayor desde las alturas de un árbol- ¿tu también?-

solo tenia curiosidad- se limito a decir ikki-

además shun no es justo nosotros también queremos ayudarte con tu entrenamiento- dijo seiya-

mucho ayuda el que no estorba- dijo June mirando molesta al Pegaso-

¡OYE!- dijo ofendido el santo-

buena esa june- dijo hyoga divertido-

sin embargo seiya tiene razón nosotros también queremos ayudarte- dijo shiryu-

pero yo no quiero molestarlos con eso- dijo el chico apenado-

¡ESTEN ALERTA TODOS!- grito ikki-

todos se pusieron en guardia al sentir un poderoso cosmo aparecer de la nada y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta apareció frente a ellos un gigantesco hombre de rubios cabellos

veo que te has recuperado- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a shun-

¿quién eres?- pregunto seiya mientras estaba en una pose defensiva al igual que todos-

soy un Titán y me llamo Prometeo- dijo el sujeto-

¿shun que haces?- pregunto june aterrada-

ya que para sorpresa de todos el chico se acerco a ese enorme sujeto sin temor alguno pues no sentía ningún tipo de agresividad en su cosmo, shun elevo su rostro, miro fijamente a los ojos azules de ese hombre y tras unos instantes el santo hablo

¿te conozco?- pregunto el joven que tenia la impresión de haber visto antes al Titán-

es posible- se limito a decir el hombre-

¿a que has venido?- pregunto ikki-

no vengo a pelear con ustedes eso ténganlo lo seguro- dijo el hombre recostándose en el verde pasto del suelo-

el no es nuestro enemigo- dijo shun-

pero... es un Titán- dijo hyoga-

eso no lo hace un enemigo- dijo shun-

¿tratas de decir que es un aliado?- pregunto shiryu-

¿puedo?- pregunto shun-

adelante- respondió Prometeo-

el santo de Andrómeda nuevamente sorprendió a todos al recostarse al lado de aquel gigantesco hombre, ambos guerreros miraban pasar las blancas nubes en el cielo azul entre el verde follaje de los grandes árboles a su alrededor, los presentes estaban bastante confundidos así que decidieron esperar para ver que ocurría

mientras la humanidad tenga hombres como tu aun hay esperanza de que sobrevivan- dijo Prometeo-

¿cómo yo?- pregunto shun-

a diferencia de tus compañeros tu prefieres hacer las cosas de una forma pacifica antes de recurrir a la violencia seria bueno que todos los hombre fueran como tu- dijo el Titán al dirigir su mirada al joven-

solo hago lo que creo que es correcto- dijo el chico sonriéndole al Titán-

quisiera saber a que has venido- repitió el fénix aunque con un tono de voz mas tranquilo-

solo quería verlo a el- respondió el hombre sin dejar de mirar a shun-

¿por qué a shun?- pregunto shiryu-

tu mirada es muy parecida a la de "el"- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de shun-

¿ehhh?- el chico no pudo comprender el significado de esas palabras-

pero también vine a darles un consejo escuchen bien si quieren ganar estas guerras santas deberán prepararse como jamás lo han hecho pues ni siquiera encendiendo su cosmos hasta al octavo sentido podrán derrotar a los dioses ni mucho menos a los titanes- dijo el hombre-

si ni quisiera el octavo sentido puede ayudarnos ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto seiya-

deben adquirir el ultimo de los sentidos, el sentido que vuelve invencibles e intocables tanto a dioses como a titanes por igual- dijo Prometeo poniéndose de pie-

¿cuál es ese sentido?- pregunto hyoga-

el noveno sentido- dijo el hombre-

¿EL NOVENO SENTIDO?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos-

lamentablemente para un mortal es prácticamente imposible adquirir este sentido incluso para los que han logrado conseguir el octavo sentido resulta sumamente difícil poder alcanzarlo- dijo el titán-

debe haber un modo de alcanzarlo- dijo shiryu pensativo-

aunque siendo sincero debo decirles algo interesante- dijo Prometeo-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto ikki-

que dos de ustedes han estado muy cerca de alcanzar el noveno sentido- dijo el Titán-

¿quiénes?- pregunto hyoga-

eso no se los puedo decir pero les aseguro que una vez que lo descubran encontraran la clave para alcanzar el noveno sentido- dijo el sujeto-

luego de esto el hombre volvió a encender su cosmo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro mientras que los cinco santos de bronce se miraban entre si pues ninguno de ellos llego a enterarse si en algún momento de la batalla pudieron acercarse de forma inconsciente a ese sentido, un silencio abrumador se produjo hasta que finalmente shiryu hablo

la verdad yo no creo haber estado cerca de sobrepasar el octavo sentido en ningún momento- dijo el dragón-

tampoco yo- dijo hyoga-

yo...- ikki se quedo callado mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano menor-

un recuerdo rápido y fugaz surco la mente del fénix, recordó cuando Hades se apodero del cuerpo de shun y estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser por la intervención de shun sintiendo como por unos instantes el cosmo del dios fue superado abrumadoramente por el cosmo de su hermano menor sin embargo ikki no había reparado en eso hasta este momento

¿ikki?- pregunto seiya al notar al fénix ausente-

¿niisan estas bien?- pregunto shun acercándose a su hermano y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

ikki volvió a la realidad cuando las enormes pupilas verde esmeralda de su hermano menor lo miraban con preocupación, el fénix no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que aquel que tiempo atrás fuera un niño sumamente débil se había convertido en un hombre tan poderoso sin que el mismo fuera consciente del verdadero poder que ocultaba

estoy bien- se limito a decir el santo-

¿tu no sentiste exceder los limites de tu propia fuerza?- pregunto hyoga-

no, no lo creo- respondió ikki-

ninguno de nosotros cree haber estado a punto de sobrepasar el octavo sentido- dijo shiryu-

no hay forma segura de saberlo- dijo seiya-

me parece que el que tiene menos probabilidades de sobrepasar el octavo sentido soy yo- dijo el chico de cabellos verdes-

shun- dijo ikki-

después de todo soy el mas débil de los cinco- dijo shun-

basta shun- dijo ikki muy molesto por ese comentario-

es la verdad niisan- dijo el chico-

eso no es cierto shun sabes muy bien que eres muy fuerte- dijo el Pegaso-

seiya tiene razón cualquiera de nosotros quisiera poseer por lo menos la mitad del poder que tienes- dijo hyoga-

y la fuerza de voluntad para usarlo solamente hasta que ya no quede ninguna otra solución- dijo shiryu-

gracias amigos- dijo shun conmovido por las palabras de aliento de sus camaradas-

bueno creo que deberemos dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy- dijo ikki-

pero niisan...- el santo trato de quejarse-

pero nada shun aun no estas del todo recuperado y no debes forzar a tu cuerpo inútilmente- dijo ikki colocándose delante de shun y ofreciéndole su hombro- vamos apóyate en mi-

eso no es necesario hermano- dijo el chico un tanto avergonzado-

vamos ikki no trates a shun como si fuera un niño- dijo hyoga-

hyoga tiene razón- dijo shun-

sin embargo cuando el joven intento dar un paso por poco cae al suelo de no ser por que ikki estaba ahí para detener su caída

¿shun estas bien?- pregunto june asustada-

te dije que aun no estabas del todo recuperado shun- dijo ikki mirando con reproche al pequeño-

no... no fue nada solo... resbale- dijo el chico-

claro- dijo ikki-

¿niisan que haces?- pregunto shun sorprendido cuando ikki lo cargo en sus brazos-

te llevare a tu habitación- se limito a decir el fénix-

eso... no es necesario...- el santo no sabia donde ocultar su cara de la vergüenza-

elige shun ikki o yo- dijo la amazona seriamente-

el santo de Andrómeda se quedo callado para el era preferible que su hermano mayor lo cargara en lugar de su novia eso si le daría un buen motivo para avergonzase y mientras pensaba en esto el chico fue llevado a su habitación por ikki quien era seguido por june mientras los otros santos observaban la escena muy divertidos

pobre shun- dijo hyoga tratando de aguantar la risa-

si pobre- dijo seiya en las mismas condiciones que el cisne-

no se burlen de shun- dijo shiryu quien trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro-

los 3 jóvenes siguieron a sus compañeros mientras que otra sombra oculta los espiaba y si los santos hubieran prestado atención hubieran sentido que ese cosmos era muy agresivo y lleno de un gran odio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche cayo mientras que en la habitación de shun todos se han reunido con el santo de Andrómeda

shun ¿realmente estas lo bastante recuperado para entrenar?- pregunto la diosa preocupada por el santo-

no te preocupes saori-san en la isla de Andrómeda seguí mi entrenamiento de caballero en condiciones mucho peores- dijo el chico-

aun así no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado- dijo ikki-

de nada te servirá el entrenamiento si sufres una recaída- dijo shiryu-

concuerdo con ikki- dijo hyoga-

vamos se preocupan demasiado- el chico no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y cuidados-

nos preocupamos por que te queremos y no nos gustaría que algo malo te pasara- dijo seiya abrazando a su hermana y cuyo acertado comentario era el sentir de todos los presentes-

bien me parece que ya es hora de dejar dormir a shun mañana tiene que entrenar- dijo saori-

gracias saori-san- dijo el chico-

todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones dejando al santo y a la amazona del camaleón solos, la chica se sentó en un lado de la cama y acomodo la almohada del chico para que estuviera mas cómodo mientras que shun miraba embelesado lo hermosa que era june no sabia por que pero para shun la chica se veía mas y mas hermosa cada vez que la miraba detenidamente, la joven al notar la mirada del chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse

cada vez que te veo me pareces mas hermosa- dijo el chico-

gra... gracias- dijo la joven tímidamente-

me parece que hoy no te he besado ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico al mismo tiempo que atrapaba entre sus brazos a la amazona-

por su parte june contesto moviendo la cabeza negativamente pues estaba hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de shun los cuales se acercaron a los de ella hasta que la joven pudo sentir los labios de shun sobre los suyos abandonándose a esa hermosa caricia, el beso se hizo un poco mas apasionado pero la magia se rompió cuando alguien tosió levemente para llamar la atención

nii.. niisan- dijo shun completamente rojo al igual que june-

lo siento no quise interrumpir...- se limito a decir ikki cerrando la puerta-

el fénix no pudo evitar sonreír ya que no pensaba que shun hubiera avanzado tanto su relación como para besar a la joven de esa forma, lejos de molestarlo eso le agrado pues le demostraba que shun había crecido y madurado mucho mas de lo que el mismo creía pero el fénix dejo sus pensamiento al sentir un cosmo cerca de la mansión, un cosmo que le era muy familiar

el santo salió de la mansión encontrándose frente a el a una persona encapuchada cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una mascara que el santo reconoció al instante

eres tu- se limito a decir el fénix-

si soy yo- respondió la persona quien no era otra si no la Amazona de la Garza Real-

¿a que has venido?- pregunto el santo-

solo sigo ordenes- fue su única respuesta-

a mi me parece que quieres vengarte por lo que le hice a tu armadura- dijo el fénix al tiempo que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona-

ya llegara el momento de hacerte pagar por tu osadía- dijo la chica bastante molesta por las palabras del fénix-

te estaré esperando con ansias- dijo el fénix-

la mujer no dijo nada y desapareció sin dejar rastro, por su parte ikki no sintió deseos de seguirla pues mientras no intentara atacar a su hermano nada de lo que hiciera le importaba en lo mas mínimo por lo que regreso de nuevo al interior de la mansión

la noche avanza a paso lento mientras que en su habitación shun se revuelve en su cama al parecer presa de una pesadilla, cada vez que tiene ese sueño siente que es mas real, los gritos que escucha son cada vez mas fuertes y le desgarran el alma, puede ver claramente la sangre correr como si fuera un rió de color rojo lo cual lo horroriza no recordaba tener una pesadilla tan espantosa

sin embargo mientras shun sigue soñando es observado desde un árbol por la amazona de la garza real quien se sorprende al sentir el cosmo del chico elevarse mientras este se revuelve en su cama, sin embargo ese cosmo no pertenecer a su estrella guardiana Andrómeda ni al del guerrero oscuro Dark Wolf este cosmo energía es completamente diferente pero es tan débil que solo la mujer puede sentirla pero se desvanece tan rápido como se hizo presente

¿Quién es este niño?- pregunto la mujer al observar dormir a shun-

Eso es algo que sabrás a su debido tiempo- dice una voz detrás de la amazona-

¡TU!- grita Leida al ver a Prometeo frente a ella-

La mujer mira con odio al Titán pero por el momento no puede hacer nada al no llevar su armadura por lo que deja de mirarlo y sigue vigilando al santo de Andrómeda mientras que Prometeo le hace compañía a la mujer

Fin del capitulo 26

N/A: bueno quisiera disculparme primero por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar y segundo por lo corto de este pero me sentía un poco desganado mas aun por que sigo temiendo pocos reviews espero que con este capitulo haya mas reviews bueno le contestare a los pocos que me escribieron **Lucyandez** me alegra que te este gustando el fic y voy a hacer lo posible por tratar de actualizar mas pronto aunque tu ya conoces mis motivos para atrasarme gracias por tu review **Darkvampirewitch** me alegra que te este gustando la historia muchas gracias por seguirla y por tus reviews de verdad gracias **Mary Martin** amiga que sorpresa me alegra que estés leyendo esta historia que sin duda te dará grandes sorpresas te lo aseguro gracias por tu review

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	27. Posesion 27

CAPITULO 27 EL DIOS DE LA SABIDURIA

El santo de Andrómeda se empieza a entrenar aun cuando no esta del todo recuperado pero durante el entrenamiento aparece Prometeo quien le aconseja a los jóvenes que deben alcanzar el noveno sentido para poder enfrentarse y derrotar tanto a los dioses como a los titanes mientras tanto Shun esta siendo vigilado por la amazona dorada Leida y el propio Prometeo quienes observan que algo extraño ocurre con el cosmo del santo

Dos semanas han pasado y los jóvenes no han vuelto a tener noticias o algún ataque por parte de sus enemigos por lo que se relajan un poco pero aun se mantienen en guardia constante ante cualquier amenaza contra su diosa

Vemos a seiya regresar de visitar a su hermana en el orfanato el Pegaso esta alegre ya que poco a poco su hermana esta recuperando la memoria perdida y confía en que este del todo recuperada pronto, al santo le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo buscándola ella apareciera justo al final de la batalla de Hades después de la cual por fin pudo estar con Seika con su querida hermana, seiya recordó cuando rechazo el ofrecimiento de saori para que su hermana estuviera en la mansión pues los doctores habían dicho que Seika debía estar en un lugar que pudiera ayudarle a su memoria y Seiya sabia que ese lugar no podía ser otro que el orfanato donde ambos crecieron mientras pensaba en eso el joven regresaba de vuelta a la Mansión

Mientras tanto Shiryu había salido de Paseo con Shunrei, el Dragón no podía recordar hace cuanto tiempo había tenido un paseo tranquilo con su "hermana", parece que fue ayer cuando ambos jóvenes se querían como hermanos sin serlo pero sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuanta ese sentimiento de hermandad se transformo súbitamente en amor, Shiryu miro a la joven que estaba tomada de su brazo contemplado su pequeño pero esbelto cuerpo y un rostro sumamente bello tanto que si por el fuera lo besaría una y otra vez sin descansar

Por su parte Shunrei también estaba muy feliz al salir con Shiryu después de tanto tiempo, la joven desde siempre había querido mucho a shiryu pero solamente se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando shiryu partió al santuario se dio cuenta que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo sintiéndose morir cuando creyó que había perdido la vida en la casa de capricornio, Shunrei miro a quien estaba tomando del brazo contemplado lo alto que era, su bien formado cuerpo, su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y mas que nada su rostro donde estaban esos ojos verdes que la tenían hipnotizada

Ambos se sorprendieron mirándose el uno a otro pero lejos de apenarse se sonrieron y siguieron con su tranquilo paseo desando que este nunca terminara, por otro lado vemos al santo del cisne deambular por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos los cuales moran con su querida madre, cuanto deseaba volver a verla pero se había prometido así mismo no volver a visitar el barco donde yacía el cuerpo de su madre aun cuando sabia que con su fuerza actual podía llegar al profundo abismo donde se encontraba sabia que no debía hacerlo y pensando en esto el joven siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo

Ahora vemos al santo del fénix quien recorre los pasillo de la enorme mansión la cual le traía varios recuerdos a su mente muchos de ellos bastante desagradables de cuando el y su hermanito eran maltratados por Tatsumi o por otros de los sirvientes del viejo Kido, si había aceptado quedarse en ese detestable lugar solo era por complacer a su hermano menor no había otra razón de estar ahí, el era un lobo solitario que no dependía de nadie y ni necesitaba a nadie ni siquiera sabia por que seguía viviendo una vida tan vacía, tal vez la única razón de seguir vivo y que llenaba el vació de su alma era su pequeño hermano al cual quería mas que a su propia vida de la cual no dudaría en renunciar si con eso su Otouto pudiera seguir viviendo mientras pensaba en esto el chico llego a uno de los salones de la mansión donde tomo asiento en un sillón a seguir pensando

Mientras tanto en la habitación de shun, quien ya esta por terminar de recuperarse completamente, el joven duerme una siesta pero se revuelve en su cama intranquilo pues esta sufriendo una pesadilla

SUEÑO

Shun esta dentro de un oscuro bosque corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permiten esta cansado muy cansado pero no puede detenerse por que "el" lo alcanzara, el chico entonces se detiene en seco cuando frente a el salta una sombra oscura con la forma de una bestia cuadrúpeda la cual tiene una maldad horrible y amenazante que se refleja en sus ojos de un color rojo intenso como el fuego

¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?- grito el chico a la bestia-

Pero por respuesta el animal ataca al joven que por muy poco logra esquivar al gigantesco animal que es 2 veces mas grande que un león pero shun tiene la impresión de que esa cosa iba creciendo cada vez mas y mas

¿QUÉ QUIERES?- volvió a preguntar el joven-

Te quiero a ti- respondió esa cosa al tiempo que se lanzaba contra shun logrando tumbarlo en el suelo-

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ERES?- pregunto shun sintiendo el aliento de la bestia muy cerca de su rostro-

Tu sabes muy bien que es lo que soy- respondió la bestia-

¿DE QUE HABLAS?- shun no sabia a que se refería aquel ser-

Sabes muy bien de que hablo tu me has negado y controlado por mucho tiempo encerrándome en lo mas profundo de tu corazón pero ya no mas, muy pronto yo seré el que tenga control total sobre ti- dijo la bestia sintiéndose un gran odio en sus palabras-

Entonces el animal se preparo para morder al chico con sus gigantescas y mortales fauces pero justo cuando esta por hacerlo apareció una cegadora luz que obligo a la bestia a escapar de ahí, shun se puso de pie e intento ver quien producía ese resplandor pero este era tan fuerte que no podía ver nada y solo pudo escuchar una voz

Despierta es hora de que despiertes- fue lo único que dijo la voz-

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Despierta shun despierta- dijo June asustada tratando de despertar al chico-

¿June?- pregunto el joven al ver a la chica-

Gracias al Cielo- dijo la chica abrazando al santo-

¿Qué... que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el joven confundido-

Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla- dijo la chica que vio a shun moverse inquieto en la cama-

Fue tan real- dijo el chico recordando al monstruo que lo ataco-

¿Qué?- June no entendía de lo que el santo hablaba-

No... Nada- no queriendo preocuparla decidió no contarle nada de lo que había soñado-

Bueno me parece que debes cambiarte esa ropa- dijo la chica señalando la camisa húmeda por el sudor del joven-

Tienes razón- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y quitándose la camisa para ponerse otra sin reparar mucho en la presencia de la amazona-

Mientras tanto June pudo observar el pecho desnudo del santo de Andrómeda y no pudo evitar quedarse fascinada al ver que el chico se notaba mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez que lo vio en la isla Andrómeda sonrojándose bastante pues era la primera vez que le veía el dorso desnudo, fue entonces que Seiya hizo acto de presencia entrando al cuarto de su hermano como siempre sin avisar y haciendo sus propias conjeturas al encontrarse a Shun sin camisa y a June mas roja que un semáforo

¿Qué estaban haciendo?- el Pegaso tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-

¡SEIYA NO TE IMAGINES COSAS QUE NO SON!- grito Shun sonrojado intuyendo los pensamientos de su hermano al tiempo que se ponía una camisa nueva-

Vamos ¿no me dirán que no han pasado de segunda base?- pregunto el Pegaso-

Eso es algo que no te importa- contesto June molesta y muy sonrojada-

No te lo tomes así June- dijo Seiya divertido-

Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿qué es lo que quieres Seiya?- el joven entonces noto que su amigo cambio su rostro por uno mas serio-

Hemos estado pensando en lo que dijo Prometeo y quizás sea mejor ir al santuario y entrenar para obtener lo mas pronto posible el noveno sentido-

¿Es necesario? Podemos entrenar aquí- dijo el santo de Andrómeda-

Lo he pensado pero aquí no podemos hacer nada para defendernos si nos atacan- Seiya pensaba ante todo en la seguridad de Saori-

Tienes razón- dijo Shun-

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que la amazona del camaleón hablo

¿Y cuando partiríamos?-

Bueno antes de todo debemos esperar a que Shun este del todo recuperado después solo será cuestión de unos días para mudarnos al santuario- Seiya esperaba que la recuperación de su compañero fuera rápida-

Entiendo- shun no pudo evitar sentir que era responsable de que sus hermanos aun no estuvieran entrenando-

Shun no intentes culparte de nada- Seiya conocía muy bien a su amigo para reconocer esa mirada de aflicción en su rostro-

Seiya- el chico miro como el Pegaso le sonreía logrando con esto que olvidara su sentimiento de culpa-

Bueno los dejo solos, seguro tendrán cosas que hacer- el joven de cabellos castaños guiño un ojo con complicidad haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara-

Ya vete seiya- June empujo al caballero fuera de la habitación a quien se le escucho carcajearse muy divertido-

Mientras esto ocurría en el templo de los Titanes vemos a una conocida y alta figura mirando fijamente el agua de una hermosa fuente de plata quien no es otro que Prometeo quien piensa en el rumbo que tomara la futura guerra en eso esta cuando escucha la música de un violín

¿Pero quien?- pregunto el Titán-

Ha pasado tiempo Prometo- dijo una voz mientras el violín seguía tocando una melodía muy hermosa-

Prometeo dirigió su mirada a lo alto de una columna encontrando a quien tocaba el instrumento, un joven de cabello color miel y ojos verdes como esmeraldas que miraban fijamente al hombre mientras le sonreía apaciblemente envestido en una armadura de color turquesa mientras que su instrumento era de un color plateado muy llamativo y el arco del mismo era de color dorado

Eres tu- se limito a decir al reconocer a quien estaba frente a el-

He escuchado que "el" ha regresado de su encierro- dijo el chico mientras seguía tocando su Violín al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos-

Así es ¿pero por que habría de interesarte a ti?- pregunto el Titán-

La respuesta es sencilla por que deseo conocerlo- dijo el chico-

No creo que sea una buena idea si Cronos se entera...- Prometeo no esperaba tal respuesta-

Te aseguro que no se enterara- diciendo esto el joven desapareció de la vista del Titán-

¡NO ESPERA!- pero ya era tarde se había ido-

Prometeo no sabia que esperar de ese encuentro era muy posible que nada ocurriera pero no podía asegurar nada y no podía salir del recinto por que podrían sospechar ya que se había ausentado varias veces del mismos solo le quedaba esperar para ver que ocurría

De regreso a la mansión shun y june dan un tranquilo paseo por los jardines de la mansión aunque la pareja lo hace en silencio sin decir una sola palabra el ambiente estaba sumamente tenso y ninguno de los dos sabe que decir

June pensó que había hablado de mas incluyéndose en el entrenamiento de los santos por que después se dio cuenta que solo seria un estorbo para Shun pero ella no quería separarse de el necesitaba estar a su lado por que no podría soportar su ausencia y sin que la amazona se diera cuenta una lagrima rodó por su ojo izquierdo

Shun por su parte tampoco sabia que decir, por el no había ningún inconveniente en que la chica lo acompañara al santuario de hecho le agradaba la idea de tenerla cerca pero temía que si ella participaba en los entrenamientos pudiera salir lastimada eso no lo podía permitir fue entonces que miro como una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la joven dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba sufriendo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin pensarlo el chico abrazo a la amazona quien se sorprendió por esta acción

June perdóname por todo esto que esta pasando- el chico entonces sujeto dulcemente y con mas firmeza a la joven-

Shun tu no tienes la culpa de nada- la chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de shun dejando escapar algunas lagrimas para luego tranquilizarse en sus brazos-

Era una escena muy hermosa pero ambos jóvenes tuvieron que separarse al sentir un cosmo sumamente poderoso acercarse rápidamente a ellos

¡JUNE VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito Shun temiendo por la seguridad de la chica-

¡NO TE DEJARE SHUN!-

Pero no hubo tiempo de nada pues frente a ellos apareció el dueño de dicho cosmo vistiendo una túnica oscura el santo de Andrómeda se coloco frente a su chica para protegerla por si el recién llegado intentaba atacarlos pero el sujeto no se movió para nada y fue entonces que shun hablo

¿Quién eres?- pregunto el joven sin rodeos-

Así que tú eres el portador- dijo el sujeto-

¿Qué?- Shun quedo confundido antes estas palabras-

Entonces el sujeto se quito la parte de la túnica que ocultaba su rostro revelando su cabello color miel y sus ojos de un color igual a los del santo de Andrómeda quien se sorprendió ante la mirada apacible del hombre quien camino hacia el santo lentamente y una vez que quedo a menos de 2 pasos de distancia acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de shun mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes mientras que el chico sentía que por alguna extraña razón no podía mover su cuerpo hasta que ese sujeto hablo

Sin duda eres muy apuesto- dijo el hombre sonriéndole al santo quien se sonrojo mucho al escuchar esto-

¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO!- grito Ikki quien al igual que sus compañeros había sentido esa poderosa presencia acercarse a la mansión por lo que sin dudarlo el fénix fue en busca de su hermano menor-

¡SHUN ESTAS BIEN!- grito Seiya al llegar al lugar al igual que Hyoga y Shiryu-

Niisan, muchachos- el chico no se había repuesto de la mirada de ese hombre que lo había dejado completamente inmóvil-

¿QUIÉN ES ESTE SUJETO?- pregunto Hyoga-

¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HERMANO!- Ikki se lanzo sin medir el peligro-

¡IKKI NO LO HAGAS SU COSMO ES MUY SUPERIOR AL TUYO!- grito Shiryu-

Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo tu nunca podrías hacerme si quiera un rasguño- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto-

Entonces el hombre cerro sus ojos y saco de sus espaldas su violín, tocando simplemente una cuerda del instrumento con su dedo haciendo que los presentes exceptuando a Shun y June quedaran completamente inmovilizados

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- grito Seiya tratando de mover su cuerpo el cual no le respondía-

¿CÓMO PUDO HACERNOS ESTO CON SOLO TOCAR UNA CUERDA DEL VIOLIN?- grito Hyoga sorprendido-

¡NO HAY DUDA DE QUE ES SUMAMENTE PODEROSO!- grito Shiryu-

¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Ikki forcejeando en vano por liberarse-

Si lo deseo puedo matarlos en un segundo simplemente con volver a tocar una cuerda de mi instrumento- dijo el hombre colocando lentamente su dedo en la cuerda-

No lo harás- dijo Shun haciendo que el hombre lo mirara-

¿Por qué estas tan seguro muchacho?- pregunto el hombre-

Tu mirada me dice que eres el tipo de persona que odia las peleas y lastimar a la gente por eso se que no mataras a mis hermanos- Andrómeda miraba fijamente los ojos de ese hombre-

Sin duda "el" hizo una buena elección al escogerte- al decir esto el hombre chasqueo sus dedos para liberar a los jóvenes de su técnica quienes cayeron al suelo agotados al esforzarse en vano tratando de liberarse ellos mismos-

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Shun-

Mi nombre es Palas- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia a Shun-

¿Palas?- pregunto Hyoga desde el suelo-

Eres el Titán que fue proclamado dios de la sabiduría- dijo Shiryu-

Entonces tú eres...- dijo Seiya-

El es mi antecesor- dijo Saori al aparecer-

¡ATENA!- los santos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de su diosa-

Atena ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a la deidad-

¡SAORI VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito seiya-

Pero fue tarde por que Palas se lanzo contra la diosa en fracciones de segundo e intento atacarla con el arco de su violín pero la diosa se defendió con su báculo provocando un poderoso destello que ilumino todo el lugar

Y por lo que veo aun tienes a Niké en tus manos- dijo el hombre mirando detenidamente el báculo después de lo cual bajo la guardia-

¡MALDITO!- grito Seiya-

¡SEIYA NO!- Shun tomo de los brazos a su hermano para evitar que cometiera una locura-

Tranquilo Pegaso solo estaba saludando a Atena- dijo el hombre-

¿Saludando?- pregunto June-

No tienen por que preocuparse por Palas el al igual que yo ama la paz y la tranquilidad- dijo Saori colocándose frente al dios para evitar que Seiya intentara nada-

Dime Atena ¿recuerdas la ultima gran guerra contra Cronos y Zeus?- pregunto Palas-

Lamentablemente aun hay muchas cosas de la era mitológica que aun no logro recordar- respondió Saori-

Un momento- dijo Shiryu- ¿eso quiere decir que ya hubo una anterior guerra en contra Zeus y los Titanes?-

Así es Shiryu fue exactamente hace 4 mil años- dijo la diosa-

¿4 mil años?- pregunto Shun sorprendido-

Ya que era la época exacta de donde venia Dark Wolf pero Shun se preguntaba quien era realmente este ser que dormía en su interior y que relación podía tener con Saori, Zeus y los Titanes pero no era el único ya que los otros caballeros se hacían las mismas preguntas sin embargo sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando Palas hablo

Atena si no logras recordar lo que paso en la última guerra no podrás hacer nada para evitar la extinción de los humanos- dijo el hombre antes de empezar a retirarse- el tiempo corre la guerra pronto empezara-

¡ESPERA!- Saori trato de detener al titán pero este desapareció sin dejar rastro-

¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir con esas palabras?- pregunto Seiya-

No estoy muy segura- la diosa estaba muy confundida-

Yo puedo explicárselos si lo desean- dijo una voz conocida por todos-

No era otro que Dark Wolf quien nuevamente había tomado el control sobre el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda, el caballero oscuro camino hasta quedar frente a la diosa ante la atenta mirada de los otros santos

¿Puedes contarme lo que ocurrió en la ultima guerra?- pregunto Saori-

Si, pero debemos hablar en privado- dijo el sujeto-

El escuchar esto la Diosa guió al sujeto a la mansión para hablar en su despacho, donde se encerraron durante bastante tiempo mientras que los santos estaban muy preocupados ya que aun no confiaban del todo en ese sujeto

Ese sujeto no me agrada- dijo Seiya quien paseaba de un lado para otro preocupado por la seguridad de su querida diosa-

No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar- dijo Shiryu con su habitual calma-

¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Hyoga quien ya había agotado su paciencia-

Espero que Shun este bien- dijo June también preocupada-

Shun…- fue lo único que dijo Ikki-

Entonces las puertas del despacho de la diosa se abrieron de estas salieron Saori y Dark Wolf ambos estaban muy serios, había llegado en momento de que ellos supieran que era lo que debían esperar de la nueva guerra

Fin del capitulo 27

N/A: Pues antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso sufrido pero el trabajo y otras cosas me han dificultado poder seguir con esta historia aparte de que pues ya casi no tiene reviews lo cual tampoco me anima mucho a seguirla sin embargo debo agradecerle a los personas que aun con mis retrasos han seguido leyendo este fic **Allpheratz** muchas gracias pro tus reviews y por seguir la historia espero que te siga gustando **Marinlucero Chiba** muchas gracias por tu review y pues me alegro que te haya gustado mi forma de narrar ya que yo trato de plasmar las batallas como me las imagino jejeje **Darkvampirewitch** bueno amiga yo trato de escribir mas pero hay veces que no tengo mucha inspiración pero te prometo que tratare de hacer lo mas largo posibles los capítulos **Naomi** hola amiga que bueno tenerte de regreso por aquí y me alegra que te siga gustando la historia espero que tengas Internet de nuevo pronto **Mary Martin** apenas vas en el capitulo 3? Jajaja no, no me hagas caso te agradezco mucho que te tomes algo de tu tiempo para tratar de leer esta historia y bueno espero que algún día no muy lejano te pongas al corriente con ella jajaja no te lo tomes a mal ehh? **Elviejo** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no tienes que agradecerme nada al contrario soy yo quien debe agradecerle a los lectores ya que sin ellos realmente no tendría sentido escribir este fic

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	28. Posesion 28

POSESION 28 UN GUERRERO LEGENDARIO

Una nueva guerra santa esta por empezar y los santos para prepararse han decidido trasladarse al santuario para entrenar arduamente y obtener el noveno sentido pero tienen una visita inesperada se trata del titán Palas dios de la sabiduría y antecesor de saori quien le advierte a la diosa que debe recordar lo ocurrido en la pasada guerra de hace 4 mil años si quiera salvar a la humanidad de su inevitable extinción luego de lo cual desaparece sin dejar rastro, inmediatamente después el guerrero oscuro Dark Wolf aparece ofreciéndose a ayudar a la deidad a recordar lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo

Han pasado 7 días desde la aparición de Palas y los santos están listo para emprender la partida al santuario en Grecia una vez considerado que la recuperación del santo de Andrómeda esta completa, los chicos han empacado lo indispensable y están listos para partir

¿Ya todos han empacado sus cosas?- pregunta Seiya-

Estoy listo- dijo Hyoga-

Yo traigo lo indispensable- dijo Shiryu-

¿Cómo te encuentras Shun?- pregunto Ikki-

No te preocupes Niisan yo estoy bien- dijo Shun sonriéndole a su hermano-

Nosotras también estamos listas- dijo Saori que era acompañada de June y Shunrei-

¿June?- pregunta Andrómeda al ver a su novia con la mascara puesta-

Conoces las reglas Shun no puede dejar que nadie vea su rostro- dijo Shiryu-

Menos en el santuario- agrego la amazona-

Lo olvidaba- dijo Shun extrañando admirar el hermoso rostro de la rubia-

¿A que hora sale nuestro vuelo?- pregunta Shunrei-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rieron Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki por el comentario-

Oigan no se rían- dijo Shiryu molesto-

Lo siento Shiryu- dijo Hyoga tratando de aguantarse la risa-

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Shun-

Seiya debiste comentarles a ellos- dijo Ikki-

¿Comentarnos que cosa?- pregunto June

Bueno es que no iremos en avión al santuario- dijo Seiya-

¿Y como se supone que llegaremos?- pregunto Saori-

Pues de eso se encargara el- dijo el Pegaso-

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de los presentes aparece Kiki vistiendo la armadura de Aries y postrándose frente a Atena quien entiende todo al ver al santo dorado

Esta es la forma mas rápida y segura de llegar al santuario- dijo Seiya-

No podemos arriesgarnos a que en el camino nos ataquen- dijo Ikki-

Comprendo- dijo la diosa-

¿Estas todos listos?- pregunto Kiki-

Si lo estamos- dijo Seiya-

Bien tómense de la manos y no se suelten- dijo el lemuriano-

Los santos formaron un circulo entrelazando sus manos con las de sus compañeros y las del lemuriano quien concentrando su cosmos tele transporto a todos al coliseo del santuario sin embargo apenas llegaron fuertes gritos de jubilo se escucharon, los santos se dieron cuenta que el coliseo estaba lleno de santos, soldados y aprendices que estaban felices por el regreso de la diosa al santuario

Vaya que cálida recepción- dijo Saori-

Es mucho mejor que la que tuvimos cuando visitamos por primera vez el santuario- dijo Shiryu-

Por favor Atena sígame- dijo Kiki-

La diosa fue guiada por el lemuriano seguida por los santos y las chicas mientras la multitud del coliseo se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a la deidad y se postraba ante ella en señal de respeto poniéndose se pie y haciendo una reverencia cuando los santos de Atena pasaban lo cual sorprendió a los caballeros de bronce

¿Por qué hacen eso?- pregunto Shun algo incomodo-

Bueno siendo ustedes los famosos caballeros que salvaron a Atena en un sin numero de batallas además de que pronto adquirirán el rango de caballeros dorados es tan solo una forma de mostrar su respeto y admiración hacia ustedes- dijo Kiki tranquilamente-

No creo que sea para tanto-

Vamos Shun de vez en cuando es bueno ser el centro de atención- dijo Seiya rodeando con su brazo izquierdo a su amigo-

Lo que pasa es que sigues siento tan penoso como siempre- dijo Hyoga divertido-

No... no es cierto- dijo el chico sonrojado-

Basta dejen de molestarlo- dijo Shiryu-

Los jóvenes abandonan el coliseo para llegar al principio de las 12 casas donde son recibidos por Marín y Shaina quienes se postran ante la diosa y luego le indican el camino

¿No vienes Kiki?- pregunta Seiya al ver al pelirrojo quedarse en la entrada del templo de Aries-

Tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí- dijo el lemuriano disculpándose-

Por cierto alguien ha tenido la curiosidad de preguntar ¿donde vamos a dormir?- pregunto Hyoga-

Es verdad- secundo Seiya-

Cada quien ocupara desde ahora la casa que le corresponde proteger- dijo Saori sorprendiendo a los santos de bronce-

Después de esto todos permanecieron en silencio haciendo el camino a Tauro mas largo sin embargo apenas llegaron a la entrada del templo sintieron un poderoso cosmos en el interior

Asombroso- dijo Shiryu-

Este cosmos- Seiya sintió algo muy familiar-

El santo de Pegaso se adelanto pero apenas dio un paso al interior del templo el cosmos se elevo mucho mas y una poderosa luz dorada apareció

¡GOLDEN HORN! (Cuerno Dorado)- se escucho a una voz decir-

Un gigantesco y poderoso toro dorado embistió a Seiya pero el santo utilizo sus manos para detener el poderoso ataque

Ese ataque se parece al de...- dijo Shun sorprendido-

Si se parece al de mi maestro Aldebaran- dijo al parecer un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel-

¿Tu eres Moisés no es así?- pregunto Shiryu-

¿Fuiste discípulo de Aldebaran?- pregunto Seiya-

Si así es- respondió el joven-

¿Por qué atacaste a Seiya?- pregunto Shun-

Bueno solo quería ver que tan fuerte es el famoso Pegaso- respondió el pelinegro-

Luego de esto el hombre camino frente a Atena y se postro a sus pies y después de lo cual dejo el paso libre a los santos para que continuaran su camino por las 12 casas

¿Conoceremos a los próximos caballeros de oro?- pregunto Seiya-

Solo a los que han llegado ya que hay algunos que aun no se presentan al santuario- Respondió Shaina-

Los santos siguieron su camino llegando a la entrada del templo de Géminis pero al momento de dar unos cuantos pasos al interior el lugar se convirtió en un gigantesco laberinto y de la nada apareció el caballero dorado de géminis, la armadura brillaba de forma asombrosa mientras que el cuerpo del santo era una sombra difusa, haciendo que los santos instintivamente se pusieran en guardia

No se preocupen es solo una ilusión- Dijo Marín-

¡CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS DEJANOS PASAR!- grito Shaina-

Al instante el laberinto desapareció y la armadura volvió a su forma original en el centro de la casa de géminis pero del caballero guardián de la casa no había el menor rastro luego de esto la diosa y los santos siguieron su camino hacia cáncer

Parece que el caballero de géminis puede proteger su casa aun sin estar en el santuario- dijo Shiryu-

Como Saga y Kanon- dijo Shun algo melancólico al recordar a los difuntos guardianes de Géminis-

Los santos llegaron al templo de cáncer encontrándolo vació, la casa aun se conservaba algo lúgubre mas aun para Shiryu quien aun podía recordar los rostros de cientos de personas adornando la paredes, el suelo y el techo de la cuarta casa, los caballeros pudieron seguir su camino por esta casa sin mayores complicaciones hacia leo

Los santos cruzaron el templo de la quinta casa y justo en la salida se quedo parado el santo de Fénix

¿Niisan?- pregunto Shun al ver a su hermano inmóvil-

Creo que aquí nos despedimos- se limito a decir Ikki-

Cada quien puede quedarse en su templo a descansar y desempacar sus cosas en la noche nos reuniremos en el templo del patriarca- dijo Saori-

Pero... -trato de decir Shun-

Vamos Otouto no te preocupes estoy a una casa de distancia- dijo Ikki sonriéndole a su hermanito-

Es verdad- dijo Shun recordando que su casa era la próxima -

Bueno es mejor seguir en marcha- dijo Seiya-

Nos veremos después Ikki- Dijo Hyoga-

Hasta luego Niisan- dijo Shun-

El Fénix vio a sus compañeros alejarse hasta que los perdió de vista luego de lo cual entro al interior del templo, los santos siguieron su camino hasta el templo de Virgo donde fue el turno de Shun para despedirse de sus camaradas a la salida del templo

Bueno nos veremos mas tarde- dijo el santo de Andrómeda-

Cuídate mucho Shun- dijo Saori-

No se preocupen lo tendré bien vigilado- Dijo June-

Lo sabemos- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Ya lo creo que si- el tono del Cisne al decir esa frase no fue nada discreto-

Por favor no empiecen- dijo Shun sumamente sonrojado-

Déjenlo tranquilo- dijo Shiryu-

Los santos siguieron su camino mientras que Shun y la amazona regresaron al interior de la casa y empezaron a desempacar sus cosas en una habitación oculta entre las columnas del templo

Por suerte la cama es muy amplia- dijo June al ver la cómoda cama- ¿Shun?-

La chica se sorprendió al sentir al joven santo abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda y luego darle lentamente la vuelta para quitarle la mascara delicadamente

Perdona es que no puedo soportar un minuto mas sin ver tu bello rostro- dijo el chico antes de besar a la joven tiernamente-

Bueno hay que... terminar de... de desempacar- dijo la amazona muy sonrojada-

Si- dijo un sonriente caballero de Andrómeda-

Mientras tanto los otros santos ya habían pasada el templo de libra y se estaban despidiendo del santo del dragón y Shunrei

Nos veremos después Shiryu- dijo Seiya dándole la mano a su amigo-

No te preocupes Seiya, esta en buenas manos-

Hyoga- dijo el dragón mirando de forma asesina al cisne por ese comentario-

Shiryu tranquilo- dijo Shunrei sonrojada-

Bueno sigamos adelante- dijo Saori-

Los santos siguieron avanzando mientras que el dragón y su hermosa acompañante empezaban a desempacar sus cosas mientras lo hacían Shiryu no podía dejar de admirar a Shunrei, viendo con que esmero y amor acomodaba sus pertenencias en la habitación donde se quedarían indefinidamente

La mirada del caballero no paso por alto por la chica quien se sonrojo mucho al ser el centro de atracción, por su parte Shiryu se coloco detrás de la joven y la atrapo entre sus brazos

¿Qué haces Shiryu?- pregunto inocentemente la joven-

Nada- fue lo único que dijo el dragón antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la chica-

Mientras tanto la diosa, Seiya, Hyoga, Marín y Shaina llegaron al templo de escorpión donde fueron recibidos por Ramses futuro guardián de la octava casa

Atena- dijo el caballero postrándose ante la diosa-

Ha pasado tiempo- dijo Hyoga-

Es cierto- dijo el hombre dándole la mano al cisne-

Los santos pudieron seguir su camino hacia el templo de capricornio ya que Seiya insistió en acompañar a la diosa al templo del patriarca dejando sus cosas en sagitario y continuaron a la décima casa donde pudieron sentir un cosmo sumamente poderoso y frente a los santos apareció un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises con una amistosa sonrisa que contrastaba con el poderoso cosmo que emanaba

Tu eres Santiago ¿no es así?- pregunto Hyoga-

Veo que me recuerdan- dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente quien se postro ante Saori-

Los jóvenes continuaron con su camino hasta el templo de acuario donde Hyoga decidió permanecer para descansar

Bueno nos veremos en la noche- dijo el cisne-

Hasta la noche Hyoga- dijo Seiya-

Nos veremos Hyoga- dijo Saori-

"No olvides cuidar muy bien a Saori, Seiya"- dijo en tono Malicioso el ruso-

¡HYOGA CALLATE!- Grito el Pegaso sumamente sonrojado-

¿Qué quiso decir Hyoga?- Pregunto Marín-

N... Nada, Nada- dijo la diosa muy sonrojada-

Continuemos- dijo Shaina-

Finalmente Atena y sus santos llegaron al tramo final del camino llegando a la casa de piscis donde fueron recibidos por un joven de cabellos rosas y ojos violetas

Atena permítame presentarse mi nombre es Terry son de Inglaterra- dijo el chico postrándose ante la diosa-

Tu no estabas con los otros caballeros que fueron a oriente- dijo Seiya-

No, a mi se me ordeno permanecer en el santuario para protegerlo- respondió el joven-

El chico acompaño a la diosa a la salida del templo donde las escaleras estaban cubiertas por las mortales rosas rojas reales sin embargo con un movimiento de la mano el futuro guardia de la doceava casa hizo que las rosas se hicieran a un lado dejando el camino libre para que Atena pudiera seguir su camino

Una vez que llegaron al templo del patriarca Shaina y Marín permanecieron en la puerta de la sala del patriarca mientras que Seiya acompaño a la diosa a su habitación donde le ayudo a desempacar sus pertenencias y luego de lo cual el santo no pudo resistir mas para abrazar y empezar a besar a la deidad

Se... Seiya- la joven estaba sorprendida por la impetuosidad del santo-

No digas nada- fue lo único que dijo el chico de cabellos castaños antes de seguir besando a su diosa-

Llegada la noche todos se reunieron con la diosa para cenar, la intención de Atena era que sus santos se conocieran y se llevaran bien lo cual no fue muy difícil pues apenas llegaron los jóvenes empezaron a saludarse

¿Así que tu serás el guardián de capricornio?- le pregunto Shiryu a Santiago-

Así es ¿tu debes ser Shiryu verdad?- dijo el joven sonriente como siempre-

¿Tu eres Andrómeda no es así? He oído mucho acerca de ti- dijo Terry-

¿De verdad?- pregunto Shun dándole la mano al santo de piscis-

¿Cómo estas Seiya?- pregunto Moisés-

Muy bien gracias- dijo el Pegaso-

Hola Hyoga- dijo Ramses saludando al santo de los hielos-

Hola- dijo el Cisne sonriendo amistosamente-

La cena pronto se servirá- dijo Saori-

¿Qué sucede Shun?- pregunto June al ver al joven mirar a todos lados como queriendo buscar a alguien-

Es que mi niisan no ha llegado- dijo el chico preocupado-

Shun ya conoces a Ikki no es muy social que digamos-

No te enseñaron que no es bueno hablar mal de otras personas en su ausencia, pato-

¡NIISAN!- grito Shun cuya alegría se disparo al ver a su hermano-

La comida estaba por servirse cuando los santos vieron llegar a otra persona de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos azul celeste quien se limito a hacer un reverencia a la diosa y tomar su lugar en la mesa sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los presentes

Ese hombre es Erico ¿no es así?- pregunto Seiya al reconocer al caballero-

Así es- respondió Moisés-

Parece que es muy reservado- dijo Shun-

No le den importancia así es el- dijo Santiago disculpando a su compañero-

¿Qué casa protege?- pregunto Shiryu-

Al parecer la tercera casa- respondió Ramses-

Los santos se sorprendieron recordando como ese sujeto formo el laberinto de géminis y manipulo la armadura dorada sin siquiera tener que estar presente, era muy claro que ese hombre era muy poderoso

¿Y quien protege el templo de cáncer?- pregunto Seiya para cambiar el tema-

Hasta ahora no sabemos- respondió Kiki-

Nadie ha visto al guardián de cáncer- dijo Moisés-

Ni siquiera sabemos si existe un guardián de la cuarta casa- dijo Santiago-

Existe- dijo Erico para sorpresa de todos pero el hombre no dijo nada mas-

Buenas noches a todos- dijo Saori llamando la atención de los presentes- agradezco que hayan podido venir a esta cena-

Propongo un brindis por Atena- dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie-

Por Atena- dijo Shun secundando al Pegaso-

¡POR ATENA!- gritaron todos elevando sus copas-

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila luego de lo cual todos se retiraron a sus templos excepto Seiya quien se quedo con Saori a hacerle compañía, Hyoga regreso a acuario, Shiryu y Shunrei a libra y los últimos en despedirse fueron Ikki y Shun que era acompañado por June

Buenas noches niisan- dijo el menor-

Buena noches otouto- dijo Ikki regresando a leo-

Entremos Shun- dijo June-

Si- dijo el santo una vez que había perdido de vista a su hermano-

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la amazona al ver la enormes puertas dobles que tenían grabada una flor de loto cerrada-

Te mostrare- dijo Shun abriendo las puertas-

Para sorpresa de June apareció el hermoso jardín de las saras gemelas quedando fascinada por lo bello que era,

Shun es muy hermoso- dijo la chica-

Mientras que Shun tomo la mano de la joven y la guió al interior del jardín para sentarse bajo los árboles permaneciendo ahí un buen rato para después regresar a su habitación para descansar ya que mañana seria un día agitado

Buenas noches June- dijo el chico besando la frente de la amazona-

Buenas noches Shun- dijo la joven acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del santo-

A la mañana siguiente el caballero de Andrómeda se levanto muy temprano para iniciar su entrenamiento en el coliseo sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a la amazona del oficio ya entrenado ahí

Buenos días Shaina-san- dijo el chico saludando alegremente a la amazona-

Buenos días Shun- dijo la mujer- ¿Viniste a entrenar?-

Así es- dijo Shun-

En ese caso prepárate- dijo la mujer elevando su cosmo-

Shun se sorprendió un poco pero conocía lo bastante bien a Shaina para saber que solo quería probar su fuerza sin embargo sabia que no importaba que tan buenos amigos fueran la cobra lo mataría sin dudarlo si tuviera que hacerlo para cumplir con su deber con Atena

Estoy listo- dijo Shun-

La amazona se lanzo contra el santo con poderosos golpes que Shun apenas si podía bloquear era claro para el santo de Andrómeda que había perdido condición pero dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en detener los golpes de la amazona, finalmente ambos oponentes se alejan

Bien hecho Shun-

Gracias Shaina-san-

Vaya parece que empezaron sin nosotros-

¡NIISAN!- grito Shun al ver a su hermano acompañado de sus camaradas-

Oigan no creen que es muy temprano- Seiya bostezaba perezosamente-

No seas flojo Seiya-

No pidas milagros Shiryu-

Muy gracioso Hyoga- dijo el Pegaso sacándole la lengua al cisne-

Mientras los jóvenes entrenaban en el Templo de los dioses se ve a una joven con largos cabellos rizados de color dorado correr hacia un hombre muy alto de cabellos rojos como las llamas del sol

¿Hermano es verdad que enviaran a alguien a atacar al santuario para matar al portador?-

Así es Artemisa- confirmo Apolo-

¿Pero quien va a ir?- pregunto la diosa de la caza-

El hijo favorito de nuestro padre- respondió con recelo el dios-

De regreso en el santuario los jóvenes han dado por terminado su entrenamiento luego de practicar arduamente todo el día

Estuviste muy bien Shun- la amazona del camaleón le ofreció un pañuelo al chico para que se limpiara el sudor-

Gracias, tu también estuviste muy bien-

Me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado June- dijo Shaina-

Es verdad, pero no se puede esperar menos de una amazona como ella- dijo Marín-

Gracias- dijo la chica-

Bueno es hora de ir a descansar mañana entrenaremos mas duro- dijo Shiryu-

¿Mas?- pregunto Seiya adolorido de todo el cuerpo-

Los santos se empezaron a retirar pero Ikki permaneció inmóvil para luego llamar a su hermano una vez que todos se habían marchado

Shun espera-

¿Qué sucede niisan?-

Quiero pedirte algo-

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el chico-

Se que estas cansado así que entenderé si no quieres- dijo el fénix- quiero que enciendas tu cosmo al máximo-

Pero... ¿Para que?- pregunto el chico nervioso-

Vamos Otouto-

Shun se dio la vuelta y suspiro pesadamente parece que no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano mayor pasados unos instantes simplemente le respondió a su hermano

Aléjate por favor niisan-

El fénix se alejo un poco y entonces el santo de Andrómeda empezó a elevar su cosmo muy alto todo parecía muy normal hasta que Ikki sintió como el cosmos de su hermano creció de forma tan asombrosa que llamo la atención a todos los que estaban en el santuario incluso a Atena mientras el santo seguía elevando su cosmoenergia a tal grado que un fuerte brillo ilumino todo el coliseo y hubiera seguido elevándose de no ser por que alguien grito

¡ALERTA TODOS HAY INTRUSOS EN EL SANTUARIO!-

¡MALDICIÓN!- el Fénix no pudo evitar molestarse por la interrupción-

Por lo cual Ikki y Shun acudieron a ver que era lo que ocurría puesto que no habían sentido ningún cosmo extraño pero eso fue antes de ver como un poderoso rayo de energía casi los golpea de no se por que saltaron para esquivarlo, pero la energía no estaba dirigida hacia ellos si no hacia los guardias que estaban tratando de detener a los intrusos que se dirigían a las doce casas y quienes estaban completamente encapuchados

El fénix se adelanto a los intrusos impidiéndoles poder avanzar mas mientras que Andrómeda y los otros guardias les cerraron el paso no dejándoles otra opción que pelear los guardias atacaron a los hombre pero uno de ellos se encargo de ellos con un rápido movimiento de su mano eliminándolos al instante

¡NO TENIAS POR QUE HACER ESO!- grito Shun-

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Ikki sin obtener respuesta-

¿Qué es lo que desean?- pregunto Shun-

Venimos por la vida del caballero de Andrómeda- respondió uno de los tres hombres encapuchados-

¿Qué?- esta respuesta perturbo al caballero-

¡SHUN VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito Ikki temiendo por la vida de su hermano menor-

Los ojos de uno de esos sujetos brillo al ver a su objetivo atacándolo velozmente sacando una espada de su túnica mientras que Shun apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque sorprendiéndose por la velocidad que ese hombre poseía

¡MALDITO!- grito Ikki tratando de atacar al que ataco a su hermano pero los compañeros de este le cerraron el paso-

No intervengas o también morirás- advirtió uno de los sujetos-

¡LOS QUE VAN A MORIR SON USTEDES SI INTENTAN TOCAR A MI HERMANO!- grito Ikki furioso-

Ignorando las advertencias el sujeto encapuchado volvió a atacar a Shun quien esquivo la filosa espada del hombre por muy poco, mientras que los otros santos ya habían sentido el peligro y se dirigían ahí para ayudar a sus compañeros

¡MALDICIÓN ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- grito Seiya-

Los malditos no tardaron en aparecer- dijo Hyoga-

Debemos apresurarnos a llegar- dijo Shiryu-

¡SHUN!- grito June preocupada por el santo-

Mientras tanto el sujeto sigue atacando a Shun mientras que Ikki intenta ayudarlo pero los otros 2 sujetos no le permiten acercarse

Tu hermano no sabe a quien se enfrenta- dijo uno de los sujetos-

Ya es hombre muerto- dijo el otro tipo-

¿Qué?-

Has podido esquivar mi espada no muchos pueden presumir de eso- dijo el sujeto-

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Shun-

El hombre entonces revelo su rostro de piel morena, largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar sorprendiendo al santo de Andrómeda por la mirada carente de emoción alguna que ese hombre le dirigía

Soy Aquiles- dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo al caballero-

Aquiles, uno de los héroes mas grandes que Grecia haya tenido-

Veo que me has oído hablar de mi-

¿Por qué quieren matarme?- pregunto Shun-

Por que es la voluntad de Zeus- respondió el guerrero para luego apuntar su espada a Shun- Ahora prepárate a morir-

El sujeto volvió a atacar al santo con su espada quien esquivo como pudo los ataques pero sabia que no podría hacerlo por mas tiempo ya que había gastado gran parte de su energía en el entrenamiento sin embargo cuando parecía que el sujeto lograría herir a Shun un poderoso cosmo se sintió en todo el lugar

¿Pero de quien es este cosmo?- pregunto Ikki sorprendido-

¿Aquiles que es lo que haces?- pregunto una voz-

Eso no es algo que te importe solo cumplo con lo que Zeus ordeno- respondió el hombre-

Entonces apareció otro hombre detrás del cual había otro sujeto ambos encapuchados

Tal vez pero no parece un combate justo el chico ni siquiera tiene su armadura- dijo el otro sujeto-

No interfieras Perseo- dijo Aquiles-

¿Perseo?- pregunto Shun-

Tal vez el destino de este joven sea morir pero no será hoy- dijo el hombre que había intervenido primero-

Heracles, Cadmo es hora de marcharnos- dijo Perseo quien se quito su capucha mostrando su rostro de ojos color miel y cabellos castaños quien le sonrió amigablemente al caballero de Andrómeda-

¿Heracles? ¿Cadmo?- pregunto Ikki-

Aquiles ya es hora de irnos- repitió el hombre al ver al guerrero seguir apuntando su espada contra Shun-

Como quieras Hércules- dijo el guerrero guardando su espada-

¿Hércules?- preguntaron los hermanos al unísono muy sorprendidos al ver al hombre quien se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro de cabello rubio y ojos azules como zafiros mientras sonreía de forma amable-

Muchacho disfruta lo que te queda de vida por que pronto morirás atravesado por mi espada-

¿ES UNA AMEZANA?- grito Ikki mirando de forma asesina al guerrero-

Es una promesa- dijo Aquiles-

Los cinco sujetos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro segundos antes de que Seiya y los demás santos llegaran al lugar y fue Ikki quien les informo de lo que había ocurrido

Parece que aun siguen empeñados en eliminar a Shun-

Claro Seiya recuerda que para ellos es una gran amenaza ya que el tiene oculto en su interior a su peor enemigo- dijo Shiryu-

Esos malditos no descansaran hasta ver a Shun bajo tierra- Dijo hyoga con enfado-

¿Pero quienes eran esos sujetos que los atacaron?- pregunto June-

Por el cosmo que tenían no hay duda alguna son los legendarios héroes de Grecia- dijo Ikki-

¿No deberían estar muertos?- pregunto Seiya-

Seiya ellos son las reencarnaciones de los antiguos héroes- le explico Shun a su amigo-

Los santos regresaron con Atena para informarle lo ocurrido la diosa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

¿Están seguros de que era Hércules quien los dirigía?- pregunto la diosa-

Escuche a Aquiles decir su nombre- dijo Ikki-

¿Por qué lo preguntas Saori?-

Bueno Shun por que Hércules debería estar de parte de los humanos no de los dioses-

¿Crees que sea un impostor?- pregunto Hyoga mientras la diosa negaba con la cabeza-

El cosmo que sentí lo confirma no cabe duda es el-

Debemos estar preparados por si regresan- dijo Seiya-

No podemos permitir que lastimen a Shun- dijo la amazona del camaleón-

No se preocupen yo...-

El santo de Andrómeda sintió su cuerpo pesado y como la visión se le nublada mientras la fuerza de las piernas lo abandonaban al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz escalofriante en su mente que decía "ya no puedes detenerme muy pronto tendré control total sobre ti", lo ultimo que el chico pudo escuchar antes de desmayarse fue el eco de las voces de sus compañeros llamándolo

¡SHUN!- grito June al ver al chico caer al suelo sin ninguna razón-

¡HERMANO!- grito Ikki también asustado-

Nuevos enemigos han aparecido y cada vez esta mas cerca una nueva guerra santa

N/A: bueno pues heme aquí de vuelta antes que nada quiero disculparme con los lectores por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que tuve un bloqueo mental muy grande y no sabia como seguir la historia pero bueno esto ya esta solucionado y espero poder actualizar mas seguido bueno vamos a los reviews que agradezco mucho **Allpheratz** me alegra que te guste la historia amiga y que esta actualización sea tu regalo de cumpleaños felicidades jejeje **Larc** muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review y no te preocupes por lo del review pero si me alegra tener otra lectora que le guste mi historia **Darkvampirewitch** gracias por dejarme tomarme tomar mi tiempo para escribir espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado **Shunny-fan** gracias por tu review y gracias por tus buenos deseos para Shun espero que la historia te siga gustando **Naomi **gracias amiga por tu apoyo y gracias por notar que estoy puliendo el detalle de la redacción ya que es algo que quería hacer pues bueno disculpa la tardanza **Karo-Andromeda** gracias por tu review amiga espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo **Mariae** pues es una sorpresa encontrar mas lectores que gustan de la historia y que están esperando que actualice gracias por seguir mis fics y espero poder actualiza mas seguido

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que leen este fic y se toman la molestia de dejar un review nos estamos viendo bye


End file.
